La pocion
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Wolfram está enamorado, Yuuri no, sin embargo pasan una noche juntos por culpa de una poción de Anissina y una borrachera. Han roto la delgada linea que los mantenía alejados de darle una oportunidad a la relación. Wolfyuu/Yuuram.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu/Yuuram.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, sexo explícito.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es un viejo fanfic llamado anteriormente _Koi Suru Maou-sama_ que decidí des-publicarlo, reeditarlo, cambiarle muchas cosas y volverlo a subir. Me siento ofendida conmigo misma por hacer esta historia, llegue a un punto donde pasado tanto tiempo no puedo terminarla porque no soporto leer las aberraciones que he escribí. Desarrollé ideas que aborrezco sobre el mundo del yaoi y las historias de este tipo: romantizar violaciones y querer pasarlas como que no lo son, abusar de los personajes retorciendo sus personalidades, poner escenas cliché de drama sin necesidad, sexo del malo, etc. Aprendí algo de esto y puedo darles un buen consejo a otras autoras que anden perdidas como yo lo estaba en aquel momento: no basen sus historias en mangas yaoi malos, obviamente no saldrá nada bueno (para el que no comprende, el fanfic anterior estaba basado en el manga Koi Suru Bou-kun, algo que extrañamente me gusto en esa época por no sé qué razones).

Tengo que pedir perdón a dos de mis más grandes amigas de este fandom, **Bluwim** y **Petula Petuna**. Chicas, no sé cómo he podido dedicarles esa historia mierdosa, espero que si algún día se encuentran con esta nueva versión y la leen la acepten a cambio de la anterior como algo _no-tan-mierdoso_. Si algún día volvemos a fangirlear sobre Maruma como lo hacíamos antes, espero poder inspirarme y dedicarles algo nuevo, fresco y que haga honor a esos personajes que tanto amamos como son Yuuri y Wolfram.

* * *

**La poción - Capítulo 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wólfram Bielefeld era un joven mazoku, un demonio. A pesar de pertenecer a dicha raza, no tenía nada de demoniaco en él. Si hubiera que poner en palabras una impresión a primera vista no importaría a qué tipo de persona se le preguntara de seguro todos dirían que luce como un ángel. Aunque eso es solo un aspecto superficial, si realmente querías conocerlo solo necesitabas déjalo hablar, enojarse o simplemente provocarlo de alguna manera y la idea que tenías acerca de él cambiaría drásticamente. Podía prender fuego a cualquiera que sacara a flote su verdadera personalidad. Como su fama en el reino lo indicaba, era un lobo que movía la cola solo para su dueño y algunas otras personas que tenía en alta estima. Eso se resumía a su familia y la persona que quería; en cuanto al resto de la gente, se comportaba amable y correcto con todos sin distinciones en tanto estuviera de buen humor.

Wolfram llevaba largo rato trabajando en una pintura, una de las tantas que hacía con frecuencia de Yuuri. El estudio personal del mazoku estaba repleto de lienzos apilados contras las paredes, sobre las mesas y tiradas en el piso. Su distinguido hermano mayor catalogaba esta pequeña manía de realizar tantas pinturas del Maou no como un pasatiempo si no como _purificación para el alma_, de la misma forma que él explicaba su propio habito de tejer demasiados amigurumis[1]. Aunque Gwendal terminaba regalándolos por falta de espacio en tanto Wolfram tenía una colección que se negaba a compartir con nadie. Además, en el caso de Wolfram pintar era una actividad que disfrutaba desde muy pequeño, solo que ahora pintar a Yuuri era un entretenimiento que además le ayudaba a reflexionar mejor sobre la retorcida relación que mantenía con él.

"_Ayer fue la fiesta oficial por su cumpleaños" _recordó mientras continuaba avanzando con la pintura despreocupadamente. Los lienzos a los que al principio dedicaba minucioso detalle ahora salían sin esfuerzo, ni siquiera prestaba demasiada atención a que estilo estaba utilizando para hacerlas. En esa habitación había de todo, desde retorcidos dibujos de arte abstracto hasta retratos realistas pasando por croquis en blanco y negro y acuarelas.

"_Ya han pasado tres cumpleaños desde que llegó y sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. ¿Porque me sentí atraído por alguien como él? A pesar de que es un idiota, indeciso, debilucho, retorcido y terco… También es amable, alegre, cariñoso y una buena persona en todos los aspectos. Demasiado bueno por momentos". _Un suspiro salió de su boca, cosa común que se repetía todas las veces que se ponía a pensar en las cualidades del rey. Pintar, pensar y suspirar ya era una costumbre_. _

_"Este último año lo único que he avanzado fue en obtener unos minutos de reconocimiento público durante el baile debido al compromiso. Sostener sus manos como una pareja por dos minutos. Tener su cuerpo cerca por el tiempo que dura una canción. Saber cómo se sentiría ser una pareja de verdad gracias a una farsa de menos de media hora". _Meneo su cabeza en desaprobación mientras tomaba un respiro.

"_Extraño dormir en su habitación"._ Una pequeña risita se le escapó al recordar la razón de porque ya no compartían más el lugar. La costumbre del rubio de dormirse primero que Yuuri cambio con el pasar del tiempo juntos. Las ansias por que sucediera algo lo mantenían despierto, aunque prefería hacerse el dormido y esperar a que su compañero de cama cayera dormido primero para así poder robarle un inocente beso de buenas noche y a veces una que otra caricia en el rostro o su cabello. El cabello de Yuuri le llamaba mucho la atención, era muy bonito y de un color negro puro tan fino y lacio como un hilo de seda.

En una de esas oportunidades su cálculo fallo y Yuuri no estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para no notar que lo tocaban, así que fue descubierto in fraganti con los labios sobre su boca. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Retractarse y pedir perdón? Jamás. ¿Porque debería si era su prometido? Su pareja, por mas accidental que haya sido el inicio de ese compromiso. Llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y habían compartido tantas cosas, pero no había excusa ni reclamo que valga. Desde esa noche y por un acuerdo mutuo que todo el mundo conocía como _la privacidad del Rey _—porque ninguno de los dos quería admitir frente a todos cual fue el motivo real de la pelea— Wólfram se mudó a la habitación contigua. Luego de varios días ofendidos y sin hablarse, ya que la terquedad del ex príncipe rivalizaba con la de su rey, comenzaron su relación desde cero que al día de hoy se convirtió en una amistad muy cercana. Amistad por parte de Yuuri y bastante conformismo por parte de Wólfram.

El Maou había estado evitado por mucho tiempo estar en situaciones comprometidas con él, especialmente pasar demasiado tiempo a solas. No sabía si había perdido la confianza que le tenía o si simplemente era demasiado incómodo, pero que lo tratara de esa forma le había molestado durante mucho tiempo. "_Aunque últimamente pareciera que le gusta jugar conmigo". _Las cosas cambiaron. Hace ya bastante que Yuuri no evita estar solo con él, las idas al pueblo han vuelto a ser las de antes. Hasta se quedaba en su habitación hasta pasada la media noche de vez en cuando_. "Pareciera que me lo hace a propósito"_. Su cara relajada había pasado a ser una bastante ceñuda, aunque sus finas facciones jamás cambiarían. Cuanto más recordaba más enojado se sentía, a veces no podía creer que Yuuri fuera tan inocente. Las cosas que al principio parecían ser indicio de que algo comenzaba a nacer, un sentimiento de cercanía y un ambiente romántico, pronto se vieron frustradas. Yuuri lo consideraba un amigo muy cercano, todas sus acciones no tenían dobles consideraciones por más que Wolfram las interpretara de otra manera. Era el mejor amigo del rey, aunque para su desgracia esto comenzó a frustrarlo más que disfrutar del tiempo a solas.

Compartir té en el despacho y ayudarle con sus papeles era su nuevo trabajo, que también podía entenderse como tareas de marido adelantadas. Políticamente hablando, ya estaban casados, porque él realizaba todas las cosas que normalmente no le corresponderían. No le molestaba para nada, lo prefería de esa manera con tal que se le permita tomar parte en asuntos del reino seriamente. Servir al país era su obligación y deber, lo hacía con gusto.

Las salidas al pueblo, al rosedal, o a cualquier otro lugar ya sea con su pequeña hija o solos parecían una cita. Pese a que se veía tentado por un acercamiento, intentar romper la barrera, siempre terminaba optando por no hacerlo y esperar un poco más. Lo peor era la extraña costumbre que le había surgido a Yuuri desde hace un par de meses: hacerle visitas nocturnas en su habitación porque _estaba aburrido y quería hacer algo_. El _algo_ de Yuuri no tenía nada que ver con el _algo_ de Wólfram.

¿Inocente o sádico? Esa era la cuestión. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿O se lo hacía apropósito para reírse de él interiormente? ¿Disfrutaba coquetearle en secreto y ver como pasaba de tonto? A pesar de que estas dudas siempre lo atacaban, sabía que Yuuri era un idiota y demasiado bueno para que su mente funcionara de esa manera. Sin importar que palabras bonitas o indecentes saliesen de su boca.

Ya era suficiente compartir el baño de vez en cuando, pero ¿qué anduviera rondando su habitación? ¿Su cama? El encierro en ese lugar los dos solos lo hacía realizar ejercicios de relajación mental para contenerse de atacarlo desvergonzadamente como solía hacer antes. En más de una de esas ocasiones estuvo a punto intentar algo radical, por más que se enojara con él y que volviera a rechazarlo. Su paciencia se había agotado hace tiempo, el único control que todavía le quedaba provenía del deseo de no dañar la buena relación que tenían en ese momento. Tampoco quería lastimar a la persona que más quería.

_"__Estoy contento de que no me evite, pero a la vez me saca de quicio. Estoy muy pero muy frustrado. No sé cuánto tiempo más quiero aguantar esta situación__"._

Hacia un rato que no daba ninguna pincelada sobre el lienzo, sino que apretaba con fuerza el pincel y una vena en su frente palpitaba notoriamente. Ya se había cansado de desahogarse con sus tropas en los entrenamientos, batirse a duelo con su hermano Conrart y la pintura no surtía más efecto para apaciguarlo.

* * *

—¡¿Gwendal?! ¡¿Gwendal?! —Gritaba la inventora golpeando la gran puerta de la habitación del general mazoku—. ¡Necesito que me des detalles para realizar la ficha con los resultados del experimento!

Como siempre, el que tenía que sufrir probando sus experimentos era su amigo de la infancia. Lo había capturado hacia un par de horas.

—¡Déjame solo Anissina! ¡No quiero hablar más del asunto! —respondió el mazoku enfurecido, era poco usual de él perder su temperamento a menos que fuera con ella. Ignorarla no surtía efecto.

—Si necesitas ayuda, puedo ayudarte.

—¡Como puedes siquiera nombrar la posibilidad de- Sugerir que-! —se abochornó Gwendal— ¡Quiero privacidad! ¡Has cruzado la línea, ya no lo soporto más! ¡Déjame solo y no vuelvas!

Estaba sacado de sus casillas y odiaba perder su temperamento. No podía creer que ella le estuviera ofreciendo algo así, acosándolo sin descanso y sin entender que lo único que podía hacer para ayudarle era dejarlo solo. Las arrugas de su ceño eran profundas como arroyos, ya no bastaba con apretarse el tabique con sus dedos, sino que lo hacía fuertemente con la palma de la mano. Anissina suspiró y decidió rendirse, al menos con Gwendal. Se había cansado de rogar, ordenar o intentar convencerlo de una forma que solo ella consideraba amable. Solo necesitaba otra persona para intentar de nuevo, no era para tanto. Miró unos segundos más la enorme puerta de madera con las manos sobre sus caderas para luego dar media vuelta e irse.

Gwendal escucho por fin el ruido de los tacos resonar en el piso y la puerta que se cerraba. Ahora podría lidiar con su problema en paz.

Anissina pasó rápidamente por su laboratorio y le dio un vistazo al archivo con los detalles del experimento_. "__Las cantidades y el balance de la mezcla son perfectos, no hay posibilidades de fracaso. Solo necesito la información de alguien que lo haya probado. Hombres, son un dolor de cabeza cuando son necesarios para cooperar en el avance de la ciencia"_. Dejó los papeles y tomó una botella vacía que había en la mesa para llenarla con un líquido naranja que provenía de un destilador. La botella estaba conectada por varios tubos de vidrio a muchos otros recipientes de formas extrañas y retorcidas que hacían ebullición. Con el brebaje en mano salió a recorrer el castillo buscando a su siguiente víctima.

Caminó sin rumbo por varios pasillos del castillo. Solo encontró soldados entrenando y guardias de turno, nadie que ella considerase apto para cooperar con su experimento. Llegó al despacho, lugar donde había raptado a Gwendal horas antes, entreabrió la puerta y miró. Yuuri y Günter palidecieron al verla, habían presenciado el rapto y eran conscientes de que si volvió es porque necesita otro conejillo de indias nuevo. Aunque el rey contaba con que si elegían a alguien de ahí, la primera opción sería su secretario y no él.

_"__Gwendal falló porque es demasiado reservado, necesito a alguien que me dé detalles sin problemas. Su Majestad no es la mejor opción, aunque dado el caso podría convencerlo. Lord Von Christ, podría tenerlo en cuenta como reserva, aún tengo esas fotos de su majestad en el baño para tentarlo"._Sin decir una palabra volvió a cerrar la puerta y continúo su camino_. _La respiración cortada de los dos en el despacho volvió a su ritmo normal.

_"El mejor candidato es él. A esta hora debería estar en el ala este"_. Por los largos pasillos y subiendo las escaleras fue en dirección a la anteúltima habitación de la izquierda, del lado que daban los ventanales al patio.

— ¡Wólfram! ¡Te necesito para ayudarme en un experimento de suma importancia! —anuncio al entrar, el muchacho quedó duro como una piedra, dejo caer el pincel al piso y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La visita de la inventora fue un como baldazo de agua fría y una dosis de terror inmediato. Hasta hace un momento estaba contento insultando a Yuuri como de costumbre y ahora por más que se fijara por donde escapar solo veía dos opciones. Pasar por encima de Anissina, cosa que parecía imposible ya que ella estaba con su típica pose intimidante en el arco de la puerta impidiéndole el paso. O tirarse por la ventana de manera suicida aunque fuera un primer piso y, con torceduras o sin ellas, escapar hacia los establos por si necesitaba un caballo. _"__Creo que la ventana es una buena opción__"_ pensó. Pero para su mala suerte ella adivino sus intenciones cuando vio como miraba hacia la posible ruta de escape. Estaba familiarizada las rutas por donde podrían querer escapar sus _voluntarios_.

—Continuaremos con los detalles en tu habitación —dijo Anissina. De una par de zancadas estaba encima del joven mazoku que apenas se había levantado para huir. Lo tomó de la solapa del pintorcito y comenzó a arrastrarlo. Wólfram apenas pudo arañar un poco el respaldo de la silla intentando aferrarse a algo para evitar que se lo llevaran, pero no lo consiguió. Ya había sido capturado.

En un par de minutos habían recorrido el camino hacia su habitación a regañadientes. Apenas entraron, lo obligo a sentarse en una silla al lado del escritorio y luego cerró la puerta indicando que ya no había salida posible. Como siempre Anissina estaba emocionada por probar su invención. Wolfram no podía imaginar que sería esta vez, no veía ningún aparato extraño.

—¡Esta es mi nueva bebida _haz-que-esta-noche-de-fiesta-sea-la-mejor-kun_! —le dijo con esa cara que daba tanto miedo.

—No, por favor —rogó Wolfram—. ¡Pociones no!

_"¡__Eso es veneno de seguro! Prefería proba el prototipo de cualquier maquina antes que pociones__"_ pensó aterrorizado. El apodo Lady Veneno daba vueltas en su mente. Como siempre ella tenía la habilidad de ignorar lo que cualquiera dijera.

—Necesito lo tomes y me informes de sus efectos —dijo aun emocionada.

Wolfram palideció más mientras la mujer de cabellos de fuego se acercaba a su bodega personal que había en su habitación. Sacó un vaso pequeño para bebidas blancas. Dudaba si escribir un testamento, no por el miedo a morir, sino por cómo podría llegar a los últimos momentos de agonía y si fuera necesario pedir el derecho de eutanasia. Anissina le extendió el vasito que a simple vista parecía una medida de licor normal, aunque de un color extraño anaranjado brillante.

—¿D-dónde está mi hermano mayor? —se atrevió a preguntar. Si vino por él, algo tendría que haber sucedido con Gwendal y quería saber que fue. Por primera vez noto que la mujer le prestaba atención, lucia ofendida.

—Él no quiere hablar para darme los detalles del experimento, está encerrado en su habitación desde hace unas horas —comentó sin mucha importancia. Le acercó más el vasito en señal de que tomara. Como Wolfram no se movió insistió pegándolo a su cara. Con la mano temblorosa tomo el vaso antes de que se lo haga tragar a la fuerza. Lo miro un segundo y se lo tomo de un golpe para no pensar.

—¡Es fuerte! —exclamo el príncipe, el alcohol le quemó la garganta y ahora le ardia. Ya está, lo había tomado. Se quedó muy quieto con el vaso vacío en su mano mirándola fijo durante unos minutos.

—Bueno, ¿sientes algo? — pregunto ella mientras revisaba algo similar a un reloj, algún invento de ella por supuesto.

—No, aun nada. ¿Puedo saber que se supone que hace lo que tomé? Y de qué demonios esta hecho, porque me dejo un sabor muy extraño en la boca.

El nombre del invento casi siempre era lo que daba a entender que hacía, pero con este no podía adivinarlo, solo parecía una bebida alcohólica como cualquier otra. Excepto por el sabor. Ahora que había pasado el trago amargo podía distinguir uno que otro gusto raro en su boca, era tan extraño que no podría decidir si sabía bien o mal.

—Es un afrodisíaco. Sirve tanto en humanos como en mazokus —dijo orgullosa—. Utilizando mi brillante intelecto pensé que si existen muchos afrodisiacos naturales ¡se podría lograr un resultado excelente combinándolos todos! Las opciones naturales siempre serán superiores y más sanas que los compuestos químicos baratos y de mala calidad.

La cara de Wólfram era un poema. Por un segundo hizo eco en su cabeza la frase _"Gwendal está encerrado hace 2 horas en su habitación"_ y atando cabos comprendía por qué. Ya podía imaginar su futuro a corto plazo, pero lo peor era la indiferencia y falta de tacto sobre su situación que mostraba Anissina. Mientras él se preocupaba de lo incomodo que le resultaba tocar este tema con ella, ya que no se conocían mucho ni eran amigos cercanos, ella continuo explicando cosas que no le importaban.

—Tiene extractos de jalea real, azúcar negra, miel, chocolate, gambas, aleta de tiburón, apio, manzana, avellana, frutilla, cebolla, ajo, ginseng, ginkgo biloba, menta, muérdago, nuez, pistacho, perejil, banana, avena, lechuga, soja y 50% de graduación alcohólica.

Wólfram no sabía si vomitar pensando en la combinación del chocolate y el pescado, o la cebolla, el ajo y la miel. Estaba sintiendo algo. Sí. Su cerebro diciéndole a su estómago que lanzara fuera todo de inmediato.

—Ya debería estar haciendo efecto según los resultados del tiempo de Gwendal.

No necesitaba saber esos detalles sobre su hermano mayor. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a darle más vueltas al asunto, una ola de calor se apodero de su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue quitarse el pintorcito y la boina negra que aun llevaba puesta, lo único que había podido sacarse en su estudio fue la pinza de la nariz. Por eso cuando paso sus manos cerca de su rostro para retirar el gorro, sintió el asqueroso olor de la pintura que aun tenia impregnado. No ayudaba a las náuseas que ya tenía y era terriblemente anti higiénico no poder lavarse las manos.

—Dos minutos con cuarentaisiete segundos, fue mucho antes que Gwendal. Tal vez la edad, el estado físico y hormonal afectan la rapidez de acción. ¿Sueles comer muchas cosas dulces, verdad? Te he visto comer demasiados pasteles durante el desayuno. Creo que la cantidad de glúcidos también acelera el proceso. Tal vez sería buena idea probar con más hombres diferentes y comparar los resultados. —Comenzó a analizar la idea con una mano en su barbilla e iba apuntando todos los datos. En su cintura llevaba una cartera con varios elementos extraños y lo que parecía ser la ficha incompleta de Gwendal.

—Me estoy mareando… —anunció Wolfram y se agarró a la silla. ¿Tan poco alcohol le hacía tanto efecto? Eso era algo un poco extraño, ya que él tomaba habitualmente y se consideraba de buena resistencia. El mareo era leve, pero nunca le había sucedido por solo tomar una pequeña medida de bebida. —Y hace mucho calor.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar. Antes que dijera nada más, la inventora le metió un termómetro en la boca que había sacado de su cartuchera.

— ¿Ya empiezas a reaccionar? —le preguntó sin tapujos, tampoco le estaba dedicando mucha atención mientras seguía comparando sus notas.

—¿C-cómo? —Wolfram se ruborizó, el mazoku no sabía si le estaba preguntando lo que él creía que le estaba preguntando. Comenzaba a preguntarse hasta qué punto podría querer indagar Anissina con sus _reacciones_.

—Que si ya comenzaste a sentir una erección —le dijo ella cortante apenas levantando la vista de sus papeles. Wolfram abrió un poco la boca de la sorpresa y se ruborizo más, Anissina aprovecho ese momento para quitarle el termómetro antes de que caiga.

—38 grados, realmente funciona a la perfección. Es como una fiebre instantánea —dijo olvidándose del tema anterior para anotar cosas más interesantes.

—Quiero irme, por favor. —gimoteó Wolfram.

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Necesito el informe! —Se alarmó la inventora—. Tengo que completar esto para arreglar los detalles de la composición, tienes que contarme todo, no puedes irte aún.

Volvió a sentarlo en la silla de un golpe tomándolo por el hombro cuando intento levantarse. Su parte baja golpeó en seco contra la madera y dolió, más que lo hubiera dolido normalmente. Podía imaginar por qué.

—¡N-no voy a hablar de eso contigo por Shin-Ou! ¡Tengo dignidad! —se quejó intentando escapar nuevamente, pero la pelirroja lo sostenía del brazo.

—Gwendal dijo lo mismo. ¡Pero esto es por la ciencia! No tiene por qué avergonzarlos, soy una científica y además no es nada que no conozca. Ya se me escapo él, no te dejare escapar a ti también.

El forcejeo continuó y entre los tirones logro soltarse sin ser demasiado brusco con ella. Corrió hacia su baño privado dentro de la habitación.

—¡No! ¡Otra vez no! —Se quejó Anissina mientras se le cerraba la puerta frente a las narices—. ¡Wólfram! ¡Wólfram! ¡Abre la puerta!

"_Que suerte que decidimos que pongan cerrojos a las puertas de los baños de las habitaciones gracias a Yuuri_" pensó el demonio y suspiró.

—¡Wólfram! Bueno, si no piensas abrir… ¡Al menos contéstame las preguntas desde ahí! — Anissina pensó que tal vez este tipo de táctica funcionaría con Wolfram. Intentaría sacar provecho de su temperamento, si se enojaba porque no lo dejaba solo tal vez le contestaría aunque fuera de mala gana.

—¡No quiero participar de este vergonzoso y lascivo experimento! —se quejó desde el baño. El brebaje que tomo realmente cumplía su cometido, aunque no había pensando en nada inapropiado, su cuerpo se encargaba de todo solo_. "Como puedo calmarme si no lo controlo… No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que no estoy pensando desde un principio"._

—Si no me ayudas se lo daré también a Yuuri. ¿Quieres que su majestad pase por lo mismo también? —amenazo la pelirroja. _"__Tal vez esto funcione, es débil cuando se trata del Maou"_ pensó esperanzada.

—¡Dáselo a quien quieras! —grito desde el baño enojado. _"L__o último que necesitaba era pensar en Yuuri"._

—Maldición…—refunfuñó Anissina en voz baja. Ya había odiado estar luchando con Gwendal y ahora su hermano menor era igual o peor de terco que él. Necesitaba otra manera de negociar. — ¡Hagamos un trato! Te pasare el papel por debajo de la puerta y solo tienes que tildar unas casillas, como un test. Lo dejaremos anónimo. Haré lo mismo con algunos soldados y así nunca se sabrá de quien fue cada prueba. Si aceptas, me iré ahora mismo.

Era un buen trato, tanto para ella como para el mazoku. No se le había ocurrido antes y no veía nada mal usar algunos soldados para obtener más información y compararla. ¡Hasta podría volver con Gwendal y pedirle una planilla, no podía rehusarse si le permitía no poner su nombre!

La oferta era tentadora para Wolfram, lograr tan rápido que Anissina lo dejara solo habitualmente sería imposible. Ya sabía por boca de ella misma que estuvo acosando a su hermano por largas horas, no quería pasar por lo mismo.

—E-está bien, acepto el trato —dijo dudoso—. ¡Pero mejor que realmente sea anónimo o prenderé fuego ese maldito laboratorio!

Anissina apretó el puño e hizo un gesto de victoria. Deslizo por debajo de la puerta un par de hojas y una lapicera que le había regalado Yuuri, el espacio entre la puerta y el piso era de solo un centímetro y el instrumento de la Tierra lo suficientemente pequeño para pasar por él. Luego se retiró rápidamente como había prometido.

Apenas escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, Wolfram se asomó con cautela para ver si ya estaba solo. Al no ver a nadie se apresuró en ir a pasar el cerrojo. Se recostó contra la puerta, se quitó el cinturón y desabrocho el pantalón dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se tomó unos minutos y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama_. "No puedo creer que esa cosa sea tan fuerte, ¿realmente no habrá diferencia si eres mazoku o humano? Después de todo es experimental… ¿Tendrá efectos secundarios?". _Miró hacia el baño donde estaban las cosas aun tiradas en el piso. _"Tengo que completar el mugroso papel"._

Siguió esperando sentado, pero su cuerpo no iba a cooperar_. "Creo que necesito hacerlo al menos una vez_" pensó avergonzado. Últimamente se sentía reacio respecto a la autosatisfacción, puede que pensara cosas de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de las veces sus peores reacciones le sucedían por las noches cuando no tenía el control sobre eso. Dentro de su orgullosa personalidad no encajaba la idea de andar haciendo eso demasiado seguido, pero esto era un caso diferente.

Apenas rozo su estómago sintió escalofríos, su cuerpo estaba sensible. También el calor y la inquietud eran cada vez peores. Lo que sea que preparo Anissina seguramente salió mal, como suele pasar en sus fases de experimentación, ¿la cantidad de ingredientes eran demasiado fuertes y concentrados?_ "Duele". S_e entristeció, rogo que no hubiera efectos secundarios. Con algo de delicadeza comenzó a acariciarse y se tumbó en la cama sacándose las botas torpemente. Se acomodó boca arriba con los pantalones y la ropa interior a la altura de los muslos. Le impedían mover sus piernas con libertad, pero no deseaba quitárselos porque el aprisionamiento era placentero.

Desabrochó su chaqueta botón por botón rápidamente y se quitó el pañuelo que siempre llevaba atado al cuello. Ahora sentía un poco menos de sofocamiento, sin la ropa tenía más libertad de pasar sus manos por su cuerpo. Se retorció cuando aumentó el ritmo y fuerza de la masturbación. Además de excitarlo, el brebaje también afectaba sus frenos mentales, normalmente no haría esto de una manera tan desesperada. Si la bebida era lanzada al público, algún slogan con las palabras 'instinto animal' le vendrían perfectas.

El ritmo de su mano era cada vez más acelerado, acompañándolo con sus caderas ya sin pudor alguno. _"Yuuri". _En su mente nunca podría haber otra cosa en estos momentos. Hundiéndose en el mullido colchón de su cama, llego al clímax fantaseando con Yuuri sentado sobre él. Se estremeció disfrutando de los escalofríos, retorció sus piernas enredándose con las sabanas y su cabeza se enterró en la almohada. Había sido un orgasmo como hace mucho no tenia, lo había dejado agitado aún después de relajar todos sus músculos.

Su respiración y los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados, podía sentir el dejo de las sensaciones de hace unos minutos y la calma llego a su cuerpo poco a poco. Luego de un rato sin hacer nada por fin se movió para acomodarse, se sentía sin energías. Su mente se despejó de golpe. "_¿Q-qué acabo de hacer?" _pensó sorprendido de sí mismo y su comportamiento. Y especialmente la manera en que lo hizo. Aun recordaba las imágenes de la fantasía con su tan distante prometido. Pero lo que más le remordió fue caer en cuenta de lo poco silencioso que había sido, especialmente durante el orgasmo. "_E-espero que nadie haya escuchado nada"_ rogó mientras se levantaba un poco sobre sus codos y miraba la puerta cerrada de su habitación otra vez. Tenía cerrojo puesto, pero le daba seguridad cerciorarse de ello.

Bajó la mirada y pudo ver la situación en la que se encontraba su cuerpo, gran parte de su cuerpo desnudo estaba manchado y marcado por la transpiración. _"Ah rayos… Este fue el peor experimento que me ha hecho probar". _Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y estaba por llevarse la mano a su rostro avergonzado, pero se detuvo al ver que también estaba manchada. "_Y tuve que pensar en él. Me siento un desesperado, ya no sé cuántas veces he imaginado cosas como estas"._

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa mal puesta que tenía. Completamente desnudo se dirigió hacia el baño, realmente lo necesitaba y no solo para higienizar su cuerpo sino para despejar su mente. Se mojó de un baldazo, ya que decidió tomar el servicio completo, para enjuagar su cuerpo antes de entrar a la tina. El agua caliente normalmente lo relajaba mucho, pero la poción de Anissina era demasiado potente.

—¡Ah demonios, no puede ser otra vez! —maldijo en voz alta mirando hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo. Decidió ignorarlo y disfrutando del agua en paz.

Notó que estaba sensible en algunos lugares cuando masajeo su cuerpo como solía hacer durante sus baños, especialmente su pecho, pero prefirió ignorarlo aunque sintió las cosas revolverse por abajo. Pasado un tiempo no podía ignorarlo más, estaba duro y no parecía que fuera a cambiar solo por esforzarse mucho mentalmente. Irritado, salió de la tina, tomó el balde y lo lleno con agua fría para luego echárselo encima de esa zona molesta. Se retorció por la sensación fría y por algunas gotas heladas que salpicaron su estómago. Eso le despejo la cabeza y por un momento pensó que había solucionado el problema, pero no fue así.

_"__Esto no va a parar, ese afrodisiaco funciona demasiado bien__"_. Tuvo que rendirse cuando luego de ese baldazo de agua fría todo volvió a como estaba antes, seguía duro. _"__Si esto sigue así no voy a poder salir de la habitación. Sería vergonzoso que me pasara de nuevo estando en público"._ Seguir pensando que podría controlarlo esforzándose mentalmente no era una solución.

* * *

—Ahhhh. ¿Dónde está Wólfram? Tengo hambre —se quejó Yuuri apoyando los codos en la mesa. Miró el plato vacío frente a él.

—¿Deberíamos esperar un poco más o pedir que comiencen a servir los platos su majestad? —dijo Conrart con su típica sonrisa amable.

—Que me digas Yuuri… —dijo aburrido de repetir lo mismo. Ese día había sido tedioso y sin nada que hacer, ni siquiera Greta tuvo tiempo para él porqué Cheri se la había llevado a una de sus típicas aventuras de mujeres.

—Seguramente ya está por llegar, Yuuri —le dijo su padrino dejando escapar una risita al ver como el chico hacia caras y suspiraba.

De fondo se pudo escuchar a Günter mascullar algunas cosas sobre el ex príncipe y luego algunos halagos para su rey quien lo cautivaba hasta cuando estaba de mala gana. El panorama en la mesa era bastante corriente. El Maou en la cabecera, aunque más desanimado que de costumbre. El asiento vacío a su derecha esperaba la llegada del ex príncipe menor y el de su izquierda era ocupado por el mediano de los tres hermanos. Al lado del asiento vacío se encontraba Gwendal, claramente irritado por algo, con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados ignorando todo su entorno; especialmente a Anissina que se encontraba sentada frente a él junto al secretario del rey. Al lado de Gwendal se encontraban Cheri y a su lado Greta. La niña había elegido un lugar más alejado de sus padres porque seguía conversando con su abuela sobre su nueva aventura.

Cuando Yuuri estaba por sugerir que sirvieran la comida de una vez para no esperar más, la puerta del comedor se abrió y entró Wolfram. Su mal humor se notaba a kilómetros, seguramente hasta por el reino vecino y cruzando el mar. Traía consigo un ambiente turbio que le rodeaba y su cara reflejaba cansancio. Todos lo notaron, pero al único al que no le importó mucho fue al Maou que estaba contento de poder comenzar la cena. Yuuri lo miró y le sonrió cuando tomo lugar a su lado, pero eso no hizo ni más ni menos feliz al otro chico.

Todos los demás estaban al tanto de la delicadeza del príncipe en estas situaciones. Se preguntaban qué era lo que le molestaba ahora, pero era mejor no hablarle porque era como un volcán en erupción que solo necesitaba un detonante y nadie quería serlo. La cena se sirvió al fin y todos comenzaron a comer entre diferentes charlas por aquí y por allá. Los únicos en silencio eran Wólfram y Gwendal, con ambos un humor de perros. Yuuri que tenía la boca ocupada con la comida y solo respondía brevemente a la charla de Conrart.

La primera en terminar fue la inventora. —Con su permiso, tengo un experimento que terminar con urgencia. Gwendal, Wólfram, mañana quiero los resultados del test en mi laboratorio —ordenó Anissina.

Ambos se revolvieron en sus sillas muy incómodos, rogando por favor que no se le ocurriera dar más detalles sobre ese tema. Gwendal busco enseguida con la mirada a la hija del Maou, al ver que aún se encontraba en la mesa se tranquilizó pensando que con la menor presente Anissina no diría nada comprometedor solo para no perder tiempo explicándole. Así fue, ella solo salió volando del comedor directo a su laboratorio.

—¿Qué test? —preguntó Yuuri con toda la inocencia del mundo al rubio mientras comía un pan. Wolfram palideció y comenzó a sudar un poco. Su hermano mayor también se vio afectado por la pregunta. —Es raro que te arrastre a ti también con esas cosas, siempre le toca a Gwendal o a Günter.

—P-prefiero no hablar del tema —respondió directo Wolfram.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo fue esta vez? —insistió Yuuri. Su amigo hubiera preferido que se hubiera quedado callado comiendo en vez de indagar tanto.

—Ah… E-estoy cansado. Me retiro por hoy. Con permiso. —se disculpó y se levantó. Ya había comido lo suficiente, perderse el postre no lo iba a matar.

Además, después del trauma que paso con esa bebida, que le dijeran que el efecto fue peor por comer tantos dulces hacia que le entren ganas de volverse diabético. La actitud extraña del chico no pasó desapercibida, había entrado enojado pero cuando Yuuri le pregunto los detalles se puso como un manojo de nervios. Al salir, no pudo evitar caminar de manera algo extraña robóticamente, nadie noto que sus orejas y parte de su rostro estaban completamente rojos de la vergüenza que se había estado aguantando. Todas las miradas recayeron en el otro sujeto de experimentos buscando respuestas. Gwendal sudó frio, su hermano menor lo había abandonado en el campo de batalla.

—¿Que le pasara hoy? —murmuró en voz baja el Maou pensando en la actitud del demonio de fuego. Por suerte para Gwendal, el chico no tuvo ganas de seguir interrogando a nadie cuando toda su atención se la llevo la bandeja de los postres.

* * *

Wólfram entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo colocando la traba. "¿_Por qué tenía que sacar el tema el idiota de Yuuri? Lo lamento hermano por dejarte atrás. Pero seguro él habrá logrado escapar o enfrentar la situación mejor que yo, ya es un experto en eso por culpa de Anissina. Espero que nunca más se le ocurra probar una cosa así conmigo. La próxima vez me tiraré por la ventana sin dudarlo". _Suspiró pesadamente y miro al techo desganado, se sentía muy cansado. Bostezó.

—Lo mejor será irme a dormir temprano hoy.

Se acercó al escritorio y uso la silla para quitarse las botas cómodamente. Cuando termino vio algo sobre su mesa que no le pertenecía_. "Esa maldita cosa. ¡Anissina la dejo aquí!"._ La botella de la bebida aún estaba en su escritorio. "_Ya me quite las botas… y realmente estoy muy cansado para ir devolverle esto ahora"._ Decidió ignorarla y se quitó toda la ropa excepto sus calzoncillos, aun sentía calor como para usar pijamas. Ya que ahora tenía la habitación para el solo podía dormir como le apeteciera, no importaba si solo usaba su ropa interior de noble, aquella tanga sostenida por tiras. No había nadie aquí para reclamarse sobre su apariencia, asique se acostó desnudo y cómodo apagando todas las luces de la habitación con un chasquido de los dedos.

Dentro de su sueño profundo escucho algo como golpes en la puerta, ese ruido se repitió varias veces insistentemente hasta que termino por despertarlo. Efectivamente, alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación_. "¿Quién demonios es? ¿Qué hora es?_" maldijo mientras se levantaba como podía, odiaba que lo despertaran por nada. Con su magia encendió la luz de noche de la mesita junto a la cama.

—¡¿Quién es? —preguntó en voz alta claramente enojado.

—Soy yo… —se escuchó en voz baja desde el pasillo, dicho por alguien que no quiere se esfuerza en hacer el menor ruido posible. "¿_Yuuri…?" _dudó, pero reconocía esa voz de inmediato. —¿Me abres? —pregunto impaciente y nervioso.

Wolfram dudó. —¡Espera!

Aun medio dormido se colocó sus pantalones. Sin cinturón y sin camisa entreabrió un poco la puerta. No se había tomado la molestia de ponerse más ropa porque no esperaba que apenas quitara la traba Yuuri empujaría la puerta para entrar descaradamente como si fuera su propia habitación.

—Fiuuu… Safe, estoy a salvo —suspiró—, los guardias están molestos conmigo, andan preguntando qué pasa.

—Yo también querría saber qué es lo que pasa —le reclamó algo desganado y seguido por gran bostezo. —¿Qué hora es? —pregunto bajito, más para sí mismo.

—No puedo dormir —dijo Yuuri mientras prendía un par más de luces con magia. Había aprendido a controlar gran parte de su maryoku desde que llego a ese mundo, ahora podía usar la magia cotidiana como cualquier mazoku.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Son las dos y media de la mañana?! —se quejó Wolfram al ver el relojito que tomo de la mesa de noche—. Dios, Yuuri, tómate un vaso de leche caliente o algo. ¿Pero porque tienes que venir así a mi habitación a esta hora? ¿No te he dicho ya muchas veces que hagas lo que quieras pero no me despiertes? —chasqueo la lengua enojado. El encender las luces lo había despabilado un poco, lo suficiente para pensar más en que Yuuri había irrumpido en su habitación a altas horas de la noche sin una excusa coherente. Comenzaba a irritarse.

—Ya intenté muchas veces, no me ha funcionado tomar leche caliente. ¿Por qué te piensas que los guardias me vigilan? Fui tantas veces a la cocina que ahora me siguen para ver qué es lo que estoy haciendo dando vueltas a estas horas —se excusó el rey. Observó por primera vez la apariencia del mazoku rubio. Aunque vistiera solo pantalones desarreglados y tuviera el pelo revuelto, aunque estuviera parado frente a la cama completamente desarreglada, aunque tuviera cara de pocos amigos, su apariencia seguía siendo resplandeciente.

Wólfram, que estaba frunciendo el ceño e iba a continuar reprochando, notó que lo miraba mucho. Buscando que era lo que le llamaba la atención se encontró medio desnudo y recordó que como no tenía planeado dejarlo pasar no se había molestado en vestirse bien. ¡Ni siquiera se había abrochados los pantalones!

—¡Además de enclenque, descarado! Ni siquiera me pediste permiso para entrar y yo con estas pintas.

Cuando miró la silla detrás del Maou donde tenía la ropa colgada, volvió a ver la botella del afrodisíaco. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se abalanzo hacia el lugar. _"Mierda, no puedo dejar que la vea. N__ecesito esconderla ahora mismo__"._ Tomó la camisa y cubrió la botella. Pensó rápido que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio y meterla ahí. Se dio la vuelta y se colocó su camisa mientras cerraba el cajón con las caderas disimuladamente. Yuuri no había sostenido mucho la mirada sobre él desde que este le hizo el reclamo. Nunca quería mirarlo mucho desnudo y esto le convenía al mazoku porque pudo esconder aquel objeto que sería fruto de grandes vergüenzas si su prometido lo veía.

—Estoy muy aburrido. No puedo dormir, enserio, hagamos algo —rogó cuando paso el breve momento incómodo.

"_¿Hacer algo? Sí, yo siempre estoy dispuesto a algo cuando estamos solos. ¿No se da cuenta de que vino a media noche a mi habitación para decir frases indecentes otra vez?"_ pensó mientras miraba serio como Yuuri se sentaba en su cama despreocupadamente, parecía haberse instalado ahí para quedarse. Estaba usando sus pijamas.

Estas eran las _visitas_ que sacaban de quicio a Wolfram. Le alegraba que no huyera más al estar solos, pero las cosas como esta ya eran pasarse de inocente. Siempre tenía la misma duda sobre si lo hacía a propósito o no. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Además de que esta visita en particular, lo viera por donde lo viera, parecía más clandestina que nunca. Si realmente estaba tratando de seducirlo de alguna manera, preferiría que fuera más directo.

—Vamos Wolf… últimamente siento que no tengo nada para hacer. No tengo emoción. Quiero hacer algo divertido, algo que haga un adolescente. Siento que no estoy disfrutando mi vida —sus ojos negros lo miraban directo a los ojos. Lo único que quería Yuuri era un compañero de aventuras de su edad y con quien se sentía más cercano era con el menor de los tres hermanos, su mejor amigo.

—Humfp —resopló Wolfram—. ¿Necesitabas tener el pico de tu crisis a las dos y media de la mañana? —dijo fingiendo estar muy enojado y corriéndole la cara. Pero en realidad ya no quería ver esa cara de ruego que le ponía Yuuri siempre. Menos sentado en su cama. Su imaginación estaba muy activa desde esta tarde.

—¡Ahhh, vamos! ¡Quédate despierto conmigo! ¡Podemos trasnochar y divertirnos un rato! Tengo una mochila llena de bocadillos de la tierra que me trajo Murata ayer —dijo alegre y se paró de un salto—. Iré a traerla. Espérame ¿ok? ¡No te duermas!

Salió por la puerta tan rápido que dejó a Wolfram con las palabras en la boca. La táctica del chico de cabellos negros para lidiar con él era siempre la misma, si esperaba que él aceptara no lograría nada tan fácilmente, así que simplemente lo ignoraba y lo arrastraba sin pedir opiniones. Pasó un rato largo y Wolfram comenzaba a tener sueño. Había buscado unos pantalones cómodos y una camisa de dormir y ahora esperaba sentado en la silla. "_¿A dónde se ha ido?"_ se preguntó algo preocupado mientras seguía esperando. "_Si no vuelve tendré que ir yo, pero a matarlo". _Que lo despertara y lo dejara abandonado no se lo iba a tolerar.

La puerta por fin se abrió tras unos minutos más, justo antes de que se decidiera de ir a ver si pasaba algo. Yuuri entró con una mochila colgada del brazo, con un pequeño cajón en una mano y dos copas de vidrio en la otra. —Perdona la demora, tuve que ir a la cocina por las bebidas.

—¿No podrías haberme avisado? Te encanta que me preocupe —se quejó Wólfram cruzado de piernas y brazos sobre la silla con cara de pocos amigos.

Yuuri rio tontamente como siempre. Para cambiar el ánimo comenzó a colocar las cosas en el piso y se sentó en él. Esa era una costumbre japonesa a la cual Wolf ya se había acostumbrado, así que se sentó en el piso también. Mientras Yuuri revolvía en la mochila él prefirió revisar el cajón.

—¿Qué es esto? —veía lo que era, pero no comprendió porque lo trajo.

—Ponche que sobro de ayer de la fiesta.

Había cuatro botellas con contenido de color rosado, formaban parte de las sobras del cumpleaños del Maou que se habían guardado para consumo de los sirvientes. Pero por supuesto que eso le importaba poco a Yuuri, era un rey que consumía sobras todo el tiempo bajo una exagerada política de no desperdiciar.

—Ya lo sé enclenque, me refiero a porque lo trajiste —dijo y le dio un pequeño golpecito a la caja haciendo tintinear los cristales.

—Pensé que te había gustado. También había cerveza si quieres —dijo Yuuri despreocupado mientras abría un gran paquete de papas fritas y comía una.

—El problema no soy yo, ¿desde cuándo a ti te gusta beber? ¿No era que preferías esas bebidas raras esas que haces… _energéticas deportivas…_ o algo así?

_"Yuuri está extraño. Venir tan tarde. Ahora la bebida. ¿Tal vez está deprimido realmente pero no lo deja ver?_" pensó comenzando a preocuparse un poco. Decidió tener un poco más de tacto y paciencia.

—Cumplí 18 años ayer, ya he pasado por dos años la mayoría de edad mazoku, y aunque aún me faltan dos para la japonesa creo que puedo beber un poco si quiero… ¿verdad? No tienes que reprocharme tanto Wolf. ¿No eras tú el que decía que tendrá que comenzar a tomarle costumbre? —Refunfuñó—. ¿No puedo tomar por una vez contigo? Te dije que quería hacer algo diferente y el ponche estaba bueno, es más dulce que la cerveza y no me ha disgustado tanto como las otras bebidas que me dieron. ¡Ah! ¡Pero si tú prefieres la cerveza la puedo ir a buscar!

Wolfram suspiro. —El ponche estará bien —tuvo que aceptarlo ya que las lindas palabras de este tonto lo doblegaban siempre. Yuuri sonrió encantador a sus ojos y le extendió el extraño paquete plateado para ofrecerle probar su contenido.

* * *

Muchas bolsas de bocadillos vacías adornaban el piso de la habitación, así como algunos restos de comida dispersos por el lugar. Tres botellas de ponche vacías estaban tiradas y la cuarta la tenía Yuuri en sus manos intentando tomar de donde ya casi no había.

—She ha acabadoooo —dijo arrastrando las palabras y abrazó la botella vacía que tenía en sus manos. Estaba apoyado sobre el borde de la cama y sentado sobre parte de la sabana que se encontraba desparramada por el piso. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados. En definitiva, estaba muy borracho.

De las cuatro botellas, Wólfram había tomado apenas más de una entre vaso y vaso, todo lo demás desapareció en unos pocos instantes gracias a Yuuri. El rey había tomado vaso tras vaso sin mucho cuidado y se había quedado directamente pegado a la última botella_. _Wolfram suspiro.

—Yuuri, estas ebrio. Deberías haberme hecho caso, no sabes tomar y el ponche engaña con su sabor dulce pero sigue siendo una bebida fuerte—dijo Wólfram observándolo murmurar valla a saber que en voz baja. Un _te lo dije_ paso por su mente y pensó que tal vez no fue buena idea darle rienda libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Pero él no era de los que mimaban a Yuuri, prefería dejar que pasara por la experiencia y que aprenda de ello.

Además, a veces podía ser demasiado terco y hoy se le había metido en la cabeza que si podía tomar porque tenía más resistencia de la que todos pensaban. Ni siquiera hizo caso cuando le recomendó que al menos lo hiciera más despacio o terminaría cayéndole mal. Por supuesto que no lo hizo, por lo que la borrachera le atacó de golpe. Hablo hasta por los codos, se quejó, se rio de cualquier cosa y no paro de tomar y tomar. Wólfram decidió no beber demasiado para poder vigilarlo, pero acepto todas las veces que Yuuri insistió en servirle un vaso y se divirtió con las tonteras que hacía de buena gana. Antes se encontraban ambos muy alegres con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero ahora Wolfram superaba el estado de consciencia que tenía el otro chico por mucho. Además, él si tenía buena resistencia a la bebida y unas botellas de ponche nunca hubiera logrado más que ponerlo de buen humor. Su único problema era que ahora tenía en frente suyo a un Yuuri mostrando su lado más tierno e indefenso con su pijama mal puesto. Los dos solos, encerrados en su habitación. Su cara, su cuerpo, sus acciones, todo le gustaba, ya no sabía qué hacer para no pensar más en el tema.

—Woolff… tengo swed… ¿traesh las cerveshas de la cocinaaa? —dijo con su tono de voz alcoholizado. El Yuuri borracho no pareció recordar las ideas sobre la salud del deportista de las que siempre hablaba.

—No, ya es suficiente. Mírate, así como estas no puedes tomar más, Yuuri.

—¡Eshtá bien! No me importaaa, quiero cerveshaa y si no vas tú iré yo —intentó levantarse pero no podía mantenerse en pie. El príncipe lo miro con tranquilidad hasta que el cayó sobre la cama enredado en las sabanas. Pero no se rendía, estaba por intentar de nuevo. Wolfram se dio por vencido.

—¡Bien! Ya voy, ya voy —aceptó y Yuuri le sonrió ampliamente lo cual lo hizo revolverse interiormente, se veía tan lindo así.

_"Traeré agua. Y algo de leche para su resaca, eso le sentará bien". _Engañarlo era lo mejor, era ilógico tratar de razonar con él en ese estado. "_Me pregunto si estará bien dejarlo solo aquí"_. Dudó y le dio una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación, Yuuri estaba comiendo las ultimas papas fritas. Confió en que todo estaría bien mientras se quedara encerrado.

Wolfram no acababa de irse y Yuuri ya se sentía impaciente. "_Tengo sed, tiene que haber algo por aquí_". Miró alrededor de la habitación, no quería agua del baño. Encontró rápidamente el expositor que tenía el Wolfram con sus licores, lo admiró ya que era hermoso y comenzó a revisarlo. Solo de vez en cuando Wolfram tomaba un trago de ahí, la mayoría de las botellas estaban llenas. Para Yuuri se veían todas iguales, pero cada una contenía distintos licores finos. Eligió una al azar por su apariencia y tomó un trago directamente del pico.

—¡Horrible! —se quejó y apretó los ojos en una mueca, era demasiado fuerte. Por algo había pequeños vasos que se usaban como medida en los distintos estantes de la vitrina, además de que si uno los servía correctamente no debería llenar ni hasta la mitad. La dejó en su lugar mal tapada porque no coordinaba para taparla del todo. Miró las otras botellas, pero como para él se veían todas iguales pensó que debían de ser igual de feas. Igualmente, solo por la curiosidad probo otra y gimoteo de nuevo porque no le gustó.

Caminó hasta la silla al otro lado de la gran habitación y se sentó ahí frente a un escritorio. No tenía nada que hacer puntualmente en ese lugar, solo le apeteció sentarse allí. Recorrió con la mirada curioso las pertenencias de Wolfram, levantó y tocó todo lo que había allí observando cada objeto muy intrigado solo porque eran de él. Encontró papel, plumas, tintas y otros objetos que no supo reconocer. Si no estuviera borracho eso no lo haría ni loco, porque sabía que Wolfram odiaba que le revisen sus cosas y más que le desacomodaran su escritorio. Lo ordenó como pudo hasta estar satisfecho, pero a sus ojos de borracho ese orden era en realidad un terrible caos.

Yuuri se sentía muy curioso sobre la vida de Wolfram. Inconforme con lo que había descubierto encima del escritorio comenzó a abrir los cajones hasta que dio con el que contenía la botella. Rio al verla y la tomó en sus manos victorioso.

— ¡Ja! ¡Y me dice borracho a mí! Esconde bebida en un cajón. Eso está mal honey-chan, muy mal, muy mal —habló solo agitando su dedo al aire como cuando su madre lo reprendía cuando era niño.

La botellita le pareció simpática, era pequeña y redondita en su base. No tenía la apariencia de nada como lo de las botellas de la bodega que había probado recién. Enseguida la abrió y le dio un par de tragos al contenido sin saborearla. Pero cuando el sabor llegó a sus papilas gustativas casi escupe el contenido, además de que le comenzaron a quemar la garganta y la lengua por el alcohol, sabia asqueroso.

—¡Ahhhhhggg- esta es peor! —Lloriqueo desesperado abanicándose la lengua con la mano—. ¿Y él toma esta mierda? ¿Cómo hace? ¡¿Y le gusta?!

Miró el recipiente con odio, aún quedaba un poquito del alto de un dedo, desde un principio no estaba llena y con lo que tomo casi la termina del todo. La puerta se abrió y entró Wolfram.

—Ya volví, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Ya estás más despierto enclenque?—se burló. Se había pasado todo el camino pensando si realmente estaría bien haberlo dejado solo en la habitación, revisó con la mirada todo el lugar por las dudas y se encontró con la vidriera de su licorería abierta y hasta que se acercó del todo al escritorio no vio bien el terrible desorden.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?... ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste con mis cosas?! ¡Yuuri!

—Ah… bueno… no, yo no las toqué… —su mentira era tan obvia y miraba hacia otro lado escondiendo el rostro haciéndose el tonto.

"_Cuando este sobrio lo voy a matar" _pensó mirando su comportamiento infantil, aunque era algo lindo, no olvidaría esto. Observándolo bien vio la botella que sostenía en una de sus manos y palideció, rápidamente se acercó a él y le hizo levantar el recipiente.

—¡Esto… Yuuri ¿tomaste de esto?! —le pregunto alterado pero el rey lo miraba algo perdido—. Responde… ¿tomaste de esto? ¿Sí o no?

—Es muy feo —dijo Yuuri— ¿Por qué escondes esta cosa en el cajón? Al menos esconde algo que sepa bien.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Nada extraño? —le preguntó preocupado e intento calcular cuánto podría haber tomado. "_Creo que equivale al vaso que tome yo… tal vez"_ no podía estar seguro, pero sí estuvo tomando como hizo con las botellas de ponche debía de ser bastante cantidad.

—Tengo sed… —se quejó de nuevo Maou, no demostraba ningún síntoma extraño.

"_Es verdad… Según Anissina puede que a cada persona le afecte de manera diferente. Tal vez solo tarde un poco más si lo acaba de tomar antes de que yo entrara. ¿O por ser el Maou no le afecta? ¿El maryoku tendrá que ver? ¿Y si los efectos son peores por ser él especial?". _Decidió esperar un poco y vigilarlo para ver qué pasaba, ante cualquier cosa mala que notara iría a pedir ayuda. Pero si todo iba como tenía que ser, solo debería sufrir lo que él el día anterior. Un momento de vergüenza pero nada malo.

—Toma leche, te hará bien para asentar la bebida, tu estomago no está acostumbrado a tanto alcohol.

Al menos por ahora se preocuparía de su alcoholemia. Luego de terminar de tomar lentamente una de las pequeñas botellas de vidrio Yuuri intento pararse con ayuda de la silla.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Wolfram.

—Al baño…

Caminaba tambaleando, pero al parecer podía solo, así que Wólfram decidió dejarlo. En realidad que quisiera ir le recordó que él también tenía ganas desde hace bastante rato. Al salir el moreno se topó cara a cara con él frente a la puerta. Su reacción no le pareció la de siempre, Yuuri lo miro divertido y algo pícaro.

—¿Por qué me esperabas aquí…? —le pregunto ladeando la cabeza. Por un segundo Wolfram pensó que había extrañas intenciones en esa mirada.

—Por nada, yo también quiero ir.

Yuuri no dijo nada, simplemente bostezo torpemente y se tambaleo un poco sobre el lugar. Wolfram termino de descartar que lo de antes fuera algo.

—Cuando salga te llevare a tu habitación para que duermas, por favor intenta mantenerte despierto cinco minutos más —le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Dormir... si, dormir, dormir… Tengo mucho sueño —bostezo de nuevo. Se acercó a la cama que estaba desarmada con las sabanas regadas por el piso y simplemente se tiró en el colchón quedando dormido al instante.

Wolfram salió del baño y se alarmó al no ver a simple vista a Yuuri, tuvo miedo de que se le ocurriese salir a vagar por los pasillos. Pero su tranquilidad volvió apenas lo encontró en su cama durmiendo como un bebé. Estaba boca abajo desmayado y con todas las sabanas tiradas por cualquier lado, pero a pesar de todo Yuuri era un borracho adorable.

"_Hoy será un día de dolores de cabeza hasta el final" _pensó, pero no podía estar enojado con él. Lo observó dormir un rato sin saber qué hacer. Decidió que llevarlo a su propia habitación no era una buena opción, le preocupaba no poder explicarle que lo que se había tomado antes era un experimento de Anissina. Y qué problema sería luego contarle que es lo que hacia esa pócima. Con lo poco de ganas que le quedaban limpió y acomodo un poco su habitación, no sea cosa de que ese tonto durmiente se cayera intentado ir al baño de nuevo. Se acostó en la cama agotado y también quedó dormido a los pocos minutos.

* * *

Yuuri despertó en la oscuridad sin poder recordar bien donde estaba y tardó en reconocer que esa no era su cama. "_Creo que… tome demasiado. ¿Estoy borracho?"._ Se sentía muy mareado. Vio que Wolfram dormía a su lado dándole la espalda.

—Agua… —dijo y su garganta se sintió rasposa.

Hizo un intento por levantarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó como de costumbre, parecía que sus músculos estuvieran tan relajados que no tenían la fuerza suficiente ni siquiera para cargar con su propio peso. "_Me siento débil… ¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy así? ¿No se supone que debería estar cansado y con resaca?" _pensó Yuuri_._ Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir la erección que tenía.

Lo primero que hizo fue ver si Wolfram seguía dormido, lo estaba._ "Solo tengo que ir al baño, si él lo ve… sería demasiado embarazoso". _Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse pero su pie se enredó en la sabana sobre el piso y cayó. El ruido del golpe y su grito hicieron que Wólfram despertara exaltado.

—¡¿Yu-Yuuri?! —Exclamó preocupado al ver al chico tirado en el piso junto a la cama—. ¡¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?!

"_¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo?"_ dudó Yuuri, comenzaba a entrar en pánico pero lucho por controlarse.

—Ah… no es nada, quería ir al baño… pero creo que me enrede con las sabanas al bajar de la cama —contestó riendo tontamente. Eso fue suficiente para disipar la preocupación de su amigo.

—Por dios Yuuri… serás enclenque —dijo Wolfram apoyando su rostro sobre la mano en la cama—. Tomaste demasiado para no tener costumbre. Déjame ayudarte. —Le extendió una mano pero Yuuri no quería que descubriera su pequeño problema íntimo, así que no podía aceptar su ayuda.

—N-No gracias… es solo ir al baño… puedo solo —respondió nervioso.

—Hump… ¿Te despertaste más terco que de costumbre? No pareces poder levantarte solo.

Esperó un momento y como el chico no se levantó del piso intentó tomarlo por el brazo para apoyarlo sobre su hombro.

—Wolf, espera —le interrumpió—, ¡te dije que puedo solo…! —Los nervios lo habían alterado y corrió su brazo bruscamente. Se sintió inmediatamente arrepentido por ser tan brusco—. Pe-perdón… es que no me siento bien así que creo que será mejor no moverme por ahora. ¿Podrías ir a la cocina por un poco de agua? —necesitaba sacarlo de ahí por un rato, fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió.

—Aún tenemos leche que traje antes de que te durmieras —dijo Wolfram apuntando al rincón donde había dejado las cosas—. ¿Tienes nauseas? Por favor no vayas a vomitar en mi cama o en el piso de la habitación. ¡Ya tuve suficiente con el desastre de comida y la bebida que derramaste!

—¿Y… no podrías ir a la enfermería por algo para el dolor de estómago? —tenía que haber una forma de hacerlo salir. "_Eso está más lejos que la cocina y me dará más tiempo, además seguro que aquí no tiene medicina"_.

Wolfram desistió y aceptó. —Está bien, pero primero te ayudaré a subirte a la cama, no puedes quedarte en el piso frio si te sientes mal del estómago. Yuuri palideció pero no pudo decir nada cuando Wolfram se acercó y lo tomó por debajo de sus brazos levantándolo y le hizo sentar en el borde de la cama. —No me vallas a vomitar encima por favor… —se quejó con asco.

Una vez sentado, Yuuri asumió una posición encorvada tapándose con el brazo, estaba rojo de la vergüenza pero tratando de disimular. Wolfram se lo quedó mirando porque notó que evitaba verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó y no necesito respuesta porque sospechó que sabía cuál era su problema—. Yuuri… ¿estas excitado?

Yuuri se sorprendo abriendo los ojos como platos y lo miró.

—¡No tenías por qué ser tan directo! —se quejó abochornado—. E-e-esto no es consciente… yo… ya-ya me desperté así…Tu sabes, a veces esto no se controla, y-y bueno…

"_¿La bebida recién está haciendo efecto? ¿Habrá tardado tanto que sucedió mientras dormía y no se dio cuenta hasta recién?". _Yuuri transpirado, ruborizado, la erección. Los mismos síntomas que tuvo él al tomar el afrodisiaco. Se dio cuenta que él no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba.

—No, espera, cálmate. En realidad no se trata de algo normal.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto sin comprender nada.

—¿Recuerdas una botella que había en el cajón de mi escritorio? —Yuuri asintió con la cabeza luego de pensar un momento—. Eso es un afrodisiaco muy potente.

Yuuri se quedó pensando y lo miró raro— ¡¿Y porque escondes algo como eso ahí?! En realidad… ¡¿Por qué _tenías_ algo como eso?!

—¡No era mío! ¡Es uno de los experimentos de Anissina y se lo dejo tirado cuando se fue! —se ruborizó Wolfram, no pudo terminar de entender el tono de ese reclamo.

—¿A-A-A-Anissina? ¿Cuándo fue qué-? ¡¿Acaso tú y ella-¿ ¿un afrodisiaco…? —Yuuri se veía horrorizado. Podría haber jurado que si la inventora tenía algo, seria con el mayor de los tres hermanos. Además… ¿acaso Wólfram estaba teniendo un amorío a sus espaldas?

—¡¿De qué estás hablando Yuuri?! ¡Si eligiera una mujer sería una menos peligrosa! —¿fueron esos celos? Se sintió bien por un momento pero tenía que controlarse—. ¡Me obligo a tomar esa porquería hoy por la tarde, justo después de que perdió la oportunidad con mi hermano mayor vino a buscarme!

La cara de Yuuri paso a una más relajada, se sentía más aliviado.

—¿Por eso estabas raro durante la cena? —a Wolfram se le ruborizaron las orejas y asintió. Yuuri espero un momento en silencio y pregunto: — ¿Voy a morir?

—No lo sé —dijo Wolfram. Yuuri se deprimió. El mazoku se rasco una mejilla y sintió que tenía que decir algo más para tranquilizarlo. —Aunque es una poción aquí me tienes, aunque tu caso es un poco más especial, supongo que podrás superarlo. Es solo un tanto incómodo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir al baño?

Yuuri lo pensó un momento mientras se tranquilizaba gracias a sus palabras, peor aún tenía miedo.

—Wolf —le llamó y él lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? —Wolfram lucia muy sorprendido, ambos se ruborizaron.

—Si —respondió en voz tenue y algo nervioso. Se sentó en la cama junto a Yuuri y ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, mientras el miraba directamente a la pared que tenía en frente podía notar de reojo como el rey jugaba con sus dedos sobre las piernas. Se preguntó si se le bastaba con que se quedara así a su lado en silencio todo el rato. Sintió la responsabilidad de avisarle. —Sabes, yo intenté lo mismo, así que sé que no funciona ignorarlo —sintió algo de vergüenza de hablar justo con él de algo como eso—. ¿Quieres que te deje solo? Podemos cambiar habitaciones por hoy.

Se miraron a los ojos y Yuuri se veía asustado, le tomó el brazo y rogó—. No, no te vayas por favor.

Wolfram sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón. Yuuri aún lo miraba intensamente y el ambiente se sentía diferente. Se animó a poner una mano en su hombro y notó que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No parecía estar del todo cómodo, pero a pesar de eso decidió que no se detendría. Lo intentaría de una vez y tendría que rechazarlo directamente, si eso pasaba no volvería a hacer nada como eso. Poco a poco se acercó más acortando el espacio entre sus rostros.

—Wolf —susurró Yuuri—. ¿Q-que haces?

No se detuvo y aunque la mano de Yuuri empujaba hacia atrás su hombro sus labios ya habían alcanzado su boca. La presión sobre su hombro no desapareció mientras esperaba unos momentos para ver qué pasaba, si quería rechazarlo tendría que ser ahora. No podía creer que lo estaba besando, pero el nudo en su garganta no permitía que esto sea una linda escena de amor. Le temblaban las piernas por haber logrado dar el paso. Acercó más su cuerpo al de Yuuri y él se alejó levemente. Luego correspondió el beso. ¿Estaba o no de acuerdo? Le acarició el rostro y al poner más empeño también siguió su ritmo. Cuando intentó usar su lengua opuso un poco de resistencia pero no por demasiado tiempo. Después de un rato besándose con más fuerza lo escucho suspirar. Le gustaba.

Era una victoria. Le gustaba. Es todo lo que necesitaba saber para liberarse del todo. Tomó su cabeza y profundizo el beso, Yuuri le clavó los dedos en el brazo y lo atrajo con más fuerza hacia él abrazándolo. Dejó caer su peso sobre él sin detener su desesperación por continuar ese beso y cayeron en la cama. Llevo las manos hacia abajo y acaricio la cinturilla de sus pantalones, Yuuri se sobresaltó al sentir sus dedos sobre la piel, estaba temblando. Continuaron besándose hasta que se separaron para recobrar el aliento. No quiso dejar que la emoción se desvaneciera así que comenzó a besarle el cuello y morder cerca de su hombro. Apoyó su mano sobre su entrepierna acariciando levemente por sobre los pantalones. Recordaba que la primera vez tras tomar el líquido había tenido tocarse suavemente al principio, fue lo más delicado que pudo.

El cuerpo de Yuuri reacciono enseguida al contacto, la tela del pijama era ligera. Se apretó contra su nuca y respiró en sus cabellos negros mientras curioseaba la zona con su mano. Se alejó y lo miró a los ojos, Yuuri estaba avergonzado y asustado pero no parecía incómodo con lo que había hecho. Cuando acarició más fuerte suspiró y corrió la cara de lado. Sintió miedo de que en algún momento decidiera que no quería seguir adelante, tomó valor y le bajó un poco los pantalones dejándolo expuesto. Su piel hervía, así como él hervía por dentro. Mientras lo tocaba muy lentamente Yuuri se abrazaba a él y disfrutaba de sus besos. Desabrocho los botones de su pijama y le acarició el cuerpo, toda su piel hervía y le quemaba el rostro al comenzar a besar su pecho. Yuuri no tardo en comprender que era lo que estaba haciendo cuando comenzó a bajar.

—Si te da vergüenza solo cierra los ojos —dijo Wolfram entre besos sobre su estómago. El pulso de Yuuri estaba acelerado, no sabía qué hacer con sus manos y las puso sobre las de Wolfram a la altura de su cintura. Se agarró con firmeza aunque le sudaban y le temblaban un poco. Wolfram no recordaba cuantas veces había deseado algo así y ahora estaba pasando. Yuuri en cambio no podía pensar en nada, las sensaciones que tenía eran demasiado para él, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Solo se aferró con fuerza de la camisa de Wólfram por los hombros y se tapó los ojos con la otra mano. Wolfram había encontrado su propio ritmo dejándole entrar y salir de su boca con suavidad, podía sentir que cosas le gustaban más y hacer hincapié en ello. Con sus manos sostuvo y acaricio la zona de sus muslos un momento para darle un descanso. Yuuri se retorcía y eso lo excitaba. Llevo sus manos de vuelta a su pene y masajeo con firmeza mientras usaba su boca. No pudo soportar que hiciera eso por mucho tiempo y llegó entre respiraciones agitadas.

Yuuri se llevó las manos al rostro y se echó hacia atrás cansado y tembloroso. No quería pensar en la vista que le estaba ofreciendo a Wolfram en ese momento. Le tomó un rato recuperarse. Wolfram se desabrochó los pantalones para aliviar la presión que sentía. No le importaba no haber disfrutado caricias y estar así de excitado, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido recién. Se echó en la cama al lado de Yuuri y él se dio vuelta para colocar su rostro contra su pecho en una posición en la que no pudiera verle la cara. Wolfram se entretuvo viendo su desnudez un rato.

—Parece que no… —comentó Yuuri al darse cuenta de que lo observaba, su pene continuaba erecto. Wolfram ya sabía que una vez no bastaría para que se le pasara el efecto provocado por el brebaje de la inventora. Cuando el rey levantó la vista se topó con la mirada intensa de Wolfram, sabía que él no había recibido nada a cambio pero no estaba seguro de como devolverle el favor de recién.

Sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, la transpiración cubriéndolo ligeramente por todos lados y su pijama revuelto tentaron más al mazoku. No encontró ninguna resistencia al besarle y esta vez no tardaron mucho en desesperarse en profundizarlo, ambos estaban aferrados a la camisa del otro tironeando hasta que se abrazaron para pasar acariciar donde pudieran. Wolfram empujó hacia un lado, Yuuri tiró de él en la misma dirección y lo puso encima. Esta vez no pudo olvidarse de su deseo por sobre el del otro chico, así que ambos encontraron un punto placentero al mover sus caderas contra la del otro. Wolfram se bajó los pantalones algo desesperado mientras Yuuri lo miraba agitado, pudo ver la aprobación en su mirada al detenerse un segundo a pensar con su mano sosteniendo su pene. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? No podían hacer nada, no podía aunque estuvieran muy excitados, ni aunque ambos querían continuar con lo que se venía ya mismo. Wolfram decidió parar y pensar primero. Ambos jadeaban. Yuuri lo miraba intentando controlarse con tanto esfuerzo como él.

—¿Seguimos? —preguntó Wolfram con miedo de que se acabara todo allí. Yuuri dudó y se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Ambos estaban exponiendo todo, tanto física como emocionalmente, era atemorizante. Yuuri trago saliva y asintió con una palabra ininteligible. Wolfram no dudó, si no que se abalanzo al cajón de su mesa de noche, busco rápido como si cuantos más segundos pasaran fuera a perder la oportunidad. Lo que buscaba no se encontraba ahí. Yuuri estaba esperando y él le rogo calma con la mirada mientras iba hasta el armario. Volvió con un frasco de vidrio que Yuuri curioseo aunque no quiso preguntar que era. Ambos intentaron ignorar que la interrupción había arruinado el ambiente de hace unos momentos.

Wolfram aplastó el frasco bajo su mano en la cama para no perderlo mientras Yuuri aceptaba que vuelva a la posición de antes sobre él. El rey ahora estaba más nervioso, solo recuperó la calma a medida que pasaba el tiempo y Wolfram le permitía comenzar desde cero otra vez. No era algo que le costara ya que cuanto más tiempo durara el momento, mejor. Yuuri acarició su cabeza mientras se besaban y con su otra mano lo pegó más a su cuerpo, no tardaron en volver a agitarse hasta el punto en que Wolfram metió una mano para acariciar entre sus piernas. Los dedos de Wolfram se sentian fríos sobre su cuerpo y Yuuri entendió que el producto de la botella era algún tipo de aceite, se sintió estúpido de no haber podido atar los cabos antes siendo algo tan obvio. Se sentía bien disfrutar de la presión de su estómago y el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras le tocaba, se sentía caliente, vivo.

Wolfram lo miro de reojo mientras besaba su cuello y Yuuri tiró de sus caderas para acercarlo. Esa fue toda la señal que necesitaba para continuar y aunque Yuuri mismo fue el que había dado la orden se sintió incomodo de sentir como intentaba entrar en su cuerpo. Las manos de Wolfram estaban ahí, su pene estaba ahí y todo se sentía bien. Yuuri quería pegarse más a su cuerpo de Wolfram pero no podría por culpa de su brazo que guiaba la penetración. Cuando Wolfram apoyo el codo junto a su cabeza y el brazo entrometido paso a sostenerlo por las costillas Yuuri se apretó contra él como quería con sus piernas. Se besaron. Se sentía bien. Suave, lento. Esta vez no se permitieron jugar rudo a medida que se excitaban más, tampoco lo necesitaron para llegar al límite, de manera lenta estaba bien. Yuuri clavó sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda y busco presionarse y frotar contra su estómago mientras Wolfram se esforzaba por aguantar un poco más. Apenas sintió sus espasmos y la respiración entrecortada en su boca aumento la rapidez pero no la fuerza y jadeó contra su cuello el final.

* * *

Wólfram estaba sentado en el borde de la cama anonadado, los primeros rayos de sol entraban a través de las cortinas. Recién había despertado y al ver la silueta desnuda que dormía entre las sábanas recapituló todo lo sucedido de golpe. _"De los casi tres años que llevamos comprometidos he fantaseado muchas veces con esto. Pero hoy, hoy es la realidad. Por dios, ¡realmente lo hicimos!"_ se emocionó mientras se sorprendía y se sentía también nervioso, pero inmensamente feliz e ilusionado. Un pequeño ruidito detrás de él lo sobresalto. Movimientos entre las sabanas.

Yuuri despertaba lentamente. Aun soñoliento intento incorporarse un poco sobre sus codos. —Ah… Mi cabeza… ¿es la resaca? —Dijo mientras presionaba sus sienes con los dedos y tapaba sus ojos del sol con la palma de su mano, sentía que la cabeza se le partía al medio—. Tengo la boca seca…

Wolfram tomó el vaso de agua que se había servido de la mesa de luz y se lo extendió Yuuri. — Aquí tienes.

—Oh… gracias —agradeció sorprendido por la rapidez, miró a la persona que se lo había entregado. Por unos segundos se quedó en silencio observándolo pensativo y confundido mientras Wolfram esperaba con la mano extendida.

Wolfram estaba desnudo y era una visión celestial con el sol de fondo y las cortinas blancas. Yuuri seguía con la mente en blanco.

—¿Por qué estas desnudo? —pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Algo se derrumbó en el interior de Wolfram, se quedó en blanco y pensando en todo a la vez. Yuuri reaccionó con sorpresa tardía. Quitó las sabanas que lo cubrían, se encontró con su ya conocido pene, se tapó de nuevo y miró la nada en las sabanas anonadado durante un momento.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó Wolfram con clara decepción. Yuuri lo miró con la boca abierta y eso termino de deprimirlo.

—No recuerdo —dijo Yuuri y negó con la cabeza, luego dudo mucho y balbuceó un poco desesperado con gesto preocupado. Wolfram dejó caer su cabeza y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas sintiendo el peso de la realidad.

—Sí, recuerdo. Pero no recuerdo. Tu y yo, bueno, ¿anoche? Oh dios, si recuerdo —Yuuri había entrado en pánico.

Wolfram se quedó callado mirando la pared fijamente con mala cara. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente y tantos sentimientos en el pecho que no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Miró receloso por encima de su hombro a sabiendas de qué tipo de cara tendría Yuuri en esos momentos, odio confirmarlo. Ese odio se reflejó en sus ojos tan claramente que Yuuri sintió miedo.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo o qué? —dijo Wolfram con frialdad. El miedo de Yuuri se convirtió en enojo, era su mecanismo de auto defesa de siempre.

—¿Me estás reclamando? ¿Tú a mí? ¿Enserio? —respondió irónico. Wolfram solo lo miro de la misma manera que antes con una mezcla de ira, decepción y cansancio, le corrió la mirada.

—¿Entonces dime que fue lo que paso anoche? —Wolfram esperó pero Yuuri no dijo nada—. ¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta sería! —casi gritó mientras volteo golpeando la cama con la palma de la mano. Yuuri se quedó anonadado de nuevo.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga —mintió ya que estaba casi seguro de que era lo que quería escuchar salir de su boca. Wolfram quería hablar de sentimientos y él no podía pensar en nada mejor que una evasiva. No quería poner en palabras que lo de anoche fue como mucho sexo y nada más. Algo que nunca debería haber hecho con un amigo, y menos aún con Wolfram.

Wolfram se levantó y se agarró la cabeza dando vueltas frente a la cama, su desnudez puso más incómodo al rey que corrió la mirada. Estaba iracundo, intentando mantenerse controlado pero no podía. —¿Me vas a decir que volvemos a lo de antes? —preguntó con ironía.

Yuuri no lo miraba y estaba claro el porqué, se paró erguido con las manos en sus caderas lo más expuesto posible. —Me gustaría que si vamos a tener una conversación me miraras a la cara.

Yuuri lo miro de mala gana a los ojos. _"Por supuesto no miraras otra cosa, ¿verdad?"_ pensó. Rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto con las manos respecto a su cuerpo. —Me vas a decir que ahora te molesta.

—Wolfram, basta —respondió con voz ronca. La paciencia del Maou se estaba agotando. Ninguno de los dos dejaría de estar obstinado en su postura, estaba claro.

—Claro, vas a negarme que anoche no estabas bien con esto.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?! Anoche tuvimos sexo, ¿ok? Ya está, lo dije, ¿estás contento?

—¡No! Anoche estabas bien con esto y hoy volvemos a lo mismo de siempre —Wolfram sintió que ya no podría parar—. ¡No estoy contento! Siento que estás jugando conmigo, ¡todo el maldito tiempo! Han pasado años y siempre es lo mismo, estoy harto. Pensé que anoche… —hizo una pausa desesperado, a Yuuri le dolía verlo así pero continuaba enojado—. N-no sé qué pensé.

—Anoche fue eso, solo una noche. Tomamos, yo no estaba bien —Wolfram murmuró algo que no entendió pero estaba seguro de que no le gustaba escuchar sus excusas, Yuuri decidió seguir hablando—. No puedo tomar en serio esa situación, ¿me entiendes?

Wolfram le dio la espalda y no quiso escuchar más nada, hizo un gesto denegación con la cabeza y con su mano dejando claro que había tenido suficiente.

—¿Vas a escucharme o no? —Gritó Yuuri mientras él buscaba su ropa—. ¡Wolfram!

Yuuri se desesperó, no tenía nada que decir. Todo lo que Wolfram quiera escuchar no era posible, solo restaba aclarar lo único que podía.

—No estoy jugando contigo —dijo fuerte y claro—. Creo que puedo entender porque piensas eso, ¡pero no lo hago! Me gustaría que entiendas lo que siento sobre lo que ha pasado, trata de ponerte en mi lugar.

Yuuri se puso rápido la ropa interior que encontró en el piso y lo persiguió por la habitación. —¡Necesito que me escuches! No sé qué es lo que debo hacer —grito enojado—. Necesito que entiendas que no estoy jugando contigo pero no puedo-

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó Wolfram interrumpiéndolo, no quería mirarlo y aguantó la respiración mientras sus ojos centellaban de sentimientos. Yuuri se quedó mudo, sabía lo que todo esto significaba. El entendía todo desde que se despertaron.

Wolfram tomó la chaqueta de su uniforme y salió de la habitación aun hecho una furia. Yuuri sabía que iba a necesitar estar solo. Aun sentía la ira revoloteando en su interior, peor no sabía hacia quien iba dirigida realmente. Cerró la puerta del armario de un portazo y pegó un buen grito a modo de desahogo.

* * *

En la parte trasera del castillo se encontraban los pabellones de los soldados y el hospital militar. Dentro del pabellón principal estaba la oficina donde se encargaban del papeleo administrativo, aunque allí solo se certificaban asuntos menores, las decisiones principales eran tramitadas en el despacho principal supervisadas y autorizadas por Günter, Gwendal o el Maou. Como siempre hoy también había un soldado de bajo rango, joven e inexperto, atendiendo la ventanilla. Siempre le daban este trabajo a los novatos ya que lo único que tenían que hacer era poner un sello y llenar un par de fichas.

Había problemas entre un soldado intentando realizar un cambio a última hora y el novato de la ventanilla intentando que dejaran de echarle la bronca por algo que no tenía la culpa. El papeleo en el despacho principal demora un día como mínimo dependiendo de la urgencia, y el hombre intentaba obtener un cambio de enrolamiento para una expedición porque su esposa estaba dando a luz en ese mismo momento. Por lo que Wolfram pudo sobre escuchar de la riña, la tropa de ese hombre salía en tan solo unas horas.

—Yo tomaré el puesto —interrumpió la conversación y se hizo el silencio en el pasillo por primera vez. Su aura enfurecida podía palparse a su alrededor, su temperamento tenía una reputación importante entre los soldados así que no solo lo reconocieron si no que ya consideraban tratarlo con cuidado.

—¡Excelencia Lord von Bielefeld! —ambos soldados saludaron cordialmente al recién llegado con respeto.

—Excelencia, usted tiene fecha para la próxima expedición, esta anterior salen en dos horas —aclaró algo tímido el secretario de la ventanilla.

—Haré está en su lugar y la próxima que me corresponde con mi equipo también.

La próxima era en una semana, eso significaba la suma de dos semanas de patrulla más los días de viaje. Tendría poco tiempo de sobra_. "Había pensado en cambiar la fecha de mi salida, no tomar dos rondas… Pero no importa, así tal vez sea mejor". _Vino a conseguir una excusa para irse del castillo más pronto después de todo.

—Pero Excelencia, el permiso tiene que ser autorizado igualmente en su caso, y aquí no podemos hacerlo.

Si fuera un cambio entre soldados de bajo rango podía efectuarlo con tranquilidad, pero el muchacho dudo al tener en frente a alguien de alto rango. Se puso nervioso de cometer algún error que luego tuviese que pagar caro.

—Tengo la autoridad suficiente para validar el permiso, pero si no estás conforme puedes consultarlo con el Maou.

La respuesta cortante y su mirada firme tan severa convencerían a cualquiera, así como lo pondrían nervioso por varias razones. La fama de su belleza era tan grande como la de su carácter.

—N-no, está bien, ahora mismo hago el papeleo —contestó el secretario algo nervioso. Tomó unas fichas y realizo todo lo necesario correctamente. Una vez puesto el ultimo sello y viendo que consiguió lo que quería, Wólfram dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida. No se tomó la molestia de despedirse ni de regalar sonrisas. Ese no era un día que estuviera de humor para andar siendo amable con nadie.

—¡Gracia, muchísimas gracias! —grito el hombre que dentro de poco seria padre.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —murmuró para sí mismo. Después de todo esto era para satisfacer su propio egoísmo y no por hacerle un favor de buena fe a nadie.

* * *

Wólfram entro en su habitación. Todo estaba en su lugar impecable, la basura había desaparecido y la cama estaba hecha por los sirvientes. El lugar estaba vacío y él se sentía incómodo tan lleno de todo. Pronto tuvo sus cosas empacadas y listas. "_Me pregunto si estará bien así. No es que esté escapando" _intentó convencerse. Pero en sí, si estaba escapando, solo que era algo que necesitaba para que al volver las cosas sean diferentes.

La hora de partir se acercaba, tenía que ir hacia los establos. Con su bolso al hombro y la espada en su lugar salió de la habitación. Al pasar por el frente de la puerta de Yuuri sitio que se le revolvía el estómago, se quedó parado unos instantes en frente sin observarla y luego siguió su camino. Se iría por dos semanas, era tiempo más que suficiente para ver qué haría con el manojo de sentimientos que tenía dentro y le causaban tantos problemas a ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

**[1]Amigurumis: **es el nombre original en japonés para los muñecos tejidos a croché que hace Gwendal.

**[2]Afrodisiacos:** todo lo que Anissina nombra en la receta de la poción son cosas que se consideran afrodisiacos naturales. Tienen diferentes efectos, no es que te comes una frutilla y te pones como un caballo en celo, sino que se dice que estimulan levemente diferentes aspectos del cuerpo, dan energía o ayudan al relajarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**La poción - Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

.

_"Q__ue tranquilo esta todo__"_ pensó Yuuri melancólico. No se sentía bien tras la desaparición repentina de Wolfram. Lo que más le preocupaba era saber que él tenía la costumbre de obstinarse y no querer hablar más o esconderse solo cuando algo lo hería mucho. Nunca pudieron terminar de hablar bien las cosas y se lamentaba que hubieran terminado gritando. Necesitaba disculparse por eso. Ese chico alegre y hablador siempre se ofendía por una razón u otra, pataleaba un poco y luego arreglaban las cosas. Eran pocas las peleas serias que recordaba, pero si las habían tenido.

Yuuri no podía corresponder los sentimientos de Wolfram, esa era la única cuestión que complicaba siempre su amistad. Rendía cuentas a su compromiso político de forma tonta y desentendida, pero aunque los papeles dijeran que eran una pareja sabía que estaba claro para ambos que entre ellos no había nada. A veces era estúpido y no se daba cuenta que estaba dándole esperanzas hasta que era demasiado tarde. Tampoco tuvo nunca el valor de aprovechar ciertas oportunidades para rechazarlo directamente. Todo eso estaba mal y se culpaba siempre por cada error que cometía por ser tan idiota, además de que todas y cada una de esas veces Wolfram lo perdonaba haciéndolo sentí peor. Su única buena decisión fue poner distancia el día que comenzaron a usar habitaciones separadas.

Pero lo de la otra noche fue cruzar una línea que jamás debería haber cruzado. Traicionó sus propios ideales. Esas cosas no se hacían, no podía andar revolcándose con su mejor amigo. Eso es lo que alguien haría con una persona que solo le interesa para tener sexo. Y Wolfram no sería su amante, no podía jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera. Lo quería demasiado y lo respetaba sinceramente. Respeto era lo mínimo que se sentía obligado a ofrecerle en pos de su amistad.

Aún estaba un poco enojado con Wolfram por haberse puesto hecho una furia esa mañana, pero todas estas cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza. Le costaba calmarse y ponerse en sus zapatos para comprenderlo, Yuuri era tan obstinado como el ex príncipe caprichoso cuando creía que tenía razón. Este tiempo a solas era positivo, le ayudaría a pensar con tranquilidad y reflexionar las palabras justas que diría cuando hablaran a su regreso.

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros del castillo, en una habitación de madera para nada lujosa, Wolfram desempacaba sus cosas mientras seguía dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las mismas cuestiones que Yuuri.

El viaje había sido agotador y ahora tenía tiempo para descansar, pero su mente no podía parar. Le hubiera gustado poder apagarla y dejarla en blanco al menos unas horas, pero no podía. Odiaba sentirse inquieto y no era un experto en canalizar bien sus sentimientos, eso lo tenía claro ya que su capacidad de auto crítica era muy buena. Por eso mismo no podía dejar de arrepentirse por su mal temperamento y preguntarse si las decisión de irse había sido la mejor o no. Tal vez otra vez estaba haciendo mal las cosas, tendría que haberse quedado y discutido el tema con Yuuri. Pero también sabía que si discutía algo cuando había perdido la calma podía ser un desastre.

Decidió que para poder avanzar tendría que tomar un giro drástico, pensar todo de otra manera. Su primer paso fue decidir que esta había sido la decisión correcta, Yuuri entendería que necesitaba estar solo para pensar. Miró por la ventana el cielo despejado y se dio un golpecito en la cabeza al apoyarse contra el marco. Se sentía más calmado poniendo las cosas en orden de a poco.

* * *

Ya casi se cumplía la primera semana sin Wolfram en el castillo. El Maou se encontraba tomando el té en un pequeño balcón con vista a los jardines. Las galletas de Gwendal tenían formas extrañas como siempre, eligió la que parecía un pequeño perro amarillo.

—¿No crees que se parece a Wolfram? —le preguntó a su amigo que estaba sentado en frente.

—Parece, pero si piensas que es un lobo o un león puede que estés muy equivocado —le respondió Murata.

—Es verdad, nunca se puede saber en qué animal estaba pensando Gwendal.

—Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? Supongo que no me has invitado aquí para discutir sobre galletas. —Murata notaba que a Yuuri le pasaba algo últimamente y había estado esperando que se lo contara.

El rey se quedó pensando cómo podría empezar a hablar del tema. Necesitaba hacer catarsis con una persona, ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar solo. No se le ocurrió ninguna forma de sacar el tema sutilmente, así que lo escupiría de una sola vez.

—Me acosté con Wolfram —dijo aun mirando las galletas. Ya no tenía hambre.

A su amigo casi se le caen los anteojos, no le dijo nada y eso lo puso más incómodo.

—Creo que debería contarte que fue exactamente lo que pasó.

—Por favor —le respondió su amigo al instante y a Yuuri le molesto un poco su tono. Ya era duro pensar en que lo juzgara, no quería que se burlara también porque era un tema serio.

—Bueno, todo comenzó por un experimento de Anissina —Murata puso mala cara—, para resumirlo, los mazokus felizmente han descubierto la solución a la disfunción eréctil…

Tuvo que ponerle algo de humor y fue bien recibido, Ken se rio pero negó con la cabeza y esperó que continuara.

—Igualmente. —Después de haber comenzado bien Yuuri se sintió más seguro para hablar y sincerarse un poco—. Ya sabes lo que pienso de Wolfram, así que no vamos a echarle la culpa a eso.

Murata era la única persona a la cual él había admitido que él le gustaba. Que le gustaba _enserio_, hablando de alguien con quien no tendrías ningún reparo en pasar una noche.

—También está el detalle de que estaba algo borracho… —esta era la parte difícil, Murata ya lo estaba mirando mal de nuevo—, y que fui a su habitación muy tarde… solo…

—Creo que no necesitas que te diga nada, pareces entender perfectamente que te has vuelto a superar de ingenuo si esperabas que no pasara nada en una situación así.

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos formando una línea como un perro regañado. —Lo sé. Pero te juro que no fue a propósito, no estaba buscando eso.

Murata se echó hacia atrás en la silla. —¿Es por esto que se ha ido Wolfram? ¿Pelearon?

—Supongo que sí. Cuando me desperté no me acordaba nada, tardé en darme cuenta que había pasado y Wolfram se puso furioso, aunque con razón. He estado pensando y ahora lo entiendo, pero en el momento yo también me enojé y nos gritamos de todo. No me dejó ni siquiera hablarle de nuevo porque ese mismo día se había ido. Ya te había dicho que me prometí no hacer nada estúpido y no me tenía tanta confianza, pero como mucho esperaba que si realmente la cagaba fuera besándonos o un manoseo. No la carrera completa.

—Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada ahora. Tienes 18 años Yuuri, ya no eres un niño, ni él tampoco. Creo que si podías confiar que podían superar un desliz como esos que has comentado, tendrán que ser lo suficiente maduros para superar algo como esto. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—¿Te refieres a seguir con esto?

—Claro, si ya han estado juntos y ha estado bien, no entiendo cuál es el problema.

—No estoy seguro. —Pensó bien que diría luego—. Yo no siento lo que él siente. Ya te lo he dicho antes y me sigo sintiendo de la misma manera, me doy cuenta que es lo que a él le pasa, pero para mí no es lo mismo.

Recordó la expresión de Wolfram de esa noche y se le revolvió el estómago, se sentía culpable de que lo que más recordaba haber disfrutado fue el placer físico que le dio ese encuentro.

—No quiero jugar con él. No quiero seguir con esto.

—Pues lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él cuando vuelva. Si ambos lo ignoran lo olvidaran con el tiempo, pero podrías perder a alguien importante.

Yuuri echo hacia atrás la cabeza y suspiro. Asintió dándole la razón a Murata y se llenó de nervios de solo pensar en el momento que tuviera que tener esa conversación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando salió a trotar pensó que podría enviar una carta. Nada de todo lo que quería decir merecía ser hablado por escrito, pero estaba preocupado. Pensó en algo bueno que escribir, pero a pesar de que se tomó gran parte de la mañana para eso no se le ocurría nada. En el despacho escribió unas pocas palabras en un papel, lo dobló y se lo entrego al kohi que se encontraba volando más cerca.

—Cuídate en el camino, amigo —le dijo, era de las pocas personas que hablaba con esos seres y sus amigos solían burlarse de ello. La calavera chaqueteó los dientes.

Su vida continuaba normal, igual a las tantas veces que el príncipe se ausentaba del castillo. Enviar esa carta lo terminó de dejar tranquilo. Decidió tomar un paseo por el castillo antes de las clases con Günter. No importa cuántas veces recorriera los mismos pasillos, siempre admiraba esos altos techos en forma de cúpula adornados ostentosamente, eran tan imponentes que jamás dejaría de sorprenderse. Aunque Pacto de Sangre era bastante menos ostentoso que otros castillos en tierras humanas que había visitado.

Se fijó en la puerta cerrada de una habitación que conocía muy bien y decidió entrar a observar. El gran cortinado filtraba los rayos del sol, a un lado se encontraban pulcramente ordenados unos junto a otros los viejos bastidores que contenían las pinturas que hizo Wolfram cuando era niño. Volvió a mirar los viejos lienzos y le seguían pareciendo hermosos aunque él siempre le decía que de arte no entendía nada. No comprendía como Wolfram podía considerarlos malos.

No se sorprendió de encontrar muchas pinturas de él en muchos estilos diferentes, de los cuales a la mayoría no los comprendía. Nunca entendió el porqué de esa obsesión hacia su persona, o mejor dicho, le resultaba incomodo analizar mucho dichas razones. El atril tenía una pintura a medio hacer y la paleta de pinturas apoyada sobre el banquillo aún tenía pintura_. "Dejo la pintura sin guardar al irse. ¿Pero qué pensaba? ¿Si no cuida sus cosas quien lo hará?"._

A Wolfram le gustaba usar la pintura del olor asqueroso porque aseguraba que era de mejor calidad y venia en tonos que favorecían más su color de piel. Se miró las manos, estaban tostadas como siempre, al pasar el dedo por el cuello de su camisa pensó que tan notoria seria ahora su camiseta permanente tostada. Era imposible emparejarse ya que no tomaba sol por una cuestión estética si no simplemente por pasar horas en el campo de béisbol.

Tomó un pincel al azar de la caja más cercana y comenzó a intentar raspar los restos de pintura con el agua sucia de un frasco. Los pequeños bultitos de colores sobre la paleta estaban cuarteados de resecos y muy endurecidos. Sabiendo lo básico sobre pintura que aprendió en la escuela sabía que probablemente para obtener un buen color tendría que humedecerlos un rato, pero solo estaba jugando.

_"¡Listo, perfecto!"_ pensó al dar los últimos toques. Había agregado algo sobre lo ya dibujado reconvirtiendo la figura morena en algo similar al mazoku rubio. Agrego amarillo simulando una cabellera ondulada y repaso el tono de la piel y ojos por encima hasta lograr más palidez y un verde esmeralda. _"Toma tu merecido, a ver si ahora te gusta ser tú el que sale en una de estas cosas raras."_ Rió y dejó la paleta donde estaba anteriormente, salió del estudio aun sonriendo divertido. No podía esperar a que Wolfram volviera para que lo encontrara.

* * *

Wolfram patrullaba la zona tranquilo, no había nada especial en ese punto de la frontera para ver. No era un lugar particularmente interesante, ni donde viviera mucha gente, pero las buenas vibras desde que reinaban en paz con sus vecinos lo volvían un lugar tranquilo y perfecto para relajarse. Esa misma noche partirían hacia otro punto a caballo, tendría dos días de viaje más una semana que pasar allí antes de volver.

Todo el tiempo que había transcurrido hasta ahora fue más que suficiente para calmarlo por completo. Tenía la mente despejada y se había tomado el tiempo de reflexionar no solo sobre lo que había pasado con Yuuri, si no sobre toda su relación. Era momento de madurar y aprender a tomar decisiones importantes para ambos. La idea de romper el compromiso ya no era nueva en su cabeza, le dio vueltas y la analizó lo suficiente para comprender que su relación con Yuuri no dependía de eso. Su lazo con él había trascendido esa etapa hace ya mucho tiempo, no era necesaria la excusa de estar atados por un par de papeles. Yuuri formaba parte de su vida, una parte muy importante, y eso nunca cambiaria.

Romper o no la relación oficial ¿qué cambiaría? La respuesta era: absolutamente nada. Habría algunas repercusiones sociales y políticas que eran inevitables, pero esas cosas no afectaban en nada su amistad, su cariño y su relación en general. A ninguno de los dos le importaba eso, además de que Wolfram sabía que si no logro dar ni un paso más cerca de lo romántico en más de tres años estando oficialmente anunciado el compromiso, no estándolo era básicamente lo mismo. Dejó de lado por completo la noche que pasaron juntos. No podía pensar en eso si sentirse mal, ni confundido, pero aceptar que fue algo que paso por una casualidad era importante para seguir adelante.

Ya no quedaban rastros de su enojo. Reviviendo la situación en su mente termino de aceptar lo que en ese momento no quiso, el rechazo definitivo que tanto tiempo no quiso ver. Era imposible dejar de quererlo, pero si era posible aceptar que él no lo quería. No de la manera que insistió todo este tiempo que podría ser posible. Aún tenía esperanzas, tal vez en una de esas casualidades el destino le jugara una broma y empezando de cero Yuuri vería algo en él con el tiempo. Tal vez hasta después de ver pasar los años y otras parejas de por medio, tanto de él como suyas. Tal vez, o tal vez no.

Simplemente era imposible no querer a Yuuri como lo quería y ese sentimiento le hacía feliz, por lo que no renunciaría a eso. Aunque tuviera que dar un paso al costado para dejarle seguir su camino no tenía por qué renunciar a acoger esas sensaciones en su pecho con cariño. Podían prohibirle cualquier cosa menos amar. Se sentía bien, era la decisión correcta, el camino que iba a seguir desde ahora.

Vio el kohi en el cielo trayendo una carta. La tomó en el aire y el esqueleto descendió para quedarse por los alrededores. La caligrafía de Yuuri seguía siendo pésima a sus ojos críticos y se frustraba al recordar que su nivel no había mejorado tanto como debería en tantos años. La carta decía:

_Hola,_

_¿Estás bien?_

_Perdón._

_Yuuri_

Típico de él. Pensó en todas las cosas que podría significar eso, en lo estúpido y en lo amable que podría ser. Estas eran las cosas por las cuales no podía dejar de quererlo. Esa noche se tomó media hora para escribir dos carillas a modo de reporte y saludo, sin tocar nada del tema pendiente que tenían, y la envió. Tenía las leves sospechas de que no sería leída, se le escapó una risa.

* * *

Yuuri cerró el enorme diccionario y se dio por vencido. Pensó si llevarla con Murata, pero no quería que nadie lea su contenido, incluso si él sabía sobre los detalles personales que los demás no debían enterarse. Se sentía frustrado y estúpido, pero Wolfram tenía un sentido del humor complicado a veces. La carta era larga, quería saber que decía todo eso, pero si entendía el treinta por ciento era mucho, no pudo terminar de hilar suficientes frases seguías para entender por contexto. ¡Era prácticamente otro idioma! Le había escrito la carta en dialecto antiguo y el falló el test. Escribió una respuesta rápida al darse por vencido del todo y la envió con el mismo kohi.

Tenía la sensación de que esa carta era un reporte oficial, pero ni loco le entregaría a Gwendal algo que podría contener indicios de que habían llegado a anotar un home run en una sola carrera. Para despejar dudas decidió preguntarle a Conrart durante su tiempo libre.

—Conrad, ¿has recibido noticias de Wolfram? —Trato de no poner demasiado interés en la pregunta mientras aventaba la pelota nuevamente hacia el guante de su padrino. Sabía que Conrart tenía una habilidad especial para leer entre líneas—. ¿Te ha enviado algún informe sobre la frontera?

Conrart sonrió amable y divertido como siempre.

—Ya deberían de haber llegado al segundo puesto, supongo que apenas han comenzado las inspecciones de rutina en estos días. Pero si se refiere al primer puesto, si, hemos recibido noticias.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido, esperaba que la respuesta fuera que no. Se recompuso y trato de actuar más desinteresado—. Quiero decir, ¡qué bueno!

Se sintió ofendido porque no le mando ninguna carta antes hasta que respondió la que él mando primero. Podría haberla enviado con el informe.

— Majestad…

—Yuuri.

—Yuuri —repitió—, ¿acaso usted y Wolfram han peleado? —preguntó Conrad sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, sonriendo dulcemente como siempre.

Yuuri se hizo el tonto mirando para otro lado.

—Ya veo, eso explica el doble enrolamiento.

—Discutimos un poco. —Mentira, fue más que un poco, ¡fue un gran asunto!—. Hace poco le he escrito y me ha contestado —aclaró Yuuri para despejar dudas, no quería que Conrart intentara averiguar más nada por su cuenta—. Pero era una carta personal. Por eso quería saber si ha mandado el informe.

—Me alegro de que hayan podido arreglar las cosas. —Pareció quedar conforme con la respuesta.

Yuuri se lamentó que eso ultimo era mentira, aún tenían toda esa conversación incomoda por delante.

* * *

Wolfram recibió el mensaje al día siguiente. La carta de Yuuri decía:

_Ganaste, no puedo entenderlo._

_¿Me lo pones más fácil?_

_Yuuri_

_P.D:_ ヴォルフラム の ばか

Lo único que creía entender de esa postdata era su nombre, había sido una buena jugada agregar algo en el lenguaje del otro mundo.

La guardaría como recuerdo, no tenía nada por escrito de Yuuri donde reconociera que había perdido en algo contra él, además quería saber que decía esa última frase. Wolfram siempre fue el más competitivo de los dos por naturaleza. Esa tarde escribió otra carta más breve y fácil de entender, no le tomó más de cinco minutos a diferencia de la anterior que había tenido que pensarla para que específicamente no pudiera leerla.

* * *

La siguiente carta de Wolfram era totalmente entendible y muchísimo más corta que la primera, gracias a eso pudo recuperar la confianza en su nivel del manejo del idioma. El mensaje le resultó cálido:

_Bien jugado, tendrás que explicarme que quisiste decir con ese último mensaje._

_El clima es bueno en las afueras. Los niños están bien, continúan jugando, han preguntado por ti. Todo está bien, hablaremos cuando regrese._

_Wolfram_

Imaginó que Wolfram estuvo jugando al béisbol con los niños, eso era algo que le hacía sentir orgulloso de él por haber cambiado tanto, años antes jamás se hubiera mostrado amigable con los humanos de esa forma. Yuuri tenía fama de adorar los niños entre la gente del reino, aunque no tenía un gusto particular por ellos y solo intentaba ser amable la mayoría de las veces la fama la había ganado gracias a sus primeras aventuras.

Muchas de las injusticias que castigó como Maou en sus primeros viajes resultaron involucrar niños, así que los rumores de su apego por ellos recorrieron ese mundo con rapidez. Wolfram se había contagiado un poco de su amabilidad, pero se le daba aun peor que a él llevarse bien con cualquier otro que no fuera Greta. Los niños solían ser confianzudos y crueles con ellos, no respetaban rangos ni formalidades una vez que descubrían que ambos intentaban ser amables. Igualmente, Wolfram tenía menos paciencia que él cuando se excedían. Pero mientras lo soportaba a Yuuri le gustaba ver como lidiaba con las travesuras que le hacían y ver ese lado tonto y simpático de él.

Su felicidad disminuyó un poco porque comenzaba a extrañar mucho a su compañero. Ya no le importaba tener que enfrentarlo para hablar de lo que sea. Escribió en ese mismo momento el último mensaje y se lo envió.

* * *

Wolfram recibió un papel más pequeño que solo decía:

_Me voy por cinco días a casa2._

_Nos vemos_

_Yuuri_

_Casa2_ era el mote que había surgido entre ellos para habar de su hogar en Japón. Antes Wolfram siempre se quejaba de que usara la palabra _casa_ solo para su hogar de allá, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron y Shin Makoku también comenzó a ser llamado _casa_, causándoles confusión durante sus conversaciones. Era de esperarse que con el tiempo su reino se convirtiera en su hogar principal. Yuuri no tenía las responsabilidades en el otro mundo que tenía aquí, además de que Wolfram nunca se cansaba de recordarle que su alma pertenecía originalmente a este lugar, por lo que Japón quedo relegado a ser _casa2 _teniendo menos importancia. Aun así, había un espacio que llenar con su presencia al otro lado, así que periódicamente realizaba viajes para visitar a su familia. Cinco días era suficiente tiempo para que Yuuri regresara al castillo antes que él, no notaría su ausencia.

* * *

Ambos perdieron su calma cuando el momento de reencontrarse estaba cada vez más cerca. Era incomodo, pero se extrañaban y cada cual tenía decidido a su manera como resolvería las cosas para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Aunque sospechaban que al principio esta incomodidad no desaparecería del todo no dudaban que estarían bien.

Yuuri había vuelto hacía casi una semana y esperaba encontrar a Wolfram en el castillo, o que al menos llegara justo después que él. Conrart y Gwendal no parecían preocupados, pero se había dado cuenta que también estaban esperado alguna clase de noticia sobre el retraso. Tenía que aprender de ellos, dejar de preocuparse y esperar. "_Seguramente enviará una carta para avisar sí ha pasado algo que lo ha retrasado mucho tiempo. No debo ponerme a pensar demasiado en ello_". Esto se resolvería muy fácil si en Shin Makoku hubiera celulares. Sería una buena idea que Anissina inventara uno, pero seguramente tendría que ayudarla a probarlo y sus prototipos no solían funcionar bien causando mucho dolor y sufrimiento a sus sujetos de experimento.

—¡Papá! —la voz de su hija le llamo alegre. La adolescente bajo corriendo las enormes escaleras y lo saludó con un abrazo. —Papá, que alegría verte.

Yuuri la abrazó con fuerza como era costumbre cada vez que la recibía en casa, ambos rieron de alegría por verse, hacia un mes que no volvía y solo pasaría unos pocos días en casa antes de volver al internado.

—¿Papi aún no ha vuelto? —preguntó Greta refiriéndose a Wolfram. —He llegado y no estaba ninguno de los dos, no sabes que tristeza me ha dado. ¡Esperaba verlos desde el primer día! Me alegro que hayas vuelto pronto.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, te ves muy bonita como siempre. ¡Y más grande! —comentó melancólico.

—No hace falta que te pongas emocional —se quejó la chica—, siempre dices lo mismo cada vez que vengo.

Aunque el rey solía ser exagerado, Greta había cambiado mucho en pocos años. Wolfram y él habían crecido un tanto, pero ambos odiaban ver como su propia hija los alcanzaba en tan poco tiempo. Ya era una muchachita esbelta y con una personalidad fogosa digna de sus influencias. Después de todo ella aspiraba a ser como Lady Anissina y Lady Cecilie.

—Wolfram está en camino, pero me parece que ha habido algún tipo de retraso, espero que llegue a tiempo para que puedas verlo —se lamentó Yuuri—. Pero no pensemos demasiado en eso, primero cuéntame cómo has estado. ¿Has hecho algo divertido mientras no estaba?

—¡Nada! No hay nada que hacer, estoy aburrida. Quiero ir a pasear, hace mucho que no vamos juntos a ningún lado y tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo. ¡Quiero ir al pueblo contigo! —rogó Greta.

—¿No tienes cosas por estudiar con Günter ahora?

—¿No tienes cosas por estudiar con Günter ahora? —repitió ella.

Se miraron un momento en silencio.

—Touché —dijo Yuri reconociendo la buena y rápida respuesta. No podía regañarla por saltarse las clases si él también lo había hecho. Haría como que no dijo nada desde el principio—. ¿Qué tal si vamos por los caballos y enviamos a llamar a Conrad para que nos acompañe? —Greta salto de felicidad por quedar libre del castigo. Apenas pudo coordinar sus pasos mientras ella lo arrastraba contenta de la mano. Se dio cuenta de que había sido totalmente manipulado por una niña de 12 años.

Ao seguía siendo el único caballo que Yuuri podía montar. Había tenido mejorías respecto a sus habilidades de equitación, pero su trato con otros animales era incierto, el único caballo que era lo suficiente manso para soportar sus errores era su fiel corcel azabache. Greta tenía su propio caballo, aquel potrillo el cual Wolfram y Gwendal se encargaron de entrenar desde su nacimiento con el propósito de que fuera seguro para su hija. Conrart llegó y Yuuri tuvo que soportar esa mirada burlona por someterse a los deseos de Greta siempre que ella quería.

El viaje al pueblo fue relajado, bajaron por la gran colina del castillo mientras disfrutaban de la hermosa vista del pueblo desde arriba. Los acompañaban tres guardias del cuerpo de Conrart. Al entrar a la ciudad continuaron caballo hasta llegar cerca de una zona más animada y comercial, luego aprovecharon el servicio de una posada para dejar los caballos y continuar a pie. Las tiendas eran bonitas y a su hija le encantaba pasear, mirar y de vez en cuando comprar algo. Pero para él las salidas de shopping, como no podía dejar de llamarlas, eran sumamente aburridas y solo la acompañaba para darle el gusto. Por suerte tenía la compañía de Conrart y le gustaba saludar a la gente que, ya mas acostumbrada a sus visitas, se alegraba de ver al rey en el pueblo. Yuuri era sumamente popular en Shin Makoku, no solo por ser un buen regente y su fama de pacifista bondadoso, sino porque era extremadamente apuesto a los ojos de todos.

Yuuri agradecía a un comerciante que insistía en regalarle helado pero no sabía cómo rechazarlo. Tenía estrictamente prohibido comer o tomar nada por insistencia de Günter, que no le importaba que tan pacífico fuera el reino, no consentía ni una posibilidad de que estuviera en peligro.

—Perítame, Yuuri —interrumpió Conrart y comió un bocado. Sonrió y le entrego la comida—. Todo está bien, puede tomarlo.

—Bueno, supongo que Günter no puede dejarse si lo han probado, ¡pero te dije que dejaras de hacer eso! —se quejó. Se abanicó la cara con la mano—. Hace mucho calor.

—El helado ayudará a que se sienta más fresco —dijo Conrart.

Y así lo hizo. Mientras el terminaba de comer veía acumularse los paquetes y se compadecía de los soldados, entre las compras de Greta y los regalos que recibía tendrían que llamar refuerzos para volver con todo. Muchas mujeres y niños se acercaban a entregar flores para él o para la princesa, estaba todo bien hasta que se enfurecía de que fuese algún muchacho joven quien ofreciera flores para la princesa. Si Wolfram estuviera ahí serian el dúo de padres celosos de siempre. Mientras esperaba haciendo tiempo junto a una de las tantas tiendas demasiado femeninas en las que la chica había entrado a mirar, los cuchicheos de una conversación cercana llegaron a sus oídos.

—¿Te has enterado?

—Sí, era tan joven… es una pena. ¡Que triste me ha puesto!

—Si, además era tan bien parecido. Pero los accidentes suceden a cualquiera, en cualquier momento. A la mala suerte no le importa tu apariencia o procedencia.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero fue tan extraño, es muy raro que un caballo se caiga sobre su jinete. Pero dicen que todo ha sucedido muy rápido, tal vez eso fuera lo mejor.

El poder de la imaginación del rey se disparó. La trama de la historia era alguien muy guapo, joven y un accidente con caballos. Ahora, una con puntos las respuestas. Wolfram no llegaba y viajaba a caballo, aplicaba a tal descripción de hermosura aunque el chismorreo fuera sobre otra persona, así que comenzó a imaginar si podría haber sucedido algo malo. Se atraganto un poco con la cuchara mientras la masticaba preocupado. "_Nunca pasaría algo así. Wolfram es un excelente jinete y su caballo uno de los mejores_", se consoló. Pero una pequeña inquietud punzaba en su pecho. Hacía días que pensaba la causa del retraso del chico y la posibilidad de que fuera un accidente le preocupaba mucho aunque intentaba mantenerse positivo.

Greta salió de la tienda y entro a la siguiente mientras él seguía en su mundo. Transpiraba por el calor y ya no tenía más helado. Se quedó pensando ensimismado durante un rato.

—¿Papá, estas bien? —pregunto Greta que llevaba un rato observando como cambiaba de expresiones preocupado y murmuraba masticando la cucharilla.

—¡¿He?! —se sorprendió al ver la cara de su hija de repente frente a él.

—Te estoy hablando desde hace un rato y no me contestas —se quejó ella.

—Majestad. Yuuri —se corrigió Conrart mientras se acercaba a observarlo—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Estas sudando mucho —le dijo Greta.

—No, no me pasa nada —negó y se sintió mal por preocupar a ambos por tonterías—. Es el calor.

—¿Deberíamos regresar al castillo? —preguntó Conrart haciendo una seña a algunos soldados.

—Aún hay cosas que quiero comprar —dijo Greta esperando ver si le permitían quedarse. Yuuri no se sentía muy bien después de todo, realmente tenia muchísimo calor y su chaqueta estaba empapada por el sudor, prefería volver ahora. Conrart notó su estado y que solo estaba dudando por Greta.

—¿Qué le parece si me quedo con Greta y usted vuelve al castillo primero? —dijo mientras daba órdenes a los hombres que se acercaron—. Lo veremos más tarde para la cena. Por favor descanse.

Yuuri asintió y decidió que sería mejor así, prefería recuperarse a sufrir una insolación y arruinar estos pocos días que tenía para pasar con ella. Asintió y se fue con la escolta a buscar el caballo. Montar no fue tan placentero como a la ida, el lomo caliente del caballo y la lentitud con bamboleos durante la subida no le sentaron bien. Al llegar al castillo tomó toda el agua fresca que le pusieron delante y se fue directo para el gran baño, eso seguramente le ayudaría a recuperarse.

Se lamentó haberse quedado tanto tiempo parado bajo el sol, todo por pensar tonterías acerca de ese accidente. El agua caliente se sentía bien, pero la sensación de frescura al sentarse en el borde de piedra mojada era aún mejor. Se masajeo los hombros y pensó en las quemaduras que obtendría en el cuello por no usar protector solar.

—Así nunca perderé esta camiseta —se lamentó sobre sus eternas marcas, era su orgullo de beisbolista que resultaba una molestia estética en su vida normal—. Aquí no hay camas solares y no puedo tomar sol desnudo en ningún lado.

—Yo creo que sería una hermosa vista si lo hiciera en el patio.

Yuuri se sorprendió de no estar solo y vio a Lady Cecilie entrando en los baños con un bañador demasiado sexy. Tardó en recordar que estaba desnudo y se tapó con la única toalla pequeña que tenía lo mínimo indispensable, entró al agua de un chapuzón. Ella era una hermosa vista como siempre, pero no le gustaba encontrarla en los baños.

—¡Lady Cheri! ¿Qué hace en el baño? —Se quejó Yuuri—. No sabía que volvería tan pronto al castillo.

Cecilie sonrió contenta. —Pero si es muy agradable coincidir con usted aquí, se ve esplendido como siempre.

Yuuri se sonrojó y se mantuvo pegado a la pared. Como siempre, se prohibió las fantasías.

—Ha sido un viaje agotador, no creo que le moleste compartir el baño del Maou conmigo ¿verdad? —se lamentó inocentemente.

—No me molesta compartirlo, pero por favor no venga cuando estoy dentro —dijo Yuuri más nervioso cuando la vio entrar al agua y acercarse. Si seguía así no podría mantener la calma más tiempo. No le gustaba que coqueteara con él porque era la madre del trio de hermanos tan cercanos a él. Era demasiado extraño e incómodo.

La hermosa mujer rubia se tiró sobre él de golpe y le abrazo sonriente. —No sea tímido porque hace mucho que no nos vemos. Solo quiero saludarlo.

—¡Pero no me salude abrazándome cuando estoy desnudo! —gritó Yuuri pero ella se negó a soltarlo, forcejear era peor porque con el roce se sentía manoseado, así que tuvo que quedarse quieto y dejar que se le colgara de sus hombros.

—No se preocupe —dijo ella alegré—, mi hijo no se enterará porque no le diremos.

El tono que usaba para molestarlo le ponía nervioso y ella se divertía mas a costa de eso. Cuando se calmó, Cecilie se sentó junto a él para conversar. Aunque aún estaba muy cerca y era raro, era mejor que tenerla encima.

—¿Dónde está mi pequeña? —le preguntó la ex reina refiriéndose a su nieta.

—En el pueblo con Conrad, seguirá visitando tiendas por el tiempo que él la aguante. Me ha sentado mal el calor y los he dejado para venir antes.

—¿Está enfermo? —le preguntó triste.

—Espero que no, no creo haberme insolado.

Cecilie lo observo con más cuidado y le pareció que lucía algo triste—. Parece preocupado por algo.

Yuuri pensó unos momentos en que tenía razón, seguía preocupado por lo que imagino antes.

—Son solo tonterías, no tiene importancia. —Sus bonitos ojos verdes lo miraban curiosos, sabía que lo que iba a decir lo tomaría de la manera que no era—. Estoy un poco preocupado porque Wolf está retrasado.

La cara del chico derritió el corazón de Cecilie, ¡era tan tierno!

—¡No es justo que Wolfie se haya llevado la mejor parte! ¡Usted es tan lindo! —Yuuri se ruborizó, no podía tomar cumplidos de gente tan hermosa—. Él estará bien, no tiene por qué preocuparse, nunca se perdería una visita de Greta —dijo convencida.

—Um… si —aceptó Yuri, pero aún se sentía intranquilo.

Cecilie le hizo compañía el resto del tiempo que se quedó en el baño. Aunque en realidad no pudo salir antes porque estaba desnudo y necesitaba que se fuera primero ella.

* * *

Wolfram entró al castillo alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Estaba hecho polvo de tanto cabalgar y haber ayudado a cambiar la rueda del carro que se había roto. El retraso fue de dos días, perdieron un día completo viajando a un lugar cercano a conseguir el repuesto. Asumía que su familia debía de estar preocupada y Greta debía estar esperándolo ansiosa, pero sería mejor descansar ahora y avisar que había llegado por la mañana.

* * *

"_Tres semanas exactas_" pensó Yuuri. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa de tocador mientras pensaba en preguntarle a Conrart sobre Wolfram apenas llegara. Se miró al espejo, su aspecto no era el mejor, tenía las bolsas de los ojos hinchadas y sus cabellos estaban desalineados porque recién se había levantado. No había descansado bien esa noche.

Conrart tocó y se asomó por la puerta.

—Buenos días. ¿Está listo? —como siempre se veía impecable por las mañanas, incluso solo usando el conjunto para trotar, el aspecto de un príncipe encantador. Esperaba poder verse así de varonil algún día.

—Buenos días Conrad —saludó— ¿tienes alguna noticia de Wolfram? —le preguntó y su padrino lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Aun no le han avisado? Wolfram llegó a la madrugada.

Yuuri no lo podía creer, ¡cómo es que nadie le había dicho!

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó algo desesperado.

—Creo que aún debe de estar durmiendo en su habitación, no es típico de él madrugar. —Conrart imagino que esta mañana no harían sus ejercicios—. ¿Ira a despertarlo?

—Sí, lo siento, tendremos que dejar la práctica para la tarde —se disculpó y salió volando hacia la puerta—. ¡Prepara unos guantes buenos! —gritó antes de salir y fue directo para la habitación de Wolfram.

Tocó por cortesía pero no esperaba respuesta alguna, si Wolfram dormía no había posibilidad de que contestara con el sueño pesado que tenía. Entró y vió que no estaba en la cama si no agachado junto al armario acomodando algo. Se miraron ambos sorprendidos de encontrarse con el otro.

Wolfram se preocupó al verlo triste y luego comenzó a emocionarse cuando vio como el rey también se emocionaba por verlo. La primera intención de Yuuri fue la de un abrazo digno de película, pero a último momento se paró en seco cerca de él y del enojó gritó.

—¡Wolfram! —El sonido asustó al mazoku que cayó al piso aturdido— ¡¿Por qué no me aviaste que estabas aquí apenas llegaste?!

—Casi me dejas sordo —se quejó apretándose los oídos. La magia del momento estaba rota por completo. Por suerte, porque ahora estaba decepcionado de haberse emocionado tanto, se había prometido dejar de fantasear tanto con Yuuri y malinterpretarlo. El idiota se emocionaba y lo hacía sumarse al sentimiento por inercia.

—Perdón, no era mi intención gritar —se tapó la boca con la mano. Se sentía muy aliviado de verlo—. Pero porque no me avisaste que habías vuelto, ¿sabes lo preocupado que he estado estos días?

Wolfram se esforzó por ignorar ese reclamo y restarle importancia a sus palabras bonitas. Decidió quedarse sentado en el piso.

—Rompimos una rueda en el camino de vuelta, perdimos dos días y ya veníamos atrasados. Pero no ha pasado nada malo, he vuelto muy cansado y no quise despertarlos. Me levanté temprano para no hacerlos esperar más y sorprenderlos, pero tú has llegado primero aquí solo.

—Conrad me aviso que habías vuelto.

—Debe de haberse enterado por sus hombres, fueron ellos quienes nos recibieron hoy por la madrugada. ¿Greta aún está en el castillo?

—Sí, consiguió extender la visita dos días más, aun llegas a tiempo para pasar con ella unos días extra.

Yuuri notó que Wolfram tenía las ojeras marcadas y se veía aun somnoliento, para él era un esfuerzo especial estar despabilado a estar horas. Wolfram también notó que Yuuri lucia cansado y tuvo que endurecerse un poco más al verlo suspirar aliviado de verlo, no quería asumir que ese cansancio se debiera a haber estado pensando en él. Era inevitable que le gustara verlo preocuparse, pero no podía dejarse llevar o su mente fantasearía de nuevo como siempre le pasaba. Se miraron un rato en silencio, ahora que la emoción se les había pasado, ambos sintieron que el ambiente cambiaba a uno más incómodo.

—¿Quieres hablar ahora? —preguntó Wolfram primero. Yuuri había cerrado la puerta al entrar, tendrían tiempo hasta el desayuno.

—Está bien.

Ninguno de los dos quería empezar, ya no tenían en mente el discurso que tanto tiempo se habían tomado en pensar. Yuuri se puso en cuclillas frente a él, una pose muy típica de él y sus costumbres japonesas, mientras que Wolfram se quedó sentado en el piso donde estaba. El Maou decidió hablar primero.

—No sé bien por donde comenzar, he estado pensándolo todo este tiempo pero ahora me he olvidado de lo que pensaba decir exactamente. Creo que lo primero que debería hacer es pedirte perdón, no me he sentido bien después de discutir, tendría que haber tenido más paciencia en ese momento pero en vez de eso solo me puse a gritar sin pensar en lo que decía.

—Gracias —Wolfram aceptó su disculpa—. Normalmente te echaría la culpa por ser cabezota, pero el que perdió el control primero fui yo.

Wolfram cerró los ojos y se cruzó los brazos recapitulando un poco las cosas más importantes que quería decir. Yuuri parecía cómodo en esa posición así que continuarían hablando de esa forma, no importaba la formalidad o informalidad entre ellos.

—Lo primero que tengo para decirte —dijo Wolfram— es que comprendo perfectamente que lo de esa noche fue un error. Ambos hicimos algo estúpido y ya me he disculpado por enojarme al día siguiente, pero también creo que tengo que disculparme por aprovecharme de la situación.

Yuuri lo miro sorprendido. Wolfram estaba teniendo problemas para largar tantas disculpas a la vez. Sincerarse tanto era muy complicado, cada vez corría más la vista de sus ojos.

—Habíamos tomado y cuando me desperté no pensé en ello y solo me enojé al ver que no recordabas lo que había pasado. Luego de pensar en toda la situación comprendí que pasar la noche conmigo no es algo que hayas consentido realmente. Si a eso le sumamos la poción de Anissina, es obvio que hubieras dicho que si a cualquier proposición mía.

—Bueno eso —interrumpió Yuuri, Wolfram lo miraba tan atento que lo hizo ruborizarse, se tapó la boca con la mano. Lo que iba a admitir era complicado de decir, le comenzaron a sudar las manos un poco—. Creo que deberías saber que eso no es exactamente así.

Wolfram estaba desconcertado— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

Yuuri no sabía cómo explicarle, se frotó la cara un momento para espabilarse y decidió ser lo más sincero posible, pero intentando no confundir las cosas. Lo que diría podría contradecirse con su decisión de mantenerse como amigos.

—La verdad es que acepte hacerlo porque realmente quería hacerlo —decir lo mas vergonzoso primero hizo que el calor se le subiera al rostro, pero ahora podría continuar—. Por favor no tomes seriamente esto. Debo admitir que siempre me has gustado.

Eso bastó para que a Wolfram se le revolvieran el estómago como una lavadora. ¿Cómo podía no tomar en serio esa declaración? Eso no tenía sentido. Se concentró en esperar y escuchar todo antes de dejarse vencer por su corazón acelerado y el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

—Déjame explicarme bien por favor, no sé cómo decirlo aún —le pidió paciencia mientras trataba de mantenerse centrado—. De esa noche lo recuerdo todo, pero a la vez no lo recuerdo tan bien. Es decir, tuvimos sexo, eso es lo que se. Y la pasé bien. No quiero que pienses que no podía hacerme cargo de mis decisiones, fue un error que tal vez sucedió por tomar alcohol o algo más raro, pero continúa siendo una decisión mía.

—¿Lo hiciste porque querías? —pregunto luego de meditar unos momentos, no podía creer eso. Yuuri tenía las orejas rojas.

—Se lo que estás pensando. Pero la verdad es que siempre me has parecido atractivo. Y sí, me refiero atractivo de _esa_ manera. Ya sé que te había dicho cuando nos conocimos que no me gustaban los hombres, así fue durante un tiempo, pero luego cambie de parecer por tu culpa. Aunque solo es en tu caso, no es que tenga un gusto por los hombres en general.

Yuuri lo estaba mirando directo y a Wolfram se le había dado vuelta el mundo en un instante, no sabía qué pensar. Dentro de lo que había previsto jamás hubiera imaginado un desenlace parecido a este. Intentó concentrarse y le dio un buen vistazo a la figura de Yuuri para analizarlo. Ya casi se había convertido en un hombre, lucia más grande que ese niño que llego hace unos años. Era más serio —dentro de lo que Yuuri podía ser de serio— y más seguro de sí mismo. Se veía magnifico. Y ese idiota le estaba admitiendo que él le gustaba.

No lo pensó, lo tomó por la camisa y tiró haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso, vio su cara de dolor pero no por mucho tiempo. Apretó sus labios contra su boca con fuerza y todo se puso blanco por unos segundos. Yuuri estaba atónito, logró separarse pero Wolfram insistió en poner su boca sobre la suya y termino por corresponderle un beso corto hasta que reaccionó.

—Wolfram, ¡espera! —Logró decir y rompió el beso, asustado de ver el brillo de su mirada recordó que justamente esto era lo que no quería que pase—. No me dejaste terminar, necesito que entiendas que solo me refería a eso. No puedo corresponderte como tú quieres. No quiero ser rudo, pero ha sido solo una noche.

—No me importa —le dijo e intentó besarle de nuevo, aun lo tenía agarrado por la camisa sin ser delicado.

—No, no, no, no —rogó Yuuri y tomó con suavidad su mano intentando que le soltara. Wolfram se calmó un poco—. ¡Esto es lo más importante! Necesito que me escuches.

—No te ha molestado besarme —dijo, y no era una pregunta.

—No, no me molesta —admitió Yuuri con sinceridad y sin dudarlo—. Es un beso, me gustan los besos. Y hueles bien. Además, ya he admitido que me gustas. —Wolfram sonrió y Yuuri se desesperó porque se había expresado mal de nuevo. Wolfram comprendía todo, le gustaba verlo nervioso, eso siempre lo volvía más lindo.

—Es porque eres así que es imposible que dejes de gustarme tanto —se lamentó. Yuuri se puso todo rojo y tímido de repente.

—¿Es eso una confesión? —preguntó con vos suave. Wolfram volvió a la tierra y se dio cuenta de que por primera vez había sido tan directo al expresar sus sentimientos. Se avergonzó, pero comprendió al instante que no debería ser tan tonto, después de todo ya había sido rechazado.

—Tras todo este tiempo eso ya no es un secreto.

—Pero nunca me lo habías dicho.

Se miraron sin saber que decir.

—Sabes que aunque te he dicho que me gustas, no estoy intentado confesarme, ¿verdad? No podemos continuar con esto —aclaró Yuuri.

—¿Con que? —preguntó Wolfram demostrando obviamente que sabía la respuesta. Yuuri estaba de rodillas cerca de él, se levantó y lo abrazó colocando su rostro muy cerca sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Esto —dijo Yuuri refiriéndose a la tensión sexual que había entre ellos. Corrió la cara a unos centímetros de que le tocase. Wolfram le acarició la mejilla con los labios haciendo que los nervios se le acumularan en el estómago de nuevo. Lo más incómodo para él era que le tratara con tanto cariño.

—Ya lo he pensado mucho estos días Wolf. Hemos cruzado la línea una vez, pero ambos sabemos que no ha sido algo que estuviera bien. Yo no siento lo mismo que tú, no puedo ser más sincero de lo que he sido aquí y ahora. Por favor, lo único que no quiero es que salgas lastimado. —Wolfram intentó separarse para mirarlo pero Yuuri se abrazó con más fuerza—. No voy a besarte de nuevo. Quiero que me hagas caso. Además, estoy en contra del sexo sin amor, es tonto pero es parte de mis ideales. —se quejó sintiéndose avergonzado por sus ideales chapados a la antigua.

Wolfram se quedó quieto un momento devolviéndole el abrazo. —No me trates como a un niño. Soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones —le dijo en voz baja y con firmeza al oído. Yuuri le permitió separarse y se miraron a los ojos—. Déjame besarte, ¿cuál es el problema en que lo haga si estás bien con eso? —le dijo Wolfram seriamente—. Escucha. Esto, aquí y ahora, es lo que hay y nada más. Puedo entender eso. No necesito que te sientas exactamente de la misma manera que yo. Si te gusto, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos? Respecto al amor, a mí me parece que me quieres lo suficiente. Siempre y cuando me tomes enserio no exigiré nada mas de ti.

Yuuri lo pensó, tenía sentido. —Si quiero estar contigo ahora, pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó Wolfram. Acercó su rostro a unos centímetros y lo miró con descaro a ver si caía con ese movimiento. Yuuri dudó. Sus ojos demostraban que no podía decidir entre el sí y el no al moverse de un lado a otro. Yuuri movió los labios murmurando un "_bueno"_ y lo besó. Se miraron una vez más a los ojos a modo de confirmación y volvieron a besarse sin más interrupciones. Esta vez fue un beso más desesperado, con lengua, pero Yuuri lo rompió antes de que Wolfram estuviera de acuerdo. Se frotó la cara con las manos de nuevo, se veía muy indeciso y preocupado.

Wolfram lo apretó lo más que pudo contra su cuerpo y contra su boca obligándolo a seguirle el ritmo de un beso profundo. Yuuri se sacudió por un escalo frio y eso le confirmó que se sentía tan desesperado como él. Nunca iba a olvidar la noche que pasaron juntos hacia unas semanas, pero vivirlo de nuevo ahora era muchísimo mejor. Esta vez era de día, estaban completamente sobrios, para nada drogados por Anissina y se habían tomado la molestia de tener una larga charla para dejar absolutamente todos los cabos sueltos solucionados. Nunca se había sentido tan libre de dejarse llevar, ni tan cercano a Yuuri, como se sentía en ese momento.

—Me duelen mucho las rodillas —se quejó Yuuri.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —respondió Wolfram.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? Si por tu culpa me he golpeado. Me quedarán moretones.

—Procura ser discreto y que nadie los vea entonces —dijo Wolfram. Yuuri no había entendido el chiste, el humor del Wolfram era complicado de entender porque decía las cosas con cara seria hasta que con un efecto tardío sonreía con picardía.

—¡¿Me estabas tomando el pelo?! —Se quejó y Wolfram se divirtió a costa de sus reacciones—. ¿Y desde cuando haces chistes sexuales? Siempre eres tan quejoso de lo que es vulgar y lo que no…

—No le veo lo malo si es en privado —comentó relajado. Yuuri lo notó diferente a lo usual, menos reservado—. Además, preferiría ser el culpable de tus marcas de verdad y no solo por haberte tirado.

Yuuri se ruborizó. —No sé si me siento del todo cómodo con el Wolfram-demonio en vez del Wolfram-ángel.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Soy un mazoku.

—Nada, nada —le restó importancia a sus divagues personales.

Wolfram se levantó del piso y se palmeó el trasero para limpiarse. Se sorprendió al ver que Yuuri seguía arrodillado frente a él a la altura justa y no pudo evitar continuar el juego—. Iba a decirte de ir a la cama, pero creo que te tomaste la sugerencia en serio.

Adoraba avergonzarlo porque ponía esa cara entre sorprendido y enojado que era muy simpática. Le tomó el brazo al levantarse y quedaron frente a frente para un beso tonto de reconciliación. Yuuri se sentó en la cama y Wolfram estaba por acomodarse a horcajadas de él cuando lo detuvo tomándolo por las caderas para que se quedara de rodillas. Lo miro sin entender cuál era el plan hasta que le beso encima de la cinturilla de los pantalones. Wolfram perdió el equilibrio por la posición y se meció hacia adelante.

—¿Qué pasa, te has arrepentido? —preguntó Yuuri mirándolo desde abajo. Ignoró la cara de sorpresa de Wolfram y volvió a posar su boca sobre su piel mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

Notó con orgullo que tan solo con eso logro marcar un bulto bajo sus pantalones, sonrió entre los besos y lamidas que daba a su estómago. Wolfram tenía un cuerpo envidiable, la piel suave y un aroma propio que nunca había sentido tan bien. Su estómago firme se movía al compás de su respiración nerviosa. Desabrocho el botón de los pantalones y casi podía palpar la expectativa que irradiaba su pareja, pensaba jugar un poco antes sobre la ropa, pero el contacto directo sería una sorpresa mejor. Le bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior y tuvo frente suyo la parte que recordaba con menos claridad de la vez anterior. Wolfram lucia maravilloso hasta su pene y eso lo hizo enojarse, ¡no era justo! Ya no sabía si quería chupárselo o halagarlo.

Wolfram sostuvo la camisa que llevaba puesta sobre su estómago, no buscaba lucir provocativo si no ayudarle, pero esa pose era sexy para Yuuri. Lo acarició una vez y lo metió en la boca, sabía que lo estaba mirando y era algo incómodo, pero si fuera él también querría ver todo. Su trasero era firme pero no podía acariciarlo bien con la ropa a medio sacar, pararon un momento para que se sacara todo y le gustó como se veía su parte baja desnuda por completo. Ahora si podía acariciar la piel sin limitaciones mientras lamia y acariciaba a un ritmo lento, había zonas que tocaba que le hacían estremecer y le gustaba esa reacción. Le dejo entrar por completo a su boca un par de veces y logro agitar aún más su respiración. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarlo mirando pero Wolfram parecía no poder soportar lo que le hacía, con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba a merced de lo que él decidiera. Estaba poniéndose caliente. Acaricio sus testículos y la base de su pene mientras cerraba la boca con más fuerza sobre él.

—Eso es trampa —dijo Wolfram. Su voz le hizo estremecer, los pantalones le apretaban cada vez más.

Sabía que no podía seguir mucho más con esto así que fue directo a lo que había esperado para el final. Apretó su trasero con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia si un par de veces, Wolfram acaricio su cabeza e intento seguir sus direcciones descoordinadamente. Pasó su mano por su zona más sensible tras los testículos y acaricio sobre su entrada un par de veces. Decidido detenerse y besarlo sobre los huesos de las caderas mientras lo tocaba.

Wolfram agradeció que se detuviera en el momento justo, eso último había estado cerca del límite de lo que podía soportar. Se encorvó para abrasarlo y acariciar sus hombros y su nuca mientras él lo tocaba. —¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? —le preguntó agitado.

—Preferiría yo esta vez —dijo Yuuri. Durante la felación había fantaseando demasiado con eso como para perder la oportunidad por la vergüenza de decirlo. Wolfram asintió y miró hacia el armario, Yuuri entendía lo que quería. —Si buscas el lubricante, no lo guardaste cuando te fuiste ese día, lo escondí yo en la mesa de noche antes de irme.

—¿Puedes tomarlo? —preguntó y cuando Yuuri se arrimó hacia la mesa se recostó en la cama con los brazos sobre su rostro. Suspiro recordando las sensaciones que hasta hace unos minutos disfrutaba, sentía las piernas algo flojas aun. Sintió el peso de Yuuri y se destapó el rostro para verlo—. ¿Porque aun estas vestido?

—Nunca me sacaste la ropa.

Wolfram no estaba seguro al ser Yuuri si eso era una invitación descarada o no, pero no dudo en tirar de los pantalones de jogging con elástico hacia abajo. Era el mejor invento de los humanos de la Tierra, el elástico, hacia las cosas tan fáciles. Yuuri se levantó y se sacó la parte de arriba junto con la camiseta por la cabeza, su cuerpo desnudo con los pantalones bajos tenía otro color diferente de los brazos y su cuello. Aunque antes le parecían muy extraños esos tonos en su piel, ahora estaba acostumbrado. Yuuri lo llevaba con tanta naturalidad que hasta resultaba atractivo.

—Debería emparejar esto algún día —comentó al ver que lo observaba, señalando su torso con la mano.

Era toda una vista para Wolfram. —Te sienta bien ese tono tostado. Y estar desnudo.

Yuuri sonrió estúpidamente y se rascó la mejilla, si no sabía aceptar cumplidos, menos aún sus bromas picaras. Su expresión tonta de siempre pasó a ser más serena y decidida cuando se echó encima de él.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan seductor? —preguntó Wolfram, era algo que venía pensando desde hace un rato.

—¿He? —dijo Yuuri confundido, ahí estaba otra vez la cara de tonto. Cambiaba de expresiones tan fácilmente—. No estoy haciendo nada.

—Lo sé, al parecer he descubierto que solo luces diferente en la cama —comentó Wolfram y llevó su mano hacia su sexo tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. La expresión de sorpresa se convirtió en placer rápidamente, esa no la conocía. Sonrió satisfecho y Yuuri se ruborizo un poco al verlo a los ojos pero le soporto la mirada. Al parecer el enclenque podía ser más valeroso si se decidía.

Yuuri lo besó y mientras lo tocaba destapó el frasco. El aceite estaba frio, jugaron durante un rato con él mientras se besaban. Yuuri quitó la mano de Wolfram que se entrometía en lo que hacía y decidió que le tocaba el control total de esa zona. Sus dedos sostenían con firmeza su pene y lo rozaban con suavidad sobre la zona del perineo. Decidido primero tocarlo con sus dedos y luego guiando su pene con la mano para ver su reacción, ya que parecía bien aceptado continuó penetrando de a poco ante la impaciencia de su pareja. Su mano ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, empujo solo con sus caderas aprovechando la suavidad del lubricante y acaricio por última vez con sus dedos toda la longitud hasta sus testículos hasta su pene para masturbarlo. La respiración de Wolfram se entrecortó en su boca, al sentirlo le dieron escalofríos.

Wolfram le acaricio el trasero y lo apretó contra él de forma suave pegando sus cuerpos por completo. Yuuri se sostuvo sobre un codo abrazándolo por la espalda y con la otra mano acaricio desde su cintura hasta sus caderas. Los movimientos eran lentos y estar envuelto en los brazos del otro les transmitía calidez. A medida que la temperatura subía el ritmo aumentó, los movimientos de Yuuri iban en función de las sensaciones de Wolfram, pudo prever cuando estaba cerca y se separó un poco para tener acceso a su pene y masturbarlo con la firmeza y fuerza que acostumbraba usar en sí mismo intentando finalizarlo. Pero Yuuri llegó al punto de no retorno antes que él y Wolfram tuvo que continuar por sí mismo cuando él no pudo coordinar más los movimientos. Yuuri lo besó cuando llegaba al clímax y Wolfram tiró de él para indicarle que no detuviera el movimiento de sus caderas aunque hubiera terminado. Tuvo que soportar unos momentos más hasta sintió los espasmos de su su cuerpo. Cuando el momento del orgasmo paso para ambos se recostaron boca arriba a descansar y acompasaron sus respiraciones. Yuuri lo sostuvo contra su cuello y Wolfram comenzó a sentir que el sueño lo atacaba.

—¿Quieres dormir una hora? —preguntó con parte de su consciencia perdida.

Yuuri miró su reloj G-Shock. —Sí, aún tenemos tiempo. —Tuvo que soltarlo pese a sus quejas para activar la alarma. Antes de acomodarse de nuevo se levantó con un quejido para acomodar las sabanas, eso obligo a Wolfram a levantarse también a regañadientes. Se acomodaron juntos bajo las sabanas, se sentían más despiertos. —Hace mucho que no dormimos en la misma cama —comentó Yuuri.

—No vengas a quejarte ahora, fuiste tú el que me sacó de tu habitación. No quiero escuchar que me digas que me extrañaste —la voz de Wolfram se escuchaba amortiguada al haber pegado la cara a su cuerpo.

—Créeme que no te extrañe, gracias a eso pude pasar tiempo de calidad solo.

—Hey, ¿no te parece que estas siendo grosero? Además —Wolfram giró la cabeza y su voz se escuchó normal—, aunque continúes durmiendo solo ya no puedes tocarte fantaseando con vaya a saber que porque me tienes a mí para eso.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—De ahora en más, solo yo puedo tocarte.

Yuuri rio pero Wolfram no cambio la seriedad de su expresión. —Entonces yo tendré que pedir lo mismo.

—Está más que justificado.

—¿No vas a volver a la habitación?

—¿Realmente quieres ser tan obvio? Volver no dejará nada a la imaginación y el rumor se esparcirá como reguero de pólvora.

—Pero aún estamos comprometidos —meditó Yuuri mas para sí mismo.

—Cierto —recordó Wolfram—, había algo más de lo que quería hablar contigo. Creo que lo mejor es finalizar el compromiso.

Yuuri se sorprendió. —¿Por qué?

—No ganamos ni perdemos nada con mantenerlo. Hace años que no influye en nada en nuestra relación y podría convertirse en alguna clase de problema político en el futuro si continuamos dejándolo estar.

—¿Qué clases de problema político? Sé que no aporta ni complica nada como dijiste, por eso no veo el porqué de cambiar nada.

—¿Por qué te empecinas en mantenerlo? Podría pensar algún ejemplo de complicaciones externas, pero seré más directo. El compromiso significa que tienes que casarte conmigo algún día, es una promesa a futuro, estas atado y yo también. Aunque estemos juntos ahora, no voy a exigirte mantener esa promesa. Lo dejamos claro antes de comenzar con esto.

—Pero… —Yuuri estaba pensando en si tenía razón o no. No encontró nada que hiciera cambiar su punto de vista—. No puedo prometer nada, pero tampoco puedo negar que ahora lo estamos intentando. Es decir, estamos juntos. Me resulta extraño comenzar a hacerlo contigo y por otro lado romper un lazo que al fin y al cabo no nos afecta en nada, pero igual se siente mal.

Wolfram lo miró condescendientemente. —¿Te das cuenta que en este mismo momento podrías estar dándome esperanzas? Voy a dejarte claro que no me he rendido contigo del todo, pero no pienso caer por tus palabras bonitas como lo hacía antes. Eres demasiado estúpido para darte cuenta de las cosas que dices sin pensar, y eres demasiado amable como para que alguien que no te conoce bien pueda resistirse.

—Perdón —se apenó Yuuri—. ¿Eso fue un cumplido o un insulto?

—Ambos. Como siempre. Si quieres dejar todo como esta, bien. Dejaremos el compromiso como hasta ahora, sin importancia.

Wolfram era sincero con sus palabras así que dejó tranquilo a Yuuri. El rubio bostezó y lo miró sin mucho interés dando por finalizada la conversación. Cuando se iba a dormir no le gustaba que le molestaran. Yuuri se acomodó y decidió que cambiaría la alarma media hora más tarde.

* * *

Esa misma noche Yuuri sintió la necesidad de hacerle una visita a su otro mejor amigo, le debía un poco de sinceridad por haberle escuchado antes. Estaba sentado con Murata a su lado en una silla, él se sostenía del borde de la madera con las piernas abiertas en su habitual actitud alegre, pero con expresión seria.

—Bien, ¿qué tal ha ido la charla? Veo que el castillo no está en llamas.

—Lo hicimos de nuevo.

—¡¿He?! ¡No me jodas! ¿Luego de todo ese discurso que me diste te lo tiraste de nuevo? ¿Lo hicieron, hicieron?

—Sí, sí —suspiró Yuuri apenado—, la carrera completa, home run, cuarta base, nos revolcamos, etc.

—Yuuri, eres mi mejor amigo, es inevitable que seamos así de cercanos después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. Pero tendré que ser brutalmente honesto contigo y darte un consejo por más que te lastime —le dijo Murata con su típica cara de _padre_ indignado—. No juegues con Wolfram, porque eso es lo que parece que estás haciendo. No creo que seas capaz vivir con eso luego, te culparas siempre si lo lastimas. Además de esto, voy a decirte algo que es totalmente lo contrario. Me alegro que lo hayas hecho. Merecía que les des una oportunidad.

Murata sonrió y volvió a ponerse alegre, aunque nunca había estado enojado.

—Voy enserio, de eso puedes estar tranquilo tanto tú como yo. Así como Wolfram. Hablamos mucho, creo que ha quedado todo claro. Aun pienso que por más cariño que le tenga, lo que siento no se compara con el amor. En realidad aún no se bien que es el amor o estar enamorado, pero puedo reconocer que él si siente algo muy profundo por mí. Creo que lo que más me ha asustado todo este tiempo es que podía ver eso en su mirada. Siempre esperando algo de mí y con esa cara que gritaba _"te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero"_ sin parar. Ha dejado de hacerlo tan evidente, pero no soy estúpido, sus ojos me dicen más que sus palabras.

—No puedes cambiar eso. Lord von Bielefeld no es una persona que pueda esconder sus sentimientos con facilidad. Creo que hasta ha sido un mayor avance del que todos esperábamos lo mucho que ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Alégrate, tienes una pareja esforzándose por ser madura. Podría salir algo bueno de esto.

—Yo también estoy intentando ser maduro, pero aunque debería ser el que más confianza se tiene para controlarse, por momentos es difícil. He decidido dejar de pensar en el amor, simplemente saldré con él.

—Creo que es lo más maduro que has dicho en tres años —rió Murata.

—¡Hey!

—¡Les deseo felicidad!

—No te pongas a hablar de nuevo como un viejo o un monje por favor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

**La poción - Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

.

.

—Puedo sentirlo, está justo ahí, es como si ya casi lo hubiera alcanzado —dijo entrecerrando los ojos y extendiendo la mano delante de su rostro, cerró su puño de golpe y se echó hacia atrás en la silla— ¡Pero no!

Wolfram agarró la botella y volvió a servirse medio vaso de Whisky, se lo tomó de una sola vez. Murata lo observaba asombrándose de la resistencia al alcohol que tenía.

No era la primera vez que era su compañero de copas. Antes de volverse tan cercanos había compartico con él una o dos noches de charla y de ocio para tomar juntos. No era raro que los mazokus gustaran de bebidas más fuertes de lo normal para la edad que aparentaban, la culpa la tenía la diferencia en la longevidad de ambas razas. Aunque él no se negó a acompañarle, apenas soportaba uno o como mucho dos vasos. Por suerte, Wolfram estaba más contento tomando a su gusto que interesado que tomara a su ritmo.

Además, no tenía de qué quejarse, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld era sumamente interesante cuando el alcohol lo ablandaba un poco. Todos sabían que era un joven alegre, con mucha personalidad y para nada cohibido, pero tendía a ser reservado al hablar de sus temas personales y solía elegir bien con quien lo hacía. Lo que Murata nunca hubiera esperado era que lo eligiera a él como su confidente. Aunque pensando en la situación del joven ex príncipe, era lo más normal. No tenía absolutamente nadie para hablar acerca de Yuuri.

—Bueno, siendo Shibuya, está en su naturaleza que sea difícil que cambie de opinión sobre algo, después de todo es muy cabeza dura. Pero incluso así, ha dado el brazo a torcer y hace un tiempo que están juntos. Que yo sepa les va bien.

_"Aunque Wolfram tampoco es una persona voluble. La pregunta es, ¿cuál de los dos cabezas duras ganará al final?". _

Murata estaba en una situación incómoda, extraña y a la vez divertida. Podía escuchar las dos campanas de la boca de cada uno de sus amigos. Aunque no estaba seguro de si ellos tomaban en cuenta o no que le contaban sus problemas personales a la misma persona.

—Dos meses.

—¿Mm?

—Ya ha pasado dos meses completos… y unos días creo.

Murata lo observó detenidamente y lo compadeció un poco, pero como podía ver con claridad que no estaba triste eso lo dejaba tranquilo. Al contrario de lo que aparentaba, Wolfram era una de las personas más pacientes que conocía. No necesitaba que él se lo explicara para entender cuál era el punto de estas reuniones. Suspiró internamente y decidió acompañarlo con un último vaso.

Tampoco hacía falta darle consejos sobre que la paciencia rinde sus frutos. Él no necesitaba palabras de aliento, estaba siendo increíblemente centrado con su relación por su cuenta. Solo necesitaba un oído que lo escuche mientras rezongaba un poco.

No se podía obligar a alguien a enamorarse de otra persona, pero realmente querría poder hacer algo para ayudarlos.

* * *

Una o dos copas no le hacían mal. Y cuatro, o cinco… ¿o siete? Tampoco tenían un efecto tan avasallador. No lo suficiente como para pensar que sería regañado por Yuuri. No tanto. Abrió la puerta y entró al despacho.

Ya era lo suficientemente tarde para que todos se hayan retirado dejando el lugar vacío. Aunque probablemente no a dormir, sino a dedicarse a otros trabajos en otro lado o tomarse un descanso antes de dormir. Cada cual manejaba sus propios tiempos a solas fuera del itinerario diario. A a esa hora el único que solía hacerle compañía a Yuuri mientras trabajaba era él, acompañándolo para servir el café o algún aperitivo, o incluso tomando parte del trabajo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el único que se quede trabajando cuando el horario para la mayoría ya termino? Eso era fácil de explicarse remontando a una época anterior donde el único que hacia algo era Gwendal, y aun mas atrás en el tiempo a otra época donde su madre tampoco se encargaba de mucho. Por lo tanto, la cantidad de papeleo acumulado tenía más años que el mismo rey actual.

Estando más cerca de donde se encontraba sentado, el joven rey levanto la vista y le sonrió a modo de saludo.

—Aún tengo para un rato. ¿Podrías directamente pasar a la parte de servir más té en vez revisar los documentos?

Wolfram, en vez de sentarse, se dispuso a hacer lo que el rey le pidió. La tetera parecía caliente pero se notaba que llevaba tiempo esperando a que la usen, Yuuri debía estar muy concentrado en lo que hacía como para no levantarse a servirse algo. Parecía que ganas no le faltaban. Sirvió dos tazas y algunos aperitivos y se sentó en su lugar.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras recibía su taza y le sonreía brevemente de nuevo. Pero sea lo que fuera ese papel en el que trabajaba lo estaba absorbiendo por completo.

—De nada.

Cuando se concentraba se veía realmente apuesto, siempre lo había pensado así.

Especialmente cuando jugaba un partido de béisbol y le tocaba batear, esos segundos antes de que lanzaran la bola y lo serio que se ponía especulando su ruta. Seguramente cuando jugaba de pitcher era igual o más serio que eso, pero el casco que usaba no dejaba que pudiera observar su expresión. Eran los pequeños detalles que solo a una persona con un mínimo grado de interés en la otra encontraría interesantes. Y ni que decir que su grado de interés ya había superado las mil revoluciones y varios conceptos distintos de la palabra amor.

Habían muchas facetas de Yuuri que le gustaban, pero si tenía que elegir una sería esta. El momento donde salía a flote por qué este chico se suponía sería un digno rey entre reyes. Donde debajo del acertado apodo _"enclenque"_ se escondía un varonil joven maduro. O al menos la promesa de uno a futuro. Divagando, se había perdido en su mundo con el rostro apoyado en una mano mientras lo observaba hasta que Yuuri rompió el silencio y volvió a la realidad.

—Wolf. ¿Sabías que escribir una carta al gobernante de Marshal debe ser una de las cosas más difíciles del universo? Ya de por si rechazar una invitación a algún país que solicita que lo visitemos es complicado, pero ¿quién pone una clausula dónde si la carta enviada es de disculpas para rechazar la invitación tiene que tener más de tres páginas por respeto, pero no más de tres y media porque si no parecería que estuvieras exagerando a propósito y podrían tomar eso como una insolencia? Y además, este país tiene algo en contra de poner un punto final después de una S. Porque la S es símbolo de la serpiente y el punto simboliza un huevo. Creo que no entendí muy bien del todo, pero parece que no les gustan las serpientes y los huevos juntos porque de alguna manera es peligroso. Y si se te pasa alguna serpiente con un huevo, ¡es como una indirecta de que mandaras asesinos a matar a la reina! ¡Se creen que mandaras ninjas a reclamar su cabeza! ¿Puedes creer eso?

Yuuri golpeo la pluma sobre el escritorio varias veces con una cara graciosa que le hizo sonreír.

—Todos los países tienen sus diferentes tradiciones y creencias Yuuri. ¿Por qué piensas que Günter insiste en darte clases de buenos modales internacionales más largas?

—¡Pero una S y un punto! No tengo nada contra el saludo de Tanaris de ponerte el pulgar en la nariz mientras levantas la pierna y das un salto adelante antes de estrechar las manos. ¡Pero una S y un punto! Llevo más de una hora revisando una y otra vez la carta porque si se me pasa alguna terminamos en guerra, y acabamos de firmar la paz hace menos de dos meses…

Al rubio se le escapo una risa viendo la cara de consternado y a la vez indignado del rey.

—Revisar tres páginas no puede tomar más de un vistazo a cada una.

Los ojos del rey seguían calvados en el documento, Wolfram se levantó y se acercó para mirar por encima de su hombro. Escaneó rápidamente el texto con sus ojos y se agachó apuntando con el dedo sobre la primera hoja.

—Ahí hay una.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita! Ahora tendré que redactar todo de nuevo… —se lamentó mientras tachaba con énfasis las palabras y hacía notas al margen.

Wolfram observó un poco más el documento mientras Yuuri seguía en lo suyo, hasta que el rebote de su propio aliento contra su cuello lo hizo caer en cuenta de su cercanía. Se había parado detrás de él con toda normalidad, ambos eran discretos pese a que no había barreras en los límites del espacio personal. Hacia bastante que no tenían un momento para ellos a solas.

Demasiado cerca, el calor, el olor, el cabello, la piel. El hecho de que Yuuri ni siquiera se había percatado de su cambio de actitud. Lo tenía a un movimiento de distancia, estirar las manos o acercar su rostro.

—¿Wolf me estas escuchando? ¿Encontraste otra? —Yuuri volteó y se encontraron cara a cara a escasos centímetros. Wolfram sabía que en ese momento se lo estaba devorando con la mirada.

¿Cómo el ambiente podía cambiar tanto en tan solo dos segundos? No es que le molestara, pero se sintió un poco más flojo que de costumbre y le echo la culpa a la bebida. Estaban en el despacho y había venido a verlo sin segundas intenciones. Estaba por moverse hacia adelante cuando escuchó el ruido del arrastre de la silla en el piso y donde tendría que haber estado la boca para besar ya no quedaba nada.

—Sabes, creo cortaré por hoy con el trabajo, estoy cansado. Debe ser por eso que ya no puedo revisar más este documento, mejor sigo mañana —dijo Yuu estirándose.

—Entonces si ya terminaste tal vez tengas algo de tiempo libre.

Yuuri le dedicó una media sonrisa, le encantaba que compartiera su promiscuidad.

Sin decoro alguno Wolfram se pegó contra él, Yuuri se echó hacía en una reacción automática y quedó atrapado contra el escritorio. Sus cuerpos se juntaron en el lugar más íntimo posible.

—Ah…

No sabía si fue una exclamación por la sorpresa, un jadeo de excitación, o una queja. Pero no necesitaba mucho de Yuuri para perderse fuego. A veces solo le bastaba con mirarlo de lejos e imaginar, o recordar. Y ni que decir cuánto le gustaba esta situación, si tenía que elegir prefería ser el que acorrala al acorralado. Aunque siempre tuvo muchísima curiosidad al imaginar cómo sería Yuuri al comportarse dominante por completo, justo como él lo hacía ahora. Cayó en cuenta que esta era la primera vez que era tan descarado desde que comenzaron algo.

Tenía ganas de besarlo y tocar todo lo que encontrara a su alcance frenéticamente, y que él le respondiera de la misma manera. Hacerlo ahí mismo en el piso o contra la mesa. Pero sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades.

Volvió a intentar un beso y se topó con su mejilla.

—Hey —se quejó con voz suave, y aunque lo había esquivado rozó la nariz contra su mejilla en un gesto amistoso—. ¿Qué haces?

No retrocedió ni un centímetro y afirmo más las manos contra la madera como para dejar en claro que no desistiría.

—Nada —susurró en un tono igual de bajo que Yuuri.

—Tienes aliento a alcohol.

—¿Te molesta? —aprovechó la posición para abrazarlo, había extrañado tenerlo así de cerca.

—No. Solo me preguntaba si es por eso que estás así —rió Yuuri. Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda.

Ya que no le había molestado el olor a alcohol a pesar de que él no había bebido, lo besó. Podría hacer eso por horas. Besar, morder, lamer. Los labios de Yuuri eran algo de lo que no podía cansarse, pero también estaba bien si le dejaba profundizar un poco más. Encontró algo de resistencia, pero término ganando paso dentro de su boca para besarlo con ansias, aunque era un poco complicado si él no ponía de su parte. Lo único que tenía que hacer era convencerle del todo. Acaricio su cabeza y las manos de Yuuri se apoyaron sobre las suyas, por suerte no para quitarlas, sino para acariciarlo de manera algo tímida. Poco a poco logro su cometido y ahora eran ambas lenguas las que se devolvían los favores.

No lo culpaba por entregarse a la situación, ¿quién podría decir no a algo como esto? Se sentía bien por donde se lo mire, era excitante y sensual. No se arrepentía de haber comenzado algo en este lugar. Aunque prefería la seguridad de una habitación a los lugares públicos no podía mentirse, por más correcto que intentara comportarse siempre le gustaba romper las reglas de vez en cuando.

Húmedo, cálido, la respiración en la boca del otro, los escalofríos en la nuca. Cosas que al principio eran placenteras y hasta dulces se fueron tornando en otro tipo de excitación. Wolfram no tenía tapujos en demostrar que sus manos y su boca comenzaban a descontrolarse tanto como él. Pero el joven rey tenía una opinión diferente respecto a eso.

—Basta… —pidió Yuuri suavemente sin alejarse demasiado. Wolfram sentía su respiración caliente en la mejilla, no quería parar. Intento besarle de nuevo pero Yuuri volvió a alejarse. —Wolfram…

—¿Mmmh…? —se quejó mientras sus manos y su cuerpo seguían pegados al joven japonés, su boca amenazó con respiraciones inquietas sobre su cuello.

—¡Estamos en el despacho! —exclamó sin levantar la voz.

—No va a venir nadie. —Era el momento donde tenía que reprochar todos los peros que se le ocurrieran. —La puerta está cerrada.

—Y no tiene seguro. Basta.

—No puedo.

Y entonces atacó su cuello sin tapujos. Un beso, dos, un par de mordiscos y sus manos abriéndose paso por debajo del gakuran negro. No podía coordinar el desabotonarlo con paciencia, así que prefirió meter sus manos por donde pudo y forcejear con su camisa mientras seguía mordisqueando su cuello.

—Hace mucho que no lo hacemos. —Era todo lo que podía decir en su defensa.

Lo que superó la paciencia de Yuuri fue el empujón de caderas.

—Está bien, entiendo. Yo me siento igual. No es mi culpa que hace mucho que no podemos estar solos. Pero no vamos a hacerlo en el despacho.

Yuuri no lo miraba y lo mantenía algo alejado de sus arranques de locura sobre él. Lo suficientemente firme como para estar más espabilado que antes.

—Vamos a otro lado. Tu habitación. No creo que nadie vaya a buscarme a la mía a esta hora, y si no me encuentran no importa.

Después de todo el rey tenía fama de desaparecer de vez en cuando, y sus hermanos lo conocían bastante como para saber que andaría paseando por ahí. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos notó la excitación en el andar de Yuuri. La puerta se cerró y lo primero que hizo Wolfram fue apretarlo contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abraso.

—Te quiero. —la intención cariñosa estuvo, pero había demasiada connotación sexual en su tono de voz.

Yuuri rió. —Lo veo. Como para que Wolfram el estirado se ponga como loco en el despacho —bromeó a su costa.

—No me digas que no te hubiera gustado.

Besos en el cuello, sus manos recorriendo con total libertad por donde quería. Yuuri lo dejaba divertirse.

—Lo que no me gusta es tener que verle la cara a Gwendal y que sus arrugas me recuerden que me revolqué con su hermano menor encima de los tratados económicos.

Notó el rubor en las mejillas de Yuuri y la agitación en sus labios. Tan pocas de sus reacciones le alcanzaban para perderse en el momento. Eso era el amor para Wolfram, esa cosa que lo volvió tan vulnerable ante otra persona.

La razón por la que hacía casi dos semanas que no podían disfrutar del sexo se debía a lo clandestino de esta relación. Era un poco irónico y gracioso pensar que el rey y su prometido no se podían comportar como un rey y su prometido. Pero era cómodo para ambos, aunque nunca habían hablado del tema puntualmente, esto era un hecho implícito. En la privacidad de la habitación de Wolfram no necesitaban temer ningún escándalo; él no tenía guardias rondando el pasillo, ni era requerido fuera de las horas normales como sí lo era Yuuri. Con plena conciencia sobre ello, Yuuri le dedico una mirada pícara y se sentó en su cama sacándose los zapatos.

Wolfram no se había sentido ofendido por su frialdad en el despacho, normalmente su trato con él era similar, nunca le dedicaba miradas secretas ni sonrisas seductoras en otro lugar que aquí. Pocas veces luego de un roce o un acercamiento extraño habían cruzado una mirada de complicidad, y había sido algo incómodo para ambos.

Wolfram se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobré Yuuri con una rodilla en la cama, tomó el cuello de su chaqueta y su mandíbula de manera ruda. El joven rey entendía su juego, cambio su expresión seria por una más relajada y se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos en alto. Él quedo a gatas acorralándolo con las manos a los lados de su cabeza. Los hermosos ojos negros de Yuuri lo miraban de forma cálida y amable como siempre. Su cabello negro azabache, brillante y sedoso, se desparramaba sobre la tela blanca. Dios, amaba a este hombre.

Mantuvo su actitud dominante y acarició su cuerpo con fuerza sobre la ropa, tomó sus muñecas y se dejó caer sobre los codos a centímetros de su rostro.

—No sabes cómo me alegro de que ya no te intimide esto —le dijo sonriendo predadoramente.

—Tu sonrisa es muy seductora —le dijo el joven rey sonriendo—, ya te había dicho una vez que es complicado resistirse cuando me atacas así.

Wolfram lo besó en el cuello sin soltarlo. Usó la lengua y los labios con rapidez y fuerza. —Me alegro que te guste.

Realmente se alegraba. Su mente remontó a una época donde había tenido que suprimir esta parte de él con tal de no intimidar a Yuuri. Hasta hace poco pensaba que él se sentía intimidado por su masculinidad, pero felizmente descubrió que era todo lo contrario.

—Creo que me gusta jugar rudo —rió el japonés.

—Aquí el único que está jugando rudo soy yo, y no voy a tenerte consideraciones por más que seas muy lindo.

Dejó su cuello y lo besó en la boca antes de que hablara de nuevo. Fue un beso ansioso con sabor a Whisky y té negro. No duró demasiado, pero ambos sentían crecer la ansiedad. Wolfram continuó hablando.

—Me gustaría verte jugar rudo alguna vez. Aunque no puedo imaginarlo. —Rodó los ojos un poco—. Bueno, si lo he imaginado. Muchas veces.

Yuuri soltó una carcajada suave a centímetros de su cara, empujó con la nariz su barbilla hacia arriba y lo besó en la parte del cuello que más le gustaba. Luego le empujó y lo arrojó a la cama cambiando de posiciones.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Wolfram extrañado—. Me estaba divirtiendo.

—Bueno, pensaba que tal vez podría intentar. —El rey no podía contener la sonrisa divertida en su rostro—. No soy realmente bueno en esto. ¿Cómo imaginaste que era? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

La pregunta lo tomó un poco por sorpresa. Sintió el calor en las mejillas pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Las situaciones varían, pero siempre imagine que te verías muy seductor actuando de manera posesiva. Me sometías y lo hacías con fuerza. ¿Necesitas detalles? —le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Creo que tengo la idea. Pero tal vez no sea lo que esperabas, supongo que tendré que improvisar un poco.

Wolfram sentía curiosidad. Con él sonriendo de forma tan natural y simpática como siempre, incluso viéndose algo inocente, era difícil imaginarlo.

Yuuri se tapó la boca con la mano un momento y logró ponerse un poco más serio. Se desabrochó la chaqueta negra y dos botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo con una gran destreza, eso le dio un aire algo diferente a su apariencia. Le gustaba poder ver parte de la piel de su pecho. Se dejó caer abruptamente hacia adelante e inclinó la cabeza a centímetros de la suya, le tomó el rostro con fuerza y cuando Wolfram intentó alzar la barbilla para besarle lo detuvo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos desde arriba.

—Ah, ah —hizo un sonido seco de desaprobación—, ¿qué haces? El que está jugando ahora soy yo. Tú no te mueves. Ni tampoco hablas.

¿Así que esas eran las reglas del juego? Wolfram sonrió y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada. Yuuri lo miro un momento totalmente serio, pensó que se iba a doblegar ante su sonrisa divertida pero el joven rey no cambio su expresión, para su sorpresa había logrado entrar en personaje. Wolfram sintió un poco más de curiosidad. Yuuri le hizo levantar la barbilla con los dedos y coloco sus labios al ras de los suyos, pero no lo besó, lo agarró con fuerza de la ropa tomándolo por sorpresa y lo levantó quedando Yuuri de rodillas y el sentado. Le impresiono la fuerza y la facilidad con la que había logrado eso, y no había sido para nada delicado. Se recordó que él le había pedido que sea rudo, pero nunca imagino que podía hacerlo tan bien.

Ya había caído en el juego. Se sintió atraído por sus ojos negros mientras Yuuri solo le clavaba la mirada recorriendo su cuerpo, podía ver claramente cuanto lo deseaba. Sus manos acariciaron su cuello con fuerza deslizándose hacia abajo y jalaron de su chaleco abriéndolo de un tirón. Se lo sacó y lo tiro fuera de la cama lejos. Sus manos fueron directo al cuello de su camisa y tiraron una vez, los botones saltaron. Tuvo una repentina oleada de indignación por la ropa rota y miró hacia abajo, pero Yuuri lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos clavándole los dedos en las mejillas.

—Me estabas mirando a mí. —Sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas. No le importó cuando de otro tirón se desprendieron los botones que faltaban. Empujándolo por el pecho lo tiró a la cama de nuevo y le sostuvo las manos sobre la cabeza. Medio desnudo y sometido pensó que ninguna fantasía erótica se comparaba a la realidad de este momento. Yuuri lo besó con terrible necesidad y su lengua irrumpió en su boca, húmeda, caliente e invasiva. No pudo ni siquiera pelear la batalla antes de perderla. Yuuri lamió, mordió con los labios y con los dientes todo a su alcance. Exploró hasta lo más profundo haciéndolo estremecer y abrir más la boca para recibirlo.

Se alejó de él y abrió sus piernas, acaricio el interior de uno de sus muslos con fuerza y se colocó arrodillado ante él. Con un movimiento de cadera firme apretó su entrepierna contra su trasero tironeando de la comisura de su pierna para atraerlo. Sintió una necesidad terrible de estar ya desnudo y haciéndolo en este mismo momento. En esa posición, Yuuri terminó de desabrocharse la camisa blanca y luego de quitarse toda la ropa volvió a ponerse solo la chaqueta negra. Nunca imagino que verlo con su torso desnudo y esa ropa podría excitarlo tanto, los músculos de Yuuri eran evidentes bajo la piel y el negro los enmarcaba. El colgante sobre su pecho terminaba de guiar su atención a ese lugar. Le tembló un poco el interior de los muslos. Yuuri embistió una vez por sorpresa, cortándole el aliento en un jadeo y se dio cuenta de cómo estaba dejandose ver ante él cuando formó una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

—Te ves tan-¡ah! —no lo dejó terminar cortándolo con otra embestida.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar? No me hagas tener que castigarte.

"_Oh, sí, me gustaría saber qué tipo de castigo seria ese"_. Bueno, Wolfram acababa de descubrir que disfrutaba los juegos de rol, o que era una especie de masoquista. Aun no estaba seguro. Pero estaba duro y ansioso por cualquier cosa que siguiera a continuación. Miró el bulto en los pantalones de Yuuri de forma demasiado evidente y se acomodó sobre sus codos en la cama para tener más estabilidad.

Yuuri se desabrocho los pantalones y se bajó la ropa interior liberando su pene erecto. A Wolfram le hubiera gustado hacer un comentario apreciativo sobre su apariencia en ese momento pero se quedó sin palabras. Verlo acariciarse la pelvis alrededor de su miembro lo hizo desear todo. Yuuri lo tomó por una de sus muñecas y lo invitó a sentarse, le acarició el rostro y lo guió hacia abajo. Con su pene en la mano apoyó la punta sobre su boca, Wolfram miró hacia arriba sorprendido y lejos de encontrarse con una expresión suplicante él lo miró con seriedad. Rozó sus labios con el pulgar en un pedido silencioso. No se hizo rogar, lo tomó por las caderas y le dio lo que quería, lo humedeció y se apresuró meterlo en su boca. Yuuri le permitió hacer lo que quisiera con las manos, pero era él quien marcaba el ritmo sosteniendo su cabeza y con un suave movimiento de caderas.

Sentía que iba a explotar si no lo tocaba pronto, y justo cuando más lo deseaba Yuuri volvió a tirarlo sobre la cama de un empujón y le desabrochó los pantalones. Sin más que abrir la bragueta levo su pene a la boca y le devolvió el favor de la misma forma que él hizo antes. Wolfram le acarició el cuello y cerró los ojos, si había algo que disfrutaban mucho ambos del juego previo era el sexo oral. Movió las caderas para acomodarse y se permitió disfrutar. Miró hacia abajo para disfrutar la vista y le acaricio la mejilla. Yuuri lo miró y él no pudo evitar reír, estaba tan excitado con el juego previo que le causaba gracia. Yuuri siguió con lo que hacía y tocaron la puerta.

Tocaron la puerta. Fueron tres cortos golpes sonoros. Ambos cesaron cualquier movimiento.

Así como estaban, con su pene aun en su boca, el corazón que haca unos segundos latía desbocado se le paró en seco. Sintió miedo y hubo un silencio horrible. Reaccionaron, Yuuri lo miró desde abajo y él miro a Yuuri desde arriba. Sonaron varios golpes de nuevo.

Se sentó de golpe, no sabía que hacer primero, no sabía que decirle que haga a Yuuri. Se levantó la ropa interior rápido y salió de la cama. Los golpes insistieron. Yuuri reaccionó por su cuenta, levanto la ropa junto con los zapatos y corrió hacia el baño. Wolfram se terminó de abrochar los pantalones y aunque esto había matado el momento tuvo que acomodar con cuidado el bulto con ayuda de su cinturón.

Cerca de la puerta pregunto: —¿Quién es? —y entreabrió sin pensarlo demasiado.

Era una sirvienta. El miedo de que fuera algún conocido se drenó de su cuerpo y paso a sentirse irritado y tuvo que contenerse un poco. Jamás le había pasado algo como esto, y ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que le hubiera gustado nunca vivir la experiencia de la frustración sexual por interrupción.

Mirando bien a la chica se dio cuenta de que a esta no la conocía, aunque él no se destacaba por recordar a toda la servidumbre. La chica lo miró de una forma que le hizo sentir sumamente incómodo y le entregó un juego de sábanas, además de su mirada su tono de voz y algo que le dijo lo dejaron pensando. La despidió cortante, cerró la puerta y pasó el cerrojo. Se aseguró de que la placa para tapar el ojo de la cerradura estuviera en su lugar. Tuvo la sensación de que era del tipo que más odiaba, los que espiaban.

Fue al baño y encontró a Yuuri apoyado en el lavamanos, descalzo, medio desnudo y con la ropa en la mano. Tenía la expresión asustada de un animal que espera ser atropellado por las ruedas de un carro, y luego se tentó de la risa. Wolfram no quiso ni mirarlo y volvió para la cama haciendo un gesto con la mano. Él lo siguió respirando con dificultad hasta llegar a su lado y se dejó caer haciéndose un ovillo contra las sábanas para llorar de la risa.

—No le veo lo gracioso. —se quejó. Con las cosas sobre las piernas se tiró hacia atrás a mirar el techo del dosel de su cama.

Cuando Yuuri se calmó de su ataque de risa luego de un rato miró lo que tenía sobre las piernas. —¿Quién era?

—Sabanas limpias —respondió en vez de decir que no era nadie.

Yuuri se giró boca arriba y miró la decoración del dosel junto a él en silencio por un momento.

—Pensé que era alguno de tus hermanos, casi me muero.

—Hubiera sido mejor a que por alguna razón hubiera sido Günter. No sé por qué pensé que sería él, si ha venido a buscarme a mi habitación dos veces en tres años es mucho. Y menos a esta hora. Creo que solo fue el reflejo de esperar lo peor.

Wolfram se quedó en silencio un momento.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Yuuri girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Creo que estaban intentando seducirme —dijo de forma pausada aun contemplando la idea y observando con gran interés los pliegues del dosel.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Yuuri intrigado y medio sin entender.

—Era una sirvienta que no recuerdo. ¿Sabanas? ¿A esta hora? Incluso me dijo algo muy extraño, no recuerdo exactamente qué porque estaba distraído, pero me dio la impresión de que su intención era que la invite a pasar. No termine de entender nada, ni siquiera pude responder rápidamente.

Yuuri se rió y Wolfram volteo a verlo con mala cara.

—No me mires así. Mejor reír que llorar, al menos no pasó cuando estábamos en la mejor parte.

—Yo estaba en la mejor parte.

—Entonces deberías haberle dicho que ya tenías al Maou aquí dentro, no necesitas más compañía. Aunque con esas pintas creo que hubieras dejado a cualquiera con las ganas.

Wolfram levantó la cabeza para mirarse, su camisa estaba rota y estaba desnudo. Así había abierto la puerta, dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo y bufó. Yuuri se giró y se acurrucó contra él, lo golpeó con torpeza al intentar abrazarlo por el cuello y le dio un beso debajo del ojo a modo de disculpas.

—Las sabanas van a ser útiles —le dijo el joven rey bromeando.

Wolfram suspiró de resignación mientras lo tenía cerca y recibía caricias en el cabello. Pensó en lo que dijo Yuuri. Tenía razón, aquí estaba clandestinamente el rey de este castillo. El rey de todo el reino. El mismísimo Maou. Y lo tenía para él solo, cosa que a su modo de pensar era un premio merecido tras años de paciencia y devoción, cualquiera de sus fantasías podía volverse realidad. Se giró sobre él y metió las manos en sus pantalones con intenciones de volver a donde se habían quedado. Beso su estómago y sintió el temblor y leve acaloramiento dignos de alguien que sabe a dónde guía ese camino.

Tiró de sus pantalones y se apresuró a dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para abajo pensando en que si tocaban la puerta esta vez no pensaba atender. Susurró la orden para apagar las lámparas y dejó encendidas solo las luces cerca de la cama. Si alguien observaba su puerta ahora ya no podría ver una línea de luz debajo de ella, del pasillo para afuera oficialmente estaba durmiendo.

Felizmente para él, Yuuri no perdió tiempo en retomar su actitud anterior y se encargó de desnudarlo. Piel contra piel sintió la excitación borbotear dentro de su cuerpo, lo besó con las mismas ganas con las que él se echó sobre de su boca. Se dejó acariciar y manipular de todas las maneras que él quiso, y lo dejó hacer de él lo que deseara. Nunca se había sentido tan entregado durante el sexo antes.

Yuuri buscó el aceite en la mesa de luz y no escatimó en cantidades para jugar sobre su cuerpo. Apretó su pecho contra él mientras lo besaba y sus manos lo masturbaban mientras hundía los dedos en su cuerpo. Wolfram tuvo que romper el beso para poder respirar y se abrazó a su espalda moviendo las caderas, la necesidad de ser penetrado era más fuerte y sentía que Yuuri estaba en la misma situación. Él solo lo tomo por las caderas con fuerza y empujó dentro firmemente hasta el final, Wolfram suspiró de placer y toda la impaciencia que sentía en su estómago se disolvió.

Yuuri mordió su cuello y apretó su trasero mientras movía caderas. Extrañaba la sensación de compartir su cuerpo con él. Le extasiaba sentir cada uno de sus músculos contraídos, su respiración agitada, los movimientos rápidos y erráticos, cada pequeño sonido de su boca que le demostraba cuanto lo disfrutaba y que tan cerca del límite se encontraba. Ambos se detuvieron un momento, todo era magnifico pero ninguno quería que esto terminara aun. Se corrió los cabellos molestos de los ojos y respiró. Yuuri lo miró a los ojos y lo besó con más serenidad, pero aún respetaba su juego de roles de antes.

—Date la vuelta —dijo Yuuri.

Wolfram se estremeció por dentro. Sus encuentros sexuales no habían sido tan pocos, pero aún quedaban cosas nuevas por probar. Hizo lo que le pedía y se sintió algo nervioso. Yuuri se recostó sobre él y besó su espalda, lo acaricio y volvió a penetrarlo. Esta posición no le permitía moverse, así que solo podía tomar lo que él le ofrecía y estaba apreciando lo enérgico que podía llegar a ser su amante. Arqueo la espada y levantó las caderas, estaba más tenso de este modo pero se sentía mucho mejor, podría tocarse en ese mismo momento y terminar. Yuuri no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, ni tampoco a avergonzarse, tomando su exposición como indirecta lo tomó por las caderas haciendo que se levantase sobre pies y manos. No podía pensar en una posición más expuesta que esta, ya conocía la vista que ofrecía su rey de este modo y esperó que lo estuviera disfrutando tanto como él lo había hecho antes.

Yuuri embistió con firmeza pero menos fuerza, se sentía demasiado la dureza de su miembro de esta manera y agradeció que se lo tomara con calma. Sintió como apretaba una de sus nalgas al detenerse un momento, clavando los dedos y arrastrándolos por su piel transpirada, faltaba poco. Wolfram frotó su pene apretando con bastante fuerza y se penetró contra las caderas de Yuuri por su cuenta. El movimiento descoordinado de ambos se sincronizo tas un momento, era el último baile antes del éxtasis. El sonido de los jadeos llenó la habitación y no le importó dejarse escuchar esta vez. Cayó con el torso contra la cama mientras Yuuri continuaba empujando y meciéndolo con fuerza y llegó al clímax que tanto había venido saboreando. No pudo sentir más que el placer de la liberación por un momento, y al calmarse se revolcó hacia un lado separándose de Yuuri para quedarse quieto sobre las sabanas y disfrutarlo. Yuuri cayó cansado a su lado y le colocó el peso muerto de un brazo transpirado encima para mantenerse en contacto.

Fue tan bueno que no tenía palabras para pedirle a Yuuri que se sintiera libre de repetir su acto cuando quisiera. Igualmente, no admitiría que le había dejado de parecer tan enclenque. Se echó el cabello que tenía pegado a su frente hacia atrás. Dejó caer el dorso de su mano contra la mata de cabello negro a su lado, entreabrió los ojos y vio que su respiración también se había calmado un poco. Yuuri tomó fuerzas y se giró apoyándose en los codos para besarlo una vez sobre los labios torpemente, había vuelto a su expresión normal sin rastros de solemnidad.

—¿Estuvo bien? —le preguntó. Wolfram no pudo creer que su voz incluyera duda.

Miró el dosel y se estremeció al sentir el frio del ambiente, exhaló en un intento de suspiro y comenzó a reírse.

—¿En serio estas preguntando?

Yuuri se acurrucó contra él buscando calor y escondió la cara en su cuello. Wolfram lo abrazó. Sintió su debilidad normal por este joven cuando sus sentimientos opacaron el deseo que ya se había agotado. Quería decirle tantas palabras significantes para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería, pero tenía que conformarse con el cariño físico para no crear un ambiente incómodo. Yuuri no podría responderle, pero al menos podía recibir su amor de esta manera. Acarició su espalda y lo mantuvo cerca.

—Fue tan bueno que espero que lo repitas siempre.

Wolfram esperaba que realmente se cumpliera eso. Quería tenerlo a su lado siempre. Yuuri hizo un murmullo de apreciación contra su cuerpo y se abrazó con más fuerza. Ninguno de los dos estaba tan cansado.

Sería solo el comienzo de una larga noche.

* * *

Comprendía la situación de Yuuri, pero igual sonrió divertido, ese tono de voz le causaba gracia. Luego de tanto quejarse había pasado al momento de apelar a la lástima, y por lo mucho que lo conocía no le sorprendía que incluso rogara. Wolfram suspiró, de piedad nada. Besó su cuello bajo la nuca mientras los apretaba con la mano sobre su pecho y continuaba el vaivén de sus caderas.

—Todavía puedo unas más —le advirtió.

—Pero ya van tres… ¿No puedes terminar y lo dejamos así? ¿Por favor?

Wolfram dejó escapar una risita. Se estremeció disfrutando de la sensación que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Yuuri, no le quedaba tanto para el final.

—Tres tuyas. Una mía.

Se tomó un momento para cambiar la posición e indicarle que se ponga boca arriba. Él se mostró aliviado de poder descansar su peso entre las almohadas.

Para Wolfram había sido solo una hasta ahora, pero de las mejores. Lo que tuvo que contenerse mientras hacía que Yuuri llegara al clímax cada una de las veces había valido la pena. Contaba con sacrificar cantidad por calidad con tal de dejar al rey con plena conciencia de lo que podía llegar a ser como amante Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Además, era un pago por su buen desempeño de antes.

Siendo hombre, sabía que el agotamiento de Yuuri se había acumulado, si lograba que llegue al próximo orgasmo podría sentirse realizado.

—Todavía tenemos toda la noche —le dijo de forma casual y seria, aunque solo estaba bromeando.

Yuuri lloriqueó ante su comentario. Wolfram le besó mientras su mano se encargaba de resbalar suavemente sobre su cuerpo hasta la entrepierna, tenía que agradecer que aun pudiera ofrecer algo ante sus toques. Lo acarició en toda la longitud y bajó pasando por sus testículos hasta meter un par de dedos en su interior. Sabía que a Yuuri no le gustaba del todo la facilidad con la que irrumpía en esa parte de su cuerpo, por eso lo hacía con frecuencia, era mejor acostumbrarlo a la incomodidad que dejarle sentir pudor.

Por más vergüenza que sintiera era de los mejores puntos a su favor a la hora de estimularlo. Eso y su pecho, o aún mejor combinados. Masajeó suavemente el punto de más placer en su interior suavemente mientras lamia y besaba una de sus tetillas. Los jadeos eran suaves por parte de su amante, alzo la vista y sonrió. Haberlo cansado tanto hacia que este más sumiso y relajado que de costumbre, por primera vez pudo ver sin tapujos una completa mueca de placer en su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios lo llamaron para un beso cortándole los pequeños suspiros de su respiración más agitada de lo normal. Su lengua invadió la frialdad de esa cavidad contagiándola con el calor propio. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada somnolienta. La noche no duraría mucho más que esto.

Lo masturbó suavemente durante el tiempo necesario hasta aumentar el ritmo a medida que sentía que se excitaba. Retiró su mano de su cuerpo y la llevo hasta el suyo propio para ayudarse a entrar, algo que se había cansado de hacer durante las últimas horas. Se había cobrado cada día de fantasías en una sola noche de hacer el amor… o tener sexo. Todavía tenía un debate interno sobre la manera de catalogarlo. Pensarlo como hacer el amor le hacía sentir un poco tonto, sin contar los detalles que no quedan claros acerca de cómo se denominaba exactamente su relación con Yuuri. Y pensarlo como solo tener sexo sería más normal y cómodo para hablar de esto, pero le faltaba algo. Él no quería solo sexo, o un cuerpo en la cama de su parte, ni tampoco sentía que Yuuri le estuviera ofreciendo únicamente eso. Seria desconsiderado tratarlo de esa manera.

—Mmmhh… me gusta mucho hacerlo contigo. —le susurró mientras le abrazaba y se acomodaba.

A todos les llega el momento de debilidad, y Wolfram no era la excepción. Además, Yuuri era demasiado distraído como para no recordarle las cosas importantes. Se sentía cómodo con esta manera de decírselo.

Jadeos, vaivenes, el sonido de la cama y el olor del sexo. Cada gemido y cada respiración agitada le excitaban más. Cambio la posición un poco, irguiéndose frente a sus caderas y obteniendo más placer del nuevo ángulo de las penetraciones rápidas y decididas. Ya no necesitaba medirse, ni parar de vez en cando, ni hacerlo suavemente para poder aguantar. Sabía que como empezó llegaría al final, lo cual realmente necesitaba.

Escuchó algo poco entendible de su pareja, no sabía exactamente qué, pero podía imaginarlo. Ya que era la última ronda no se iba a contener para nada. Apretó su agarre sobre el comienzo de sus muslos sintiendo clavarse los dedos en la carne firme y embistió con más rapidez. El chirriar de la madera se volvió continuo y los dedos de Yuuri apretaron sobre su estómago mientras se le tensaban los músculos su cuerpo y se dejó venir. La tan ansiada liberación por fin se dio, su cuerpo fue generoso con las sensaciones extremas que le recorrieron la espina en compensación por el tiempo que se contuvo antes de llegar al clímax. Un gemido ronco ahogado casi por completo marco del todo el final, al menos para él.

Apoyó la mano contra la cama y no se dejó caer aun, faltaba algo más importante por hacer antes de descansar. Con lo último de sus fuerzas tomó el miembro de Yuuri y lo masturbó con rapidez mientras volvía a acariciar con delicadeza dentro de su cuerpo, su cara y su cuerpo reflejaron que lo hizo en el momento justo. Para cuando sentía que no podría mantener más ese ritmo Yuuri se aferró a su brazo soporte y llegó al orgasmo.

Podía sentir realmente feliz después de eso. Se dejó caer en la cama. Hubiera jurado que perdió la sensibilidad de su brazo a falta de fuerzas por como lo comenzaba a sentir dormido, pero recostado y pudiéndose relajar notó que era todo su cuerpo el que se había dado por vencido.

El primer rayo de sol entrando por la ventana cortó con el momento de paz de ambos al quemarles las retinas y se escuchó un quejido doble.

—Ouuughhh… mucha luuuzzz.

—Luz del soool…

Hubiera sido un buen dialogo para una historia de vampiros. Pero también indicaba que dos personas en ese castillo tendrían un largo día de trabajo arrastrando más cansancio de lo habitual, y no podrían poner ni un solo pero, ya que sería destapar su relación. Lo que por el momento ambos no querían que pasara. Igualmente, no era un pecado dormir un poco más. Excepto para Yuuri que tendría que caminar hasta su habitación, y con el trasero en un estado como el suyo… sería complicado.

—Creo que haciéndolo así puedo aguantar bien estos lapsus largos sin sexo —se jactó Wolfram bastante conforme con la sensación de suavidad extrema de la cama y las sabanas calientes.

Yuuri, que tenía la misma sensación un poco opacada por un dolor de caderas, piernas y especialmente otro lugar que prometía ser un gran problemita a la hora de sentarse en el despacho, sintió la necesidad de comenzar a quejarse.

—Es demasiado, no me puedo ni mover. Hay partes que ya no siento como extremidades. Doy gracias que aún sé que este es mi cuerpo —dijo tirado boca abajo— ¿Si tuviéramos una vez fija por mes sería menos duro?

—Por mi podría hacerlo todos los días. Creo que hasta más de una vez por día de vez en cuando. Pero tres veces por semana me parece justo.

—Creo que eso es un poco complicado, no puedo desaparecer a cada rato durante toda una noche. Una vez al mes… bueno, dos al mes.

—Dos por semana.

—¿Tres al mes?

—Una por semana y es mi última oferta.

Yuuri refunfuño en silencio y luego se rió. Se le notaba agotado y sin saber que reprochar, con necesidad de tener más neuronas activas para ir contra Wolfram.

—Una por semana. Trato hecho.

Wolfram lo abrazó con el peso muerto de su brazo sobre su espalda y acomodó las sabanas hasta sus hombros.

—¿Te vas a tu habitación?

—Como si pudiera. Dormiré aquí unas horas, no me queda demasiado tiempo.

Se alegró de esa respuesta, le gustaba mucho dormir junto a él.

* * *

Si había algo peor que los tratados, las cartas para las reinas con puntuación extraña, y contratos de economía… eran la trigonometría y las matemáticas de la Tierra. Y eso que él era un chico afortunado que contaba con acceso a una extraña brecha en el espacio tiempo la cual podía aprovechar para estudiar en un mundo diferente al de los exámenes y duplicar el tiempo que tenía para ponerse al día. Ya había superado Lengua, Historia en sus tres ramas diferentes, Inglés y el ensayo de Educación Física que tuvo que hacer por haber faltado a tantas clases. Y eso que Educación Física era la que mejor se le daba, mas siendo el capitán del equipo de béisbol.

Le quedaban pocos días, si estuviera en la Tierra serian menos aun y ya estaría contemplando la idea de fracturarse algo con tal de tener una excusa médica para no rendir. Los exámenes finales para los japoneses no eran algo que se pudiera subestimar, pareciera que el gobierno y los colegios se pusieran de acuerdo en dar el mejor y más grande ataque de histeria a todos los estudiantes poniendo las fechas de las materias todas juntas. En unos días tendría que regresar a su mundo si o si y apenas tener tiempo para un repaso general en su casa antes de los exámenes.

Lo único bueno era que sería la última vez. Luego de este último tirón le diría adiós a su vida de secundaria. Aunque repasando los años pasados no se podría decir que la había podido disfrutar demasiado. Cosas que pasan cuando heredas el alma de alguien destinado a ser rey en otra dimensión diferente, solo pequeños sacrificios.

Necesitaba concentrarse. Y el dolor permanente de trasero no ayudaba.

Cambio su peso para el otro lado y continuó intentando comprender si todos esos números y simbolitos raros en una ecuación que mide lo mismo que la hoja del cuaderno apaisada tenían sentido. No se consideraba tan estúpido, ni tampoco brillante, pero la matemática hace a todo el mundo considerarse un poquito menos inteligente a cada momento que pasa y uno sigue sin entender.

El stress del estudiante es algo normal, y a veces gracias a eso uno sufre horrores esa etapa de la vida. Mal que bien todos tendrían que soportar su humor, aunque más de uno salga mal parado en el asunto. Por ejemplo Günter, que tal vez estaba llorando en algún lugar abandonado del castillo porque probablemente todos lo hayan echado por quejoso. Había salido corriendo después de que Yuuri reafirmara que quería estar solo para estudiar tranquilo por enésima vez en un tono ya no tan calmado ni civilizado.

En resumen, Yuuri estaba un poco histérico el día de hoy.

Conrart asomo la cabeza en el despacho. Yuuri no quitó la vista de sus libros de texto que lo rodeaban desparramados en la mesa. Al parecer Günter ya había ido a buscar a alguien para desahogarse y su padrino había venido a ver como estaba. Conrart no dijo ni una palabra y luego de un momento de mirar de lejos cerró la puerta y se fue. Se alegró de que se convenciera rápido que no tenían que molestarlo.

Pero Yuuri había llegado a tal punto de no entender lo que estudiaba que cualquier cosa que pasase alrededor reclamaba su atención de inmediato. Sentir que venían a interrumpir abriendo la puerta que chirriaba, cerrando la puerta que chirriaba de nuevo, el golpe seco y sonoro de la madera al cerrarse, los pasos en el pasillo… Todo le ponía inquieto y molesto.

Se reacomodó otra vez en la silla y continuó intentando concentrarse esperando que nadie más venga.

* * *

Pese a que una relación basada en solo sexo y caricias no es tanto una relación sino más bien algo como un desahogo de frustraciones, Wolfram estaba más animado que de costumbre. Hoy era el día especial de la semana, el día en que él y Yuuri tenían que pasar juntos.

Al cruzarse en el pasillo con una de las sirvientas tomó la bandeja con el té y los aperitivos que llevaba y le dijo que sería él quien lo llevase al despacho. Había estado pensando que al tener solo un día a la semana podría planear algo especial para hacer. Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de anticiparse para armar una cita en otro lugar, ni para pensar en cómo hacer cosas así sin exponer el cambio en su relación con el rey en frente de sus hermanos. O peor, en frente de la servidumbre. Ya era suficiente que las lavanderas sospecharan de las sabanas de la semana pasada como para regalar más material para rumores.

Al entrar al despacho no sintió el ambiente turbio hasta acercarse más al escritorio de Yuuri. Su cara lo decía todo, sabía que desde hace un tiempo tenía problemas con sus estudios de la Tierra y para evitar molestarlo se aseguró de no acercarse en lo que iba de la semana. No quería que nada hiciera peligrar su humor y le arruinara el único día que tenía permitido pasarlo con él como algo más que un amigo.

Los días se hacían más largos y las noches más cortas, el verano poco a poco se hacía presente aunque aún no en toda su magnitud y el calor era soportable. Todavía no era necesaria la luz de las velas rondando las seis de la tarde. Le quedaba tiempo de sobra para inventar algo atractivo para su itinerario.

Saludó y en respuesta recibió apenas un sonido afirmativo y unos murmullos de algo que Yuuri repitió con tal de no perderse en su lectura. Sonrió contento de verlo tan aplicado y concentrado, sin saber que como cualquier adolescente irresponsable el rey había dejado el estudio para el ultimo momento hasta quedarse sin tiempo. Sirvió el té y dos porciones de una torta que con su buen humor veía realmente apetitosa en ese momento. Como era de esperarse, una desapareció en unos minutos y la otra quedo intacta e ignorada junto a su taza compañera.

* * *

Yuuri seguía concentrado en sus cosas, más que antes, pero no lo suficiente para no molestarse ligeramente por una presencia en la habitación que lo observaba desde atrás de su hombro.

Notaba que Wolfram mantenía su distancia, estaba en completo silencio y buscaba no molestarle para nada. De todos en el castillo su prometido era el que más le respetaba en momentos que él quería tranquilidad, y cuando le acompañaba casi siempre de alguna u otra manera calculaba perfectamente como darle su espacio.

Pero estas semanas había estado más susceptible que de costumbre, así que se obligó a mantener la paciencia aunque no quisiera su compañía.

* * *

Luego de un rato Wolfram rompió el silencio.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo en especial esta noche?

—No.

—Podríamos pedir que preparen la cena en el balcón, o visitar algún lugar en el pueblo.

Por un momento Yuuri medito las preguntas. —¿No me digas que me he olvidado de que hoy había algún compromiso importante con alguno de los nobles? ¡Agh, no puede ser!

—No. No es ninguna junta que hayas olvidado o una reunión de negocios —rió Wolfram mientras se inclinaba más sobre su hombro. —Solo nosotros dos, a eso me refería.

Yuuri lo observo con el ceño fruncido y claras señales de no entender.

—Ya sabes, hoy es ese día.

Su ceño continuaba fruncido. A Wolfram se le ruborizaron un poco las orejas y continúo hablando.

—Hoy es ese día de la semana… ¿recuerdas? Pensé que podríamos hacer algo para la cena. Así que, ¿aquí o afuera? ¿Y qué tan lejos prefieres ir? Podríamos pedir un carruaje, no hay problema con eso.

—¡No tengo tiempo para eso! —recriminó el joven rey de forma ruda mientras sacaba la mano del rubio de su hombro.

El príncipe se quedó estupefacto de incertidumbre y algo de indignación ante el arranque temperamental de su prometido, y luego de reaccionar comenzó el berrinche.

—¡Pero! —había tanto por decir estando enojado que no sabía por dónde empezar. —¡¿Vas a romper tu promesa?! ¡Habíamos dicho que al menos una vez a la semana pasaríamos tiempo juntos!

Yuuri no era de los que gustara romper sus promesas, pero tampoco era de los que tenían mucha paciencia bajo presión.

—¡Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo! ¡Estoy estudiando! ¡¿Qué no ves?! ¡Esto es importante para mí y necesito dedicarle todo el tiempo que pueda! ¡No estoy como para gastarlo en esas cosas! Así que si cuando esté estudiando no hay nada que hacerle, no voy a dedicarme a otra cosa más que a eso. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en irme a ningún lado? ¡Tampoco puedo pasar tiempo contigo aunque nos quedemos en el castillo! No esto de humor para hacer nada.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Estás siendo bastante grosero! ¿Todavía soy tu prometido sabes? No tienes por qué ser tan maleducado conmigo.

Cargando todas sus cosas ignoró sus reclamos y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta. Wolfram amagó a seguirlo, pero estaba tan indignado que terminó por quedarse en el lugar.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Teníamos planes!

El portazo marcó el fin de la discusión. Wolfram se quedó parado unos segundos sin saber qué hacer y se apoyó contra la mesa. En ese momento debatía si dejarlo un rato solo, o ir a continuar con esta conversación ahora mismo.

* * *

La biblioteca era enorme, como todo en el castillo. Constaba de varias pequeñas salas dentro del hall redondo y una división superior con balcones a modo de primer piso. Yuuri no estaba seguro, ya que nunca lo había visitado, pero al parecer también había un sótano con archivos y libros muy antiguos. Al menos allí encontraría paz en algún lugar. Sin esforzarse mucho por esconderse eligió una de las pequeñas salas para acomodarse. Cada una estaba conectada al centro de la biblioteca por un pequeño arco de entrada y no tenían puertas. Estaban equipadas con sus mesas, sillas, estantes, y lo mejor de todo, soledad.

Lo bueno de ese tipo de lugares es que cuando uno se acomoda siente que fuera su dueño aunque solo sea por el tiempo que permanezca allí. En el fondo, Yuuri era su dueño a ciencia cierta, después de todo el castillo entero era suyo. Pero por más egocéntrico que fuera jamás se tomaba tan a pecho los temas de propiedad.

"_Esto apesta. ¡Necesito tiempo para estudiar! ¿Qué nadie lo entiende? Nunca pido casi nada complicado, solo que me den tiempo libre cuando necesito estudiar. ¡Y ni que me tomara feriados! Me tengo que joder y pasarme el día con los documentos, para después pasarme el resto de la noche con más papeles y libros de texto que ni siquiera corresponden a este mundo. Aunque tengo que dar gracias que yo sí puedo hacer trampa aprovechándome de la diferencia espacio-temporal… Bueno, no es trampa, no es como si literalmente estuviera engañando a nadie. Pero es para sentirse afortunado"._

Tamborileó con el lápiz sobre su cuaderno, había comenzado una hoja en blanco de apuntes y tenía el libro abierto en la página que se había quedado.

"_Realmente no puedo tomarme el día para… eso. Es más, si puedo evitarlo, pues mejor. Ya sé que lo prometí. Ya sé que quedamos de acuerdo. Pero no es como si festejara un aniversario o algo. ¿Y cómo puedo ponerme a pensar en planear una cita? Estoy tan nervioso que no tengo en la mente otra cosa que los estudios. Todavía me cuesta estar en esta especie de relación, y pensar sobre ello me confunde. Además Wolfram, él lo ve de otra manera totalmente distinta. A él le gustan esas cosas, pero yo no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo. Voy a meter la pata en cualquier momento. Lo único que puedo manejar bien es el sexo, eso es fácil. No estoy calmado para pensar en lo demás en este momento. Porque justo ahora tenía que querer cambiar, estábamos bien. Lo hacemos de vez en cuando, se siente bien, somos felices."_

Yuuri se tapó la cara con las manos, sentía calor por todos lados hasta el cuello. Últimamente estaba muy cómodo aceptando entregar su cuerpo, y disfrutaba mucho su vida sexual activa, pero se sentía sumamente incómodo con cada cosa nueva que se le presentara. En el fondo, no sabía cómo dejar de preocuparse tanto por el miedo constante a herir los sentimientos de su mejor amigo.

Comenzó a sentir el cuello tenso y la espalda entumecida, se dio cuenta de que pensar en todo esto lo tenía consternado. Despejó su mente por completo haciendo a un lado todas sus dudas amorosas y volvió a llenarla con ecuaciones matemáticas. Tenía que priorizar.

* * *

Wolfram había repasado en su mente una y otra vez la conversación y no llegaba a ningún punto.

No era cuestión solo de sexo, era cuestión de tantas cosas que no existía posibilidad de expresarlo hablando. Las materias del corazón no deberían ser explicadas en una mesa y con un taza de café de por medio como si de una reunión se tratase. Además, lo suyo no era la labia, sino pura emoción. Por algo no se sentía cómodo del todo al pensar que tenía que reinar o encargarse de asuntos políticos como su hermano y se esforzaba por mantenerse centrado. Sabía reconocer que tenía serios problemas en controlar sus emociones de vez en cuando.

Era complicado no ir a gritarle a Yuuri todo lo que sentía en este momento. Tenía que encontrar otra manera de que comprendería que solo quería pasar tiempo con él siempre que pudiera.

Enjuagó y secó los pinceles, no se arrepentía de haberse tomado un tiempo en su estudio, pero al ver los resultados se notaba que no era un día para la pintura.

* * *

Wolfram apareció en el portal de su nueva habitación privada en la biblioteca. Tarde o temprano sabía que lo haría. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, tarde o temprano seria él quien lo buscase porque recordar que tenían asuntos pendientes lo agobiaba. Aunque si fuera su decisión podría posponer hasta días ese encuentro.

Tenía el cabello rubio mojado y la apariencia refrescante de venir del baño, eso le hizo recordar que debería tomarse unos minutos para darse un baño rápido el también. Luego de encontrar su mirada brevemente supo entender que Wolfram estaba más tranquilo y algo inquieto más que enojado.

Volvió a concentrarse en sus libros.

Puede que ambos siguieran siendo un par de idiotas y que los gritos fueran moneda corriente, pero si algo así hubiera pasado años antes esa habitación sería un campo de batallas y el solo hecho de mantenerse silencio se lo consideraría una falta de respeto. Wolfram había cambiado y él también, aunque solo debían de haber madurado un poco se notaba la diferencia.

Pero las manías quedan, se podían comportar como personas serias y también podían volver a ser dos estúpidos que no supieran como terminar con el silencio que paso de ser genial a totalmente incómodo. Wolfram se paró junto a la silla vacía a su lado sin animarse a tomar asiento mientras él continuaba con la vista clavada en los libros.

Lo único que mantenía a Yuuri inconscientemente tranquilo es que en ese momento sentía que tenía el control de la situación, se veía como el amo y el perro que viene despacito hasta su lado a ver si ya ha sido perdonado para luego mandarse otra travesura. Pero tampoco era como para rebajar a Wolfram al nivel de una animal doméstico únicamente. Porque si había que comparar con animales, Yuuri era como ese gato que uno tiene en la casa y que se te ofende cada dos por tres, y de vez en cuando lo vas a ver por si ya se deja hacer mimos o te pega un arañazo.

Cuando Yuuri cerró los libros fue cuando Wolfram empezó una conversación casual.

—¿Ya terminaste por hoy? —preguntó con toda la intencionalidad de quien cambia de tema.

—Sí, si sigo con esto me va a explotar el cerebro —bromeó en respuesta Yuuri decidiendo dejar todos los rencores de lado y empezar de cero con mejor humor. —Mañana a la mañana me voy a levantar temprano para continuar.

Quiso dejar implícito con esa última aclaración que no habría ninguna desvelada esta noche.

La conversación volvió a morir durante unos minutos eternos y solo el movimiento de los libros que acomodaba rompía el silencio de la biblioteca. Ya con la pila hecha y acomodada en la mesa, Yuuri decidió que lo mejor era dejarla ahí hasta el día siguiente. Este lugar era de lo más cómodo, su pequeño dictador interior ya había clavado la bandera en el medio de la sala para marcar el territorio.

Wolfram pareció desesperado por hacer algo cuando lo vio con intenciones de alejarse. Aunque Yuuri no había utilizado una evasiva o se hubiera mostrado molesto por su presencia en ese lugar parece que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Wolfram lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo antes de llegar a la salida, lo miro nervioso a los ojos, abrió la boca y no salió nada. Miró al piso y volvió a intentar sin caso, se revolvió los cabellos impaciente y revoleó la cabeza antes de abalanzarse encima de su cuerpo con toda la torpeza posible y estamparlo contra la pared. No hizo nada más, solo se quedó un momento en esa posición apoyado contra su cuello abrazándole.

—Si ya terminaste ¿tienes algo de tiempo? —preguntó dejándolo acomodarse un poco. Yuuri le perdonó toda la falta de tacto que solo él podía tener a veces.

—Wolfram, no quiero tener esta conversación de nuevo ahora mismo...

—¿Sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo además de hacerlo, verdad? —le interrumpió rápidamente antes de que pudiera pensar en nada en concreto.

Yuuri tensó su cuerpo involuntariamente debajo de él. Ahora fue él quien abrió la boca y no salió nada, solo un rubor crecía en sus mejillas. Wolfram se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos, aunque era difícil para ambos y hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Hubo un silencio y la expectativa de un beso que no iba poder negarse a recibir. Vio la intención en sus ojos, en la forma de moverse y en el momento. Y luego lo sintió cálido sobre su boca.

Pronto ambos se estaban besando. La calidez era reconfortante. Estaba acostumbrado el tacto de su lengua, el sabor propio de su aliento y los movimientos particulares de su cuerpo.

Haría como que no veía nada en los ojos del rubio cuando se separaba por un momento a buscar su mirada, ni le daría importancia a las caricias en su rostro con suma delicadeza, ni a cada suspiro que rompía el contacto de sus bocas mientras jugaban a la guerra con sus labios y sus lenguas. _"Él sabe que yo sé lo que le pasa conmigo"_. Pero seguiría aparentando indiferencia.

Fue permisivo cuando el aliento del rubio le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y mantuvo silencio los segundos en los que esperaba por su permiso. Siempre notaba cuando su pareja se comenzaba a descontrolar, y entendía porque, después de todo era hombre también. La diferencia es que él no se entregaba tanto al momento como él, y podía tener la cabeza fría un poco más de tiempo. Cuando el demonio lo apretó más contra la pared y presiono sus caderas contra las de él, le entraron ganas de parar con todo.

—No, no de nuevo. ¿Podríamos no hacer nada en la biblioteca que se supone no deberíamos hacer en la biblioteca? —se quejó atrapado entre los brazos de Wolfram que hizo todo menos detenerse.

El ex príncipe rio ante lo gracioso de su comentario. Tanteó hasta encontrar los tendones de su cuello para hacerle estremecer.

Yuuri forcejeo un poco, no podía mentir que no estaba entrando en tema después de los besos y que las cosas pasaran a otro nivel, aunque en lo último que pensaba era en disfrutar sin tapujos porque prefería preocuparse por si alguien entrara y los encontrara así. O simplemente que no le parecía el lugar adecuado para andar de arrumacos, no se sentía para nada cómodo sin privacidad. Aunque, el lugar parecía más muerto que un cementerio, era enorme y estaban parcialmente escondidos; alguien muy apurado tal vez no los vería si se quedaban quietos ahí.

—No me gusta este lugar —se quejó el rey. —Alguien puede venir y…

—No si no hacemos mucho ruido —bromeó Wolfram.

—¡No me importa eso! ¡Ese no es el problema! Además, estaba yendo a bañarme y realmente me gustaría poder ir a hacerlo ahora mismo.

Wolfram se separó un tanto y le observo anonadado. Apoyó las manos contra la pared a los lados de su cabeza cargando su peso en ellas con fuerza suficiente para asustarlo, aunque esa no había sido su intención, solo era una pose de cansancio mental extremo.

—No, ese no es el problema. El problema es que me estoy poniendo de mal humor, me estoy cansando de esto. ¿Que no ves que solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo? ¿Por qué me estás ignorando? Acaso me vas a decir que te molesta mi presencia, porque recién no me lo parecía.

—No, pero nunca dije que había aceptado lo de la cita. Estoy con la cabeza en otra cosa —aclaró Yuuri con algo de miedo de elevar su voz como lo había hecho Wolfram. No quería una pelea que llamara la atención en ese momento, seguía sin sentirse seguro del lugar, y de muchas otras cosas.

—Sinceramente no entiendo que es lo que te pasa. ¿Qué tiene de malo la cita? He estado esperando toda la semana por esto y te he dado tu espacio todo este tiempo. ¡Casi no te he visto en ocho días! ¿No quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿O es otra cosa lo que te molesta?

—¡Son solo unos días! ¡¿Es suficiente esa estupidez como para que te enojes?! Y sabes bien que me preocupo mucho en época de exámenes. ¡¿Es eso tan malo?!

* * *

Murata había terminado de acomodar cada libro en su lugar de la estantería. Se sacudió el polvo de las manos y salió al corredor principal bajando las escalinatas del primer piso. A medio camino escucho algunos murmullos y se acercó a ver, al reconocer el tono de las voces pensó en saludar pero se detuvo en buen momento a una distancia prudente. Por instinto se escondió un poco detrás una estantería.

Estando allí podía distinguir que el murmullo era de una discusión entre Yuuri y Wolfram, y por cómo se veía no era momento de que nadie se acercara si no quería terminar con un par de miradas clavadas como cuchillos afilados encima. Además, él tenía cierto conocimiento extra que los demás no tenían, la discusión era mucho más seria de lo que nadie pensaría sin estar al tanto de lo que pasaban entre esos dos.

Suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia arriba resignado, como esperando que le digan que hacer. Estaba en un pequeño problema, quería irse pero no podía. Si iba a la salida de seguro lo verían. Y no sabía que era peor, si irse ahora mismo y dejarse ver para no escuchar mucho más, o quedarse y hacer como si nunca estuvo ahí mientras discutían. Tal vez quedarse callado seria menos incómodo para todos, y no iba a negar que el gusanito de la curiosidad ya le hubiera picado.

Se puso en cuclillas y esperó en su escondite. El eco producido por el salón y lo cerca que estaba le permitía entender, aunque las voces estaban distorsionadas. Pudo adivinar las palabras clave sin esforzarse mucho, lo suficiente para entender de qué iba la discusión. Típica de parejas, tal vez decían cosas que en el fondo para uno no significaran mucho pero siendo sensible se entendía que para ellos lo eran.

No podía opinar demasiado, nunca había tenido una discusión de esas. No de las que envuelven demasiados sentimientos complicados en ella. Tenía uno o dos recuerdos de alguna vida pasada en la que amó demasiado a otra persona, pero no pasaba de ser como si hubiera visto muchas películas como Titanic donde la gente se da las manos o se besan mientras mueren. Podría despertar de un sueño llorando y con una sensación fea en el estómago, pero él no amo, ni perdió, ni fue amado, esas cosas las hizo otra persona. Seguía sin ser lo mismo, nada que no se le pasara con un vaso de gaseosa y menos de cinco minutos haciendo zapping en la tele hasta encontrar algo interesante que ver.

Así que de amor mucho no entendía, pero al asomar la cabeza y ver como de un segundo a otro sus dos amigos se comían las bocas entre ellos era otra cosa. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, en el fondo tenía ganas de reír por la sorpresa. Esto era algo demasiado íntimo como para imaginarlo, o verlo. Sabía que seguramente ellos se besaban de esa forma y todo, es lo normal, pero de ahí a estar presente en ese momento es otra cosa.

Intentó no pensar mucho acerca de eso y ladeo la cabeza mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el rubor marcado en ellas.

* * *

—Eso… ¿significa algo? —preguntó Wolfram enojado.

Aun con el aliento agitado el moreno pensó en mil y un cosas. ¿Amor? Esa era una palabra en la que no le gustaba pensar, ya sea sobre lo que sentía el rubio o sobre lo que sentía él.

—Te estás comportando como una chica celosa, es molesto.

Wolfram rio irónico, había mucha verdad en que pudiera ser celoso y molesto, pero comentarios tan despectivos no ayudaban a su mal genio.

—Y si me tratas como a una cualquiera creo que no es complicado comportarse como una.

—¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Entonces ahora yo tengo la culpa?!

—¡¿Es que acaso no estás jugando conmigo?! ¡Te gusta tenerme a tus pies, eso te gusta ¿verdad?!

—¡¿Qué yo soy el que está jugando? Tú… ¡Agh! —Quería seguir recriminándole pero estaba tan enojado que se le trababan las palabras en la garganta.

El príncipe le sostenía la mirada encendida con el mismo sentimiento. En el fondo los dos sabían que tenían razón, los dos cometieron errores y aciertos… tal vez mas errores que aciertos, pero bueno. Yuuri estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para comenzar a retrucar de nuevo, pero Wolfram lo calló antes de que dijera nada.

—Estoy muy enojado contigo. —Era una advertencia. No hizo falta que dijera nada más, la tensión en el aire a su alrededor se podía cortar con un cuchillo de manteca. Un juego de miradas se extendió a lo largo de los minutos. —Y a pesar de todo te sigo queriendo tanto como para comportarme así…

* * *

Murata escuchó un ruido que hubiera preferido dejar a la duda como chirrido extraño de las viejas maderas o de alguna puerta, pero fue inconfundible al segundo gemido. Con cara de circunstancia dio la espalda simétricamente al lugar de donde provenían y se puso a observar el piso. No sabía qué hacer y se arrepentía un poquito de haberse quedado en vez de irse cuando podía, pero su mente enseguida comenzó a maquinar una que otra idea interesante.

* * *

Solo un par de idiotas como Wolfram y Yuuri discuten, se besan apasionadamente, discuten peor, y luego se besan de nuevo como si fuera lo último que harían en su vida.

Los botones de la chaqueta del joven japonés no opusieron resistencia a las manos mágicas del mazoku que los deshicieron en una fracción de segundos con gran habilidad. Pronto tenía encima de su cuerpo esas manos hábiles acariciándolo y repitiendo la misma tarea sobre su camisa.

—¿Tengo… que volver a decir que paremos? —dijo Yuuri como pudo agitado.

Él mismo sintió como sus palabras no tenían peso, y lo confirmó cuando los labios y la lengua de Wolfram hacían de las suyas sobre su pecho. Dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa al recibir pequeños mordiscos sobre una de sus tetillas. El siguiente sonido fue algo peor, y una vez que ya se le había escapado cerró la boca e intentó empujar por los hombros al rubio. Esta vez la causa había sido la mano que con descaro ya estaba dentro de sus pantalones, su ropa interior y mejor daba gracias de que no su cuerpo.

—Entonces no hagas ruido y que lo que pase aquí se quede aquí dentro. No iré muy lejos. —dejó en claro el ex príncipe, cosa que en el fondo alivio a Yuuri y dejó de imaginar que dentro de poco estaría desnudo de la cintura para abajo encima de la mesa de un lugar público.

La mano sobre su pene no lo ponía simplemente nervioso por vergüenza, también por sus movimientos sobre su piel y las caricias. No podía negar que desde que empezaron a besarse con furia ya estaba duro bajo los pantalones. Si no lo hubiera estado se preocuparía de no ser un adolescente del todo sano, pero siempre le remordía llegar a ese estado tan fácilmente por la mano de este chico. Y el hecho de que fuera culpa específicamente de Wolfram le remordía más, no se suponía que tu mejor amigo era la persona metiera la mano tus bóxers en la librería, pero aquí estaba.

Jadeó y se inclinó buscando cobijo contra su cuello, ya se agitaba y no podía evitarlo. Eso le enojaba. Y también le enojaba el dulce éxtasis que no paraba de sentir con cada movimiento de sus manos, sus piernas flanqueando, los músculos contrayéndose, la sensación de sus puntos más sensibles sobre el pecho al ser estimulados, los gemidos que se le escapaban. Pensar que en cualquier momento iba a mancharse al venirse.

Pero el pensar acabo cuando su cerebro estaba más ocupado en disfrutar de los mejores segundos de placer que el orgasmo puede dar. Y todo acabó. Se sentía tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo. Pero más bien que mal si tenía que admitirlo.

Se abrazó o fue abrazado, no sabía muy bien. Sentía el cuerpo en ese estado donde no quedan fuerzas pero de alguna manera se mantuvo en pie hasta recuperarte. En ese momento comprendía un poco mejor porque la cama era una mejor opción, no para hacerlo en sí, sino para después disfrutar de este momento recostado y sin preocuparse por su apariencia.

—Lo dejaremos aquí… pero estaré esperando en mi habitación. A menos que quieras seguir en este lugar a continuar nuestra _conversación_, ya que parece que estás dispuesto a todo menos discutir conmigo.

Maldito Wolfram que atacaba cuando uno estaba más débil.

* * *

Murata tenía las manos sobre los oídos y la cara de desencajado que solo alguien que escucho los gemidos de su mejor amigo al que tenían contra la pared haciéndole valla saber qué podía tener. Pronto escucho pasos, pero solo de una persona. Al parecer tendría que permanecer más tiempo en su escondite. Comenzaba a reconsiderar si esto fue haber estado en el lugar indicado en el momento equivocado, o en el momento exacto.

Tenía más información que podría utilizar para algo interesante, solo tenía que pensar alguna manera de usarla.

* * *

El joven rey portaba un hermoso par de ojeras que decoraban su rostro y enmarcaban su apariencia de demacrado. Bostezó y suspiró para tomar fuerzas al ver lo largas que parecían las escaleras de ese castillo. Tenía poco sueño encima y no había remedio, lo que pasó la noche pasada no ayudaba. Era increíble que algo tan bueno como pasarte la noche en la cama revolcándote con alguien pudiera ser a su vez algo que te deje en ese estado. Eso sin contar las horas en vela de estudio intensivo que tenía encima, claro. Esas solo aportaban más al cansancio.

Envidiaba que Wolfram si podía seguir durmiendo. En cambio él tenía que caminar por los pasillos fríos a las seis de la mañana para desayunar y empezar a hacer rendir el día con el plan de estudio de la Tierra, luego tener clases con Günter, después ir al despacho con Gwendal, y gracias a dios había zafado de la segunda ronda diaria de estudios con Günter, y luego más estudio. Se pasaba el día con la cabeza entre libros, y no entendía como aun no le había reventado.

Una buena taza de café y tostadas con manteca le darían ánimos y fuerzas. Un vaso extra de leche tampoco vendría mal. El frío de la mañana no sentaba bien cuando uno recién se ha bañado. Llegó a la cocina congelado, pero lo bueno de ser el rey es que recibes toda la atención de las sirvientas. Así es como literalmente se encontró sentado como todo un Lord aristocrático a la mesa, con un increíble desayuno y el calor del fuego a un lado emanando de la chimenea del horno. Podría haberse quedado en su habitación, o mejor dicho ido a ella desde la de Wolfram, y pedido todo desde ahí, pero si veía una cama no habría dios que lo levante.

Estaba con la deliciosa tostada en la boca, tibia y crocante, goteando de dulce, cuando la puerta se abrió y Murata entró revolviendo todo como un huracán y llevándoselo a rastras.

—¡Shibuya, buenos días! Hay mucho que hacer, vamos.

Era lo único que había dicho. Ahora estaban a medio pasillo de distancia y con frio de nuevo.

—¿He? Momento, momento. ¿Y el desayuno? —lloriqueó como si hubiera perdido el premio del millón de dólares.

—Ya lo llevaran a la habitación.

Sin entender tuvo que seguir a los tropezones y apuradas a su compañero japonés hasta un lugar que no le era familiar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó frente a la puerta.

—¡Sorpresa! Es mi habitación, ¿no es acogedora? Como una suite de un hotel de lujo. Aunque supongo estás acostumbrado a disfrutar en grande siendo el rey —bromeó el chico de lentes.

—¿Tu habitación? —dudó el rey, su amigo solamente sonrió divertido obligándolo a pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. —Es genial Murata, no sabía que habías conseguido una habitación en el castillo. ¿Pero los exámenes finales?, ¿estudiar?, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que desayunar y comenzar ahora mismo si quiero aprovechar estos últimos días que me quedan aquí.

—No te preocupes. Ya está todo listo.

—¿Todo listo? ¿Para qué?

—Para estudiar claro, ¿para qué más va a ser?

No sabía porque pero esa última parte había sonado extraña e intencionalmente malintencionada.

* * *

Wolfram llevaba todo el día sin ver a Yuuri. No es que eso fuese extraño, sino que lo extraño era que ese día nadie más lo había visto en ningún lado, tampoco la servidumbre.

Cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos, vio a su hermano del medio terminar de hablar con alguien en una de las habitaciones. Fue ahí cuando se enteró. Al parecer Murata se había mudado a una habitación del castillo y el rey llevaba todo el día encerrado con él. Tenía que admitir que el otro soukoku si sabía aprovechar las ventajas de ser alguien con influencia en ese mundo. Había convencido, o más bien anunciado, que Yuuri y él se la pasarían estudiando y por lo tanto quedaban relevados de todos sus demás compromisos. Ya que eran solo unos días, y en el fondo su hermano era bastante flexible, lo había conseguido sin problemas.

Pero ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y no habían salido ni una sola vez de ese lugar, un sentimiento de inquietante curiosidad lo tenía atrapado. Dio unas vueltas más de brazos cruzados pensando delante del lugar, se paró con convicción y tocó la puerta. Esta se abrió y ahí estaba su prometido, Wolfram sonrió pero antes de que pudiera saludar la puerta se abrió un tanto más a causa de una mano ajena salida de la nada que también sobresalto a Yuuri al tomarlo de improviso.

—¡Hey, Lord Bielefeld! —saludó extremadamente jovial Murata—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo?

Wolfram se sobresaltó por la extremada cercanía con la que se encontraban ambos. Prácticamente Murata tenía a Yuuri abrasado por la cintura, pero podría ser también la cercanía al compartir el espacio de la puerta solo entreabierta.

—No. Yo. Bien. Nada en especial. —contestó con algo de duda.

—Me alegro. Bueno, estamos en medio de algo, así que mejor continuamos. No, ¿Shibuya? —agregó otra vez con ese tono demasiado alegre. La mirada que le dedico a Yuuri le pareció extraña, tal vez por la cercanía de sus rostros.

—A… aham. —Vio a Yuuri asentir estando algo confuso, y la puerta se le cerró en la cara.

¿Qué se supone que había pasado recién?

* * *

—Su majestad, ¿me está escuchando?

La cabeza del rey rebotó sobre sí misma al deslizarse de su mano, y recobró algo de consciencia.

—¿He, ha, si, qué? —miró para todos lados y en unos segundos parecía perdido en la babia de nuevo.

Era normal que alguien no le hiciera caso a Günter, cuando se iba por las ramas todos lo ignoraban, pero desde que Yuuri se presentó a la cena Wolfram había notado que su prometido estaba más idiotizado que de costumbre. Demasiado cansado también. Todo era un tanto sospechoso.

Comió sin despegar la vista de él, y un par de veces observó el nuevo comensal que tendrían de ahora en más en la mesa. Pero en el fondo no le interesaba tanto Murata, no lo sentía para nada peligroso sabiendo cómo era después de conocerlo más al compartir tiempo juntos de vez en cuando. Al terminar la cena, con ya todos listos para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, interceptó al rey en el camino.

—Yuuri.

—Ah, Wolf. Perdona pero podemos hablar luego, realmente me siento cansado y quiero darme un baño rápido ahora mismo. No me puedo sacar esta sensación de estar todo sucio y pegajoso.

Yuuri se alejó. Y él se quedó parado observándolo irse con las últimas dos palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza. En estos momentos extrañaba su inocencia.

* * *

Yuuri salió del baño sintiéndose completamente refrescado, solo de pensar en su enorme cama esperándolo le hacía babear. Una buena noche de sueño y mañana podría levantarse bien temprano con muchos más ánimos. Pero los sueños fácilmente son rotos por terceros.

Murata apareció de valla a saber dónde, aunque si hubiera estado más atento lo habría visto venir de lo más campante por el pasillo, y comenzó a arrastrarlo entre palabras bonitas y alegres hacia algún lugar desconocido. Era el huracán de nuevo, y él quedó sumergido dentro sin entender nada de nada.

—¡Momento, momento, momento, momento...! ¡Momento! —Paró todo haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos como quien espanta moscas hasta que el silencio lo tranquilizó para hablar como una persona normal. —¿A dónde vamos?

Puede que normalmente se dejase arrastrar por cualquier persona a cualquier lado fácilmente, pero si se trataba de algo o alguien entre su cama y él, hoy la cosa se ponía seria.

—A mi habitación. —respondió Murata divertido y con toda naturalidad.

—Murata sabes que somos amigos, que te quiero, que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Pero estoy destruido y realmente necesito descansar si quiero llegar a los exámenes vivo. Y por más inteligente que seas, seguro tú también necesitas dormir. ¡Porque vamos! Estuvimos todo el día leyendo, hombre…

—No sabía que eras tan sentimental Shibuya, también eres un amigo muy cercano y querido para mí. Por eso pensé que estaría bien que vinieras conmigo a ver las revistas de FIFA y acompañarme un rato, al igual que yo siempre te acompaño viendo las de las Grandes Ligas.

Había sonado un poco a recriminación. Y seguramente se lo debía, ya que hacía mucho que no doblegaba un poco sus gustos para compartir algunos de su amigo. Pero estaba cansado.

—Mejor otro día. Tengo mucho sueño Murata, me tengo que levantar temprano.

* * *

Yuuri le estaba dando la espalda, y por como lo conocía se iba a ir sin remordimientos a hacer lo que se le antojara, así que no había mejor momento que ahora para dejar en claro quién mandaba ahí.

—Bueno, sí, supongo que estás cansado, yo también lo estoy. Pero no sé porque estás taaaan cansado. Aunque sabes, creo que si hubieras estudiado en la librería te iría mejor con eso.

—Yo estudiaba en la librería, tú me insististe para que nos quedáramos en tu habitación.

Murata caminaba ahora a su lado hostigándolo con una sonrisita burlona, mientras veía como Yuuri comenzaba a sospechar sobre la situación. Lo miró por sobre los lentes.

—No, realmente quiero decir que si hubieras estado estudiando en vez de otra cosa te iría mejor, ¿sabes?

Yuuri se detuvo abruptamente delante de él, lo tenía de espaldas pero podía adivinar su cara de desconcierto o de preocupación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con voz nerviosa cuando se dio la vuelta.

Lo tenía donde lo quería, y no se limitó en inflarse de ego y prácticamente reírse en su cara. Yuuri sudaba más y más, así que mejor terminar de burlarse rápido y luego tranquilizarlo.

—Bueno no dudo que Lord von Bielefeld sea inteligente, pero no es el mejor para pedirle ayuda para estudiar en la biblioteca. A menos que sea anatomía, claro.

Y se le escapo la risita, querría haber seguido con alguna elocuencia más pero no pudo. La cara de Yuuri era impagable, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Y sumándole lo exagerado que solía era cuando perdía la calma, no le impresionaría que en cualquier momento empezara a negarlo haciendo aspavientos con las manos como si matara moscas, o simplemente saliera corriendo gritando. Se acercó a él y lo encaminó para donde iban con un brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras le animaba.

—Bien, creo que ya entiendes mejor de qué va esto. Así que, ¿qué te parece si ahora si vamos a mi habitación y charlamos los detalles?

* * *

Yuuri observaba el techo recostado en la cama de Murata. Podría estar durmiendo a pata suelta igual que su compañero tirado a su lado, pero no. Ya sin los lentes el joven japonés ocupaba su lado de la cama y la mitad del suyo. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a qué demonios estaría planeando con todo esto. _"¿No salir de su cuarto? ¿Nunca? ¡¿Ni siquiera para ir al baño?!"_. Bueno, tenía sentido, aquí tenían baño propio con todas las comodidades, y hasta era más grande que el de su casa en la Tierra. ¿Pero eso de comer encerrados no sería algo extraño? Los demás pensarían algo raro de esto, y él no quería que pensaran nada raro.

Recordaba su conversación con Murata y seguía sin comprender demasiado.

"_¡Shibuya, espera! ¿A dónde vas?"_

"_Al baño. Pensé que estabas leyendo."_

"_Tienes un baño aquí."_

"_Pero, quiero algo de la cocina."_

"_Pediremos que lo traigan."_

"_Eso no es necesario, puedo ir yo mis…"_

"_¿Aun no te acostumbras a ser un rey? Puedes quedarte aquí descansando y pedir que te traigan lo que quieras. Piénsalo como un servicio a la habitación ilimitado y gratis."_

"_Sabes que no me gusta estar pidiendo de todo siempre, y no me voy a quedar sentado para toda la vida gritando para que me alcancen las cosas. Eso es malo para la salud."_

"_Déjamelo ponértelo más claro. De ahora en más no vas a salir de esta habitación hasta el día en que nos toca viajar a la Tierra. Si quieres ir al baño, vas aquí. Si quieres comida, la pediremos y la traen. Tienes tus cosas para estudiar, te traje algo de tu ropa, algunas revistas, una gameboy con al menos dos horas de batería… No necesitas nada más, ¡tienes todas las comodidades!"_

"_¡Eso suena como si fuera un prisionero político!"_

"_Si te gusta verlo así…"_

"_¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?!"_

"_Creo que no lo entenderías aunque me tomara horas para explicártelo. Pero vamos a ver, tu y yo sabemos que no estás en posición de decirme que no, ¿verdad? *risas* Bien, así me gusta. ¡Murata Ken, Rey de la habitación! Ah, no te preocupes, no te tratare como a un preso. ¿Qué te parece el título de Gran Sabio? Genial, ¿no?"_

"_Para nada."_

Era normal que a veces Murata lo tratara de estúpido, pero no tenía razones para no explicarle, a menos que desde el principio no tuviera intenciones de decirle nada. Al menos la habitación era grande, prácticamente seria como estar encerrado en su casa. Y tal vez no fuera tan malo, ya no más estudios de Shin Makoku, ni trabajo de rey, ni prácticas de esgrima por estos días. Solo paz para estudiar y el resto del tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera. ¡Adiós tratados internacionales y documentos de máxima urgencia!

En realidad, tenía que agradecérselo. Sí. Mañana a primera hora lo haría. Después de todo era un buen amigo.

* * *

Wolfram observó desde lejos la puerta de la habitación, no se animaba a ir otra vez a tocar la puerta. Para que hacerlo si cada una de las veces lo despedían más rápido, seguramente la próxima ya no iban a contestarle. Puede que sus hermanos se rindieran fácilmente, pero no él. Aunque había perdido contra Günter en cuanto a acosar al Maou, pero eso no era novedad. El consejero iba al menos una vez cada hora según los sirvientes, y él no tenía tiempo para exagerar tanto.

Pero volviendo al tema, la puerta. Cerrada, inerte, tan seria como solo la madera de roble reforzada podría ser. Impenetrable. ¿Habría algún invento de Anissina para ver a través de las cosas?, creía recordar que si había uno pero no estaba seguro. Pero tal vez no era la mejor idea volar la puerta para poder entrar, después Gwendal seguro tendría un ataque y no estaba de humor para ignorarlo, así que mejor dejar la idea de utilizar ese invento de lado.

Quería ver, quería saber que pasaba ahí dentro. ¡Todo el castillo quería! ¡Quien no después de que estuvieran día y medio encerrados! Esta noche serian dos días completos y esto ya comenzaba a picarle en su orgullo. ¡Yuuri era su prometido y estaba encerrado con otro hombre desde hace dos días en una habitación sin que nadie supiera que hacían! Esto le iba a pesar a su reputación.

Claro que desde la primera a la última vez que preguntó Murata le había dicho lo mismo: "Estamos estudiando", y que no molestara. Era muy probable que fuera cierto, más que probable. En el fondo no desconfiaba del Sabio, pero era más fácil echarle la culpa a un tercero.

Estaba celoso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan celoso de esta manera en particular. En realidad, hasta hacia un par de meses cuando nada pasaba entre ellos el solía sentir celos, pero la situación ya era tan común que se había acostumbrado en cierta forma. Recordemos que el rey lo mantenía como su mejor amigo y él se estaba dando de baja poco a poco con su relación. Esto le hacía pensar en cuando apenas conoció a Yuuri, esos celos irremediables de verlo con otras personas demasiado apegado, o el solo hecho de enterarse de algo dudoso.

Tenía ganas de arremeter, gritar, acusar, disponer, poner, golpear e imponer. Decir todo lo que se le cruzara por la mente hasta que le abrieran la puerta para poder sacar a Yuuri de las orejas de ahí dentro. Pero se estaba controlando, aunque seguramente tarde o temprano terminaría haciendo todo lo ya mencionado, pero por ahora seguiría dejándolo ocurrir solo dentro de su imaginación.

Y al final el día paso volando, aunque estuviera con un humor de perros durante toda la cena y hasta en sus sueños. Hacía mucho no recordaba dormir tan inquieto y mal, pero eso no quitaba que durmió cantidad suficiente para cualquier persona y más. Era el inicio del último día de ambos japoneses en Shin Makoku, los días de examen en el otro mundo se extendían por al menos dos semana y estaba dudando de si Yuuri seria capas de desaparecer desde esa habitación usando el baño privado y sin siquiera saludar. No sería la primera vez que viviría el abandono esporádico del rey, hasta le daba nostalgia nuevamente recordar los principios de su relación y los problemas que causaba que hiciera eso, pero quería verlo. Lo mejor en este caso era aplicar tácticas de guerra.

Atrincherarse en el baño principal y campear.

* * *

—Murata no está bien irnos sin avisar. No me parece justo.

—No te preocupes por eso, Lord von Voltaire ya sabe. Además todos están enterados que hoy era el último día.

—A Wolfram no le va a gustar esto, y lo sabes.

Claro que Murata lo sabía, lo reafirmó con su sonrisa, pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir empujando a su compañero de viaje hacia la enorme tina.

—¡¿A dónde creen que van?! ¡Yuuri, ¿te parece bien irte así sin avisar?! ¡¿Acaso no soy tu prometido?! ¡Deberías tenerme más respeto!

Eso sí que había sonado chapado a la antigua para Murata y Yuuri. ¡Ah, que memorias! Pero no era momento para la nostalgia. Aunque las manos del rey enseguida cubrieron sus orejas en respuesta condicionada esperando el tirón por parte del rubio.

Yuuri observo el piso, la pared y algún otro lugar nervioso pero no respondió. Murata observaba divertido.

—¿No me vas a contestar? —preguntó impaciente, casi exigiendo que le hablase.

Murata interrumpió mientras acercaba más el cuerpo de Yuuri al suyo rodeándolo por los hombros con su brazo.

—Ah, Lord von Bielefeld. Shibuya por el momento no dirá nada que lo comprometa. Por hoy soy su asesor, y lo único que tenemos para decir es que ya nos íbamos. ¿No nos deseas suerte antes de irnos? No nos queda mucho tiempo. —Eso último no era del todo cierto, aun tenían un poco de tiempo, lo había calculado.

Si estaba buscando provocarlo lo consiguió muy rápido, una vena palpito en la frente de Wolfram. Guardó silencio, uno tan tenso que se escuchó el ruido del chico beisbolista al tragar saliva.

—¿Y se puede saber porque el rey no piensa dirigirme la palabra?

—Porque yo se lo he ordenado —respondió Murata.

Wolfram enarcó una ceja.

—Veras, estamos en… una especie de cambio de roles. Seguramente los mazokus saben mejor que nadie que el que tiene el mayor poder es el que manda, y una excelente táctica es no utilizar ese poder sino solo anunciar que uno lo tiene, y eso basta para que el enemigo lo piense dos veces antes de hacer su movimiento. Si no recuerdo mal, esa misma táctica es la que utilizamos con Morgif en el pasado contra los humanos. Y el mejor poder es el conocimiento. Yo sé algo que Shibuya prefiere que me calle, por eso hemos llegado a un pequeño acuerdo y él tiene que complacerme.

En esos momentos Murata agradecía la desconfianza de su amigo japonés en él. Yuuri seguramente se debatía en si podría o no podría esparcir anónimamente el chisme de la pareja real haciendo cosas indebidas en la librería, con un lujo de detalles, cosa que todas las sirvientas y cada soldado chismoso amarían conocer. Murata pensó que tal vez debería haber pensado más en eso de fundar una imprenta y crear el diario de Shin Makoku, con sucursales por todo el reino. Tecnología de punta.

Por supuesto que jamás haría eso, pero gracias a dios Yuuri era ingenuo.

—Yuuri, ¿realmente vas a caer en este juego? ¡No me digas que de verdad vas a ignorarme solo porque alguien más te lo dice!

El rey estaba más nervioso que condenado que va a la orca, pero no respondió y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Él ha aceptado mis condiciones, así que por el momento las cosas son así. Pero no te preocupes, quedamos en que solo sería hasta que volviéramos a Shin Makoku, y cómo no estará aquí de todos modos no podrían hablar. No es tan malo, ¿o sí?

Al parecer si lo era, el empujón casi lo tira de boca al piso y el huracán rubio se llevó a rastras a Yuuri del baño. Murata se recompuso y silbó divertido mientras los veía irse por el pasillo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro pensó que con suerte saldría algo bueno de esto. Y si no, tendría que conseguir unos calmantes para poder hablar con Wolfram y explicarle cuales habían sido sus intenciones fallidas.

* * *

El mazoku caminaba hecho una furia tomándolo del brazo con fuerza. Yuuri prefirió ejercer su derecho de guardar silencio antes de que todo lo que dijera sea usado en su contra.

Wolfram eligió la primera habitación libre que encontró y lo metió dentro cerrando la puerta de un portazo y jalándolo contra ella de un golpe para acorralarlo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos escudriñando hasta el fondo de su alma. Yuuri intentó romper el contacto visual y dar pelea a su modo. Antes de que hiciera nada, Wolfram lo tomó por el cuello y lo sostuvo a la altura de su mirada, había furia en sus ojos, fuego de verdad.

Wolfram nunca había sido tan rudo con él, tal vez si físicamente, pero no psicológicamente. Esas cosas eran más normales de Saralegui, ese enfermo hostigador. Pero no de él. Yuuri trago como pudo algo de saliva y esperó casi congelado sea lo que sea que pasara después.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

Abrió los ojos enormemente de la sorpresa, no se sintió capaz de hacer otra mueca de horror en esa posición forzada. Se olvidó de responder observando la fogosidad de esos ojos verdes amenazadores, ciertamente jamás había visto así al príncipe encantador. Parece que los príncipes azules también tenían un lado aterrador escondido tras lo mágico y perfecto.

—Te acabo de hacer una pregunta. Te pregunte si te acostaste con él.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por dios! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!

—¡Te está chantajeando y haces todo lo que él te dice! ¡Nunca pensé que serias tan estúpido! ¡¿Harías todo lo que él te pidiera?! ¡¿Tal cual lo haces si yo te presiono, y por eso estamos en la misma situación?! ¿Así que porque no acostarte con el también? ¿Lo harías si te lo pidiera? ¡¿Si te presionara lo harías, como lo haces conmigo?!

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Wolfram, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Es Murata, es un hombre, es mi amigo! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

—¡Yo también soy un hombre, y era tu mejor amigo! ¡Me puedes decir lo que quieras acerca de tu moral y de tus prejuicios, que está mal con un hombre, y todo lo que quieras inventarte! ¡Pero no puedo creer que seas tan idiota por dejarte chantajear así por cualquiera! ¡¿Qué pasaría si viene otra persona y hace lo mismo con malas intenciones?! ¡¿Terminarías haciendo lo que cualquier tipo te dijera?! ¡No quiero ni pensar en eso, estoy esperando que me digas que no con seguridad!

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Quieres calmarte?! ¡Porque si no te calmas, yo no puedo calmarme!

Aunque estaba enojado y con ganas de seguir gritando, Yuuri avanzo e intento tomar al rubio por los hombros para mantenerlo quieto. Wolfram forcejeaba mientras continuaba discutiendo con él.

—¡No! ¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Estoy cansado de esto, estoy cansado de todo! ¡No quiero ni pensar ya en lo que podría haber pasado si todo esto no fuera una estupidez del Gran Sabio! ¡No quiero tener que ser el que se ocupe de cuidarte por ser un descuidado, no ahora! ¡No estoy como para ser tu niñero Yuuri!

—¡No hice nada y no iba a hacer nada! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que lo entiendas?! ¡Ni con Murata ni con nadie! ¡Menos que menos con Murata! ¡Porque…! ¡Yo…!

Yuuri dudó, tenía los pensamientos revueltos en su cabeza como para armar frases coherentes.

—¡Nunca dejaría que un tipo me pusiera las manos encima, te deje hacerlo porque eras tú! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Solamente a ti te dejaría hacer algo como eso! ¿Cómo podría pensar en hacerlo con otra persona?

Wolfram se quedó atragantado. El aire de pronto no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos, todo lo que había gritado lo tenía exhausto y ahora que su adrenalina bajó a cero de un sopetón se sentía descolocado. Pero al menos lo había calmado de alguna forma. Contagiado de la calma Yuuri se dio un respiro y apoyó la frente en los hombros del rubio.

—Solo me permití hacer algo como eso porque eres tú Wolf. Porque te conozco, y sé que eres una buena persona, y la más cercana que tengo. Siempre estuvimos juntos para todo, nunca sería lo mismo con nadie más.

Yuuri lo abrazó, no había nada más que hacer. Lo abrazó con fuerza y se dejó abrazar de la misma manera. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír Wolfram, lo que siempre necesito en todo ese tiempo pero él no se lo había dicho.

—Estoy muy enamorado de ti, Yuuri. —le dijo contra su oído—. No puedo evitar perder el control, ni hacer cosas estúpidas.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía en voz alta. Yuuri lo abrazó con más fuerza. Sintió un calor terrible que le quemaba el rostro.

—Lo sé —admitió algo nervioso al no tener una respuesta para eso.

—Lo siento si te hace sentir incomodo, pero no puedo aguantarlo más. No me he sentido tan celoso ni tan inseguro en mucho tiempo.

—Wolf —le dijo mientras se separaba para verlo—, estamos juntos. Te quiero.

Sintió que se ruborizaba más, y había sonado simplemente estúpido.

—Te quiero —repitió intentando ser más serio—. Estoy tomándote enserio. Ya te dije que no haría nada con ningún otro hombre. Ni con mujeres tampoco si te deja tranquilo escucharlo. Después de todo, aún estamos comprometidos, sabes lo que pienso acerca de traicionar la confianza de la gente…

Wolfram no pudo decir nada, sonrío y volvió a abrazarlo durante un largo rato. En ese momento lo único que le faltaba era un beso cálido y reconfortante para que todo terminara bien, y Yuuri no se lo negó.

Wolfram lo abraso dulcemente y le acarició la cabeza.

—De casualidad, ¿no te queda algo de tiempo libre antes del viaje? —preguntó meloso con esa chispa en sus ojos que ya conocía bien.

—No. Y menos en un cuarto de limpieza.

—Lastima. —suspiró y sonrió—. Después yo soy el estirado.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

**La poción - Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

Yuuri se tiró en el sillón mientras encendía la televisión, tenía un vaso de Coca Cola servido en la mesa y una bolsa de papas fritas abierta. Típica vida de la Tierra que extrañaba a veces. No había nada mejor que la sensación de estar en su casa después de no haberlo estado en mucho tiempo, el ambiente parecía más fresco pero aún era familiar. Se sentía cómodo en ese lugar pequeño, más acogedor. Tenía que pensar acerca de que haría a partir de ahora ya que la escuela secundaria no sería más una excusa para venir. Obviamente nunca dejaría de visitar su hogar periódicamente, ya vería como organizar la agenda.

—¡Yuu-chan! ¡¿Ya saliste del baño?!

—¡Siiii, Ma!

—¡¿Puedes ir a comprar huevos?! ¡Necesito para la cena!

—¡Ok, ya voy!

Sabor a vida normal, le encantaba.

* * *

Estaba en su habitación remoloneando en la cama con la luz apagada. El repaso general que hizo le mantenía las ideas frescas, aunque siempre andaba con nervios previos a los exámenes estaba tranquilo de saber que entendía todo. Sentaba bien estar haciendo nada en la oscuridad simplemente descansando, pero lo mejor sería intentar dormir. Lo hubiera logrado fácilmente si no hubiera empezado a escuchar ruidos desde la habitación de su hermano. Hace poco había remodelado, la cama de Yuuri ahora estaba contra la pared y al parecer la computadora de Shouri quedaba justo al otro lado, cosa que no le había molestado nunca porque hacía bastante que no se daba el caso de que estuvieran ambos en la casa al mismo tiempo.

Sería el momento perfecto para golpear la pared y gritar quejándose de que baje el volumen si no fuera porque el ruido de la película se tornó bastante peculiar. Yuuri pensó que la habitación de sus padres estaba lo suficientemente lejos, pero no por eso él se arriesgaría a ver una porno sin bajarle bien el volumen o usar un par de auriculares. Pero los hermanos siempre son diferentes, y como él era el pudoroso Shouri tenía que ser el descarado.

"_¿Qué se supone que haga? Golpear y gritar: ¡Hey Shouri, bájale el volumen a esa porno que no me deja dormir! ¡Gracias!"_.

Escucharlo a través de la pared hacia más evidente lo fingido en la voz de la actriz, se sentía asqueado por eso y por la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño. Se dio la vuelta y dobló la almohada sobre su cabeza, el sonido era casi nulo pero el recuerdo de lo que ya había escuchado e imaginar que continuaba era lo que ahora le molestaba. Giró y se tiró boca arriba mirando el techo, lo peor de todo es que ya se había calentado. Impensable e inevitable, término metiendo la mano en sus pantalones como quien busca algo en el bolsillo. La mejor solución para el problema era esta y tal vez hasta le ayudase a dormir, porque se le había ido todo el sueño de golpe.

Se recostó hacia un lado para estar cómodo. No tenía ganas de imaginar que pasaba en el video de su hermano o rememorar alguna de sus fantasías estándar favoritas. Esta vez lo primordial era disfrutar las caricias y concentrarse en eso, pero al parecer no funcionaba del todo bien. Era imposible pensar que no podía hacer esto, es decir, siempre podía, pero al parecer hoy su cuerpo pensaba diferente. Analizando sus sensaciones termino por intentar lo que solía hacer su ¿amante?, Wolfram lo tocaba de una manera muy particular. Sumergido más en las nuevas sensaciones, que ahora si estaban funcionando como se esperaba, no reparo demasiado en las otras connotaciones de sus actos.

Le agradaba esa manera de hacerlo, giró hasta quedar casi boca abajo acurrucado sobre su almohada. Extrañaba la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, apoyado contra su espalda, más pesado y caliente que sus sabanas. Sensibilizado, recordó cómo se sentía el toque de otra piel contra la suya, el calor de un abrazo, los movimientos acompasados. No estaba concentrado en las sensaciones de sus recuerdos sino en las de este momento a solas. Lo que recordaba eran solo pequeños detalles, como los cabellos rubios que solía ver de reojo por sobre alguno de sus hombros o el sabor de un beso. Definitivamente le gustaba esta manera de hacerlo, se estremeció y ahogo su respiración contra su almohada, todo había acabado.

Lo que seguía ahora era un largo momento de paz y calma mental para poder empezar a preocuparse y cuestionarse un poco acerca de cuanto había influido Wolfram en él. Lo estaba extrañando mucho.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la cafetería del instituto observando por la ventana. Miraba las chicas, miraba los chicos y miraba las chicas de nuevo. Le faltaba aun la mitad del día antes de terminar de rendir y ahora tenía media hora de receso. El tiempo pasaba lento observando la gente caminar. Los que iban solos, las parejas, los grupos de amigos.

Era diferente a Shin Makoku. Podía ver una que otra chica de la mano con otra amiga, pero dos amigos apenas tenían unos segundos de contacto mientras se empujaban jugando. En cambio allá seria de lo más normal ver dos chicos de la mano y a las chicas haciendo arrumacos abiertamente. Una vez que te cansabas de fantasear con lesbianas, hasta era lindo ver cuánto se querían las mujeres en pareja.

Los hombres eran diferentes, ellos podían ir de la mano, pero eso no era lo que te hacía notar que eran una pareja. Simplemente lo veías en sus acciones o en sus miradas, estaba implícito aunque fueran menos afectuosos que algunas chicas que andaban pegadas como un caramelo unas sobra las otras. Claro que de vez en cuando veías un par de esos melosos, el chiste del momento era llamarles "los recién casados" y reír un rato, pero eran minoría. La cuestión era que… la gente de Shin Makoku le parecía más feliz que mucha de esta gente en la Tierra.

Generalizar vuelve las cosas vagas, pero había ciertas diferencias notables entre ambos mundos y hoy estaba filosófico. La gente no tiene porque siempre ser feliz, pero era notable cuando se sentían más o menos libres. Él estuvo atado a un estereotipo toda su vida al igual que la gran mayoría de esta gente. Pero pensar en la gente que no tenía esa cadena le hacía preguntarse si eso los ayudaba a ser más sinceros consigo mismos y más felices al darse la oportunidad de salir con quien sea que les gustase más allá de su género. Esa idea le traía cierto sentimiento de libertad.

En Shin Makoku valía todo. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido pensar tanto en chicas como chicos desde haber nacido, y se le hacía un tanto confuso. ¿Cómo saber cuándo tienes un amigo entonces, si como pareja valdría cualquier persona? ¿Si aquí hablaban de la imposibilidad de la amistad entre hombres y mujeres, que se supone que pasaba con los mazokus? ¿Cómo había sido la vida de Wolfram con esa filosofía? ¿Cómo podría haber sido la de él con esa filosofía? ¿Realmente eran todos bisexuales o tenían preferencias? De seguro que tenían, pero sería una cuestión muy diferente.

Intento imaginarse con algún hombre cualquiera que vio pasar, con varios de ellos. No funcionó, hasta era bastante desagradable. No tenía idea de cómo explicarse a sí mismo como se sentía. En este momento estaba en una relación con un hombre, y estaba muy feliz y conforme con todo lo que conllevaba eso, pero parecía ser un caso más especial que solo una decisión sexual nueva. Por lo que podía entender de sí mismo ya no le importaba el género de la persona, sino la persona en si misma.

* * *

Dos días más pasaron y por fin tenía la libreta en sus manos con la promesa de un diploma en unas semanas. Unas chicas que no conocía le habían pedido el segundo botón de su gakuran y él se había negado, pero si acepto sacarse algunas fotos [1]. Lo que años antes había soñado hoy se sentía muy diferente, más lejano, menos importante, pero seguían siendo parte de sus memorias de instituto.

Volvió a Shin Makoku sintiéndose más ligero por un lado y más pesado por el otro, sin contar los regalos que le obligo a llevar su madre a último momento. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan inseguro de ver a alguien. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se encontrar con Wolfram? ¿Lo miraría extraño? ¿La situación sería rara? ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? Si estaban los demás tendrían que actuar normal, ¿pero y cuando estuvieran solos?

—¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? ¡Conrart! ¡Günter!

Había cruzado el portal y estaba sentado en medio del agua sin enterarse de nada, hacia un segundo juraba haber estado en la bañera de su casa. Por fin reaccionó del todo al tener a su padrino y el consejero encima haciendo preguntas como: ¿cuántos dedos ves? y ¿está en shock por haber fallado en sus exámenes? Y también estaba Wolfram intentando explicarle que le había estado hablando y él no reaccionaba.

—Cuatro, ¡estoy bien y no hay nada de malo con mis calificaciones! Solamente me quede pensando en algo y no me di cuenta de que cruce el portal.

—Es un poco estúpido no darse cuenta con todas esas vueltas y las luces por el camino. —Wolfram no estaba convencido—. ¿Y en que estabas pensando? No me vas a venir con el cuento de que conociste a alguien especial e intentar dejarme, ¿verdad? Sabes que no te dejaré romper el compromiso.

—¡Te dije mil veces que no te estoy engañando!

Wolfram sonrió. —Solo estaba probando si estabas lúcido, enclenque.

Fue él quien sonrió ahora, le gustaba que las cosas fueran así.

—¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes? Y más vale que me digas que excelentemente bien, así podé sentirme orgulloso y darte un buen premio. —le dijo con una mirada divertida.

Las sonrisas cómplices de Günter y Conrart le hicieron sonreír pensando que todos tenían algo entre manos.

—Hey… han preparado algo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué me están ocultando? —preguntó en un tono divertido.

Todos se miraron y esperaron. Entonces Yuuri la vio, estaba escondida detrás de una columna con su vestido de una pieza y sus zapatos bien pulidos del uniforme. Ella río y se escondió tras la columna de nuevo, pasaron unos segundos y se asomó de nuevo. Él reía y ella reía, hasta que salió corriendo a toda carrera.

—¡Papiiii!

—¡Greta!

Cayó sobre él en el agua y su risa infantil hizo eco en todo el lugar, ciertamente la niña daba alegría desde el día en que llegó. A todos les gustaba ver a la familia junta, porque todos eran parte de ella y ocupaban un lugar especial de alguna manera. Günter no tardo en reprenderlos y quejarse de también haber quedado todo mojado, y como buen tutor los apuro a salir mientras aplaudía para que vayan a cambiarse. Yuuri llevó a Greta en brazos hasta que sus doce años pesaron demasiado y la dejó en el piso para que camine a la par de todos mientras conversaban.

—¿Y qué paso con Murata? —preguntó Wolfram.

—Es verdad majestad, Wolfram estaba preguntándole acerca de eso cuando no respondía y nos asustamos —dijo Günter.

—Nada, decidió quedarse unos días más porque sus padres estaban en casa, eso no pasa muy a menudo porque viajan mucho por trabajo así que tiene que aprovechar la oportunidad. Llegará por su cuenta mañana, supongo. ¿Y desde cuando le dices Murata?

—Desde que pasamos muchas noches bebiendo juntos. ¿Celoso?

—Nop.

—Hump. Algún día voy a lograrlo.

Todos rieron y Wolfram intento mantener su cara de encaprichado a propósito hasta que no aguanto más y se unió al coro de risas. Greta había extrañado mucho a sus padres, y al parecer su familia permanecía más unida que nunca.

* * *

El día anterior había sido genial, con Greta en casa y la ex reina coincidiendo en su visita, no accidentalmente, el castillo rebosaba de alegría. Los deberes normales seguían vigentes para todos, pero siempre se podían tomar tiempo para planear algunas salidas o hasta pequeños viajes estando todos juntos. Greta tenía derecho a una cierta cantidad de días hábiles en el internado para salir al mes, y durante sus últimas visitas el lugar favorito para las vacaciones habían sido las playas de la familia Karbelnikoff. Pero esta vez no había tiempo para ir al mar, el itinerario ya estaba ocupado por los deberes mezclados con la diversión. Y con Murata ya de regreso todo se había puesto en marcha.

La fiesta de la sidra se festejaba en Torimia, ciudad capital del país del mismo nombre ubicado en el continente formado por Gresia, Torimia, Conashia, Suveria y Nasela. Afortunadamente podría decir que los rencores del pasado con estas regiones humanas eran agua bajo el puente, las relaciones políticas iban viento en popa después de salvar a más de uno de la opresión de Día Shimaron. La fiesta de la sidra era algo diferente a lo que solía conocer de la Tierra, como todo en Sin Makoku tenía que tener alguna particularidad, y era que en este lugar los humanos hacían sidra de casi cualquier cosa que se les cruzaba. Lo bueno era que tenían ciertas cosas aptas para menores, asique el evento estaba habilitado para toda la familia.

Gwendal, Conrart, Josak, Anissina, Cheri, Yuuri, Wolfram, Greta y Murata viajarían a la capital para asistir a las festividades como invitados especiales. El evento estaba abierto a todo el público, y pese a lo que se pudo haber pensado sobre el rechazo entre humanos y mazokus, la festividad tuvo mucha aceptación por parte del pueblo de Shin Makoku y se rumoreaba que asistirían desde todas las regiones. Esta vez el evento seria el doble de grande y este año habían duplicado la producción de mercadería previendo el incremento de turistas. Económicamente seria productivo, y socialmente también ya que sería el primer encuentro entre las dos razas. El fin de una era de guerras y conflictos y el comienzo de una nueva era de paz, aunque siguiera habiendo facciones humanas que mantenían los estándares del pasado y se resistían a una tregua con los mazokus era un cambio importante.

El viaje duraría muchas horas, pasarían por las tierras Spitzweg y sus bosques tupidos y luego por los prados de la región Radford. Lamentablemente no había tiempo para paradas o visitas turísticas en el camino ya que si no demorarían días. Una vez llegasen a los límites de los territorios mazoku tendrían que cruzar el mar que separaba los dos continentes en barco, atravesar por tierra Gresia y con solo una hora más de viaje estarían entrando a la capital de Torimia.

Los preparativos durante la mañana eran un descontrol, las sirvientas iban de aquí para allá encargándose de los víveres necesarios como la comida y bebida, y los soldados cargaban el equipaje. Las valijas en su mayoría eran de la reina, que como toda mujer coqueta llevaba muchas cosas innecesarias que nadie entendía porque la hacían feliz. Parecía que se iban a la guerra, literalmente, porque no había tanto movimiento en el castillo desde la última. Pero el sentimiento era mucho totalmente diferente. Si se daba el caso pasarían allí un par de días o como mínimo una noche, ya que la ex reina estaba encaprichada con extender la visita. Según los rumores ella ya conocía bien el mundo entero, así que no era por cuestiones de turismo, solo tenía un par de amores que visitar en cada puerto.

—Majestad, los carruajes están listos y ya se subieron todas las cosas necesarias además del equipaje.

—Que me digas Yuuri, Conrad…

Conrart sonrió.

—Wolfram, Greta y su alteza viajarán con usted en uno. Y en el otro viajaremos mi madre, Gwendal, Anissina y yo.

—Ok, ¿pero qué hay de Josak?

—Él viajara con el conductor arriba.

—Pero el viaje es muy largo, ¿seguro estará bien ahí?

Conrart rio un poco, Yuuri se preocupaba por todos hasta en el detalle más banal.

—Está acostumbrado, y no es para nada incómodo. Además, estoy seguro de que no le durará mucho el poder tomar aire fresco.

Yuuri no entendió a qué se refería hasta cuarenta minutos después de empezar el viaje cuando Gwendal obligó a parar el carruaje y exigió a Josak un cambio de lugares sin razón aparente. Aunque se notó a la legua que no fue bueno para su sanidad mental compartir un carruaje con su madre y Anissina al mismo tiempo mientras la ex reina hacia sugerencias comprometedoras acerca de su relación.

—Anissina, querida, realmente deberías hacer algo con ese carácter de mi hijo. Como su madre me preocupa que se vaya a quedar solo siendo tan gruñón y tú llevas tantos años a su lado… ¡No sabes cuánto agradezco eso! ¿Pero no te parece hora de dar un paso más? ¿Tal vez presionar un poco? —se quejó la ex reina mirando por la ventana y lamentando que su hijo escapara.

La inventora lo meditó un momento.

—¿Y cuál sería la sugerencia?

—¡Un ataque directo! Es momento para una visita nocturna, ¡él no podría decirle que no a una mujer tan encantadora como tú!

La científica se sintió halagada y sonrió, pero ambos hombres presentes en ese carruaje se mantenían callados sabiendo que nadie jamás iba a comprender que cosas pasaban dentro de esa cabeza.

—¡Ya lo entiendo! Y tampoco veo problemas si se negara, puedo ser muy persuasiva.

—¡Ese es el espíritu!

—Si se diera el caso de que opone demasiada resistencia podría sacarlo a rastras de la habitación, ¡o usar alguno de mis brillantes inventos! Yo creo que si se hace eso todas las noches seguramente se doblegara su conducta y se convertirá en alguien más permisivo.

Cheri hizo una pausa comenzando a entender cada vez menos lo que su amiga le decía.

—¿De qué estás hablando querida?

—Si su problema es ser huraño no hay que darle el gusto de aislarse. Si se lo saca de su habitación reiteradas veces aunque él no quiera terminará acostumbrándose al trato con otros mazokus.

—Anissina, Gwendal no es un gato. Puede que le gusten mucho pero no se ha convertido en uno todavía...

Conrart y Josak comenzaron a reír, habían estado esperando este momento, pese a que su madre parecía bastante enfurruñada con que le tomasen el pelo.

En la parte de arriba del carruaje el hijo mayor estornudó totalmente consciente de que hablaban de él.

—¡Hey, Gwendal! ¡Ten cuidado con el viento, tal vez deberías taparte, podrías pescar un resfriado! —gritó Yuuri desde la ventana del carruaje que iba en frente.

—¡Lo que usted diga!

Sabía que sufriría este viaje, lo sabía.

* * *

La mitad del trayecto fue tan larga que el calorcito del carruaje y los vaivenes le ganaron al Maou, no tardó mucho en caer dormido. Wolfram lo siguió a los pocos minutos, ya que para él el sueño era tan contagioso como los bostezos. Murata se había mantenido entretenido observando por la ventana el paisaje y Greta leía uno de sus libros de aventuras hasta que el chico de lentes se percató del leve movimiento en frente y comenzó a observar a Yuuri caer poquito a poco hacia un lado. Divertido observo como su amigo encontraba sustento en los hombros de Wolfram y no perdía tiempo para acomodarse entre sueños contra él. Si solo tuviese una cámara para filmarlos, seria genial poder mostrarle luego que lo que no hacia despierto lo hacía dormido.

Murata empujó a Greta sin dejar de mirar hasta que la niña miró también y dejo escapar una risita, el chico llevó un dedo a su boca.

—Shhhh…

Greta sonrió divertida y lo imitó haciendo lo mismo. Realmente, ¡si tuviese una cámara, al menos para una foto!

Yuuri se acurrucó más contra el cuello de Wolfram y al parecer el mazoku encontró su acercamiento placentero ya que se revolvió y apretó más contra el otro cuerpo. El carruaje se detuvo luego de un tiempo sin ser obstáculo para los dos dormilones. La parada del mediodía indicaba que ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino en las tierras de Shin Makoku. Ahora deberían estar a poco camino de tomar el barco hacia Gresia en algún lugar en medio de las estepas de la región Radford.

Ambos bajaron en silencio para no despertarlos. La primera en indagar acerca de la pareja real fue Cheri, que al no verlos salir se acercó curiosa a mirar.

—Oww, ¡míralos juntos! Al menos Wolfie está consiguiendo su felicidad, y yo que pensaba que últimamente todo estaba acabado. Me hace sentir una mala madre al no tener confianza en su niño. —Se lamentó a la vez que se alegraba.

Al final todos encontraron divertido ir a curiosear en el interior del carruaje para ver la escena y hacer o no algún comentario. No había prisa en despertarlos hasta que prepararan el almuerzo y estuviera todo servido.

* * *

Después de toda esa travesía Yuuri esperaba estar más cansado, pero esa siesta en la primera mitad del viaje lo había salvado. Por fin habían llegado a la ciudad capital. Descargaron todas las cosas en el hotel que tenían reservado y todo iba genial, aunque había un detalle que le perturbaba.

El hospedaje era muy bonito y tratándose de la familia real y allegados seguramente las habitaciones eran las mejores que podrían ofrecerles. Además, sus preocupaciones respecto a Wolfram eran inexistentes, por más preocupado que había estado en la Tierra, se le pasó todo después de los primeros cinco minutos de su encuentro tras volver a este mundo. Pero ahora se sentía trasladado al pasado. Nadie se iba a tomar la molestia de explicar que pese a que estaban comprometidos llevaban más de un año sin compartir habitación. Y así es como ahora había terminado en el mismo espacio personal compartido.

Si, genial, habían pasado _cosas _últimamente, pero no era lo mismo que volver a vivir juntos aunque fuera solo por un par de días. En el fondo se volvía a sentir bastante inseguro e incómodo.

—Yuuri.

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo sus preocupaciones.

—¿S-si? —no pudo evitar tartamudear nervioso y se había notado.

—Venía a avisarte que están todos listos y ya nos vamos para el pueblo. ¿Te sientes mal o pasa algo?

Wolfram estaba tan normal, de repente sintió hasta culpa por ser tan idiota y la seguridad volvió a embargarlo de nuevo.

—No, no pasa nada. Solo me asustaste al abrir la puerta de golpe —respondió seguro y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—De verdad te asustas con cualquier cosa Yuuri, ¿dónde se ha visto rey más enclenque?

Wolfram se acercó mientras él terminaba ajustarse las botas.

—Ah, pero tengo que cuidar mi reputación, no vaya a ser que pierda mi título del mas enclenque ante otro rey y me dejen de querer —bromeó y le arrancó una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea fácil superarte, de verdad. Y aunque pasara, siempre seguirías siendo nuestro enclenque.

Wolfram se agachó y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando mordió con sus labios suavemente sobre su boca de manera cariñosa. Sus manos le acariciaron las piernas y le dio otro beso más tentador sobre su cuello.

—Te extrañé.

Para cuando reaccionó Wolfram ya cruzaba la puerta de salida con una mirada picara y riendo, dejándolo solo y con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

Al salir, el joven mazoku se topó de golpe con alguien frente a frente. Por un momento su sorpresa se fundió con el miedo de que Josak haya visto esa muestra de cariño dentro de la habitación, pero en cuestión de segundos recobró la compostura y lo ignoró continuando su camino.

El espía sonrió divertido, si los había visto. Asumía que Wolfram lo sospechaba por su actitud, pero había preferido aparentar que no había pasado nada para no levantar sospechas o esperaba que él no dijera nada al respecto. Y por supuesto que no diría nada, aunque disfrutaba mucho su descubrimiento.

* * *

La fiesta rebozaba de bebida de todos tipos entre gran variedad de jugos y por supuesto sidra. Al parecer los padres de los niños locales eran bastante permisivos a la hora de dejarles probar tanto las bebidas alcohólicas como los extractos naturales, y aunque él se había opuesto al principio tuvo que aceptar que en el fondo solo un poco no mataría a Greta. Pese a que Wolfram era una persona con gusto por las bebidas alcohólicas había puesto mala respecto a la idea, pero también termino por ceder ante los caprichos de su hija.

La comida tampoco faltaba en ninguno de los puestos que bordeaban las calles, y los restoranes se encontraban llenos. Se podía notar la gran cantidad de humanos a simple vista, pero el colorido de los cabellos mazokus y la inigualable belleza de más de uno resaltaban entre las multitudes. Los comercios abrieron sus puertas de par en par invitando a la gente a entrar, los barriles de sidra se amontonaban en las esquinas y muchos más vacíos se apilaban en los callejones. Todo tipo de frascos de coloridas frutas en conserva adornaban los mesones dispuestos en la avenida principal, acompañados de deliciosas tartas y pasteles artesanales.

Yuuri no era un amante innato de la bebida, y aun le remordía el recuerdo embarazoso de su primera borrachera, pero no consideraba a la sidra demasiado dañina. Tal vez solo le daría la acides de su vida, y ya la veía en puerta. Estaba rodeado, un sinfín de prominentes figuras políticas hacían bailar un vaso detrás del otro delante suyo; entre "por favor pruebe esto majestad" y "la cosecha de otoño tiene un sabor particular" los sorbos de cada copa se acumularon en su estómago, y pronto también en su cabeza. Era complicado pensar en emborracharse con sidra, pero podía imaginar una linda migraña mañana por la mañana solo recordando que esta era la primer parte de la fiesta. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a aguantar.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando se pudo sentar a la sombra en un pintoresco apartado de uno de los mejores restaurantes. Nunca podía estar solo del todo, siempre necesitaba escolta al ser un rey, pero este era su momento de tranquilidad para descansar de tanta charla. Se dedicó a mirar el paisaje urbano de la ciudad un momento, el aire fresco que corría por la calle principal templaba un poco el ambiente sumamente caluroso, el clima de este país era ligeramente diferente al de Shin Makoku en esta época. El pueblo era lindo, no entendía mucho de arquitectura así las casitas encajaban en su estereotipo terrestre de viviendas medievales salidas de alguna película de Hollywood. Dos pisos, hechas en su mayoría de madera o piedra y con tejas marrones adornando los techos con chimeneas.

Cansado de mirar el paisaje se dedicó a mirar a las personas, había una gran sobrepoblación de hombres gordos alegres con narices rojas, seguro era una especie autóctona de esta fiesta. Gwendal parecía estar pasándola no muy bien con tanta bebida fermentada en el estómago. En cambio los demás eran como un barril sin fondo, ni que hablar de la ex reina que pese a todo su refinamiento parecía degustar contenta cualquier cosa que se le ofrecía, siendo o no fino o de plebeyos.

Si algo le llamaba la atención de los mazokus que lo apadrinaron al llegar a este mundo era la buena predisposición que tenían para disfrutar de las cosas nuevas. Luego de las primeras veces que viajó a este mundo extraño y asimiló la idea de tomar enserio su reinado, busco y leyó algunos libros de historia antigua en la Tierra para comprender mejor la aristocracia. Ahora sabía que Wolfram no era tan quisquilloso o delicado como hubiera pensado. Yuuri lo arrastraba a situaciones que le impactaban o se salían de lo común para él, y para lo que debería ser el comportamiento de un príncipe como los que leyó en esos libros debería haberse justificado el poner un par más de gritos en el cielo por algunas de esas cosas. Pero no, ahí estaba riendo junto a Greta, la niña humana que termino adoptando junto con él en medio de una guerra contra esa raza, en una fiesta llena de gente común de clase trabajadora.

Cuando se ponía filosófico recapacitaba sobre estas situaciones. Tenía que dar gracias a la suerte de conocer tan buena gente y no haber caído entre un grupo de aprovechadores y manipuladores. De no ser por todos ellos hace tiempo podría haber terminado muerto en una zanja o apuñalado por la espalda por algún súbdito con complejo de superioridad y demasiada codicia. Stoffel podría haber sido un digno ejemplo de lo que sería la mala suerte de haberse relacionado con la gente equivocada. Y de no ser por Wolfram, y también más que nada por Günter, en este momento no estaría sentado como un digno rey con todo su porte y elegancia siendo observado por hermosas señoritas desde varias esquinas. Su autoestima mejoró, y con ella también su actitud. Una vez que sabes cómo lidiar con todo eso de ser un noble las cosas a tu alrededor se ponen cada vez mejor. Sonrió complacido por los halagos silenciosos y se dejó observar.

* * *

La noche pintaba más divertida de lo que pudo imaginar nunca, o tal vez la borrachera era lo que le hacía ver todo tan gracioso. No sabía si era que estaba bastante borracho en su etapa alegre, o si los demás eran los que hacían cosas raras. Vio a un hombre tambalear contra una mesa al intentar fallidamente algún tipo de cortejo con una señora y se rió de él junto a algunos acompañantes con los que conversaba en ese momento.

Ese pueblo no tenía un castillo, pero si un ayuntamiento, el sistema político se basaba en un gobernador electo más que en la monarquía impuesta. La fiesta privada se dispuso en el patio del edificio, las mesas estaban ordenadas formando un camino en medio y hasta había una alfombra roja y todo en el medio. Le recordaba a una preparación de bodas de alguna película yankee, faltaban solo el gran pastel de cinco pisos con los muñequitos plantados arriba y la novia con el vestido para terminar el cuadro.

La gente considerada como nobles o de alta alcurnia sobraba para ser un pueblo tan pequeño. Aunque siendo el rey demonio la visita más ilustre de la velada, se habían reunidos desde todos los rincones para intentar cruzar al menos un par de palabras con él.

Los jóvenes humanos se veían bastante complacidos con esta era de paz, y era de esperarse ahora teniendo al alcance gente de sus edades pero más bellas de lo que habían visto nunca. Después de todo, hasta el humano más bien parecido o la humana más hermosa se seguía quedando corto a la hora de ser comparado con un mazoku. A su vez, los visitantes jóvenes de la raza longeva se veían divertidos con esta idea de ser tan populares, dejándose cortejar o haciendo ver como que podían ser cortejados.

Yuuri se había acostumbrado a la idea, desde hace mucho que ser el centro de atención simbolizaba también obtener atención _especial _tanto de hombres como de mujeres de casi todas las edades. Hasta se había acostumbrado a las típicas peleas entre las señoritas a la hora de bailar con él, que gracias a dios nunca llegaron a tirarse de los pelos pero en más de una ocasión hubiera jurado que podría haber pasado. Él no era el único al cual solían acosar, de buena manera y sin ser molestos por suerte, sino que sus amigos del castillo eran todos figuras altamente reconocidas y populares. Ni hablar de Günter, al cual prácticamente tenían en un pedestal de oro y bajo la categoría de dios supremo de la belleza.

En términos generales si no le hacían un par de indirectas por cada fiesta sería extraño, aunque él estando comprometido tenía una especie de sello tatuado en la frente por Wolfram y la mayoría de las insinuaciones que recibía se las hacían como broma. Pero de vez en cuando sucedía que alguien se ponía pesado, lo cual generaba una situación incómoda de la que era complicado zafarse siendo educado y políticamente correcto. Sus ojos parecían estar clavados desde hace un rato en una de esas situaciones, de la cual él no era participe, sino su prometido.

Wolfram era hermoso. No como una doncella, sino simplemente hermoso. Más allá de todos los otros calificativos que podrían usarse para alabarlo, su belleza tan particular seguía resaltando y nadie se le podía negar. Tal vez en algunos años cuando alcanzara otro tipo de hermosura más madura podría hasta destronar a Günter, cosa de la que solían hacer varios tipos de bromas al respecto. No era de extrañar que en esa fiesta resaltara entre humanos y mazokus de su edad, hablando de edades mentales más que de años vivido. Pero en este caso particular algunos jóvenes se veían demasiado insistentes. Si alguien sabia sacarse gente _pegote _de encima era Wolfram, bastaba una mirada fulminante de esos ojos esmeraldas y un par de comentarios mordaces para que se leyera entre líneas: "Me molestas, desaparece." Pero en parecía que hasta él tenía problemas con estas personas.

Observó callado asintiendo a todo lo que le decían los hombres y mujeres demasiado arreglados y algo borrachos a su alrededor mientras observaba fijamente la escena. Un chico de cabellos color caoba algo más alto que el mazoku parecía insistirle en que le dejase acercarse entre intentos de bromas y tambaleos dignos de alguien que se pasó de copas porque sus padres no lo habían vigilado como se merece, porque seguramente ellos también estaban en un estado similar al suyo. Permaneció con cara de pocos amigos observando hasta que reacciono y escaneo los alrededores en busca de sus compañeros mayores.

Si Wolfram tenía problemas mejor ni hablar de Günter, una manifestación tendría menos gente que la que él tenía a su alrededor en ese momento, Yuuri guardó un minuto de silencio por su secretario y lo dio por muerto sin mucho remordimiento. Conrart estaba parado junto a Josak en una mesa alejada, el espía solo estaba haciéndole muda compañía mientras su padrino hablaba animadamente con un montón de gente entre gestos y risas, cosa extraña ya que el castaño no solía comportarse de manera tan abierta y animada, la bebida sin duda hacia magia con él. Y cuando lo vio intentando animar al grupo haciendo una pila de copas dudó por un momento si estaría del todo bien o no, era demasiado extraño ver al hombre ensimismado y sereno haber pasado a ser el alma de la fiesta.

Josak hizo contacto visual con él por unos instantes, le siguió la mirada hacia la escena que sucedía más allá con Wolfram de protagonista cuando el sutilmente se la indico. La contempló un momento y rio para devolverle una mirada extrañamente picarona y hacerle una ademan con su cabeza como invitándolo a que arreglara sus problemas solo. Además tenía ese _algo _en sus ojos que no sabía que podría significar, él aún era inconsciente de que el espía sabía demasiado.

Gwendal. Nadie podía decirle que no a Gwendal, que supieras que era buena gente y en el fondo muy amable cuando lo conocías, tenía esas pintas de El Padrino que asustaban a todo el mundo. Una mirada de Gwen y ese tipo saldría volando para pensárselo dos veces, o más, antes de siquiera intentar otra vez molestar a Wolfram. Le costó ubicar al mayor, y sin duda a Gwendal nadie podía decirle que no, pero a Anissina ni dios podía, incluido el general. Jamás de los jamases espero ver a ese par borracho, juraría sobre la tumba de Baby Ruth que Cheri tenía algo que ver con eso y metió algo en la bebida. Reían demasiado, tambaleaban y estaban más cerca de lo que los amigos de la infancia suelen estar. ¿Y qué era eso? Anissina le susurró algo al oído y… ¿acaso se dirigían a la salida? "Mierda… jamás pensé que… Bueno mejor no pienso en que por ese camino se llega al hotel y…", mejor cortar con la imaginación cuando comienzas a ver sabanas revueltas y mucha piel desnuda en tu cabeza. Mañana vería muy feliz al hermano mayor de Wolf, o con la típica cara de "¿qué paso anche?". Para los que pensaran que la sidra era ligera, mejor replantearse la idea.

Cheri era un caso perdido antes de mirar, ni se le ocurriría llamarla porque terminaría con porras acerca de lo bien que se le da a su hijo atraer a los hombres antes que con algo de utilidad. Igualmente su vista la localizo enseguida sentada cual reina egipcia rodeada de hombres que tenían la vista más que perdida en su escote y ella parecía complacida con eso. La última persona con las habilidades para despachar gente y que esta no pudiera poner un solo pero ante sus palabras tan correctas dichas con exquisita educación estaba cuidando a Greta. Murata comía pastel con la niña, y al parecer estaba contagiado del espíritu de Josak dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice e indicándole con la cabeza como seguían acosando a su prometido.

Suspiro. Él no era realmente bueno en esto, tampoco quería parecer posesivo o verse involucrado en situaciones muy embarazosas de ese estilo con Wolfram, no estaba en posición de hacer algo así con su nueva relación en las sombras y aguantarlo cariñoso esa noche. Pero en el fondo, y no tan en el fondo, el Maou tenía un sentimiento de molestia arremolinándose dentro de él y dando patadas cada vez que ese muchacho se acercaba por demás o sus manos parecían intentar ir a donde ni siquiera debía pensarlo. Si no intervenía él la fiesta podría terminar con una persona rostizada, o al menos con un ojo en compota, porque podía ver desde esa distancia como el demonio de fuego estaba en sus últimos minutos de paciencia y buenos modales, apretando sus puños que temblaban ligeramente.

Ni se disculpó con la gente que dejó plantada, y que estuvo ignorando por largo rato, al salir disparado hacia el lugar, ni tampoco con la gente que chocó en el camino. Aunque no tenía que preocuparse de mucho por eso ya que mañana vagamente alguien recordaría esto. Como quien no es invitado a la fiesta se metió de prepo rápidamente entre el muchacho y el rubio.

—Lo siento, tengo algo que discutir con mi prometido —le dijo tajante y sin darle tiempo a nada tomo a Wolfram por el brazo y se lo llevó.

Con muy pocas buenas intenciones el chico bufó enseguida molesto por la intromisión.

—¿Eh? Pero estábamos pasando un buen rato, ¿o no guapo? —una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro.

Yuuri se quedó sin palabras, era eso o insultar ya que su sangre corría acelerada por sus venas, pero el rubio tenia las palabras justas y necesarias.

—¿Esas son maneras de hablarle al rey? Cuidada la boca plebeyo, te recuerdo la posición en que estás.

Maldita la idea de ese tipo de darle a Wolfram una excusa para partirle la cara con todas las de la ley.

—Ofrece una disculpa ahora mismo —exigió mientras se alejaba de Yuuri abalanzándose sobre él.

—¿Por qué tan enojado? Si recién la estábamos pasando bien hasta que llego _su majestad_ —pronunció su título con especial ironía—. Aunque verte así también te sienta bien, me gusta.

—¿Me estas provocando?

—Depende de qué tipo de provocación hablemos.

—Deberías agradecer que me estuve conteniendo por respeto a las ideologías de mi prometido, pero como mazoku este tipo de ofensas se pagan caro. Si me hubieses conocido hace un par de años ya estarías a medio camino de…

—¡Suficiente! —intervino Yuuri cuando el tono de Wolfram se salía de control y apoyó una mano en su hombro para impedir que la noche terminara realmente mal. El otro joven que hasta hace momentos parecía aun divertido con el juego se vio ofendido por la reacción del ex príncipe.

—Si no fuera porque Yuuri así lo quiere te hubiera hecho pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a molestar a un mazoku. La próxima vez que nos veamos espero que demuestres el respeto que merece el Maou —terminó diciendo con la nariz en alto y todo el orgullo de una raza guerrera.

El joven dudó antes de bufar diciendo algo por lo bajo, que a Yuuri no le sonó para nada agradable, e irse. Ambos se lo quedaron mirando hasta que se hubiera alejado por completo y reunido con otro grupo de jóvenes humanos.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Yuuri suavizando las su expresión tras unos momentos.

—Por supuesto que sí, enclenque. —pese al tono suave que usaba con él, Wolfram mantenía la vista clavada sobre aquel muchacho con semblante serio.

Yuuri sabía bien porque, solo faltaba un poco de resentimiento para que a alguien se le ocurriera tomar venganza, solo cuando vio que Wolfram perdió interés pudo sentirse tranquilo. Confiaba plenamente en su juicio.

* * *

Entrada la media noche el clima refrescó pero el ambiente seguía alegre. Había pasado el resto de la fiesta junto a Wolfram, cosa que él seguramente consideraba mejor por si sucedía algo malo, esos detalles eran los que mantenían a Yuuri tranquilo. Pese a seguir siendo poco cuidadoso con su seguridad teniendo en cuenta su rol como rey, había aprendido que tener un guardaespaldas a su lado era lo mejor que podía hacer, especialmente si era uno de sus amigos. Además, la estaba pasando bien con Wolfram.

Habían bailado, hablado, tomado y comido de todo. En ese momento recordó una de las últimas fiestas donde estuvieron juntos, su cumpleaños, aunque no se podía comparar el despliegue que solían hacer en Shin Makoku por ese evento con esta fiesta más reducida. Durante aquella fiesta habían estado poco y nada juntos, solo le venía a la mente haber bailado con Wolfram un par de minutos y luego no verlo en toda la noche.

Haciendo una retrospectiva, se dio cuenta que el último tiempo se habían distanciado bastante. Pero hoy se habían quedado en la pista de baile por casi una hora entre idas y venidas, y había sido muy divertido. Antes solía sentirse bastante incomodo bailando con él, pese a que se acostumbró a que siempre seria común tener parejas de bailes masculinas tanto como femeninas siempre prefería bailar con las chicas porque se sentía más normal. La cosa es que después de haber compartido una cama para algo más que dormir con él, compartir la pista de baile se hacía mucho más fácil y le había encontrado el gusto.

Lo bueno era que Wolfram se comportaba con su interés normal de toda la vida hacia él. Pese a su relación en el armario y unas copas de mas no sentía paranoia de que anduviera demasiado cariñoso o se atreviera a hacer algo que de que pensar a la gente. Aunque eso que rondaba la mente de Yuuri y lo tranquilizaba, lo mantuvo ajeno a que ciertos ojos o eran demasiado perspicaces o sabían demasiado como para notar todas las sutilezas. No fue complicado para Cheri ver la química entre ambos, o para Josak y Murata reír ante la actitud de Yuuri que pese que mantenía distancia disfrutaba demasiado de la compañía de Wolfram.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Murata se acercó, al detenerse acomodo a Greta mejor sobre su espalda de un respingón.

—Está muy cansada —dijo riendo mientras todos contemplaban a la princesa dormida—. Yo la llevo al hotel, ustedes pueden quedarse. Para mi es demasiada bebida por hoy, lo único que estoy deseando ahora es una cama.

Yuuri no sintió pena por su amigo, ya había tenido tantas chicas como pudiera imaginar por ese día, así que seguramente se habría divertido. Ambos accedieron y lo saludaron. Antes de ir hacia la entrada para pedir un carruaje Murata le guiño un ojo a Wolfram y le brindo una sonrisa de complicidad que al moreno no le gusto demasiado y se puso ceñudo.

—¡No me extrañen! —grito burlón antes de alejarse para picar más a su amigo.

Wolfram solo sonrió divertido. —Voy a buscar algo para comer.

—¿Vas a comer más? —le preguntó mientras este ya se iba hacia una de las mesas de postres a lo lejos donde estaba el tumulto de la fiesta. Ellos se habían mantenido algo más apartados en el patio todo este tiempo. Wolfram solo asintió animado y riendo, sabía que había comido tanto dulce como para meses de abstinencia, pero seguía teniendo espacio para más.

Estando solo en ese lugar más abierto la brisa le revolvió los cabellos negros, sentaba bien despejarse un poco y tomar aire fresco. Esa zona solo recibía el fulgor de las luces y más allá comenzaba una pasmosa oscuridad por los senderos del jardín. Decidió que podía caminar un poco sin alejarse demasiado, una vez que te acostumbrabas a la oscuridad las luces de la pista de baile eran demasiado brillantes y esa penumbra era más acogedora para un buen descanso. Los jardines del ayuntamiento estaban más hacia el fondo, pero él se mantuvo en la zona que se comunicaba con los corredores al aire libre del edificio, ahí también las rosas crecían bien cuidadas adornando el lugar.

Escuchó voces con ecos que provenían de la galería, enseguida reconoció el tono de un grupo de muchachos conversando animados, alejados de la muchedumbre en ese lugar completamente apartado. No reconoció la voz del susodicho por su tono, sino más bien por el hilo de la conversación.

—_Mas respeto, soy el prometido del rey — _al tono burlón le siguió un coro de risas—. _Solo estoy siendo considerado por respeto al Maou. _Si claro, pero bien que hasta que alguien vino no tenía tantas agallas, tenía que aparecer su novio para salvarlo porque si no… Hay, hay, un humano, cuidado. _¡Pero si me hubieses visto años antes!_ —las risas continuaron entre otros comentarios cantados en tonitos burlescos de los otros dos chicos que se encontraban con él.

A Yuuri le estaban irritando las burlas, pero ahora desde un ángulo que podía verlos bien notó que los jóvenes sostenían botellas en las manos y trastabillaban en sus pasos mientras intentaban recrear la escena actuándola. Era un grupo de borrachos con todas las letras, y pensó que lo mejor era alejarse antes de escuchar algo más, pero la curiosidad de saber que decían acerca de Wolfram creció.

—Huy cuidado con el mazoku, seguramente tiene más experiencia. ¿Qué no dicen que viven miles de años? ¿Cuántos tendría ese? ¿150? ¿200? Si parecía solo un muchachito caprichoso, al fin y al cabo gracias que llegaba a verse como yo, ¡y tratando de hacerse el malo! Tuvo que llamar al otro chico bonito para que viniera, que cobarde actuar solo cuando superan en número. Yo podría con los dos, ahí o en mi cama. Que de no ser tan hosco ya estaría en ella. Terrible bombón pero con una personalidad de mierda, él de pelo negro se veía más amable. Seguro que se hace mucho el malo, pero debajo de otro tipo son los que más gritan, y mejor que así sea a ver si compensa ese carácter. De seguro que ahí ya no es tan rudo. Como me hubiera gustado tener a ese bombonaso en una habitación y mostrarle _todo mi respeto_. Lo mejor debe ser verle la cara que pone cuando la esta chupan…

De pensar solo en ese tipo con las manos en Wolfram el corazón se le aceleraba, y no precisamente de emoción, no necesitaba más que unos segundos para que la sangre se le fuera a la cabeza. Podía soportar los insultos, aunque le molestaran mucho y tendiera a ser paciente habían ciertas cosas que lo ponían loco. Esos insultos sexuales no ayudaban mucho. Las palabras obscenas que seguían soltando sobre que o que no harían con Wolfram lo llevaron al límite.

—Cuida tus palabras que estás hablando de mi prometido —interrumpió en tono serio y todos lo miraron al entrar a la galería.

Su porte y su actitud habían cambiado, no era el chico amble sino el soberano que se presentaba con orgullo y una mirada fiera más aguda que de costumbre. Este era Yuuri, sí. Pero también era el Maou, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con desordenes de personalidad o liberaciones extremas de maryoku. Era lo que en el fondo era Yuuri en sí mismo, simplemente que más enojado y metido en su papel.

Por un momento los tres jóvenes hicieron silencio, pero el alcohol actuó como deshinibidor y llevó al castaño a retrucar.

—¿Y a ti quien te ha llamado? ¿Qué no ves que esto es una fiesta privada?

Yuuri no contestó, continuo mirándolo serio.

—Ah claro, no te gusta que hablemos mal de tu noviecito. Escucha, no estamos molestando a nadie aquí y si no te hubieras venido a meter tu solito no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. ¿Porque no solo te vas? —El chico tambaleo mientras hablaba y se acercó un poco más a enfrentarle, el hecho de que intentara sonar correcto y educado no era más que otra burla.

—No lo pienso dejar pasar así como así cuando del que se habla de esa manera repugnante es alguien que me importa.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas atónitas un momento ante sus palabras y echaron a reír.

—El rey quiere mucho a su noviecito, eso es taaan tierno. Pero que vas a hacer, ¿he?, ¿Llamar a alguien para que nos castiguen? —la sonrisa en la cara de ese sujeto se estaba tornando muy molesta, y se le acercaba más y más—. ¿Me vas a castigar? ¿No era que te llamaban el rey de la paz? No creo que me vallas a mandar al calabozo, no. No puedes hacer nada, he, ¿no? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Puede que se haya presentado prepotente como una figura de autoridad, o intentando serlo, pero Yuuri era solo un adolescente más con algunas copas encima y ese tipo se estaba poniendo pesado. Si de algo tenía fama el joven rey era de ser muy temperamental y explotar de improvisto.

El impacto sonoro de un puñetazo en la cara del chico castaño sucedió tan rápido que solo llegó a dar tiempo para que se escuchara un "UHHHH" generalizado del resto de los presentes y luego un silencio mortuorio.

Todos sabían que había pasado, pero nadie reaccionaba, fueron unos segundos de paz antes de que se desate el huracán. Y así fue, de un segundo a otro todos reaccionaron. Yuuri y el castaño arremetieron tomándose de las solapas enojados mientras los demás comenzaban a animar a los gritos la pelea. Por suerte, pese a que era uno contra tres, los otros dos chicos se mantuvieron al margen respetando que esto tenía más que ver con algo personal que con un grupo de matones que apalean todos juntos a un tipo por enojo.

Estaba sumido en la pelea completamente, forcejeando de la ropa y viendo donde iría el próximo golpe cuando de la nada un tirón desde atrás lo ahogo con la camisa y se vio separado de su contrincante sin entender.

Wolfram lo tenía agarrado con firmeza del cuello y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo?!

El grito trajo a la realidad a Yuuri y esfumó toda su convicción para dejarlo solo como un chico inocente y tonto que sabe que se metió en problemas.

—Eh… esteee… ¿peleando? —Al parecer no era el mejor momento para intentar ponerle humor a la situación porque la cara de Wolfram solo empeoró.

—Hey, esto es entre él y yo, ¡no te metas! —el chico con el que peleaba intentó agarrar a Yuuri pero el mazoku se interpuso y lo mandó hacia atrás de un empujón.

—Tú cállate y estate quieto. —Fue la única advertencia que dio Wolfram, parándose con prepotencia y una mirada fiera.

No funcionó, y al primer gancho que intento tirar su contrincante a su rostro él lo esquivo con facilidad y con terrible fuerza y rapidez hundió su puño en su estómago. Ahora solo quedaba el chico nockeado en el piso, sus amigos parados rededor sin saber si dejarlo y huir, y un par de guardias que se acercaban a ver qué pasó. Lo demás sucedió rápido, los guardias tomaron al chico semi inconsciente y se encargaron de la situación llevándoselo junto con los otros. Así es como Yuuri se vio a solas con un Wolfram muy enojado.

—Va a ser mejor que tengas una _muy_ buena explicación para esto —le exigió mientras le marcaba el pasillo insistentemente con su dedo.

—Bueno, yo… —Intentó defenderse yéndose hacia atrás con la leve intención de escapar a través del patio.

Apenas estuvo a la intemperie la naturaleza se dispuso a sonar la campana de tiempo en el ring y salvarle de la pelea.

Una gota, dos, tres.

De repente lo que asombró un poco a los invitados ahora los espantaba cuando un chaparrón de lluvia se desató con furia sobre el lugar. Caía tanta agua que pronto el piso tenía una capa de centímetros que se deslizaba con fuerza hacia las alcantarillas, las enormes gotas rebotaban con fuerza salpicaban tanto como los chasquidos de los pasos de la gente que huía apresurada a resguardarse en algún lugar. Para muchos borrachos fue como el baldazo de agua fría que los termina de despertar, para otros era divertido, y para más de una señora coqueta una terrible desgracia. Pero para el rey era el mejor momento para darse una ducha natural.

—¡Vamos al hotel! —gritó Yuuri entre el ruido de la tormenta y salió disparado hacia la puerta principal del ayuntamiento.

Con Wolfram pisándole los talones avanzo a las corridas por la calle principal, el hotel quedaba a unas ocho cuadras bajando por ese camino y doblando en la otra calle principal otras tres a la derecha. Podría haber esperado un carruaje, pero tuvo la inmensa necesidad de vivir una aventura y de hacer algo tan divertido como correr bajo la lluvia entre portales y balcones refugiándose por diversión.

Wolfram lo intentó detener un par de veces, pero no le importó porque la gracia era no detenerse ante ningún charco o cosa que encontrara por el camino y seguir a toda carrera hasta el hotel sin dejar alcanzarle. Luego de un rato y algunas risas, más por su parte que de su prometido, había logrado que lo acompañara en su capricho de hacer el viaje a pie. Agitados y sin aliento llegaron a la entrada del lugar, ahora que había parado sintió con más crudeza el frío de la noche y del agua que tenía encima, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza. No es que no lo haya sentido en el camino, sino que no le había importado por la adrenalina del momento, pese a ser una lluvia de verano no era para nada calurosa.

Dos sirvientas del lugar salieron enseguida a atenderlos, una de ellas con dos enormes toallas que les vinieron como anillo al dedo. Especialmente para Wolfram que se encontraba pálido y tiritando, al parecer el frío no le sentó demasiado bien. La habitación que compartían tenía baño incluido, y aunque no era enorme como para treinta personas como el del castillo, era la suite con más espacio del hotel y ambos podían compartirlo sin problemas. Después de un día de fiesta en calles de tierra y con tanto calor un baño era justo lo que necesitaba. Pero con el frio que pasaron por la lluvia reposar solo en el agua caliente era lo que sentaba mejor.

Wolfram no le hablaba. Desde que llegaron y entraron no le había dirigido la palabra y tampoco lo había mirado mucho cuando entraron al baño. Antes lo había buscado acusadoramente con esos ojos verdes tan bonitos, pero él le había evitado la mirada y lo había ignorado, y ahora el rubio había optado por el mismo juego. Pero Yuuri se sentía culpable al saber que su compañero estaba enojado, y que habiendo huido tan alevosamente antes solo lo había empeorado.

Se sumergió más en el agua y mantuvo sus grandes y arrepentidos ojos negros sobre la figura del rubio que no le prestaba atención alguna. Después de un rato desistió y se hizo a la idea del silencio haciendo todas sus cosas como si el otro no estuviera allí. Recién una vez que salieron a la habitación y estaba a medio vestir Wolfram caminó hasta la puerta. Yuuri escucho el ruido del seguro al ser puesto, y vio de reojo que venía hacia él. Wolfram solo se paró muy cerca enfrentándolo y espero callado con _esa _mirada.

Luego de un rato Yuuri se ruborizó y comenzó a explicar en voz bajita y con pena.

—Estaban… bueno… Ellos estaban hablando mal de ti, y no me podía ir dejándolos así sin más…

Wolfram rodó los ojos hacia arriba e hizo una mueca, como si le sorprendiera y a la vez no que la explicación para la pelea fuera algo así.

—¿Y por eso terminaste a las piñas? Eso es algo que pudiera esperar de mí no de ti. Bueno en realidad creo que si es mas de ti.

Hicieron una pausa estúpida rememorando cuantas peleas iniciaba cada uno y un balance de lo temperamental que eran ambos, estaban bastante peleados en realidad. Mejor dejarlo en que cuando uno se salía de sus casillas el otro tomaba el papel del centrado y viceversa.

—¡El problema es tu seguridad Yuuri! No puedes meterte en peleas siendo el rey. Por muchas razones, simplemente no puedes. ¿Y qué piensas que hubiera pasado si alguno tenía un cuchillo u otra arma escondida? ¿Sabías que una persona con un cuchillo podría matarte antes de que te des cuenta, o puedas reaccionar para hacer algo? No importa que magia tan poderosa poseas, ni tampoco importa si portas un arma, la cual nunca tienes si amos al caso, simplemente no puedes ir por ahí metiéndote en peleas por tonterías y poniendo en peligro tu vida.

—Pero no pude Wolfram. No sabes las cosas que estaban diciendo —intentó comenzar a explicar rápidamente, pero se vio interrumpido.

—A nadie le importa lo que se diga de mí, no puedes ser tan irracional como para…

Bueno en realidad si importaba, a él le molestaban los chismosos y que Yuuri se metiera en un lio por defenderlo lo hacía sentir especial, pero no era para ponerse contento. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a explicar todo eso, sino enfocarse en reprender a Yuuri teniendo en cuenta lo más importante. Pero esta vez fue él quien se vio interrumpido.

—¡Si importa! ¡A mí me importa!

Yuuri se veía bastante ofendido y asombrado por su comentario.

—¡No pude contenerme! Me iba a ir, aunque estuviera enojado con ese tipo por cómo había actuado antes. No me gusto verlo molestándote, y no se iba, estaba muy cerca de ti tan pegote y solo quería que se alejara y dejara de molestar en la fiesta pero no podía hacer nada. Y después escucharlo hablar mal de ti me enfureció aún más. Pero fueron esas otras cosas obscenas que dijo las que me pusieron como loco. De solo imaginar al tipo este contigo… ¡y no paraba de decir cosas repugnantes! Yo solo fui a decirle que se detuviera, que no dejaría que nadie hable así de mi prometido, y luego solo pasó. Estaba realmente enojado, tan enojado que no sé cómo termine en la pelea pero si tengo que serte sincero no me arrepiento, pegarle a ese tipo me hizo sentir demasiado bien. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Tenía esta cosa que me oprimía dentro y lo único que quería era partirle la cara.

Yuuri se detuvo cuando el rubio reía por lo bajo y lo miraba divertido y muy alegre aunque él estuviera acelerado recordando las cosas que pasaron.

—¿Por qué estas riéndote? —preguntó sin entender nada.

—No puedo creer que estuvieras celoso. —Negó sin creerlo ni el mismo mientras continuaba sonriendo. —Es decir, jamás pensé pudieras hacer una escena de celos. No como esta.

Yuuri no entendía nada, pero veía a Wolfram demasiado emocionado, y no le gustaba.

—Yo no estoy celoso… ni tampoco lo estaba antes.

—¿Cómo qué no? Pero si recién estabas… —Wolfram no se enojó ni parecía tomarlo en serio, solo continuaba con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía estar a punto de entrar en modo "yo entiendo lo que yo quiero" en cualquier momento.

—No, yo no estoy celoso. No me atribuyas cosas que no son, solo estaba enojado por como hablaban de ti. —Se defendió en vano mientras era abrazado y las cosas le gustaban cada vez menos.

—Eso es exactamente lo que… —el mazoku hizo una pausa, rio de nuevo y negó con la cabeza dejándolo estar, como el sí que se le da a los locos. —Estoy contento, así que voy a dejarlo pasar por única vez mientras sepas que no tienes que volver a hacer ninguna estupidez como esta.

—Wolf, Wolf, basta. Hay que aclarar esto, yo no estaba celoso. ¿Quieres dejarme?

Forcejeó y se quejó, pero ya lo tenía pegado. La mesa no le dejo caminar más hacia atrás y los besos que comenzó a darle sobre su cuello no los podía ignorar.

—¿Wolfram qué te pasa?

—Es que no puedo resistirme a que seas tan tierno.

—¡¿Cómo que soy tierno?! No quiero ser tierno. Todos tienen que dejar de decir eso. Y cuidado con esas manos. No, no toques ahí, Wolfraaaam. —Lloriquear no sirvió de nada y su resistencia era poca porque no sabía cómo actuar cuando el rubio lo miraba con ojos dulces y continuaba con la sonrisa del millón de dólares dibujada de oreja a oreja.

Se dejó besar mientras pensaba en lo complicado que era enfrentar esa actitud de Wolfram. Y más cuando no paraba de observarle, no importaba si era por enojo o ternura, pero esas esmeraldas verdes podrían derretir hasta un tempano de hielo, o su corazón. Apartó la vista y lo empujó levemente de la cintura, las manos de él no le dejaron retirarse y lo guiaron suavemente a recorrer sobre la cinturilla del pantalón. Su cuerpo estaba suave, como era de esperarse luego de un baño. Tenía una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta la mitad y un pantalón corto por las rodillas. Se arrepintió de dejarse llevar y apoyó las manos en el borde de la mesa.

"_Es tan difícil resistirse…". _Estaban discutiendo algo hace un momento, y ahora en lo único que podría pensar es en cuanto tiempo llevaban sin hacerlo.

Esquivo nuevamente la sonrisa amable y complacida de la cara del mazoku, podía entregar su cuerpo como venía haciéndolo, pero no lo otro aun. Era más fácil no mirar y dejarlo ser, pero aunque lo ignorase Wolfram seguiría con lo que venía haciendo sobre su cuello que le daba tantos problemas con su cuerpo que no paraba de reaccionar. Volviendo a lo que había pensado antes en la fiesta, su relación con Wolfram había mejorado y no podía negar que el cambio se dio en el momento que estas cosas comenzaron a pasar más y más seguido. Ya estaba enterrado hasta el cuello, ¿no? De esto no podría escapar, y varias cosas rondaban la mente de Yuuri, pero ya no pudo pensar más con sus manos metidas en sus pantalones.

Había sido complicado intentar repasar sus ideas con Wolfram pasando su lengua sobre su piel y acariciando zonas sensibles bajo su ropa. El shampoo que había usado parecía oler diferente sobre Wolfram, sentía el perfume con fuerza proveniente de los cabellos húmedos bajo su barbilla. Todo sobre Wolfram parecía verse diferente, no importa que se pusiera se vería bien, hasta las simples ropas de dormir parecían perfectas si las usaba él.

La lluvia rebotaba contra la ventana y la luz de la luna iluminaba más que la de las velas en el interior, el olor a tierra mojada mezclado con el de la habitación extraña era notorio, pero todo comenzaba a sentirse lejano para él. Tuvo que dejar de pensar en todos esos pequeños detalles cuando la calidez y humedad se cerró sobre su virilidad de improvisto. En realidad no tan de improvisto, pero si para alguien que tiene la cabeza en cualquier lado menos en los hechos. Jadeó más por sorpresa que por gusto y se aferró al borde de la mesa depositando su peso ahí para no flanquear.

"_Mierda, sí que es muy difícil resistirse."_

Debatía por qué esto le gustaba tanto. Wolfram debía saber que esta era una de las cosas que lo doblegaban más fácilmente, disfrutaba la forma en cómo con empeño hacia penetrar en su boca su parte más sensible, y hacia cosas con la lengua que ni podía imaginar. No podía pensar siquiera en negar que eso lo volvía loco, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera adivinar segundos antes como se sentiría la próxima vez que le dejase resbalar dentro. Todo su cuerpo era una gelatina derritiéndose entre los dedos de Wolfram. Con facilidad sus pantalones llegaron al suelo y su ropa interior a media pierna fue obligada a seguir el mismo camino. Ya no había forcejeo ni quejas por su parte, si quisiera abrir la boca para decir algo se sentiría culpable por largar algún sonido vergonzoso.

Se sintió expectante de deseo cuando las caricias se encaminaron hacia su entrada, y cuando los dedos hábiles del rubio se adentraron sin pudor masajeando esa zona tan especial la combinación de los dos placeres era exquisita. No podía pensar en nada mejor que esto, que su cuerpo se acostumbrara de esta manera a él le hacia las cosas más difíciles. Se sentía mucho más vulnerable que cualquier otra vez que hubieran tenido sexo. Lo bueno venia ahora, lo supo apenas Wolfram dejó lo que hacía y le abrazó un momento antes de insinuar cambiar a la cama. Con media ropa abandonada en el camino termino en el colchón con él encima rebotando por el peso y sintiendo su risa junto a su oído. Sintió como le subía la camiseta hasta el pecho, no era justo comparado con que Wolfram aún conservaba todo puesto, así que tironeó de su ropa y metió las manos con desesperación para tocar su piel.

Los arrumacos le sentaban bien para apaciguar la excitación de antes. Porque se había dejado llevar y si hubiera sido su decisión habría terminado unos momentos atrás, pero claro que este caprichoso no le dejaría hacer eso, ni tampoco él podría haber sido tan cruel como para acabar sus asuntos solo. Extrañó la sensación de algo en su interior, un vacío inexplicable que le resultó un poco nuevo y a la vez no tanto. Sus pensamientos fugaces se vieron interrumpidos al encontrar su mano posada sobre el botón del pantalón de Wolfram. Su mano antes no estaba ahí, estaba seguro de eso. Estaba con la cabeza en las nubes.

Los dedos le temblaron y fue el príncipe quien desabrocho sus propias ropas y apoyo su mano en la base de su estómago obligándolo a acariciarle. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, la piel bajo sus dedos estaba firme y calentita, lo había tocado muchas veces antes pero ahora se sentía nervioso. Escuchó un ronroneo junto a su oído, no había hecho casi nada pero al parecer a Wolfram le gustaba como lo acariciaba. No recordaba haberse puesto excesivamente cariñoso con él antes.

Se ruborizó un poco, se sintió muy cómodo de repente y cerró los ojos apoyándose bien contra su cuerpo. Le acarició la espalda bajo la ropa y lo miró un momento. Pudo ver la leve sonrisa simpática de Wolfram y sentir el aliento de una risita, se sintió muy estúpido en ese momento, como si le diría algo para burlarse y frunció el ceño en anticipación pero lo único que recibió fue un. —Te amo.

Lo dijo en ese tono tan particular que solo podía venir de los labios de Wolfram. Estaba seguro que hoy soñaría con esa mirada, si le ponía alas detrás y lo filmaba desde ese exacto punto de vista podría venderlo a la tele en la Tierra como el avistamiento de un ángel o algún dios. Ni siquiera necesitaría editarlo para agregar luz detrás porque el rubio tenía su propio brillo incorporado.

Lo besó y aceptó las palabras sintiéndose como en un espiral que cae a las profundidades de un lugar desconocido. —Te quiero —le dijo y sonrió. Algo había cambiado en ese momento, y se sentía bien. Sintió como si hubiera estado peleando una batalla inútil contra algo y la había perdido por completo.

Tirando los pantalones y la ropa interior a un lado Yuuri le observo detenidamente, Wolfram lo miró sin entender que estaba mal hasta que él tironeo de su camisa. —Quítate también esto, estoy cansado de que estés vestido.

Wolfram sonrió pícaramente, no más momentos tiernos.

De repente recordó lo que oyó de los tipos esa noche antes de la pelea, estaban muy equivocados al pensar que Wolfram sería tan sumiso, y menos con ninguno de ellos. Se enojó un poco al volver a pensar con él con cualquier otra persona, y se sintió afortunado de que estuviera aquí con él de esta manera. Lo hizo cambiar de posiciones y sentarse contra la cabecera de la cama quitando las almohadas, se acomodó sobre él y acaricio su pecho mientras observaba su cara de desconcierto por la nueva posición divertido.

Wolfram era muy bueno besando, en cuanto a él, no podría decirlo el mismo pero no había recibido quejas al respecto. Movió las caderas y acaricio ambos penes con los dedos mientras se ponían más erectos.

—Si hubiera sabido que compartiríamos la habitación hubiera traído el lubricante —se mofó Wolfram mientras él seguía concentrado en lo suyo más abajo.

—Podemos improvisar.

Aunque dijo eso continúo con los juegos de manos durante un momento más, hasta que Wolfram insistió en que se levantara para llevar sus manos más abajo. Comenzó a humedecerlo con saliva metiendo y sacando sus dedos en su cuerpo. Apoyó la frente contra la cabecera de la cama y cerró los ojos mientras lo disfrutaba y continuaba masturbándolo. Luego del juego previo suficiente él estaba listo y Wolfram estaba lo suficientemente duro para que sea fácil sostenerlo y penetrarse sentándose encima. Había estado deseando este momento, peor la sensación era diferente a la esperada en esta posición. Se abrazó a su cuello del rubio y se concentró en el placer de un vaivén lento a modo de prueba, luego de un tiempo no se le hacía tan complicado, entre la suavidad de la cama y los suspiros se terminó de envolver en el baile de ambos cuerpos.

Wolfram intentó besarle y él le correspondió con ganas, al separase se acercó a su cuello y mordió suavemente haciéndole ladear la cabeza para continuar con los besos por esa zona. Los roces de ambos cuerpos se sentían bien, especialmente empujar sus caderas con suavidad para rozar su pene contra su estómago. Pero pasado un tiempo sintió la necesidad de tocarse, esto era lo que realmente necesitaba, por más que antes fuera placentero no era suficiente para llevarlo al límite. Su pene enseguida se puso más duro. Al parecer no solo había afectado a su excitación sino a la de Wolfram que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo. Llevo su mano libre hacia arriba sin saber muy bien donde buscar sostén, pero una de las manos de Wolfram se entrelazó con la suya mientras la otra le apretaba con fuerza una de las nalgas para marcar la fuerza del movimiento de sus caderas. Su ritmo de masturbación era rápido y se encontraban ya nublado por el placer del clímax que se avecinaba.

Su corazón latía desbocado y para cuando acelero más Wolfram había comenzado a embestir también contra él. Sumergidos en el descontrol de los últimos instantes frunció el ceño y el calor del líquido invadió su mano. Wolfram tiró de su trasero con desesperación unas cuantas veces más y lo besó con fuerza mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

La lluvia todavía rebotaba contra el vidrio de la ventana marcando una melodía relajante. Su cuerpo perlado de sudor se pegó bien contra el suyo y en lo único que pensaba era en acurrucarse más este hombre y dormir.

* * *

Era más medio día que de mañana. Igualmente los pajaritos aun cantaban y el sol renacía brillando con todo su esplendor después de un día de lluvia.

El espía se sentía fresco, y debía de ser el único con esa sensación porque hasta el último de sus compañeros no terminaba de dar señales de vida como para mantener las esperanzas. Al parecer el segundo día en el pueblo seria de descanso total, pero eso no quería decir que había que pasárselo durmiendo. Por eso se había encaminado a la habitación de los dos jovencitos para despertarlos.

* * *

Yuuri escucho algo así como una risa entre sueños, se revolvió en la cama y gimió disconforme. El sol clavándose en su ojo medio abierto no le sentó para nada bien. Su cuerpo no se sentía adolorido, a excepción de su retina que pareció derretirse por el rayo de luz, pero tenía bastante dolor de cabeza y moría por algo fresco que le humedeciera la boca y le quitara la sequedad de la garganta.

—Despierte majestad, que es el más vivo de los dos.

Era el tono burlesco característico de Josak. Se molestó porque lo despertara pero sabía que si se quedaba mucho en la cama su dolor de cabeza solo empeoraría, a él le sentaba mal dormir mucho a diferencia de Wolfram. Se levantó y las sabanas terminaron a la altura de su entrepierna, cosa que no le dio mucha importancia hasta que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y pensó la típica pregunta del que tiene resaca.

—¿Qué paso anoche?

—No se los detalles, pero parece que se divirtieron. Tengo que decir que no esperaba ver llegar este día, realmente había dado todo por perdido entre ustedes. Aunque ya lo sabía desde ayer, me han tomado por sorpresa.

Yuuri observó hacia abajo y se encontró desnudo. En un arrebato por taparse lo que Josak ni siquiera veía, porque la sabana lo cubría bien al verse de lejos, hizo un terrible alboroto arremolinando los brazos y las sabanas hasta colocarse un bulto de tela sobre sus partes. Estaba tan abochornado que podría morir en ese mismo momento. Hasta que vio a Wolfram durmiendo despatarrado en pelotas al lado de él. Le dio con una almohada hasta que lo despertó a golpes, tirándosela luego para que se tapara con eso. Igualmente a Wolfram le importaba más saber dónde era la guerra que su desnudez. Simplemente queriendo enterrarse en un pozo llevo su mano a la cara.

Josak reía agarrándose el estómago hasta que se irguió y negó exageradamente con la mano, se fue carcajeando también por el pasillo. Había sido divertido desde el segundo que entró a la habitación y descubrió la ropa regada por el piso y encima de los muebles. Lo que sea que haya pasado debe haber sido realmente bueno. Lo que hacia la sidra en grandes cantidades. Entre estos y los de abajo el día en el hotel pintaba bueno.

* * *

Al entrar en el comedor el ambiente general era de gente con mal humor que tenía dolor de cabeza, acidez o ambas cosas juntas. Las sirvientas parecían madres entregando bebida, leche, y algunas medicinas muy dulcemente a cada uno que lo solicitara, ya que nadie aguantaba mucho el ruido y apenas alguien subía la voz se escuchaba un "shhhh" generalizado. La habitación en la que se encontraban todos era más pequeña que el salón comedor principal, pero estaba mucho mejor decorada, ya que era un lugar de reuniones especiales o en este caso para la elite que se alojaba en el lugar.

Wolfram estaba en modo zombie a su lado, no entendía nada y no parecía tener ganas de hacerlo tampoco, la diferencia es que eso en él era normal muchas veces por las mañanas. En cambio los demás tenían el típico síntoma del borracho después de la fiesta.

No supo porque Günter estaba desparramado sobre la mesa hasta que al llegar su tasa de café con leche se levantó dejando en evidencia las marcas que sus acosadores le habían dejado, Yuuri tuvo que esforzarse por no imaginar cómo y qué había pasado para que aparecieran esas marcas en el cuello del mayor y sus ojeras. Mejor ni le preguntaba, porque seguramente se echaría a llorar y se atribuiría una infidelidad respecto a él dando explicaciones que no necesitaba.

Greta balanceaba sus piecitos sentada junto a Murata, que dentro de todo se encontraba como él en un estado rescatable solo con algo de acides, mientras que a Yuuri le había tocado el dolor de cabeza. La niña estaba callada y cuando lo vio sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un ademan con su manito saludando y luego con su dedo sobre la boca la señal de silencio. Se ve que le habían dicho que todos se sentían indispuestos y no haga mucho ruido, tenía todo el pastel que quería y se ve que la estuvieron mimando demasiado así que no se podía quejar.

Josak entró luego que ellos rebosante de vitalidad, se sentó junto a Conrart que tenía muy mala cara y que pidió un café en silencio con un gesto de su mano. Al parecer el problema de su padrino era que estaba afónico, cosa que según las burlas del espía sucedía siempre que tenía una resaca y al hombre no le resultaba para nada divertido. Igual Yuuri pensaba que se había divertido anoche, fue bueno verlo desenvolverse con otra gente y si eso le costaba la voz era un precio leve a pagar al lado de todos los amigos que había hecho.

El peor era Gwendal, no llegaba a estar tan ensimismado pero se encontraba encorvado sobre la mesa con una cara que jamás le había visto ni ante el peor problema por el que haya pasado el reino desde que el llego, y eso que habían pasado muchos. Cheri estaba a su lado seria por el dolor de cabeza, pero seguía viéndose hermosa y arreglada. Junto con su actitud más calmada que de costumbre se veía como una mujer diferente.

—Cariño, por favor, cuéntale a tu madre que paso. Gwen, tienes que contarme, soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti. No quiero que mueras solo por ser testarudo. —Su voz era suave y no molestaba para nada.

Gwendal bufó e intentó dar vuelta hacia otro lado ignorándola completamente. Cheri se colgó de su hombro y apelo a una técnica que Yuuri ahora comprendió de donde saco Wolfram, poner cara de pobrecita con sus enormes ojos verdes y rogar.

—Por favor hijo, no hay porque tener vergüenza. Solo quiero saber si paso algo, solo eso, vaaaaamos~ Sino tendrías que quitarte ese pañuelo… —Cheri atino a tocar el objeto en el cuello del general y este por fin se movió rápidamente para no dejarla.

—Madre por favor, no me avergüences. —se quejó mientras se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza porque la migraña empeoró con su movimiento brusco de antes. Pero Cecilie empezó a forcejear comenzando una estúpida pelea por quien tira más fuerte del pañuelo, que a su vez acogotaba cada vez más a Gwendal—. Me duele mucho la cabeza para esto…

—A mí también, pero es tu culpa por ser tan terco —se quejó la mujer que no cedía pero tenía tan mala cara como su hijo por la resaca que empeoraba con esta riña familiar.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer muy hermosa y soñolienta. El camisón desarreglado, corto hasta la mitad de los muslos y bien escotado, dejaba poco a la imaginación. Era menuda y de baja estatura, pero distribuida generosamente. Su cabello despeinado era tan largo que suelto pasaba sus caderas con unas hermosas ondas rojo fuego en las puntas. Yuuri dudó, solo conocía una persona con ese color de cabello tan particular, pero no se asemejaba para nada a lo que estaba viendo. La voz de la mujer lo saco de toda duda.

—Gwendal. —El nombre vibro con mucha energía en su garganta, haciéndole a más de uno tomar su cabeza—. ¿Recuerdas lo mismo que yo de anoche?

Gwendal soltó el pañuelo y la inercia lo tiró de boca contra la mesa dejando el objeto de seda en manos de su madre y revelando marcas muy similares a las que tenía Günter.

—¿Nosotros realmente XXX y XXX, y después cuando vinimos aquí XXX, XXX, y tu XXX y luego yo XXX y luego ambos XXX hasta la madrugada? —Si se censurara ese dialogo que Yuuri acababa de escuchar, lo único que se escucharía serian muchos pitidos agudos.

Mientras Anissina ahora recapitulaba por su cuenta, Gwendal parecía estar cavando un pozo en el piso para morir en él. Algunos de los demás hicieron como que no escuchaban nada, pero tenían la oreja parada para no perder detalle, y otros como Cecilie se mantenían expectantes con una sonrisa. En tanto Murata había llegado a tiempo para taparle las orejas a Greta, porque la inventora no había visto en la mesa a la niña al no fijarse en nadie más que él que le interesaba al irrumpir en el salón.

—¡Es genial! —fue lo primero que atino a decir la chica después del silencio, todos la miraron con ojos de plato, especialmente el general.

—¡Si, es genial! —agregó Cheri olvidando su resaca y bailoteando en la silla como si su equipo favorito de Baseball ganaba el súper tazón.

—Por supuesto, ¡cómo no lo había pensado nunca! Mi hermano ya no me seguirá mandando molestas cartas con pretendientes para estipular un compromiso, y yo puedo darle el gusto de ligar mi preciada existencia a un hombre sin necesidad de tener una molestia a mi lado y sin tener que perder tiempo conociendo una mujer digna. ¡Porque a Gwendal lo conozco de toda la vida! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Gwendal es el hombre perfecto!

Cheri tomó una servilleta de la mesa y comenzó a sollozar, seguramente de felicidad. Gwendal no entendía nada, y los demás parecían entender demasiad.

—Además he comprobado que es eficiente en la cama, lo cual no es para nada despreciable para una mujer como yo. Pero es aún más útil tener una pareja estable con la que pueda utilizar nuestra propia interacción y desempeño para todos esos inventos que nadie quiere testear. ¿Por qué nadie querrá? Son maravillosos inventos…

Bueno esa era la parte mala de todo esto, pero preferimos ver la parte linda. Cheri se recompuso y antes que ningún sonido saliera de la boca de Gwendal o alguna otra arruga se formara preguntó:

—¡¿Cuándo es la boda?!

Anissina observó a su amiga en silencio con esa mirada seria de las que asustan. Pasaron los segundos y el silencio era terriblemente incomodo mientras ambas mujeres se observaban, hasta que la inventora sonrió ampliamente emocionada de nuevo.

—¡Eso también es una maravillosa idea! Creo que estar dormida aun afecta mi rendimiento, no puede ser que no haya pensado en estas cosas antes. Podemos casarnos mañana mis…

Gwendal pensó que fugarse de la boda no era tan buena idea como fugarse anticipadamente de la boda.

Corrió hacia la salida chochando a Wolfram que aún estaba parado medio dormido en el camino, lo tiró a cualquier lado y ni siquiera le remordió o pensó en pedir disculpas. Con magnificencia esquivó la sirvienta con la bandeja que entraba en un giro que para Yuuri fue digno de Matrix y pasó por al lado de la pelirroja dejándole solo su recuerdo y la brisa que revolvió sus cabellos. Abochornada, Anissina se revolvió en su lugar y salió disparada por detrás llamándole a los gritos.

Esta es una de esas escenas que son geniales para contar a los invitados durante el brindis en la boda. Sí. Como que tu esposa, antes de ser tu esposa, recorrió la mitad de la ciudad prácticamente desnuda sin importarle nada persiguiéndote a toda carrera hasta ponerte una patada voladora directa en la nuca, derribarte sobre un charco de barro y arrastrarte al mejor estilo de las cavernas de tu cabello semi inconsciente de nuevo hasta el hotel para planear la boda en la que estarías contando esto.

Las delicias de la vida. O las cosas que podías disfrutar ver cómodamente desde la ventana del salón comedor con un trozo de pastel y café caliente en la mano. Y ganas de reflexionar porque la vida amorosa del hermano de tu novio te recuerda bastante a la tuya pero a su vez das gracias de que no sea la misma.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

[1] **El segundo botón del gakuran y las fotografías:** el segundo botón de la chaqueta negra del uniforme clásico japonés, que es el más próximo al corazón, es una simbología del amor. La tradición estudiantil consta en pedir ese botón a un chico que te guste a modo de confesión, y la respuesta depende de si te lo dan o no. Pedir sacarse juntos una fotografía durante la ceremonia de graduación también es algo que suelen aprovechar los estudiantes para tener un recuerdo de las personas que les gustaban, y es algo más fácil de obtener con naturalidad sin necesidad de confesarse.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Recordemos algunos personajes de la novela poco populares, o para nada conocidos, que voy a nombrar en el fic!

**.**

**.**

**Beatrice**: hija de Hyscliff de Misshinai, príncipe heredero al trono de Cavalcade, el tipo que cuando se saca el sombrero no tiene pelo. Yuuri los conoce por primera vez durante el crucero que atacan los piratas, y salva a Beatrice de morir ahogada. Más adelante, Hyscliff insiste en que Greta tenga una educación tanto humana como mazoku, y la lleva como estudiante de intercambio a Cavalcade para que aprenda a ser una princesa junto con su hija. Nunca se sabe más de Beatrice y su relación con Greta, pero obviamente han de ser muy buenas amigas.

**Pachiri**: este es un niño que aparece en la novela Gaiden 4. En esta historia especial Yuuri y Wolfram actúan junto a Greta para una muestra del colegio, la obra es irrisoria, es Alien (Yuuri) vs. Predator (Wolf) con Greta como Ellen Ripley, y es un musical para colmo. Al final de esta obra, que resulto sumamente exitosa, un niño va a visitarlos al camerino y a decirles cuanto le gustó el acto y las canciones. No es un noble, sino un huérfano que trabaja llevando el carro de las verduras secas, y Conrart lo lleva a visitar a Greta porque lo vio muy ilusionado. Él le regala una flor a la princesa, y Yuuri y Wolf se lo quieren comer crudo por celos. No pasa más que eso entre Greta y el nene, pero es tan tierna la escena que siempre la recuerdo.

.

.

Ahora sí, podemos pasar al jodido capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora con 20,300 palabras xD No se dan una idea de lo eterno que fue corregir esto, pero creo que vale la pena ya que nos vamos acercando al final, faltando solo dos capítulos más, y las cosas cambian drásticamente. Gracias a todos los que me escriben y me dan ánimos con este fic siempre.

* * *

**La poción – Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Greta suspiró mientras apoyaba su rostro en sus manos, miraba por la ventana y se aburría como un hongo. Ya se había cansado de estar con los demás, por más bien que se llevara con todos extrañaba la gente de su edad. A Beatrice, a las chicas del instituto, y por qué no, también al niño de las verduras y la carne seca. Después de todo Pachiri tenía su lado interesante, aunque odiara que tuviera que ser el que transportaba de aquí para allá a sus peores enemigos, los vegetales y la carne salada deshidratados. Pero mejor se guardaba sus opiniones de cuan interesante podría ser el chico, porque si se enteraban sus dos padres… estaba muerta. Tener dos padres era más complicado de lo que muchos piensan.

Tenía que agradecer que ayer la hubieran dejado tomar sidra, cosa que en realidad ella hubiese hecho aunque le hubieran dicho que no, porque tenía todo el derecho de opinión sobre algo que todos consideraban una estupidez exagerada. Pero que la dejaran hacía las cosas más fáciles. Si, ayer había sido divertido. Pero hoy estaba en el punto culmine de no saber qué hacer, sin poder decidir si desenchufar su cerebro y dormir, o seguir revolviéndose en su propio aburrimiento y cansancio de no hacer nada.

El clima no ayudaba, tanta agua, tanto barro. La lluvia fue divertida las primeras dos horas, había refrescado y como a la mañana fue soleada y estaba algo caluroso más de uno lo tomo como una bendición, pero después de todo el día lo mismo se había vuelto tedioso. Mañana regresarían al castillo, tal vez todavía estaba a tiempo de pedirle a Anissina visitar las tierras Karbelnikoff, extrañaba la playa y a Denshame, era divertido ver como peleaban por quien era mejor para casarse con su hermana. Aunque ella entendía que Lady Anissina era genial como era y que estaba feliz sola, no podía esperar a verle la cara a Denshame cuando le contara acerca de Gwendal. Seguramente él se pondría feliz, después de todo lo único que quería el muchacho de cabellos rojo fuego era la felicidad de su hermana.

Greta sonrió comenzando a imaginar mil y un situaciones divertidas. La lluvia no dejo de caer, y el ruido continuaba haciendo eco eternamente, pero ella ya se encontraba mucho más animada.

* * *

El carruaje dio un tumbo, se sintió el chirrido extraño de la madera y los caballos relincharon de forma preocupante; el ruido de sus cascos alborotados se detuvo tras unos minutos y se escuchó el murmullo de la voz del chofer.

—¡¿Qué paso?! —se escuchó la voz Gwendal desde el carro que venía detrás.

—¡Estamos atascados! ¡La rueda se ha hundido casi entera en el barro!

Eso explicaba porque había terminado Wolfram encima de él tan de repente, y porque estaba aplastado contra la puerta, y también la inclinación anormal del vehículo.

Sin remedio, se vieron obligados a bajar todos. Gracias a que Conrart lo atajó apenas se abrió la puerta no cayó de boca en un charco de barro, Wolfram había logrado mantenerse estable para no seguir la misma ruta que él, pero no había sido fácil bajar para ninguno. Apenas se encontró sobre el camino, este parecía más bien estar formado por baches y pequeñas lagunas de agua, no lo recordaba tan irregular cuando habían venido pese a que era de tierra. Un viaje por un camino como ese era como meter tú estomago en una licuadora si no estabas acostumbrado, con tantos vaivenes y las vibraciones de los saltitos consecutivos.

La lluvia realmente causaba estragos. Cuando vio la rueda, esta por poco se perdía en el fondo de un charco en el piso, era feo pensar que podría haber venido caminando confianzudo y meter su pierna entera en esa especie de vórtice dimensional. Ahora entendía mejor el consejo de su padre, el cual en aquel momento no había venido a cuento como muchas de las cosas que le decía cuando estaba borracho, de que si la calle se inunda lo pienses dos veces antes de cruzar por una zona cubierta de agua porque nunca sabias que podía haber debajo del turbio color de un charco.

Realmente se sintió en un viaje familiar típico. Greta intentando no aburrirse paseando. Cheri quejándose del clima, la humedad, el calor y su cabello junto con Günter. Conrart sin chaqueta y con la camisa arremangada metido en el barro junto con Josak y el cochero en una típica escena que alegraría a cualquier soltera que tenga problemas con su auto en la ruta. Y él junto a Murata, Wolfram y Anissina mirando.

En cierto punto se sentía inútil por no ir a ayudar, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada más que estorbar. Hasta Wolfram, que era miles de veces más capaz de hacerse cargo en una situación como esa, se tenía que mantener al margen con el mismo sentimiento, después de todo, demasiados hombres para una sola rueda serían más molestos que de ayuda.

Hacía calor y había humedad, pero corría un viento frio. No sabía si tenía sed, o hambre, o solo ansiedad y en el fondo no quería nada. La ropa le picaba, odiaba haber transpirado, que se secara, y ahora seguir haciéndolo. Se preguntaba cuando inventarían el desodorante en barra en Shin Makoku, y hasta el más mínimo roce de la tela lo irritaba.

—Qué día de mierda…

Había sido a coro y todo, por más que lo murmuraron bajito y para sí mismos.

Buscó con la mirada los ojos verdes y encontró que estos hicieron lo mismo, ambos resoplaron una risa y volvieron a mirar a la nada. Era simple y llanamente gracioso, de él era de esperarse ese lenguaje y el tipo de comentario, pero Wolfram solía guardárselos para sí mismo, él si tenía décadas de educación estricta a la que hacer mérito. Después de volver a mirarlo comprendió que la educación no te da paciencia cuando estas pálido y pareciera que la presión te bajo más de la cuenta. Lo mejor sería comer algo, tendrían tiempo de digerirlo tranquilos antes de volver a subir en a la licuadora, porque esa rueda gritaba que no se dejaría arreglar tan fácilmente.

A Wolfram no le sentaban bien los barcos, pero los días como este no le sentaban bien a nadie.

El tiempo paso y mal que bien el carro salió de la zanja en el camino, aunque esa rueda parecía que terminaría su ciclo al llegar al puerto, estaba demasiado maltratada como para esperar de ella más vida útil. Todos compartían el sentimiento de inseguridad de volver a caer en otro pozo y quedar estancados otra hora y media. Gracias a eso iban mucho más lento y zigzagueando, porque el cochero intentaba tomar las mejores partes y más firmes.

El cruce entre Torimia a Gresia incluía un puente sobre un río no tan vasto pero tampoco despreciable. Yuuri ya conocía el camino por la ida, y ahora lo contemplaba atento a la vuelta solo por la ilusión de que verlo al revés era diferente. La única diferencia que encontró fueron los soldados estacionados en grupo a medio camino de uno de los pueblos principales de ese lugar.

—Sooo…— la voz del cochero apaciguó a los animales mientras reducían la velocidad hasta detenerse, tal cual había indicado aquel grupo de hombres.

Con total respeto uno de ellos se aproximó a la ventana y se dirigió a Yuuri con una reverencia.

—Lamento interrumpirlos en su viaje pero hemos tenido algunos contratiempos y no va a ser posible que continúen por el camino a través del pueblo. Hemos puesto en condiciones aquel camino secundario hacia el este, les tomara más tiempo pero podrán rodear y volver a retomar esta misma ruta hacia el puerto.

En el fondo el soldado no supo cómo dirigirse al joven, ya desde lejos sabían que se aproximaba alguien importante, ambas diligencias tenían todas las pintas de la alta alcurnia. El cabello negro era inconfundible, pero la juventud del muchacho lo había desconcertado pese a que por rumores era más que por sabido que el Maou era un jovencito apuesto y bastante único. Solo esperaba haber mantenido bien el protocolo neutral, y que no fuese un insulto obviar los títulos correspondientes.

El hombre trago duro y carraspeo nervioso para sí mismo al no obtener respuesta, y ver que discutían en el interior. Si el joven amable de recién era impactante, las otras personas dentro no dejaban nada que desear. Otro soukoku que llamaba mucho la atención y un mazoku de sangre pura. Echó un vistazo al carruaje trasero y palideció al observar a otro noble mazoku de cabellos oscuros observarlo con gesto severo.

—Está bien. Señor cochero, ¿ya ha escuchado?

—Por supuesto su majestad.

—Pero dígame, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? No entiendo que puede haber cortado el camino en todo el pueblo.

—Vera señor… Su Majestad… —el hombre se sintió relajado cuando el jovencito sonrió amable ante su preocupación por los títulos—. No es la entrada del camino lo que ha sido obstruido, es todo el pueblo. Las lluvias han provocado un alud en zonas altas que tapo la ciudad completa. Los desastres naturales de este tipo no suelen pasar a menudo, lamentamos que justo se haya topado con este inconveniente durante su viaje.

El joven guardo silencio obnubilado por unos momentos. —¿Tapado por completo? ¿Y la gente, están bien?

—Para la magnitud del desprendimiento el porcentaje de sobrevivientes es bastante positivo.

De un momento a otro el rey se volvió más sombrío, ¿por qué estaba tan dolido ese muchacho? Podía ver en sus ojos genuina tristeza, pero no tenía idea que pensar, no cuando nunca se topó con una situación como esta antes.

—Gracias. —Fue lo último que le dijo en un tono muy apagado y desapareció dentro del carruaje. El cochero emprendió camino, y ese soldado, así como todos los otros, seguiría sin comprender nada hasta mucho tiempo después.

Luego de un rato de estar pegado a la ventana en silencio, lo cual todos los demás en el carro le respetaron pero con cara de inconformidad, se acercaron al pueblo al rodearlo aunque no podía observar con mucho detalle. No sabía que sentir cuando comenzó a distinguir las masas de tierra y barro entremezcladas con los cimientos destruidos de las casas y las cosas de la vida cotidianas desparramadas por aquí y por allá. Aunque estando a esa distancia solo podía distinguir cosas de gran tamaño como mesas, muebles o camas. En sí, en el fondo se alegraba de no estar parado en ese lugar, porque si viera algo como un oso de peluche o una muñeca enterrado en ese desastre, se le partiría el alma.

No veía personas, ni cadáveres, ni nada por el estilo en esa maraña que era el desastre de la ira de la naturaleza. Pensó que eso era algo bueno, y por otro lado también malo, ya que lo único que le generaba eso era una sensación de distanciamiento, o tal vez era que sentía tanto junto que no sentía nada a la vez. De lo que estaba seguro era que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un nudo en la garganta tan grande como ahora.

Desde que llegó a ese mundo se vio estampado contra la pared de la realidad y la crueldad humana en todo su esplendor; lo cual era bastante literal, teniendo en cuenta que apenas había llegado lo apedrearon, le pusieron una espada al cuello, lo secuestraron y una larga lista de etcéteras. Sin contar todas las cosas horribles que él vivió en carne propia, para su desgracia también tuvo que ver como a otras personas sufrían cosas impensables. Desde gente quemada viva, hasta mujeres a las que expropiaban sus bebes para enterrarlos vivos después de que recibieran salvajes golpizas, sin contar la gran cantidad de niños o personas que vio morir en sus brazos o en campos de batalla.

Yuuri llevaba dos años y medio en ese mundo. Dos largos años para acostumbrarse a ver las cosas de otra manera gracias a la experiencia ganada, además del apoyo y los consejos de sus allegados. Había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles, y también tenido que comprender que este tipo de crueldades, ya sean infundidas por las personas o por fuerzas mayores, pasaban inevitablemente. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer, porque iban más allá de sus límites. Había que luchar con otra estrategia, tomar las cosas desde un ángulo diferente. Ya no podía ser el chico que se tira al campo de batalla y se para entre las dos espadas de los bandos enemigos esperando que hablar de paz y amor, o ideologías terrestres, los haga cambiar de opinión tomándose de las manos y que firmaran un tratado de paz aceptando que se equivocaron y deberían ser más tolerantes.

Eso era iluso, y lo había comprendido de la mala manera, pero lo había comprendido.

Las decisiones como monarca se tenían que pensar a futuro, hacer tripa corazón y aguantar el presente intentando cambiarlo de la mejor manera posible sin esperar soluciones mágicas. Por más maryoku que poseyera, y por más que había intentado varias veces hacer uso de eso para mejorar las cosas en modo Maou, eso no servía. No es que Gwendal, Günter, Wolfram, o Conrart —aunque este último sea más cuestionable— fueran insensibles, sino que se apegaban a la realidad de que a veces las cosas simplemente suceden y no podemos hacer nada. El problema era que tantos siglos de _nada _había desviado un poco el camino de la gente de este mundo, tanto mazokus como humanos u otras razas. Y un poco de visión terrestre no venía mal, por algo él era rey que rompió la cadena de títulos como: el destripador, la decapitadora, el torturador, la sangrienta, etc.

Lo bueno es que pese a que su cuerpo comenzó a envejecer como mazoku, su mente parecía madurar a una velocidad estándar bastante buena. Comenzando a comprender porque la experiencia de vida, por ejemplo con respecto a Wolfram, era lo que hacía a los mazokus más maduros y capacitados que él. Sin contar que le esperaba una adolescencia que duraría al menos por los próximos cincuenta años, se sentía que el cambio había sido positivo. E intentaría continuar por esa senda recapacitando más en el _'¿Qué es mejor?' _o_ "¿Qué pensaría Gwendal en mi lugar?",_ porque si tenía un buen ejemplo a seguir, ese era el General. Poniéndose sentimental podría asegurar que había encontrado otro padre, o un hermano mayor, o hasta una especie de héroe más realista que un ninja, un bateador de béisbol o Superman. Y después de verlo pelear un par de veces, podría replantearse bastante lo de los super poderes, sin contar la magia, ya que solo con eso tenía la entrada asegurada a la academia de Charles Javier con honores.

La pregunta a la cual volvía una y otra vez durante todo su viaje fue: _"¿Realmente no se puede hacer nada?"._

Si esto hubiera pasado tiempo atrás, lo primero que hubiese echo era saltar a los escombros y desenterrar a mano limpia alguna mesa, o silla pensando que era una buena idea, o simplemente para desahogar su impotencia. Luego, cuando Gwendal lo levantara de las solapas para llevarlo a rastras a un lugar seguro, hubiera rogado al mazoku de tierra que hiciera uso de sus poderes para ayudar. Lo cual después de más de dos clases de "Como canalizar bien la energía de tu elemento" era obviamente estúpido, porque tenías 75% de probabilidades de crear un segundo alud que añadiera dos metros más de lodo sobre las casas.

Recapacitando en todos sus posibles errores, imaginando las quinientas posibles peleas que podría haber tenido con Wolfram, y sentirse orgulloso por ser capaz de auto reflexionar sobre todos sus errores del pasado, una pequeña idea comenzó a germinar dentro de su cabeza. Una que necesitaría muchas horas más de revisión, enfriarse unos días, y ser retomada para pulir detalles. Pero al ver más adelante el campamento de refugiados y sus condiciones, sabía que eso, lo único que él podía hacer, necesitaría más ayuda externa de la que nadie imaginaba.

Y ese era el lado complicado de todo este asunto.

* * *

Yuuri había estado en "esos días", donde el autismo era considerado un síntoma normal, y el único que parecía ciegamente contento de su tranquilidad era el secretario del castillo y tutor del chico.

Günter había explicado, sin que nadie se lo preguntase, que la faceta seria y preocupada del rey era una de las que más le gustaba en su lista —no tan secreta— de cualidades del joven Maou. Wolfram había encontrado una vez esa lista en un diario… y prefería olvidar que es lo que había leído ahí. Porque había cosas explicadas en detalle que ni él jamás se hubiera fijado si no es que lo leyera, y eso que Yuuri era la persona que más le interesaba, pero no había llegado al límite de notar cómo le crecían las uñas entre una semana y otra antes de que se las cortara de nuevo.

Sin contar al consejero, la sensación general acerca del comportamiento del rey no era tan buena que digamos. En el fondo todos sabían a ciencia cierta que Yuuri pensando demasiado significaba algún tipo de problema en puerta, algunos se preocupaban más y otros menos, dependiendo de como terminaría esto influyendo en sus vidas. La mayoría siempre trataba de imaginar las opciones de que nueva idea alocada saldría de esa cabeza, pero era demasiado complicado siquiera acercarse a la realidad al no conocer casi nada de la Tierra, porque la influencia de ese mundo era la que hacia rodar los engranajes de aquel retorcido cerebro.

Gwendal sabía que sea lo que sea que pensara, él tendría que fruncir su ceño y le saldría como mínimo una arruga más en su frente, y también tendría que coser al menos cinco amigurumis nuevos. Como siempre, había pensado en dar un no rotundo a todo lo que dijera, aunque eso nunca funcionaba, así que también había tratado de prever la situación y ver que opciones secundarias tenia para convencer al rey de que lo que quería hacer no era posible y conformarlo con alguna otra cosa.

Esta vez, nada de eso había funcionado. Y ahora estaban inmersos en esta situación incómoda.

El hijo mayor estaba parado inquieto junto a sus dos hermanos haciéndole compañía a Yuuri frente a la multitud de nobles en la sala de consejo. En cuanto el chico abriera la boca sería un desastre, además no sabía que sería peor soportar luego: si la mala impresión con la que se irían a sus casas todas estas personas importantes y con demasiada influencia, o la desilusión pintada en la cara del ingenuo jovencito. Él no podía protegerlo de todo, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero el mundo de la política era más amplio, complicado y peligroso que cualquier campo de batalla.

Yuuri se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a todos. — Buenas tardes —comenzó con el debido protocolo pero con un tinte de simplicidad que nadie podría igualar.

Los presentes eran todos mazokus respetados de los círculos que solían asistir siempre al vals u otras fiestas ofrecidas en el castillo, la mayoría pertenecían a la región central de Shin Makoku y aunque había enviado la invitación abierta a todo el reino ninguna cabeza de las diez familias estaba disponible. En el fondo, Yuuri no quería incomodar demasiado a nadie, porque él sabía que lo que tenía que discutir sería complicado de hacérselos entender, y más de convencerlos de que se prestaran a la idea. La gente que había venido, en su mayoría, eran los mismos que buscaban siempre la gracia del rey durante todas las reuniones. Yuuri no renegaba de eso, sino que lo tenía en cuenta como su principal punto a favor, algún día tenía que sacar provecho de todas esas personas.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido, entiendo que mi invitación puede haber sido algo repentina y no muchos podrían tener el tiempo de asistir, por eso a los que sí han podido tengo que darles las gracias sinceramente.

Yuuri hizo la correspondiente pausa antes de entrar en tema, la gente de la sala se encontraba alegre, demostrándolo unos más que otros. Algunos de los hombres sonreían complacidos abiertamente por la atención del rey, otros se mantenían serios pero podía leerse en sus ojos que compartían el sentimiento. Wolfram tenía cara de póker, Gwendal se encontraba serio como siempre, así que no levantaba sospechas, y Conrart tenía una maestría en poner cara de _nada, _totalmente indescifrable.

Entonces Yuuri comenzó su discurso, el cual abriría un debate bastante polémico, y muchas otras discusiones acaloradas que harían que esa reunión durara varias horas.

* * *

—Malditos ricos avariciosos y estirados… —masculló en voz baja el Maou mientras hacía burbujas en el agua. Acurrucado en la enorme pileta de agua caliente, la figura de una vaca inerte tallada en piedra vertía agua sobre su espalda, mientras él mantenía su ceño fruncido con la cara hundida hasta la nariz.

—Te dije que no era una buena idea —comentó su acompañante, más que reprochándole sintiéndose divertido al escuchar algunas quejas e insultos del pelinegro acerca de la gente en la reunión.

Si, había discutido con Wolfram al respecto la noche anterior antes de decidir lo que haría, y el rubio no había opinado muy positivamente al respecto. Pero había decidido seguir con su idea de todos modos, esperando que con suerte al menos convencer a algunas pocas personas, pero su prometido tenía razón y al final fue completamente ignorado.

—Solo estaba pidiendo un poco de cooperación, ¡tampoco era para tanto! Solo eran algunas donaciones…

—A nadie le gustaría la idea de regalar sus cosas porque sí a un desconocido. —El tono de Wolfram le dio a entender sutilmente a Yuuri que él pensaba lo mismo. Después de todo, el ex príncipe era parte de esta sociedad medieval y también le costaba entender este tipo de cosas.

—No estaba pidiendo que regalen sus casas, o las cosas que usan, o a las que les tienen cariño. A mí tampoco me gustaría que me obligaran a regalar mis cosas, pero si tengo algo que no uso, ¿para qué lo quiero? ¿Qué sentido tiene guardar trastos viejos que te olvidas que tenías durante años en alguna caja y no las tiras solo porque si? Estaba pidiendo ese tipo de cosas, no las importantes.

—Las posesiones de la gente siguen siendo _sus _posesiones. Por más que las tengamos guardadas durante años siguen siendo nuestras, no es tan simple.

—¿Por qué los nobles se ven tan apegados a las antigüedades? Como toda esa porquería que guarda Günter receloso en el sótano…

—Yuuri… esos son los tesoros nacionales…

—…Cierto, mal ejemplo. Pero el punto es el mismo, solo son cosas inútiles que pueden ayudar a otra persona que no tiene nada. Como dicen en la Tierra: ¡la basura de unos es el tesoro de otros!

—Puede que tengas razón, pero no es tan simple.

Yuuri observo a Wolfram de reojo y este lo miro serio, cerró sus ojos y con cara de encaprichado siguió haciendo algunas burbujas en el agua caliente.

"_Impensables costumbres extrañas" _habían dicho los nobles entre otras tantas cosas que discutieron. La reunión se había vuelto una maraña de voces indignadas que discutían entre ellas, pero no por estar en desacuerdo, sino por demostrar quién era el más conservador y el mejor defensor del punto de vista noble mazoku. Aunque no era un problema de ser mazoku o no, a Yuuri le sonaba más a un problema de ser rico y poderoso, tener muchos bienes materiales y no querer separase de ellos.

Lo que había decidido luego de pensar acerca de aquel pueblo derruido en Gresia era algo que había visto varias veces en las noticias, y algo en lo que su madre más de una vez le había hecho participar, aunque él no había entendido del todo su significado en esa época. Elegir algunos juguetes viejos para regalar le había costado cuando era pequeño, también fue tacaño y no quiso hacerlo, pero después de una lección por parte de sus padres y viendo que no tenía otra alternativa se acostumbró a la idea. La ropa vieja y otras cosas tenían el mismo destino, era mejor donarlas antes que sacarlas a la calle en el día que pasa el camión que se lleva la basura pesada o quemarlas a fin de año. ¿Para que tirar una silla vieja si la vas a cambiar, cuando a una víctima de un terremoto le puede servir mas? Aunque no toda la gente hacia esas cosas, o no fuera común, él había tenido la suerte de que en su familia le hubieran enseñado la importancia de la solidaridad y el reciclado.

Tiempo después, siendo ya más grande, había visto por sí mismo con más detenimiento las noticias sobre esos terremotos u otros desastres como tsunamis, y como la gente que hoy tenía algo al día siguiente se quedaba sin nada. Imaginándose estar en los zapatos de esa gente comprendió que recibir aunque sea lo más mínimo sería una buena ayuda para comenzar de nuevo. El mismo gobierno enviaba agua y subvencionaba planes para crear nuevas viviendas, pero la mayor ayuda venia de parte de la gente.

Pero ese era un concepto que funcionaba en una sociedad avanzada, no para una como la que se encontraba en Shin Makoku. Sabía que sería más que complicado lograr que comprendieran la idea, pero por una vez había confiado en el poder de la monarquía y que su palabra como rey podría hacer que la gente cooperara. Pero Gwendal tenía razón, la política era más complicada de cómo él la tomaba siempre… tan a la ligera.

—¿Tampoco es una idea tan radical, o sí? Ya habíamos hablado de estas cosas, y se contenerme más con las ideas revolucionarias, pero son solo cosas viejas, no era como para un debate sociopolítico tan grande… Esperaba que al menos uno se sintiera curioso por donar algo y que otros pensaran que no sería tan mala idea, o que no perderían nada con darme el gusto. Esos tipos siempre quieren quedar bien conmigo, no está mal sacarle provecho. Es decir, si es loco todo esto para este mundo y todo, pero tampoco tan descabellado.

Wolfram se hacia el desentendido mientras Yuuri parecía hablarle más al aire que a él. Por suerte. Porque no tenía ganas de explicar lo que pensaba, o explicar la conducta de todos los nobles que pusieron el grito en el cielo. Lo que para Yuuri significaba ser moderado con sus ideas geniales venidas de otro mundo y reformas extraordinarias que sacarían a flote al país, eran demasiado extremas para el corazón y la mente de más de uno. A Günter casi le había dado un paro cardiaco mientras debatía entre el amor a sus ideologías y el amor hacia su rey cuando Yuuri le pidió cosas para comenzar a armar paquetes de bienes para enviar a Gresia. Aunque luego había terminado aceptándolo y adaptándose, así como también tomándole el gusto a la idea y halagando la muestra de benevolencia en todo el asunto, el primer choque había sido fatídico.

Si para el secretario había sido complicado, ni imaginar lo que pasaría por las mentes de los demás nobles. Todos amaban al rey, con razones más sentimentales o políticas unos que otros, pero estas cosas eran las que hacían cuestionar a más de uno la capacidad del japonés como regente de ese país. La preocupación de Wolfram o Gwendal iba más allá de la simpleza del chico y sus ideas extraordinarias, llegando más bien a prever conspiraciones, levantamientos, manifestaciones y otras cosas que podrían darse a espaldas del regente actual. Cosa que no era moneda corriente en la historia de Shin Makoku, pero después de lo sucedido con su propio tío Stoffel había que tomar las cosas con pinzas.

La cara seria del rubio no se debía solo a que le costaba hacerse a la idea de regalar su ropa vieja o algún juguete antiguo de hace décadas atrás, sino a esas otras cuestiones. Aunque parecía estar preocupándose demasiado, no estaba de más darles una repasada mental y tener algún plan bajo la manga.

Aunque —muy en el fondo— también terminaba pensando un poco en canto apego sentía por ese aro de metal, el soldado de madera, o la pelota de cuero de cuando tenía 20, y si dársela a o no Yuuri para su causa. Además de cómo pedirle a su tío que se desapegue de esas cosas. Después de todo vivían en paz, para lo que en un país se puede llamar paz con cierta cantidad de conflictos y delincuencia, y no era tan necesario ser extremista como antes. Wolfram si era caprichoso como un niño y receloso con sus cosas, podía aceptarlo. Y no quería ni imaginar qué pensarían de todo eso las cabezas nobles de las diez familias, se podía hacer una idea de la indignación de Waltorana, que seguramente daría el no rotundo a tirar así como así las cosas de su infancia.

* * *

A pesar de todo el revuelo, en los días venideros a ese mal trago de la reunión, Yuuri estaba consiguiendo algo de cooperación. Pero los nobles que le dieron la mano eran los mismos de siempre.

Cheri se mostró bastante emocionada, cosa que sorprendió a todos. La mujer disfruto eligiendo millones de vestidos viejos que por una razón u otra no usaba más, y que de vez en cuando regalaba a alguna sirvienta de confianza alguno de ellos. Al parecer la ex reina solía tener algún momento de generosidad donde le donaba a alguna chica simpática de la servidumbre una pieza de maquillaje, o vestido en secreto.

El Maou observó curioso que había en las cajas de parte de la ex reina. Había ropa que tenía tela como para al romperla y hacer tres o cuatro vestimentas diferentes, además de que seguramente esa gente del pueblo no necesitaba un vestido de gala para ningún vals. Pero más allá de eso, la reina lo había hecho sentir bien.

La consigna que Yuuri impuso había sido regalar lo que uno quisiera, no había límite para que fuera, cualquier cosa servía, y no importaba la cantidad. Si alguien daba más de cincuenta vestidos, o solo un par de pantalones militares viejos, no importaba. Pero nunca espero que esa regla convirtiera estas cajas de donaciones en las más peculiares de la historia.

Los vestidos de la reina eran poca cosa comparados con las cajas de Anissina llenas de artefactos de formas raras, piezas de metal y pociones que mejor no saber que hacían. Ya que ella consideraba que cosas como el karvodailnirol y la detrimindexta eran útiles para todo el mundo. Para todos pareció raro que la inventora entregara inventos, pero además de cosas que ella realmente consideraba basura, había artefactos útiles que eran parte de la producción en masa, y esos realmente eran una donación verdadera, ya que serían descontados de los fondos de la inventora. Yuuri le habló acerca de eso, pero la ella lo había ignorado, si ya había decidido regalar las cosas nadie le iba a decir que no. Era mejor así, después de todo Anissina siempre tenía la última palabra.

Gracias a dios, en las cajas de Gwendal no había animalitos vivos, ya que las mascotas le sobraban al general entre los gatitos y otros pequeños animales que salvaba del abandono. Pero rebosaban de animales tejidos, al parecer al mazoku la idea le vino bien para aminorar la cantidad que tenía, porque regalándolos a los soldados y el personal del castillo no bastaba para deshacerse de todo lo acumulado en tantos años.

La caja de Günter tenía mucha ropa al igual que la de Cheri. Pero en su caso la mayoría eran los intentos fallidos de hacer copias del mundo Terrestre que usaba Yuuri, y al parecer el secretario había mandado a hacer muchas de esas en este tiempo, de las cuales nunca se enteró. Además de eso habían volúmenes de libros que le intrigaron, cuando Conrart le murmuro al oído que al parecer eran copias de su diario donde tenía la "Biografía no autorizada del 27avo Maou de Shin Makoku, Su Excelentísima Majestad Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri" el chico no quiso saber más nada sobre eso. Si Günter pensaba ganar adeptos para su culto adorador hacia él en otros pagos, no quería ni enterarse.

La caja de Conrart era la más modesta de todas, por no decir la más chica. El segundo hijo no era de tener muchas posesiones, su vida de exilios constantes lo avalaba. Yuuri tuvo que abstenerse de querer prohibir las armas como donación, pero teniendo tantas cosas raras y pensando que los inventos de Anissina fueran más peligrosos, no pudo decir mucho al respecto. Por alguna razón Conrart tenía demasiadas, y había encontrado en esta idea una manera de deshacerse de ellas.

En la caja de Josak había muchos volados, ropa de mujer de talla XXXL para personas con súper bíceps y otros trajes varios, con pelucas incluidas y sets de maquillajes. También había armas, polvos y líquidos que mejor no preguntar, porque siendo el mejor espía también había que reconocer que tenía un poquito de ninja y de asesino. Yuuri quería revolver en esa caja con todas sus ansias, ¡con suerte encontraría la navaja de MacGyber! Pero tendría que ser un buen rey y luchar ante la tentación.

A pesar de la buena voluntad de todos sus amigos, las demás cajas eran compartidas entre soldados y sirvientas que se prestaran a cooperar, pero habían sido pocos. Yuuri tenía que aceptar el ambiente cerrado hacia la idea, aunque le decepcionara. Wolfram se hacia el tonto y no comentaba nada, pero era uno de los que aún no había agregado nada de nada a las listas. Aunque la donación fuera anónima, con tan pocas personas Yuuri tenía un control mental de quien había dado algo a grandes rasgos).

Otro problema para él había sido Greta. La niña era testaruda desde que llego al castillo, y con una personalidad muy fuerte que le permitía poder entablar discusiones con cualquier adulto sin problemas. Su hija se había negado a cooperar hasta entender del todo la idea, ni siquiera pudo sacarle algo rogándole que lo hiciera por su papi y decidió que tampoco estaba bien insistir tanto con eso. Greta solo quería comprender, y en el fondo fue la decisión más sabia de todas, no quería dejarse llevar sin saber bien las razones de por qué lo hacía. Las explicaciones de su padre no bastaban, necesitaba descubrir algunas cosas por su cuenta observando primero.

La cantidad de cosas que tenían ahora era bastante al ser mirada por los ojos de una persona, pero observándolo desde otro punto de vista más realista era demasiado poco para tantos desamparados. Y la mitad más uno de todas las cosas eran realmente inútiles, ya que las personas no podrían usarlas.

—Tal vez sería mejor vender algunas de estas cosas, el dinero podría ser más útil —comentó Yuuri sosteniendo un aparato extraño en sus manos que parecía un elefante con la trompa en forma de rociador de jardín.

—Ya podremos pensar luego en eso, lo bueno es que ha habido un progreso, ¿verdad? —sonrió Conrart a su lado.

—Sí. —El Maou no estaba muy convencido de eso aún, pero su padrino continuo sonriendo comprensivo pese a que Yuuri mantenía su cara seria.

* * *

Yuuri no era una persona que se rindiera fácilmente, por lo que continuaría con su idea hasta el final.

Ya hacía tiempo que le había tomado la mano a crear planes que pudiera llevar a cabo por sí mismo sin tener que relegar las decisiones o la puesta en escena a sus subordinados. Si tenía que dar la cara lo haría por su cuenta. Haciendo honor a eso, en este momento contemplaba el podio que habían preparado para él en un lugar del pueblo. Le había costado horrores conseguir que Gwendal aceptara dejarlo presentarse públicamente, fueron tres días y solo aceptó con media centena de soldados patrullando la zona. Las precauciones eran de esperarse.

La gente emocionada se amontonaba riendo, charlando, sosteniendo flores y tomando de la mano a los niños. No es como si fuera un partido de baseball, pero tenía los nervios en la garganta, se iba a enfrentar a su peor enemigo y por cuenta propia.

El público.

Tragó duro y dio un repaso mental acerca de cómo había llegado el solo, sin ninguna influencia, a pensar siquiera en que podía pararse en medio de la plaza frente a todo Shin Makoku a dar una conferencia. Shouri era el que tenía madera de político y al que no le importaba pararse frente a cámaras de televisión y hablar en público, pero a Yuuri de solo pensarlo se le caían las medias.

Luchando por no vomitar o seguir temblando, cerró la cortina de la carpa donde se encontraba, ver el público no había ayudado para nada. Sentía que la sangre se le había drenado del cuerpo hacia los pies en un instante.

—Replanteándote la idea, ¿he? —se burló Murata.

—¡Cállate! Solo me pones más nervioso. ¿D-donde está Wolfram?

—No lo sé, aun en el castillo me parece, no lo he visto desde esta mañana. ¿Necesitas apoyo psicológico de tu novio?

—¡No es mi novio!

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Es… mi prometido.

—Sabes, eso no hace mucho la diferencia en realidad.

El moreno decidió terminar ahí el tema, no era el momento de preocuparse por su relación con Wolfram, ni en cómo se suponía que se llamaba. Aunque no estaría mal que el rubio estuviera ahí en ese momento, por razones más que obvias relacionadas con la cantidad de cosas vividas juntos, se sentía más seguro con su compañía.

—Bien, ya no puedes echarte atrás —comentó Murata mientras observaba el panorama como él lo hizo minutos antes a través de la cortina—. Ya es hora. No es bueno hacer esperar a las multitudes, ya sabes cómo se pone el público. Y no te ayudaría para nada que estén impacientes, por más que la gente adore a alguien, basta poco y nada para que se pongan violentos. Y con la bomba que vas a tirar…

—Deja de hablar como si esto fuera el holocausto. De verdad no me está ayudando…

—Pensé que algo de humor te haría pasar los nervios. ¿Por qué no imaginas a todos desnudos? Eso siempre ayuda. Aunque si te equivocas y te imaginas a ti desnudo, sería como esa clásica pesadilla de la conferencia en el colegio y que todos se te ríen.

—De verdad, de verdad, no me está ayudando lo que dices.

—Si quieres puedo salir contigo. Después de todo soy el Gran Sabio y consejero del Maou —dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

—¿D-de verdad? ¿Puedes?

—Pero claro, nadie me diría que no puedo. Y si quieres también puedo darte la mano en lugar de Lord von Bielefeld, ya sabes, como ahora andamos muy de amigos podría hacerle el favor de hacerlo en su lugar.

—¡Cállate y solo sal conmigo!

A pesar de que se enojó por el sentido del humor de su amigo, Murata había logrado relajarlo un poco. Günter parecía que en cualquier segundo lo iba a presentar y el momento de salir al escenario había llegado. Los nervios no se habían ido, pero a pesar de todo estaba decidido a hacerlo. Luego de la pomposa introducción y los alaridos del pueblo, salió.

En realidad, esta era la primera vez que —consciente de su posición— daba la cara en público. El día que el llego a Shin Makoku había desfilado a caballo por casi toda la ciudad, y aunque le había durado poco porque Ao se puso loco y parecía un auto de carreras, no había sido muy consciente de lo que eso significaba. Que te reciban con flores, aplausos, gritos y reverencias era más de lo que parecía. Ahora entendía un poco más porque todos en las películas medievales ansiaban el poder, ser la persona importante, y ser venerados. Lo único que esperaba es no quedar como un idiota sumamente avergonzado ante todo el aspaviento dedicado a él.

Saludo con su mano lo más alegre que pudo. Murata lo imitaba y parecía disfrutarlo como si fuera una estrella del deporte en el campo de fútbol, también saludando hacia todos lados con una sonrisa en su cara. El podio era pequeño, pero no por eso mal decorado. Su tutor, el hombre culpable de esa ornamentación, estaba parado a un lado aplaudiendo y lagrimeando emocionado, su padrino y protector había tomado lugar detrás de Murata y él junto a su hermano mayor. Ni Gwendal, ni Conrart, ni Günter lo hubieran dejado pararse en el medio de un lugar al aire libre siendo un blanco fácil sin tenerlo al menos a dos metros de distancia. Entre el público y el podio había una valla pequeña y un sequito de soldados de uniforme color verde en hilera, otros portando color caqui y azul rondaban el área, mientras que los soldados de incognito se mantenían entre la gente.

A pesar de todo este despliegue, una presentación nacida de la noche a la mañana no le daba tiempo a nadie a planear nada. Los disturbios que preveían que podrían desatarse eran menores, pero un atentado a gran escala o cualquier tipo de ataque más organizado tenía muy bajas posibilidades. Dejando a un lado eso, el pueblo parecía contento y emocionado por el evento, el panorama daba una sensación de estabilidad y tranquilidad.

—Buenas tardes…

El micrófono de pie preparado para él estaba ajustado a la altura perfecta, aunque era de esperarse de Günter el saber exactamente como tenía que haberlo acomodado para su rey. También era el maryoku del consejero el que lo hacía funcionar, y este estaba más que feliz por hacerse cargo de eso.

—Les agradezco a todas las personas que hay aquí, que hayan venido a escuchar mis palabras. Lamento que tal vez para más de uno esto no sea lo que esperaba, pero yo no soy un hombre de discursos preparados. Por más que he pasado toda la noche pensando en uno, no he podido encontrar las palabras adecuadas, así que todo lo que puedo ofrecer es hablar desde mi corazón.

El silencio con el que comenzaron a escucharle se rompió durante su pausa, con el grito aislado de un par de personas animándolo en respuesta. Yuuri sonrió, ser una persona común y corriente tal vez no infundiera tanto respeto y admiración como un noble, pero en cierta manera confiaba en que eso lo acercaba al pueblo.

—La Fiesta de la Sidra se ha festejado hace poco en uno de los países del sur, con el que ahora tengo el placer de decir que hemos formado una alianza, Torimia. Como muchos de ustedes, mi familia, mis amigos y yo también hemos asistido. Me ha alegrado enormemente ver que muchos de los habitantes de mi pueblo, Shin Makoku, se han animado a ir también. Y también me hace enormemente feliz ver que no haya más necesidad de odio o rencores, que hiciera que los mazokus se alejaran de los humanos. Es un orgullo para mí ver a la gente de mi país siendo tan tolerante y de mente abierta como para aceptar un nuevo futuro para ambas razas.

Sin que lo esperara, el público decidió interrumpir para aplaudir y alabar sus palabras. Yuuri pensó que seguramente deberían haberse emocionado, los términos que tanto le habían recalcado Wolfram y Günter que usara para referirse acerca de Shin Makoku habían servido para algo. No había duda de que llegara el día en que tendría que acostumbrarse a decir _'mi pueblo', 'mi gente', 'mi país', 'mi reino'_. Además, siendo que su plan era ganarse el favor de su público, tenía que decir cosas que les agradaran. Su primer discurso no le estaba yendo para nada mal y eso le daba más confianza.

—Lamentablemente no para todos aquellos días de fiesta han sido felices. Creo que todo el que haya asistido recordara la lluvia que duro por dos días seguidos, y si no han asistido, deben de haberla sufrido aquí también. Shin Makoku es un país basto y próspero, tenemos tierras fértiles, hermosos bosques, una hermosa ciudad. La lluvia es una bendición para las cosechas, especialmente para nuestra nueva incursión económica que está yendo cada vez mejor, las plantaciones de arroz.

Otra pequeña interrupción de aplausos alabó y le dio su apoyo, al haber sido nombrado uno de sus últimos proyectos.

—Pero como he dicho antes, lamentablemente no para todos este diluvio ha sido beneficioso. Las tierras centrales de Gresia, nuestro país limítrofe, han sido devastadas por un alud. Yo personalmente he podido apreciar lo que la desgracia causo con mis propios ojos, y no hay nada más triste que esto. Mi país es prospero, veo esta hermosa ciudad o cualquiera de las otras y siento que somos afortunados, pero también todos sabemos muy bien lo que se siente ser devastados. Hemos sufrido ataques, aquí, en las fronteras, en ciudades de territorios aledaños. Pero no importa lo que el hombre o los mazokus puedan causar a través de la guerra, la naturaleza también puede ser igual o más cruel que las personas. Es por eso que al ver a la gente sufrir no puedo quedarme tranquilo. Y también es por eso que hoy estoy aquí, porque necesito su ayuda.

Esta vez fue él quien hizo una pausa por su propia cuenta, pero la gente continuó en silencio expectante. Murata lo observó y le dio ánimos con su mirada, Yuuri sabía que de ahora en más era la parte difícil. Observo de reojo hacia atrás, Gwendal cerró sus ojos y Conrart y Günter le dedicaron una genuina sonrisa amable. Al menos no estaba solo.

—Necesito de su ayuda para poder ayudar. Esto es algo que no puedo hacer solo. Esto no es algo que solo una persona hace por otras, es algo que muchas personas tienen que hacer por otras personas. Por eso me gustaría saber si puedo contar con ustedes. Las victimas se han quedado sin nada, necesitan alimento, bebida, ropa, o cualquier cosa que puedan ofrecer. No es necesario el dinero, si alguien quiere ofrecerlo no diré que no sirve, pero en realidad cualquier cosa sería útil. No necesitan entregar sus pertenencias, no estoy pidiendo que regalen sus objetos personales. Si no en su lugar eso que no usan, las cosas viejas, lo que tienen guardado. Por más que estén rotas, o que lleven años de uso, a estas personas cualquier cosa en este momento les vendría bien. ¡Si hay algo que pudieran ofrecer…!

— _¡¿Por qué? —_se escuchó un grito, la voz de un hombre bastante ruda desde el público.

La pregunta dejo estupefacto al moreno, a su lado su amigo hizo un sonido reprobatorio, un leve silbido, como si estuviera esperando por esta reacción pero hubiera sido más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—¿Por qué? —repitió el Maou sin comprender.

—_¡¿Por qué habíamos de darles algo?! —_repitió la misma voz mientras los demás espectadores permanecían callados. El sentimiento general de expectativa no parecía estar del lado del rey, Yuuri se sintió que era la multitud contra él.

—Porque no tienen nada, porque lo han perdido todo. No tiene casas, no tienen comida, ni agua.

—_¡¿Acaso no tienen su propio gobierno también, no tienen su Rey? —_gritó alguien desde el fondo. Hubo un leve asentimiento general ante eso, un murmullo llenó el lugar entre los comentarios que hacia la gente.

—_¡Es su gobierno el que debería darles algo!_

—_¡Eso! ¡¿Por qué Su Majestad el Maou tiene que darles algo?!_

—_¡Nuestro Maou no está obligado a darles nada!_

—Nonononono, ¡un momento! ¡Nadie me está obligando a nada! Yo no _tengo _que darles algo, yo _quiero _darles algo.

—_¡¿Por qué?!_

—_¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué?!_

—_¡Su Majestad! ¡¿Por qué?!_

El público se estaba sublevando, como uno ya había hablado y estaban en grupo, se sentían más confiados. Pero a pesar de eso, no era una sublevación que pareciera ir a terminar en tomatazos o huevos podridos contra su cara, esta gente realmente no comprendía la idea.

—Esto es una donación. Cuando la gente sufre una desgracia, las personas intentan ayudar, hay que darse la mano los unos a los otros. Si fueran ustedes los que hubieran sufrido esto, ¿no sería genial si alguien los ayudara?, ¿no estarían felices si les enviaran ropa y comida? En mi mundo, el mundo donde nací, la gente dona lo que puede ante una catástrofe. Donamos ropa vieja, juguetes, cosas que para nosotros son inútiles, pero que a los demás los hacen felices.

—_¡Pero son nuestras cosas!_

—_¡Si quieren ayuda que sea de su propio pueblo!_

—¡Escuchen! —Yuuri intentó hablar en vano entre los gritos.

—_¡¿Quién dice que nos ayudarían a nosotros?_

—_¡Nunca nadie ha hecho eso por nosotros! ¡¿Por qué hacerlo por ellos?!_

—_¡Los humanos no ayudan a los mazokus, pero los mazokus siempre ayudan a los humanos! ¡No es justo!_

—¡Silencio!

Hasta Murata a su lado dio un respingo, e interiormente quiso reír un poco de que el despliegue de personalidad de su amigo lo haya asustado tanto. El rey se aclaró la garganta en medio del incomodo silencio que se había formado, nadie movía un musculo. Se sentía un poquito halagado de ser tan respetado.

—Mis disculpas por haber gritado, no es mi intención imponerme, estoy aquí para pedir su ayuda humildemente. Pero esto no es una obligación.

Esa sentencia desato un murmullo general. La gente hablaba impresionado sobre que esto no era una política, o un plan, o algún movimiento impuesto por el gobierno. En pocas palabras, la gente no entendía nada. El pueblo estaba acostumbrado a que les impongan, no a que les propongan.

—Tenemos cajas preparadas listas para ser enviadas. La gente del Castillo Pacto de Sangre ha colaborado durante la última semana y al día de hoy hemos logrado esto. Creo que sería bueno que supieran que hoy estoy aquí, frente a ustedes, pidiéndoles de la misma manera su ayuda como se la he pedido a los nobles anteriormente. Como dije, no estoy exigiendo, estoy pidiendo su colaboración. Las personas que quieran colaborar pueden ver hacia allí, hay un pilón de cajas listas y un grupo de soldados que aceptaran lo que deseen entregar. Tienen la orden de esperar hasta mañana en ese puesto, luego enviaremos lo que sea que haya sido recolectado a la ciudad de Stapo, en Gresia.

Las palabras de Yuuri se habían vuelto algo duras pese a que intentaba mantener la calma, Murata le interrumpió y le dijo: —Shibuya, ¿me permites? —y como si el rey comprendiera que ahí acababa su parte le dejó el resto de la situación mientras se hacía a un lado.

—¡Buenos días! Muy bien, ya creo que todos me conocerán, pero soy el Gran Sabio, un placer estar frente a ustedes. Esta es mi primera aparición pública y al igual que mi compañero el Maou no tengo absolutamente nada planeado como un discurso o algo parecido. Sepan disculpar también la falta de cortesía política de nuestra parte, como verán las diferencias entre el mundo donde nacimos y este no solo se basan en nuestra apariencia. Sinceramente no quiero repetir las palabras ya dichas, así que solamente quiero agregar algunas cosas para terminar. Nuestro mundo y este tienen demasiadas diferencias, la cultura es una de ellas y es lo que más nos aleja. Nuestra forma de pensar esta dictaminada por nuestra educación, el medio y el entorno en el que vivimos; y aunque no seamos conscientes de todas estas cosas, son las que nos hacen lo que somos. Como pueden ver, siendo nuestro Maou alguien venido de un mundo completamente diferente y que se rige bajo otras reglas, su manera de pensar es extraña, y hasta algunas de sus propuestas pueden parecer una locura.

»Él sabe que para todos ustedes esto es difícil de comprender, y a pesar de todo hoy se ha parado aquí igualmente, y los días anteriores ha tenido reuniones y charlas al respecto con la nobleza. Por más que nadie comprendiera sus ideales, continuó intentando e intentando frente a las personas que no podían aceptar lo que decía. Seguramente más de uno en este momento esté pensando o cuestionando la cordura de este chico, o muchas otras cosas, lo cual es totalmente normal. Pero yo les pregunto, ¿no es esta también la persona que los ha llevado a dónde están? ¿No es el hombre que ha acabado con la guerra con muchos países humanos y así asegurado las fronteras? ¿No es él quien con sus locuras liberó gente, les dio educación, trabajo y condiciones dignas para vivir? En el fondo todo es lo mismo. Todo ha surgido de esta misma manera. Al igual que hoy se presente aquí, con el apoyo de unos pocos, y plantea una idea que suena absurda e inentendible, antes ha presentado todas y cada una de las demás ideas que han logrado las cosas que antes he mencionado de la misma forma. Simplemente me gustaría que reflexionen acerca de esto. En cuanto a pensar en por qué ayudar a otros si nunca nos han ayudado a nosotros, solo les dejare una frase: Si uno no da la mano primero, ¿por qué habría el otro de extenderla hacia nosotros? ¡Muchas gracias!

Yuuri estaba triste, el pueblo podía verlo claramente. El Maou no había hecho mucho caso y casi antes de que Murata terminara su discurso y despilfarre de simpleza, ya se estaba retirando del podio tras un Conrart que parecía no tener palabras para animarlo. El hombre ya sabía que no las había, porque Yuuri ya había aceptado la realidad.

—Shibuya, no estés triste.

—No estoy triste, solo algo decaído. Y gracias por lo que dijiste.

—Bueno en realidad no me molesta tanto hablar en público, y verte a ti lograr hacerlo ante tantas personas… No podía dejarte solo, no es de un buen amigo hacer eso. Aunque creo que hemos dejado mucho que desear, ninguno de los dos sabe hablar como político. ¿Tal vez si le pedimos unas clases a tu hermano?

Yuuri sonrió. No tenía que tomarse las cosas tan a pecho. Ya tenía cajas con donaciones preparadas y listas para viajar, a sus amigos que lo apoyaban, y lo más importante de todo, se había desahogado por completo. Había dado todo lo que tenía y se esforzó al máximo siguiendo su espíritu deportista, eso era lo que importaba más allá del resultado. No por esto dejaba de estar reflexivo, y aunque el peso en su corazón y su mente había aminorado, para los demás continuaba viéndose muy decaído.

Günter había tomado el micrófono y le daba una charla al público acerca de dignidad, humildad, benevolencia y muchas características más de su adorado rey, mientras que reclamaba a todos por no saber cómo dirigirse dignamente a su soberano. Igualmente, la gente no lo escuchaba, como mucho estaban embobados alabando su belleza pero sin importar ni una sola palabra de lo que decía. Al final, el hombre parecía una actor en medio de una obra de Shakespeare, recitando cosas incomprensibles en frente de un público que aunque lo que dijera tuviera sentido, no comprendían su vocabulario tan noble y cortés.

De entre las demás personas que abandonaron la multitud y se dispersaron, una pequeña niña se escabullo entre los soldados y las bardas. Para cuando uno gritó, ella estaba a pocos metros de Yuuri.

—¡Hey! ¡Tú, niña! ¡Que es lo que haces, no puedes pasar ahí!

—Está bien, déjenla. —ordenó el Maou y el soldado que la perseguía tuvo que asentir y volver a su puesto, las dudas se las termino de despejar Conrart al asentir con su cabeza.

La niñita aparentaba como mucho dos años humanos, pero tenía una mirada vivida y despierta como la mayoría de los niños mazokus a esta edad, que era el quíntuple de lo calculado. Observó a Yuuri en silencio durante unos momentos y luego preguntó:

—¿Por qué estás tan triste?

A Yuuri le sorprendió la pregunta, se agachó y pensó en cómo debería contestarle teniendo en cuenta que seguramente la niña era más inteligente de lo que él pensaba.

—Porque quiero ayudar a la gente, pero nadie parece querer escucharme.

—Yo te escuche, pediste que regaláramos nuestras cosas. Papá dice que eso es una locura, que si no nos obliga el gobierno no hay porque hacerlo. Nosotros no somos ricos, nuestra comida es para que comamos nosotros. Mamá, yo y mis hermanos.

Yuuri sonrió dulce y puso su mano en su cabeza.

—Tienes hermanos, ¿he?

—Sí, mis dos hermanos.

—¿Y tu papá es el que trabaja para todos? ¿Qué es lo que hace?

—Tenemos una panadería.

—Eso suena bien. Pero tu papá está equivocado, me ha entendido mal como todos los demás. Yo no quiero que regalen sus cosas, yo quiero que den lo que puedan dar. Yo también tengo cosas que aprecio mucho, los regalos de la gente importante para mí, mi bate de baseball, mi guante de cuero y muchas otras cosas más. Pero también hay algunas que ya no uso o no me sirven. Ese tipo de cosas que uno tira a la basura, pero esa basura no es inútil, sirve para ayudar a gente como esta que las necesita.

La niña lo miró durante un momento y no dijo nada. Él se levantó y dio su charla por terminada, justo cuando pensaba voltear e ir dentro de la carpa a descansar un poco, sintió como tiraban del extremo de su chaqueta.

La niña extendía la palma abierta con una moneda dorada en ella, lo más alto que podía.

—No voy a tomar tu dinero, pero gracias. Lo que importa es la intención.

Cuando intentó darse vuelta de nuevo, otra vez sintió el tirón. Esta vez ella extendía el muñeco que había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo.

—Hey… ¿pero ese no es tu amigo?

—Si.

—¿Entonces?

—No importa. Es para que no estés triste.

—No estoy triste. Y no voy a aceptar a tu amigo.

Antes de que pudiera decir que no otra vez, la chica se lo clavo en el estómago de golpe y empujo hasta que Yuuri lo sostuvo. Salió corriendo de repente, y al estar lo suficientemente lejos para que no se lo devolviera gritó:

—¡No estés triste! ¡Mejor dáselo a otro niño que no tenga una amigo, Pochiri estará feliz!

—Pochi, ¿hu? Eso me trae recuerdos. —Yuuri sonrió observando el muñeco de tela en su mano. La niña tenía razón, ya no estaría triste. Sus palabras de hoy al menos habían llegado a una persona.

—¿Quién es Pochiri? —preguntó Murata curioso mientras tomaba el muñeco para jugar.

—¿Eh? Ah, es algo que paso antes de que llegaras por primera vez, veras…

El ruido de una marcha de soldados y un carro lo interrumpió. Por la calle del costado venia al frente del grupo a caballo alguien que conocía muy bien, y sentada sobre una caja tapada con una manta en un vehículo bastante peculiar estaba Greta.

—Siento haberme perdido tu discurso, enclenque. ¿Murata te agarro de la mano por mí?

—¡¿De verdad se lo habías pedido?!

—Claro, aunque mi hermano mayor quisiera hacerlo él no te la hubiera dado por más que se lo pida. Y siendo tan enclenque seguro necesitabas apoyo moral, después de todo no se te da bien ser un rey digno en frente del público. Igualmente, de verdad lamento no haber estado contigo. Pensé que llegaría a tiempo, pero algunas cosas se complicaron.

Yuuri observo la caja que llegaba escoltada por los soldados y un par de caballos. Apenas el vehículo extraño paró Greta dio un salto y corrió hacia sus brazos.

—¡Yuuri!

El moreno atrapo a la chica a medio vuelo, y aprovechando la inercia la hizo dar una vuelta antes de que toque el piso. A esta altura se había olvidado completamente de cómo se sentía por lo del discurso.

—Papá, ya entendí de que era de lo que estabas hablando —fue lo primero que la niña tuvo necesidad de decirle emocionada—. Y si es lo que tú quieres, y además es parte la educación que me da mi padre para que sea una mejor persona, ¡entonces también voy a ayudar!

Yuuri le dedico una mirada a Wolfram, ¿qué era eso de la educación que le dan sus padres? Greta no solía hablar así a menos que alguien le haya dicho algo, era una niña con palabras de adulto en su boca. Se sintió agradecido por el gesto y sonrió, el rubio parecía algo incómodo por haber sido descubierto.

—Hija… Gracias —fue lo único que le dijo cuándo se agacho y la abrazó—. ¿Y qué es eso que trajeron?

—¡Hey, tú! ¡Bajen la mercancía y ubíquenla por ese lado junto a las demás provisiones! — ordenó el ex príncipe a uno de los soldados, enseguida varios más se unieron y comenzaron a hacer lo que pedía.

Yuuri se acercó y observó la primera caja de madera que bajaron, era bastante grande y estaba cerrada con un gran pasador de metal. Sin pedir permiso la abrió para curiosear su contenido. Empaquetados correctamente uno tras otro había una seguidilla de enormes bastidores, tomó uno previendo lo que eran y lo sacó. Efectivamente, una pintura de Wolfram.

—Wolf… ¿Qué…?

—Esta es una de las primeras que hice, la recuerdo bien —le interrumpió el noble mientras la tomaba en sus manos—. La verdad no me parece nada interesante la naturaleza muerta, pero tengo lindos recuerdos de esta época. Apenas comenzaba mi carrera artística.

—Son tus pinturas, y tus recuerdos… No puedes deshacerte de ellas.

—¿No eras tú el que se quejaba de que no hay que guardar porquerías en el cajón de los recuerdos del sótano, o acumular cosas innecesarias? ¿Tan rápido te has arrepentido? No me decepciones.

—¿Porquerías? ¡Pero si son geniales! ¡No puedo aceptar que entregues tus pinturas!

—Yuuri. Los recuerdos son recuerdos, pero para mí estas no son nada en realidad. Ya tengo mis propias favoritas de distintas épocas, y esas sí que jamás las entregaría a nadie, porque son mías.

La manera que Wolfram recalcaba que algo era suyo no dejaba lugar a objeciones. Si calificaba algo como de él, era suyo y punto. Por algo lo había perseguido por mar y tierra cuando se conocieron, porque había sido etiquetado como '_mi prometido'. _Y seguramente era mejor no meterse con sus cosas, ya que por como sonaba no reaccionaria muy bien.

—Estuve pensando mucho que podría ofrecer, pero la mayoría de las cosas eran complicadas, ya que casi todo lo que tengo son regalos de mi familia. Las cosas de mi infancia las tiene mi tío, y de la ropa se ha encargado mi madre. Pero las pinturas, eso sí me pertenece solo a mí y a nadie más, y por más que mi tío pusiera el grito en el cielo yo puedo hacer con ellas lo que quiera. Aunque eso me trajo algunos problemas, y por eso el pedido se atrasó algunos días. Lograr que me lo enviaran de Bielefeld fue algo complicado, pero por suerte ha llegado a tiempo.

—¿Te pelaste con Waltorana?

—No, solo discutimos. Pero al final nunca se enoja conmigo, así que está bien. Hemos tenido mucho peores.

—Pero igual Wolf… Yo… no sé. Esto me hace feliz pero, no tienes por qué. Y las pinturas no le servirían a la gente…

—Lo sé, enclenque. Por eso organice una subasta para esto, y para todo lo demás que no sirve. Con el dinero podrás comprar todas las provisiones que quieras para enviar. Además, toma.

Wolfram le entregó un manojo de papeles bien ordenados atados con un hilo, el típico papeleo político con el que solía trabajar. Antes de que Yuuri pudiera ojear demasiado, el mazoku agregó:

—Eso es de parte de mi hermano mayor. —Gwendal gruño de fondo, volteo y se hizo el desentendido a pesar de que había estado mirando—. Todos los detalles ya han sido arreglados. Günter ha seleccionado estrictamente los nobles que asistirán, y hecho las listas de invitados. La mayoría de la gente que asistió a tu reunión previa ha aceptado con gusto la idea de una subasta. También ha aparecido algún que otro coleccionista extraño mandando una y otra vez cartas pidiendo que incluyan ciertos prototipos de los inventos de Anissina. Al parecer las sumas de dinero de las que estaban hablando son bastante jugosas, y la gente se vuelve loca por algo de la Lady Veneno de los cuentos infantiles.

Cuando Yuuri volteó a ver a su alrededor, Conrart ya estaba dando órdenes a los soldados y acomodando las cajas con tal de que la gente las viera fácilmente y así atraer la atención. Todo estaba organizado, como siempre habían discutido y planeado algo a sus espaldas. Pero eso era lo que más lo hacía sentir emocionado. La comisura de los labios del moreno se curvó sutilmente, aunque sus cejas dijeran lo contrario y siguieran apenadas.

—Lo ves Shibuya, no estás tan solo como pensabas —comentó su amigo mientras tomaba el informe para observarlo—. ¡Lord von Voltaire ha sido muy tierno al preparar este proyecto con tanto detalle solo para el lindo Maou! —comentó en voz alta colocando su mano contra su boca irónicamente como si contara un secreto y volteando a ver al hombre.

—¡Yo no soy tierno!

Fue lo único que se escuchó antes de las pisadas de las botas militares. Todos rieron, y pronto Gwendal tenía colgada a Greta de su traje intentando abrazarlo a toda costa aunque el mazoku se viera totalmente avergonzado y quisiera escapar.

Yuuri estaba feliz, tenía su familia, tenía a sus amigos, no necesitaba nada más. Que estas personas lo hubieran apoyado tan sinceramente lo había hecho sentir lleno. Hoy había sido un gran día después de todo.

* * *

El resto de la tarde había pasado normalmente, con sus ánimos renovados, el Maou había disfrutado mucho lo que quedaba del día. En el ambiente se percibía un sentimiento de cercanía y felicidad que hacia las cosas mejores que de costumbre.

Montaron un rato por la tarde. Fueron de picnic. Y también pasaron tiempo con Gwendal y sus amigurumis, el cual se veía extremadamente feliz porque todos compartan un rato el gusto por su hobbie, y a más de uno le impresionó la paciencia y delicadeza que tenía para explicar cómo tejer. Anissina por una vez no había intentado convertir a nadie en rata de laboratorio, y demostró porque tenía el título de maestra del general uniéndose al grupo durante esas horas, y más estrictamente pero no menos divertida explicó cómo hacer un Koala del Infierno bastante lindo.

Yuuri, además de contento, se sentía profundamente vulnerable. Todos habían salido con un gran ataque conjunto de acciones amables y consideradas hacia él que le pegó tan duro como un cañonazo, y ese golpe todavía repercutía en su pecho.

En aquel momento sobre el escenario, justo cuando todas las personas comenzaron a replicar, le habían dado ganas de llorar. Era fácil para él perder el control de sus emociones bajo presión, y se le complicaba aún más si no era que tenía que lidiar solo con enojo o exceso de adrenalina. Tenía que recordarse que para la mayoría de las personas eso era normal, había visto más de una vez a compañeras del instituto quebrar ante la presión de un profesor, o hasta otros alumnos hacer llorar a chicos de otras clases de la misma manera. Haberse enfrentado a esa multitud había sido un logro personal bastante importante, era la primera vez que se paraba ante tanta gente por decisión propia y se mantenía así de calmado. De veces anteriores recordaba haber tenido sus momentos de discusión contra varias turbas iracundas, pero había estado tan enojado que en la mayoría de los casos había terminado más como Maou que como Shibuya Yuuri.

Un tema aparte había sido Wolfram. En el momento en que estaba en el podio lo odio por unos instantes al no estar a su lado, extrañando la compañía incondicional que siempre le brindaba. Todas sus personas cercanas estaban cerca de él donde tenían que estar, menos Wolfram. Pero mejor no hablar de cómo se revolvió interiormente cuando llegó y mostró todo lo que había hecho por él, además de contarle como lo había planeado junto con todos los demás.

Wolfram seguía siendo… Wolfram. Era tan él que Yuuri ya no se asombraba.

Después de la cena habían hablado largo y tendido sobre el tema, y pese a que el rubio no quería contarle demasiado, terminó admitiendo que había sido él quien se reunió con los demás para planear mejor las cosas. Se había esforzado en recalcar varias veces que no lo planeó solo y que no se le ocurrieron todas las ideas sino que todos participaron, porque aunque no lo pareciera el ex príncipe solía tener bastante modestia y avergonzarse por este tipo de cosas. Como Yuuri ya lo sabía, le dio las gracias sinceramente sin darle vueltas al asunto y Wolfram tuvo que callarse y aceptarlo sin rechistar. Era divertido verlo nervioso.

En estos momentos caminaba junto a él a lo largo del pasillo teniendo una conversación más relajada y normal sobre cosas relacionadas a ese día, riendo y bromeando con la soltura normal que últimamente se daba entre ellos.

—Y esa vez recuerdo que realmente se había enojado conmigo. Deberías haberlo visto gritando por las escaleras _"¡¿Wolfram von Bielefeld, que hiciste? ¡Ese no es el comportamiento adecuado para un noble! ¡¿Acaso yo te he educado así?!"._ Estaba rojo y el pastel encima de él todavía tenía algunas de esas rosas de mazapán bien adornadas, todas pegadas por su cara y su pelo. Creo que nunca lo había hecho enojar tanto, pero aunque tuve que tragarme flor de castigo no me arrepiento, hasta el día de hoy que recuerdo como se veía su cara. Después de eso, no creo recordar otra vez en la que se enojara tanto conmigo, y esto que te cuento creo que fue hace más de treinta años…

Mientras Wolfram contaba su anécdota hacia la imitación de su tío gritándole mientras sacudía su dedo acusadoramente en el aire, Yuuri reía a más no poder imaginándose a Waltorana.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo? No creo que los castigos de aquí sean como los de la Tierra. A mí me dejaban sin televisión y era como si me cortaran los brazos. Una semana sin TV era para morirse, no te imaginas el aburrimiento, y mejor ni hablar si estaba en temporada y me perdía algún partido. Sino mi hermano solía usar un correctivo en el momento, hasta el día de hoy que le gusta pegarme un cachetazo en la nuca cuando hago algo que no le parece bien.

—Quedé vetado de las fiestas nobles por un tiempo, cosa que él decía que era una calamidad y una deshonra. Y así era en realidad. Pero en el fondo la verdad esa parte del castigo se la agradecía, las fiestas cuando era niño no podía tragarlas, me tomo mucho tiempo aprender a no aburrirme y tratar con la gente sin querer incendiar algo en el proceso. Lo peor fue limpiar los baños de los cadetes en el pabellón militar. Cuando mi tío se enoja, no escatima en la asquerosidad de sus castigos…

—Ughh, hombre, ¿no tiene piedad acaso? Pensé que eras algo así como el niño mimado de la casa, su sobrino favorito. Si el tipo te adora.

—Ah, pero cuando se enoja no hay amor que valga. Él es así.

Wolfram enmarcó su frase con una sonrisa que daba a entender que por más que fuera como fuera él amaba y respetaba a su tío. Yuuri abrió la puerta y cuando Wolfram estaba por saludarlo como de costumbre e irse dando por terminada tanto la charla como el paseo, el Maou le dijo:

—¿Quieres pasar?

* * *

Ante tal pregunta, Wolfram se sintió medio perdido. Yuuri le devolvía una mirada seria que no supo leer muy bien. "_¿Pasar? ¿A la habitación de Yuuri?"._

Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo tuvo prohibida la entrada a ese lugar, tanto que la costumbre de considerarlo como un área prohibida ya se le había arraigado. Luego de aquel incidente, donde su prometido puso el grito en el cielo y lo echó sin muchas excusas del lugar que compartían, él se había pasado algunas temporadas indignado negándose siquiera a visitar la habitación como cualquier otra persona normalmente haría. No iba con Günter a despertarlo, no iba con Conrart a buscarlo para jugar al baseball, no entraba con Gwendal a hablarle de tratados y documentos fuera del horario de trabajo por la noche. Simplemente esa puerta era la línea final de un lugar que se negaba volver a pisar, y Yuuri no parecía descontento con su decisión.

Luego de mucho tiempo, cuando la actitud poco amigable de ambos ya se había disipado, por alguna razón no muy clara tampoco volvió a ese lugar. Pensándolo en este momento con rapidez, no tenía ninguna excusa para no haber vuelto a entrar. Su relación con Yuuri estaba bien, él ya no estaba enojado y los problemas del pasado eran agua bajo el puente, pero él no volvió a entrar a la habitación del Maou. Tal vez había sido una huelga silenciosa, o una manera de hacer una pataleta sin avergonzarse a sí mismo, o una forma de mostrar que en el fondo estaba resentido por haber sido desplazado. No lo sabía.

Pero ahora, la puerta de ese lugar prohibido al que nunca había considerado siquiera la idea de volver a entrar estaba otra vez abierta para él. Yuuri lo estaba invitando. El joven japonés no dijo más nada al entrar y solamente dejó la puerta abierta. Wolfram dio un paso y dudó, luego entró muy lentamente sin cerrar y observó.

Todo seguía igual, y a la vez no. Muchas de las cosas eran familiares y otras eran nuevas, pero el ambiente general era el de un lugar extraño, desconocido. Este ya no era más su hogar, ahora tenía su propia habitación. La manera en como Yuuri se desenvolvía normalmente le daba algo de curiosidad, algo tan banal como eso le hizo comprender que en el fondo aquel incidente había sido más serio de lo que consideraron. Si todo lo que hasta el día de hoy había pasado no hubiese sucedido, ¿dónde abrían terminado yendo a parar Yuuri y él?

Tan solo en un par de años se había desentendido del espacio que fue tan suyo fácilmente. Recién en este momento recordaba mejor el tiempo que había compartido con Yuuri mientras vivían juntos. Las discusiones sobre dónde y cómo poner las medias en la cajonera, por qué sus botas no estaban donde las había dejado, pedirle al otro que apagara la vela antes de dormir. ¿Dónde habían estado todos esos recuerdos durante el último año? ¿Tan fácil sería simplemente olvidar?

Mientras él se encontraba en su momento privado de reflexión consigo mismo, el Maou no lo había interrumpido, pero ahora luego de un rato se dejó escuchar.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor. Te la vas a olvidar abierta.

—¿Eh?... Ah, sí.

Hizo caso, y una vez cerrada se quedó clavado en el lugar sin soltar la manija. Estaba en blanco. No tenía idea de que pensar, y en realidad no había procesado del todo lo que venía pensando. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué no podía hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que se iba a comportar normal? No quería verse tan perturbado, pero ya era demasiado tarde y además no reaccionaba del todo para intentar actuar de otra manera.

—Wolf… ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿O de comer? Veo que han dejado bocadillos y algo de jugo por aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y observó la mesita del fondo donde estaba parado Yuuri, vio como durante un momento él le observaba serio y luego sonreía para llamarlo alegre otra vez.

—Vamos, ven. Podemos compartirlo, siempre dejan demasiado.

Asintió decidido y camino algunos pasos hasta quedar en el centro del lugar, ahí volvió a quedarse atornillado al piso sin saber bien por qué. Se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso, sentía que estar ahí estaba mal, ya ni siquiera pensaba en esconder su desconcierto. Es más, en ese mismo momento preferiría disculparse e irse rápido con tal de salir de ese lugar aunque eso dejara en total evidencia su incomodidad. No sabía si llamarlo cobardía, pero no se sentía cómodo ni siquiera como para intentar darle el gusto.

Se demoró demasiado en dejar salir las palabras, él solo lo observaba en silencio mientras estaba parado ahí petrificado.

* * *

Yuuri había intentado crear un ambiente mejor, pero no estaba funcionando. Le daba pena pensar como en algún punto su relación con Wolfram tuvo un quiebre tan grande como para estar viviendo ahora este momento. Se acercó en silencio viendo que el rubio no se movería más allá de ese lugar y le abrazó.

—Quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy. Pero no me gustaba tener que hacerlo mientras otros estén mirando, prefería que estemos solos. Gracias Wolfram, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo.

* * *

En ese momento Wolfram reaccionó. No podía estar perdido en la nebulosa para siempre y que fuera el enclenque el que lo tuviera que venir a consolar. Como si se hubieran roto las cadenas que lo tenían aprisionado se sintió libre. Devolvió el abrazo y sonrió mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo.

—De nada, después de todo soy tu prometido. Tengo que ayudarte, sino se vería mal. —Tas el chiste, con el cual Yuuri había resoplado una risilla, se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos—. Por supuesto que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

Yuuri sonrió más ampliamente y se miraron durante un momento. Era el instante perfecto para un beso…

—¿Quieres comer tarta de manzanas?

Bueno, tal vez no lo era.

—Está bien... Vamos a comer tarta de manzanas —respondió con un resoplido de clara decepción, pero se sentía contento.

Yuuri también parecía feliz, así que no le importó por demasiado tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y renovó sus ánimos antes de ir hasta la mesa con una sonrisa, pensando que no le importaría hablar de cualquier cosa mientras comían algo.

La habitación ya no tenía ninguna influencia sobre él, pero Yuuri sí. Podía hablar y podía reír con soltura, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo y pensar que le gustaría algo más. Su vista se clavaba una y otra vez sobre sus labios, realmente quería ese beso.

* * *

Yuuri sabía. Luego de su pequeño destape emotivo había leído sus intenciones en sus ojos e interrumpió casi sin darse cuenta, sus palabras salieron solas, como si escapar de eso fuera una necesidad del momento. Por eso la estúpida pregunta para cambiar de tema sonó a excusa barata, se alegraba que Wolfram no le reprochara, su gesto de seguirle la corriente le había parecido dulce.

Eso solo era una gota más para llenar el vaso, hoy ese chico le estaba calando demasiado hondo de una sola vez. Tal como sucedió antes, podía notar en la expresión de su rostro las claras intenciones que tenía, y adivinar en que estaba pensando tan solo viéndolo a los ojos. Hoy era un día especial. Si Wolfram quería algo entonces él se lo daría sin rechistar, sería el pago todos los gestos amables anteriores, Yuuri realmente se sentía con ganas de complacerlo.

—¿Quieres comer más torta? Sé que te gusta mucho —le ofreció alegre mientras tomaba la pala e intentaba cortar otra porción. Sintió como agarraba su muñeca y sus dedos se clavaron en sus cachetes, pudo imaginar lo que seguía.

—Me gustas tú.

Wolfram lo besó.

Fue iluso pensar que esperaría más tiempo, pero extrañamente lo notaba nervioso y atolondrado. Su compañero solía ser muy seguro de sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo, especialmente para demostrar sus sentimientos hacia él, y más luego de que las cosas se tornaran serias entre ambos. Antes eran más las indirectas y los comentarios retorcidos, ahora directamente se lanzaba a usar palabras como amar muy a la ligera. Pero por fin recordó. Esta era _su habitación_.

Había dejado entrar… no, había _invitado_ a entrar a Wolfram a su propia habitación. Y ahora le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, lo cual obviamente iba a disfrutar.

"_Estamos cambiando. No. Yo estoy cambiando."_

No es como si estuviera descontento con eso, había aprendido a aceptar que poco a poco sus sentimientos fueron evolucionando, solo que aún le quedaban un par de dudas de por medio, y otras cosas a las que no se acostumbraba del todo. Besarse cariñosamente no era una de ellas, eso lo disfrutaba tanto como cualquiera, y que Wolfram aun tuviera sabor a la tarta lo hacía aún mejor. Sus besos en este momento sabían a manzana y dulce, lo cual creyó que sentaba bastante bien con su apariencia y personalidad.

La mano en su rostro pasó a acariciar su nuca y sus cabellos. Perdiéndose en la sensación placentera del masaje le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello y acaricio sus hombros, los movimientos de sus labios eran lentos. Pensaba en que seguramente estar tan cariñoso sorprendería a Wolfram, pero no podía notar ningún indicio de ello todavía. En el fondo estaba expectante por ver qué reacciones tendría hoy acerca de su comportamiento.

Se besaron largo y tendido, jugando con sus labios y lenguas, mirándose de vez en cuando. Pasó un tiempo hasta que sintió las manos del mazoku recorrer la parte baja de su cintura, hoy estaba algo más sensible que de costumbre porque la suave caricia se sentía diferente.

Enroscó sus dedos entre los cabellos rizados y tiro un poco de ellos mientras acariciaba su cabeza, en respuesta obtuvo un pequeño suspiro, lo que le hacía sentir cada vez más confiado. Era consciente que pese a lo dominante del príncipe, él podía ejercer poder sobre este chico. Aunque no se consideraba un maestro del sex appeal pero ya tenía una experiencia previa que usar a su favor.

Comenzaba a estar incomodo de nuevo y suponía que él también, las sillas una al lado de la otra y ellos sentados de costado no les ofrecían el mejor espacio para acercar sus cuerpos. Se levantó, y antes de que Wolfram dijera nada ya estaba sentado a horcajadas encima de él. Por un momento aprecio el rostro de sorpresa que estaba esperando por ver, y luego simplemente volvió a besarlo para retomar donde estaban antes.

Ahora si estaba mejor, y aunque apenas se habían puesto en esa posición, el ex príncipe ya se mostraba más emocionado que de costumbre, aunque obviamente era más por su actitud que por la presión entre sus zonas bajas. Era increíble cómo obtener esta reacción de su pareja a Yuuri le levantaba los ánimos, dándole una sensación de autosatisfacción increíble. Para alguien con su autoestima, tendiente a mantener un perfil bajo, esto era un terreno poco conocido listo para explorar. Se preguntó si después de Wolfram tuviera otra relación, ¿cómo se comportaría con esa persona?, ¿estaría acaso muy cambiado en el futuro? Pero dejo inmediatamente ir esos pensamientos, no era el momento ni el lugar, ni tampoco tenía muchas ganas de contemplar esa idea vaga que había cruzado su mente. Mejor vivir el presente, y dejar el futuro para el futuro.

Sus piernas comenzaban a adormecerse un poco. Se podía sostener bien porque llegaba cómodamente al piso, pero seguía siendo algo molesto. Se intentó acomodar, y aunque sus retorcijones podrían haber parecido algo sensuales, ese no era el caso. —Estoy incómodo.

—¿Quieres cambiar de lugar? —preguntó el rubio.

Yuuri asintió, sabiendo que otro lugar significaba únicamente su cama. Cuando se paró no se arrepentía de la decisión, tenía las piernas entumecidas y le dolía bastante la cadera, la posición anterior no era buena para estar demasiado tiempo. A medio camino le dio un vistazo a la puerta, no podía ver bien si estaba o no cerrada correctamente, pero antes de que fuera a fijarse Wolfram aclaró sus dudas.

—Le puse el cerrojo cuando entré.

"_Así que había pasado el cerrojo por las dudas… No pierde tiempo"_ pensó Yuuri resoplando una risilla por la nariz, él estando en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Le agradecía que fuera cuidadoso, no le gustaba para nada cuando la gente se metía en su habitación sin avisar, y por más que no hubiesen estado más que conversando, le hubiera molestado que alguien entrara y los viera juntos. No solo por vergüenza, o por mantenerlo privado, sino por la interrupción. La verdad prefería que se topasen con la puerta cerrada y pensaran lo que quisieran a que entraran a molestarle.

* * *

Se sentaron en el borde de la cama y en silencio comenzaron a quitarse las botas. Wolfram observo a Yuuri, el moreno estaba serio pero no parecía demostrar nada más, en sí, no tenía idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de su prometido, y menos después de esa actitud de antes. Justamente eso era lo que lo había desconcertado y ahora le mantenía pendiente de lo que hacía intentando adivinar en qué pensaba. Porque el hecho de que Yuuri comenzara a tomar cada vez más la iniciativa y fuera tan abierto le daba muchas esperanzas en cuanto a su relación.

Cuando terminó de quitarse sus botas el Maou lo miró con una leve mueca de preocupación y luego sonrió simpáticamente. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado a medio camino al sacarse las suyas, sorprendido por haber sido descubierto en las nubes se recompuso para terminar de sacárselas algo apurado. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Yuuri comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta negra._ "Parece que hoy tiene muchas ganas"_. No era para nada raro ver que Yuuri tomara la iniciativa, sabía que le gustaba el sexo y no tenía tapujos en jugar y provocarlo con insinuaciones, a veces portando alguna de sus sonrisas picaras que tanto le gustaban. Lo empujó a la cama y se recostó encima, pero no encontró un recibimiento como el esperado. Las manos del rey le acariciaron el rostro y los cabellos, le besó con dulzura, el tipo de necesidad que le transmitía eso nada tenía que ver con la lujuria ni ansias de sexo.

Yuuri solo lo observaba desde abajo con esa cara seria pero tranquila que tanto le estaba costando leer. Que él recordara, nunca lo había visto mirarle de esa manera, pero se lo notaba tan tranquilo que no había nada malo al respecto, solo que no le parecía del todo normal. ¿Tal vez empezaba a ver la parte de este chico que no conocía, la parte que nadie había conocido nunca? Decidió que seguramente era eso, un Yuuri diferente en la intimidad.

Siempre le gustaron sus ojos negros, pero verlos ahora era diferente, lucían más brillantes y profundos que nunca. _"¿Que está pasando aquí? Claramente me estoy perdiendo de algo"._

* * *

Para Yuuri no era extraño que Wolfram se lo haya quedado mirando, era fácil saber que su nueva actitud lo tenía cautivado de la misma manera que un gato se queda mirando fijo cuando zamarreas un cordón de zapatilla en el aire. Sus ojos verdes estaban grandes, brillantes y expectantes, cosa que le daba un toque tierno a su cara de chico lindo. Tuvo la necesidad de reír y torció la comisura de los labios, pero se aguantó, seria arruinar el momento.

"_Wolf ha cambiado bastante físicamente en estos años, pero a veces se ve tierno como cuando era más chico"_. Yuuri lo abrazo por el cuello y lo acercó hundiéndose en la almohada bajo su peso, le dio un beso corto sobre los labios de forma suave y sonrió cómodo con los sentimientos que eso le producía.

* * *

Mientras, Wolfram seguía obnubilado con su actitud cariñosa, pero Yuuri seguía siendo Yuuri y de un momento a otro el chico alegre y tonto de siempre apareció de nuevo.

—Hey, ¿quieres que te haga masajes? —preguntó bastante emocionado. Tomó su brazo y rodó en la cama para cambiar posiciones.

—¿Masajes?

—Sí, ¿no estás cansado por el viaje? Volviste hoy y supongo que estuviste montando todo el día.

—Bueno, sí, pero no es como si estuviera tan cansado.

Aunque no hubiera aceptado directamente, Yuuri ya había decidido el itinerario por él.

—Ya no tenemos nada que hacer hoy, así que hay tiempo libre de sobra. Solo relájate y descansa un rato. Sería mejor que te quites la parte de arriba.

Haciéndole caso se desabrochó las hebillas de su chaleco mientras él le aflojaba el pañuelo del cuello, solo con eso no fue suficiente porque también le hizo sacarse la camisa quedando con el torso desnudo. Wolfram se acomodó boca abajo con los brazos cruzados y apoyo su barbilla sobre ellos, extendió las piernas y Yuuri se sentó a horcajadas sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos.

Las palmas de Yuuri estaban calientes y algo rugosas por las callosidades, _"más por culpa del bat de béisbol que de la espada"_ se recordó. Sus dedos se clavaron con firmeza en los músculos junto a su columna y comenzó a pensar que esto era una muy buena idea.

—Sabes, quería darte alguna clase de pago por lo que hiciste por mi hoy.

"_Así que era eso"_ pensó y sonrió. No era raro que Yuuri se comportara tan amable y quisiera complacerlo, y Wolfram adoraba esta nueva faceta tan dulce de él. Se sentía un poquito más tranquilo y con ganas de relajarse ahora que sabía que Yuuri era más parecido al de siempre. Por un momento pensó que había hecho alguna gran estupidez y esto era una forma de disculparse por algo que aún no se había enterado, algo tan malo que cuando lo supiera querría matarlo.

Era bueno no tener que pensar en nada, y poder disfrutar de los toques fuertes y habilidosos de sus manos sobre sus músculos tensos.

* * *

Como Yuuri había estado recordando sobre el pasado, fue más consciente de que la espalda expuesta en la cama era notablemente distinta a la del Wolfram más joven. _"Tsk, parece que los mazokus también sufren estirones adolescentes, mejor que no tenga otro o me va a dejar atrás del todo"_.

Estaba concentrado en su trabajo, intentando aflojar la tensión a los lados de los omóplatos, mientras notaba pequeños detalles en su cuerpo. Su piel era pálida pero no lechosa, solo tersa y perfecta de un color dos o tres tonos más claro que el suyo en las zonas bronceadas, con un aspecto fuerte y saludable. Wolfram tenía un lunar en el medio de la espalda a un lado de la columna vertebral, era pequeño y bien definido, al pasar el dedo por encima no tenía relieve. Le gustaba porque parecía un puntito de tinta abandonado sobre una hoja en blanco, le llamaba mucho la atención.

"_Su cuello es lindo"_, hizo a un lado suavemente con los dedos los mechones que lo cubrían y continuó los masajes en ese lugar. _"Debería decirle que haga estiramientos, está muy tenso aquí también"._

A pesar de que se interesaba en concentrarse en los masajes, poco a poco empezó a sentir inquieto. Wolfram le gustaba desde hace mucho de forma sexual, no solo era innegablemente atractivo, sino que sus actitudes naturales a veces le parecían bastante sexys. Le había costado un poco aceptar hace años que le gustaba un tipo, era raro sentirse atraído de esa forma por todos sus aspectos masculinos, y encima justo tenía que ser él. Pero jamás había hecho nada porque Wolfram y él estaban inmersos en una situación especial, no era un hombre cualquiera con quien entrar en ninguna clase de experimentación sexual libremente.

"_Aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca me intereso de ese modo ningún otro hombre que no fuera él"_. Suspiró disimuladamente por la nariz e hizo una mueca aprovechando que Wolf no podía verlo dándole la espalda. _"Soy tan estúpido"_.

Günter le parecía un hombre hermoso, Gwendal tenía lo suyo aunque su actitud daba miedo, Murata era encantador con su actitud simpática y amable, y Conrart simplemente lucia perfecto aunque no tuviera una belleza avasalladora como el resto de los mazokus al ser mestizo. Incluso Josak le parecía un hombre atractivo cuando no andaba travistiéndose. Pero no había forma de que jamás pensara en hacerlo con ninguno de ellos, simplemente era imposible. Pero Wolfram, Wolfram era especial, en algún momento algo cambio y comenzó a gustarle enserio. Nunca más volvieron a hablar del tema entre ellos, pero Yuuri ya se lo había admitido aquella mañana luego de hacerlo por primera vez. Si había alguien en ese lugar con quien pasaría una noche, hubiera sido solo Wolfram.

Y ahora sentía que no solo le gustaba este cuerpo, también le gustaba como era. Siempre supo que le importaba muchísimo como persona, pero estaba convencido que se debía a la profunda amistad que tenían, no a un sentimiento de cercanía como pareja. Pero eso no tenía sentido, por más que lo mantuvieran alejado de la vista pública, mantenían una relación de pareja. Y aunque estuviera más basada en sexo que palabras de amor, seguía siendo una relación seria. Todo se veía más claro ahora. Incluso ese tiempo en el que pelearon y no eran tan cercanos los había conducido a esto. Tal vez ese distanciamiento era lo que permitió que sus sentimientos pudieran acomodarse y darse cuenta de que no podía seguir llamando amistad a nada de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

"_Necesito cambiar unas cuantas cosas a partir de ahora"_. Incluso podía ser divertido, porque la reacción anterior de Wolfram había sido bastante interesante. Estaba seguro de que se sentiría desconcertado con su cariño, pero ya no iba a esconder más nada.

Su toque cambio, deslizo los dedos con suavidad sobre su piel y contorneó la silueta triangular hasta sus caderas. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó una vez, lo más cerca que podía de su boca apretando los labios contra su mandíbula suavemente, más como una caricia que como un beso. Continuó por el borde del cuello y el hombro, acariciando con sus manos la parte baja de su espalda y apretando la entrepierna contra el comienzo de sus nalgas. Se relamió los labios y mordisqueo suavemente la piel humedecida por su lengua, se estaba excitando bastante rápido. Hundió la nariz contra su nuca y sintió la fragancia del perfume envolverlo, recordó que al llegar al castillo se había dado un baño. _"Así que por eso estaba tan suavecito y fresco"_.

Justo cuando se estaba comportando bien a lo japonés, como el mismo llamaba a esta obsesión que tenía por olisquearlo y sentirse contento con su fetiche, Wolfram forzosamente volteo boca arriba. La fricción en sus pantalones fue tanto dolorosa como tentadora, y la mano osada que agarro el bulto bajo la tela negra le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Estás bastante feliz por lo que veo.

Y lo estaba más al ver esa sonrisa gatuna en los labios del apuesto mazoku rubio. Se sacudió las ideas, alejando las fantasías de sabanas revueltas y dos cuerpos desnudos transpirados, hoy no quería algo tan descontrolado como eso. Tomó la mano entrometida con naturalidad y la alejó sin que Wolfram se diera cuenta, entreteniéndolo con un corto beso húmedo y lento sobre los labios.

—Me gustas tú —le dijo mirándolo con los parpados entre abiertos y sin alejarse de su boca. La mano que sostenía apretó un poco los dedos en un espasmo de sorpresa, estaba seguro de que esa iba a ser la reacción de Wolfram ante una declaración como esa.

Ya le había dicho que le gustaba antes, incluso que le quería, pero aunque había sido de lo más sincero jamás fue tan romántico, los momentos de ternura entre ellos eran contados con los dedos de una mano. En realidad, no tenía idea de cómo ser romántico, incluso pensaba que podía llegar a ser ridículo si hacia algo extremo, así que intentaría ser cariñoso de la forma que le saliera natural y conformarse con eso. Nada de rosas, chocolates, anillos o cualquier otra pavada que se le cruzara por la mente, no se sentía cómodo con la idea y seguramente Wolfram tampoco. Ya tendrían tiempo para aprender sobre los regalos y las cursilerías que le gustaran a cada uno luego.

Acaricio su mano, su muñeca y el contorno de su brazo hasta llegar a su rostro, lo acunó con ambas manos y continuo con el cálido beso. A Wolfram se le notaba nervioso, sus manos no encontraban lugar en su cuerpo y se sintió como si quisiera reír suavemente ante su desconcierto. Tuvo que frenarle cuando intento tomarlo por la camisa y profundizar el beso de una forma algo atolondrada, no le dejaría avanzar saltando etapas, o tomar el control y arruinar sus planes.

—Hoy no quiero que hagas nada —le aclaró—, déjame complacerte.

Si antes le notó desconcertado ahora podía verlo en sus ojos y esa expresión de sorpresa. Esto no sería como la vez que lo redujo con una actitud seria fingida para tomar el control de la situación, esta vez sería diferente.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —preguntó educadamente. Wolfram asintió suavemente e hizo un sonido afirmativo que sonó como "nh", pero nada más, ahora solo esperaba expectante recostado en la cama por lo que sea que haría.

Estaba contento de obtener lo que quería, si no lo dejaba claro Wolfram intentaría ganar el control y jugar a lo seguro comportándose de forma ruda. Yuuri no se sentía confiado sobre ser tan dulce como la gente decía que era, pero estaba seguro que su naturaleza cariñosa era superior a la de su compañero.

Esto se notaba mucho con el trato que tenían con Greta, el papá cariñoso era él, y el papá confiable era Wolfram. Si Yuuri tenía que describirlo de alguna manera, Wolfram apestaba en materia de sentimentalismo. Era osco y rudo la mayoría del tiempo, le costaba demostrar sinceramente sus sentimientos, e incluso a veces era complicado saber si estaba feliz o enojado por como enmascaraba sus reacciones. Y si tenía que admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos se le ruborizaban las orejas y se ponía demasiado nervioso. Su falta de tacto y su actitud caprichosa eran los causantes de que fuera impopular con las mujeres, o con la mayoría de la gente, románticamente.

Pero a Yuuri le gustaba bastante esa parte de él, podía llegar a resultar muy tierno al ser de esa manera. Como un perrito que te ladra enojado para que le prestes atención y no tienes otra opción que acariciarlo. Ya había escuchado esa descripción antes, Cheri decía que era igual a su padre, y podía verlo claramente. Tal vez si se esforzaba un poco hoy podría hacerlo sincerarse, lo ablandaría a fuerza de cariño y palabras bonitas de ser necesario.

Comenzó con un último beso en los labios y se dedicó a explorar su torso desnudo. Acomodándose arrodillado sobre sus piernas le observó. Su estómago era muy atractivo, se podían ver los musculo marcados levemente bajo la piel y el vello rubio era suave, casi transparente. Le acaricio y pasó un dedo por dentro de su ombligo, Wolfram lo miró mal, odiaba eso y él lo sabía, rio un poco y decidió que ya no lo molestaría más tocando en ese lugar. Al menos había logrado hacer que su tensión desapareciera un poco.

Besó sus pectorales, la clavícula y su cuello, tomándose el tiempo para tentarlo con suaves movimientos de sus labios y su lengua. Con ambas manos a los lados de su cintura acaricio con sus palmas el contorno de su cuerpo y lamio una de sus tetillas, sabía que no era tan sensible como él en esa zona pero que lo disfrutaría un poco. Quería hacer algo que le realmente le gustara mucho, así que desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y continuo con un camino de caricias y leves mordidas con sus labios húmedos hasta abajo, jugó tentativamente sobre el borde de la tela con su lengua y luego desnudó su miembro. Solo para no hacerlo desear demasiado lamió y uso su boca sobre su pene un momento, y luego se alejó para quitarle los pantalones y dejarle desnudo. Antes de seguir, Yuuri se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa quedando con el torso desnudo, quería que sienta su piel contra la suya.

Acarició sus testículos y llevo sus dedos a la zona del perineo mientras lo sostenía con su otra mano, utilizando la boca despacio, lamiendo y moviendo los labios suavemente. Cambio de movimiento varias veces, siempre manteniendo un ritmo constante, placentero y relajante. Esto solo era un juego previo. Observó el rostro de Wolfram un momento, estaba relajado y disfrutaba de la vista, al encontrar su mirada él bajo una mano y acaricio su rostro a lo cual Yuuri respondió besando su palma y haciéndola a un lado para continuar un rato más. Dejaría que lo disfrute todo lo que pueda hasta que decidiera su siguiente movimiento.

Estaba tentado de hacer algo drástico, siempre solía darle sexo oral de forma más ruda, metiéndolo en su boca con fuerza y tentándolo hasta que sintiera que no podría aguantar mucho más. Pero también estaba disfrutando esta forma de hacerlo, relamiendo su piel para que al humedad solo fuera suficiente para sentir una suave caricia, con un vaivén rítmico de arriba y abajo, delineando el glande con la lengua y presionando un poco. Llevó sus dedos más abajo y acaricio sobre la piel suave de su ano, las caderas de Wolfram temblaron un poco y abrió más las piernas para permitirle acceso.

Hoy Yuuri quería hacérselo a él, lo tenía en claro desde antes de comenzar, y sabía que ninguno de los dos oponía resistencia a los deseos del otro, pero tenía que avisar de algún modo antes. Usó un poco de saliva para comenzar a penetrar, pero necesita otra cosa para continuar provocándolo de la forma en que él quería.

—Abre las sábanas, está cubrecama es muy áspera y hoy está algo caluroso. —Aprovechando la excusa para salir de la cama, dejó que Wolfram hiciera lo que le pidió mientras buscaba en el cajón de noche el lubricante que tenía guardado por las dudas. Había sido buena idea comprar un tubo en la Tierra.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Wolfram al ver el empaque, Yuuri se lo extendió para que pudiera examinarlo sabiendo que no le sería posible leer nada de lo que decía.

—Lubricante, es similar al aceite que tú tenías.

Wolfram le dedico un "hump" y una mirada que hacía tiempo que no veía al devolvérselo. Se vio transportado a viejos tiempos cuando le celaba por cualquier cosa de índole sexual que descubriera, con sospechas de que estuvieran destinadas a alguna persona que no fuera él.

—Lo compre la última vez que fui a casa2, para nosotros —aclaró algo divertido por su actitud. El uso de la palabra nosotros suavizó la expresión de Wolfram, pero lo miró con el ceño fruncido claramente escondiendo su alegría.

—Está bien, confiaré en lo que compraste, pero si escoce o algo parecido no volveremos a usarlo.

Esta vez no permitiría que se salga con la suya con sus actitudes a medias.

—Estabas preocupado de que lo haya comprado hace mucho para estar con otro.

Como Wolfram era terco pero incapaz de mentir, simplemente evadió la afirmación haciendo a un lado la vista. Yuuri se acercó y se sentó encima de él enfrentándole, lo suficientemente pegado a su cuerpo para que no pueda evitarle de ninguna manera.

—Solo para que sepas, porque sé que no vas a preguntármelo, no solo no he estado con nadie sino que no he tenido sentimientos de ninguna clase por nadie tampoco. Eso no pasó, ni tampoco me hubiera despreocupado y seguido delante de haber sucedido, siempre fui consciente de que pasara lo que pasara teníamos un lazo que respetar entre nosotros. —Para distraerlo, y no dejarle reaccionar de inmediato ante lo que acababa de decirle, le besó un poco—. Y luego me quedé contigo, así que el resto es historia.

Wolfram hizo la vista a un lado sin responder nada, pero sabiendo que le había escuchado bien y estaba todo claro podía continuar donde se habían quedado. Aprovechó la posición para girar su cabeza y besar su cuello. Estaba cerca de su oreja así que sintió que podría hacer una pequeña declaración más íntima en ese momento. —Y además, eres el único para mí.

Las manos de Wolfram se apretaron sobre sus piernas donde estaban apoyadas, sus músculos estaban algo tensos de nuevo. Yuuri suspiro suavemente al sentirlo dudar y rodó los ojos apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. _"Ablandar a este hombre podría llegar a ser más difícil de lo que pensé"._ Incluso cuando Wolfram de vez en cuando le decía que le amaba, parecía encontrar difícil sincerarse cuando era un viaje de ida y vuelta. Tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia su espalda, luego le abrazo con fuerza esperando que le imitara.

—Bésame Wolfram —ordenó, sabiendo que esa era la única manera de tratar con él a veces.

Fue un beso lleno de necesidad, pero se mantuvo suave y cariñoso como antes. Le tomó el rostro y lo miró, en sus ojos verdes y el ceño fruncido se reflejaba que no estaba muy contento de sentirse vulnerable. Si indagaba más en el motivo de esa triste mirada seria incómodo para ambos, así que pasarían de las palabras a las acciones por un rato.

"_Puedo ser muy obstinado Wolf, más cuando se lo que quiero"_. Si no creía en sus palabras se lo haría entender con acciones, y si no le creía con acciones, entonces se lo haría creer con el tiempo. Lo echó a la cama de nuevo y pintó una sonrisa agradable en su rostro, cálida y afectiva, como para que se sintiera contagiado de ella.

Comenzó yendo directo al grano al tomar de nuevo el tubo de lubricante que quedó sobre las sabanas. Primero lo uso sobre su pene, que ya no estaba tan erecto como antes, acariciándolo durante un rato para relajarle. Echó otro poco del lubricante en su mano y froto las palmas apoyándolas sobre sus piernas. La etiqueta promocional que solo él podía leer indicaba que ese producto servía para todo el cuerpo, y como los masajes habían ido bastante bien podría darle buen uso a eso. Frotó sus caderas aplicando fuerza con los pulgares en el pliegue de la ingle, una zona bastante sensible de su pareja.

Empujó con la rodilla haciendo que abra más las piernas y se inclinó hasta besar su estómago mientras su mano descendía, acariciando sus testículos y pasando por la zona del perineo con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar de nuevo a su entrada. Se concentró en relajarlo con toques suaves hasta poder penetrar sin resistencia con los dedos. La reacción de Wolfram fue rápida, aunque hubiera perdido un poco su excitación antes comenzaba a excitarse de nuevo. Masajeó con dos dedos de forma suave trazando pequeños círculos en su interior, justo sobre el punto más placentero que se sentía un poco más rígido que el resto. Wolfram se echó hacia atrás y suspiró con una mueca de placer en el rostro cuando Yuuri comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo. Hacerlo todo con el lubricante tenia ser aún más suave y placentero que antes, era justo lo que había estado planeando.

Wolfram movía las caderas con suavidad hacia arriba siempre que el deslizara sus dedos hacia abajo, su respiración agitada y la forma en que temblaban los músculos de sus piernas le hacían pensar en el placer que estaba sintiendo. La exitico de Yuuri creció al igual que su pene dentro sus pantalones, verlo de ese modo era demasiado tentador, mejor que cualquier fantasía que pudiese idear su mente. Se relamió los labios, intentando llamar a la paciencia mientras continuaba con la combinación de caricias, tenía que aguantar como espectador un poco más. Decidió desnudarse, al menos se sentiría más ligero si su erección estaba libre del aprisionamiento.

Aun no pensaba penetrarlo, pero eso no significaba que no podía tocarse un poco para apaciguar las ansias. Tomó el lubricante y arrodillado frente a él se acarició sin pudor cerrando los ojos, suspiró y ladeó el rostro, estaba bastante duro, realmente necesitaba esto. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo Wolfram lo observaba penetrantemente, eso hizo que se le subieran los colores a las mejillas y se pusiera un poquito nervioso.

—Ah… Bueno, estoy… —no sabía que estaba balbuceando—. Estoy caliente, eso, estoy caliente.

Wolfram torció una sonrisa y le restó importancia con la mano teátricamente. —Me gusta mirar.

—Pervertido —se quejó Yuuri, aunque él había estado regocijándose con la imagen de él mientras lo tocaba hace un rato.

—¿Yo? Tú estás raro.

No tenía nada que retrucar ante eso, era pervertido y estaba raro, ambas cosas eran ciertas. —Puede ser.

Admitiéndolo a medias dejó a Wolfram otra vez sin saber bien que estaba pasando, no tenía ganas de aclararlo con palabras, pero se alegraba de saber con seguridad de que él notaba el cambio.

Con una mano sobre su pene y la otra sobre el de Wolfram, acaricio ambos. No era complicado mientras mantuviera el mismo ritmo, y así podía aliviarse un poco para aguantar una segunda ronda de caricias para su pareja. Aun quería provocarlo un poco más, así que volvió a usar su boca a la vez que metía sus dedos para buscar de nuevo su próstata, siendo delicado con su toque para no llevarlo al orgasmo. Wolfram claramente tenía otra idea, demostrando muchas ansias de concretar algo al mover sus caderas tanto para hundirse en su boca como penetrarse con sus dedos con más fuerza. No lo dejaría hacer eso, Yuuri sabia como controlarlo, él siempre se ponía más nervioso cuando era él quien dominaba. Era consciente de como afectaba a este chico debido a lo que sentía por él.

Usando más aceite que de costumbre sobre su erección se recostó sobre su cuerpo agitado, los ojos verdes centellaban con deseo, tal vez había estado tentándolo demasiado. Apoyó la punta de su pene sobre el borde de su ano y le acarició, era tan tentador para él como para Wolfram. Le beso con extremada lentitud, pasando la lengua por el borde de sus labios y el interior de su boca al profundizar el beso. La paciencia de Wolfram parecía encontrarse al límite, así que penetro apenas un poco para ver su reacción. Su aliento se entrecortó expectante, esta dulce tortura que le estaba propiciando era sumamente divertida, tanto que le hacía olvidar un poco de cuantas ganas tenia. Wolfram se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a besarle con más ganas mientras él se ayudaba con la mano para meter y sacar la punta, realizo algunos movimientos circulares sobre la entrada y escucho una queja.

No pudo evitar sonreír sobre sus labios mientras continuaba con eso y él se quejó de nuevo con un sonido gutural de descontento, se aferró con las piernas a sus caderas e intentó empujar con fuerza. Como no funcionó, Wolfram lo tomó con las manos por las caderas con desesperación y tiró de su cuerpo, Yuuri se tensó para mantenerse en el lugar y no hacerlo.

—Por favor —jadeo alzándose para besarle con necesidad.

Wolfram era de las personas más orgullosas que conocía, su súplica ahogada le transmitió una corriente eléctrica por toda la espina. Era dolorosamente complicado no darle lo que quería, más cuando él jamás le había rogado esa manera por nada en la cama. Se sentía más deseado que nunca.

—No estoy tratando de torturarte —se excusó Yuuri con voz suave, sin ningún dejo de alguna burla.

Su propia respiración era agitada, su excitación era comparable a la suya pero estaba mejor enmascarada. Empujó muy lentamente dentro de su cuerpo con los ojos clavados en la expresión de su rostro, sus narices rozándose la una con la otra, y se regocijo con la mueca tan sensual de placer mezclado con alivio que él ponía. Todo valía la pena. Se contrajo por un escalofrió y tomó un respiro, comenzó un vaivén tan suave que la longitud del movimiento parecía eterna, se sentía maravilloso. Estaba muy muy duro, no recordaba haber estado tan excitado en mucho tiempo. Todo el tramo de ida y todo el tamo de vuelta era una dulce sensación de placer, mucho más sensible que ninguna de las otras veces que hubiera tomado este cuerpo. Apretó su rostro contra su hombro y continúo, podía aguantar haciéndolo así aunque se sintiera tan bien.

—¿Te gusta de este modo? —pregunto con la voz agitada y temblorosa, no de cansancio físico, sino del estremecimiento de las sensaciones placenteras.

—Se siente mucho —respondió Wolfram poniendo en palabras sus mismas sensaciones—. Estás muy duro —agregó cómicamente con una risa ahogada.

—Es tu culpa —le susurró Yuuri al oído—. Esta noche quiero que dure.

Pensaba llegar al final de este modo, aunque la tentación de hacerlo con fuerza estaba aún latente.

Levantó una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y se irguió un poco, de este modo podía ver perfectamente como sucedía la penetración, lo cual revolucionaba su mente por completo. Wolfram no parecía tan cómodo con su idea, esta posición no le permitía hacer absolutamente nada así como lo mantenía completamente expuesto. Yuuri sabía que tendría que prepararse porque algún día se lo iba a cobrar, pero mientras él disfrutaba ahora le haría sentir bien. Acaricio su pene subiendo, bajando y torciendo la piel mientras mecía las caderas, manteniendo su mente en esa tarea y no en el nudo que se arremolinaba en su estómago. Acaricio su cuerpo con suavidad, luego su rostro, y se agacho para besar su pecho y su cuello antes de llegar a su boca. Al parecer Wolfram disfrutaba más de este modo, al besarle no tenía que mirarlo y se mantenía entretenido.

Estaba bien, no se ofendería porque se incomodara un poco de verlo a los ojos, él también se sentía un poquito raro. Significaba que estaba logrando lo que quería, sexo con afecto, compartir no solo sus cuerpos sino sus sentimientos.

Yuuri salió y le hizo dar la vuelta, tenerlo a gatas sobre la cama era por excelencia su posición favorita. Tenía la vista más sensual posible de este modo, penetrando suavemente de la misma manera que antes apretó los dientes. Wolfram era jodidamente sexy echado contra las sábanas, podía ver su mano apretar la almohada con fuerza y enterrar la cara contra ella con sus cabellos dorados desparramados. Su respiración era irregular y su cuerpo tenso acompañaba sus movimientos lentos haciendo que increíblemente se pusiera más duro. Cada detalle le volvía loco, apretó una de sus nalgas y observo en detalle cómo se hundía en él retorciéndose en un espasmo.

Ambos estaban demasiado agitados y ansiosos como para continuar pensando en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer Yuuri era sentir el placer y saber que ansiaba el último momento. Volvió a darle la vuelta, quería tenerlo de frente, abrazarlo y apretarlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, besar esa boca que sierpe lo recibía con ansias y amor. Quería recibir el amor de Wolfram con los brazos abiertos, ese había sido el propósito principal desde un primer momento.

Su cuerpo era suave, cálido y firme. Yuuri metió las manos entre la cama y su cuerpo hasta tomar sus nalgas con fuerza, la fricción entre sus pieles era desesperante y placentera. Wolfram jadeo y gimió suavemente contra su oído, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pero estaba deseoso de oír más de los sonidos que solo él podía lograr que hiciera. La forma en que meneaba su cuerpo debajo del suyo comenzó a llevarlo al límite, sus piernas se enroscaron en sus caderas y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y fuerza. Jadearon, transpirando y encajando sus cuerpos de forma perfecta, con los sonidos de los gemidos llenando la habitación. Yuuri jamás lo había escuchado tan ruidoso, ni tampoco tan desecho de placer moviéndose frenéticamente contra su cuerpo, frotando su erección contra su estómago con fuerza y buscando penetrarse con firmeza. Desenado su cuerpo con tantas ansias.

—Yuuri —escuchó su nombre deshaciéndose en su garganta mientras sus dedos se clavaban en la piel de sus caderas. Le notaba emocionado porque no se detenga, así como por los sentimientos completamente desbordados que le demostraba en ese momento.

Wolfram balbuceó contra su cuello y buscó con desesperación sus labios. El momento antes de llegar se le hacía eterno, tan placentero como frustrante, podía sentirlo casi ahí en cualquier momento. Embistió con más fuerza deseando que repitiera su nombre, y así lo hizo, un jadeo suave y emocionado, casi suplicante, mezclado con palabras de amor. —¡Yuuri, te amo, Y-yuuri, te amo, te amo…!

—Wolf, Wolfram, te quiero… —gimió en respuesta. No le importaba si era ruidoso, o si decía cosas vergonzosas, no le importaba nada. Besó detrás de su oreja entre jadeos y apretó su mejilla con fuerza contra la suya. —Te quiero, me gustas, me gustas mucho.

El cuerpo de Wolfram se contrajo y apretó con fuerza sus piernas mientras el último gemido moría contra su boca a la mitad de un beso. Los músculos se cerraron sobre su pene y esa última sensación envolvente lo llevo al punto culmine con un gruñido, apretando los ojos con fuerza y abriendo la boca sin poder entrar aire a sus pulmones.

Era demasiado, sus músculos se dieron completamente por vencidos y su cuerpo ardía, se sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón y se incendiara por dentro. Al relajarse, su respiración continuaba muy agitada y algunos de los tendones que había forzado dolían. Había sido difícil llegar al orgasmo y eso lo había vuelto loco por completo, al parecer Wolfram había sentido lo mismo comportándose ahora de la misma manera. Pero no había nada de malo en esto, había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que vivieron juntos hasta la fecha, no podía quejarse de que el sexo no fuera bueno.

Wolfram no parecía estar bien del todo. Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo debajo suyo como si soltarlo fuera equivalente a perderlo para siempre, no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo. No lo dejaría ir para que le quede claro que aceptaba absolutamente todo lo que le había ofrecido. La sensación de estar uno junto al otro le tranquilizaba completamente y quería que él se sintiera de la misma manera, pero le parecía que podría comenzar a pensar alguna estupidez luego de su destape emocional.

Se dejó caer de lado sobre el colchón con el corazón agitado, podía sentir claramente el de Wolfram latiendo a mil por hora dentro de su pecho. Lo cómodo abrazándolo bien cerca y le beso sobre los labios y sobre el cuello para hablarle de nuevo de esa forma tan íntima al oído, una voz suave y cariñosa. —Te quiero.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y lo miró, Wolfram se veía tan vulnerable que le dolió el pecho.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado —sintió la necesidad de decirle—, estoy aquí. No estás solo, estoy aquí contigo.

Enroscó las piernas con las suyas y lo apretó con fuerza de nuevo, esta vez él respondió su abrazo de la misma manera. Lo besó y le acaricio la cabeza sosteniéndola con la mano. _"No hay forma de que pueda lastimarlo después de ver esto"._ Yuuri se dio cuenta de realmente cuando poder ejercía sobre Wolfram, era normal que sintiera miedo a ser lastimado. _"El amor puede ser algo triste también"._ Ahora comprendía realmente cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos, había podido verlo, escucharlo y sentirlo piel a piel. Luego de obligarle a abrirse y confesarse de esta manera tan sincera no había forma de que le rechazara, esas jamás serían sus intenciones, no estaba jugando con su corazón.

Lo mantuvo cerca para dormir, acunándolo contra su pecho con cariño y suaves caricias. Yuuri sabía que quería mantenerlo cerca de este mismo modo para siempre.

"_Me parece que estoy tan jodido como tú Wolf"_. Pensar eso le resultó algo gracioso, no estaba triste por nada, estaba feliz de sentir que podía corresponderlo aunque ese sentimiento en su pecho apenas estaba floreciendo. El amor verdadero no es algo que todas las personas pueden experimentar. Para Yuuri, que nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie, era una sorpresa por la cual sentirse dichoso.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


End file.
